Stolen Memories
by Wiccan98
Summary: When Ginny was 8yrs old something terrible and tramatic happened to her. Her parents didn't think she could handle it and had the Medi-Wizards erase her memories of it. Now, eight years later-- FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. Rated M. Contains self-mutilation. D/G
1. Prologue

**Stolen Memories**

_**Disclaimer**__**; **__I do not own, nor will I ever own, Harry Potter or anything HP related, that all belongs to J.K Rowling. The plot is mine though._

_**Summary** - _When Ginny was only eight years old something terrible and tramatic happened to her. Her parents, thinking she wouldn't be able to handle the awful memories, had the Medi-Wizards erase her memories of what happened. Now, eight years later Ginny is being tormented by horrifying dreams and flashbacks when she's awake. Her nightmares and reality are starting to fall into each other, what will happen when she can't figure out real from just a fragmented memory of her erased past? Possibly containing self-mutilation.

**Prologue**

"She mustn't remember anything."

"Dear I don't believe that is up to us."

"We are her parents! She cannot know! She won't be able to handle it."

"She may be able to."

"She's only eight years old!"

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?"

The red-headed arguing couple turned to see a medi-wizard approaching. Molly and Arthur Weasley looked down that the sleeping redhead in the hospital bed at St. Mungo's. Ginny Weasley looked strangely peaceful for someone who had just undergone a traumatic experience. With a sigh the couple stepped away from their only daughter's sleeping form.

"Your daughter is doing amazingly well. She should wake up tomorrow at some point. After a few tests are run on her then she will be able to go home." The medi-wizard said smiling.

"She mustn't remember." Molly said sternly.

"I'm sorry?" The medi-wizard looked confused.

"I want this... this... event erased from her mind." Molly clarified.

"I don't think you understand the seriousness of what you are asking." The wizard looked between Molly and Arthur.

"Of course I understand!" Molly snapped causing the young wizard to back up a pace. "What is your name?"

"I'm Dr. Mundell."

"And do you know what my daughter, my little girl, has just been through?" Molly Weasley had tears falling into her curly copper hair.

"I do." Dr. Mundell said gravely.

"And do you have children?"

"I have a son."

Molly Weasley looked at him sceptically for a moment; he looked far too young to already have a child. "And what would you do if this happened? Wouldn't you want to protect him every way you could?"

"I would, but what you are asking me to do would not be protecting your daughter. What's done is done. She _needs _to remember to heal."

"I don't want her to remember. It would ruin her life."

"It is no one's place to mess around with a person's mind!" Dr. Mundell was beginning to get frustrated. Of course he understood the Weasley's reasoning but what they were asking was immoral.

"Is there a medical reason why you are trying to talk me out of this?"

"Well... no." Dr. Mundell said truthfully.

"So it wouldn't hurt her?" Molly raised an eyebrow.

"It could though! Mentally, emotionally. It could destroy her!"

"But physically?"

"It won't do anything to her physically." The medi-wizard hung his head knowing that there would be no way around it. He would have to erase the young girl's memory.

* * *

~*~*~*~

_Ginny was sitting on a dirty floor with her knees pulled up and her back against an equally dirty wall. There were fresh tears on her pale cheeks and more flowing from her amber eyes. Eyes that were usually filled with happiness now held only sadness and fear. Ginny could feel him coming closer and she began to shake with fear. What did he want with her? Of course she knew this, she just couldn't figure out why. He was coming closer. Ginny tugged on the scraps of clothing that still clung to her body, he had nearly ripped all her clothes to shreds in his attempts to get to her body. _

_Ginny chanced looking up to see that he was now only a few paces away. Ginny began trembling harder. Her muscles began to ache and her head started hitting the wall behind her. As much as she wanted to look away Ginny's eyes were glued to the shadowed face of her predator. She knew that he knew her, that she had talked to him, maybe even spent time with him, but she couldn't see his face and couldn't place his voice._

"_What do you want?" Ginny whispered._

"_Only you." The man said._

"_Why?"_

"_I love you." _

_Ginny had heard her mother, father, and her brothers say those same three words to her countless times. Every time she heard it her heart swelled happily but now... the way he said it... it felt wrong. No, this wasn't right at all. He started coming closer; Ginny could now smell his foul breath. He was merely inches away when he spoke again. _

"_I know you love me." Ginny shook her head. There was no way she could love someone who had just done... that... to her. "You do!" He said in a commanding tone. "I want you Gin." _

_Ginny let out a sob at these words. What did he mean want? Did he want to do the same thing again? Did he want to touch her again? Kiss her? Or... did he want... more? Ginny couldn't bear to think about that._

"_And I know you want me." He added._

_Ginny tried to push herself closer to the wall, but it was no use. All she wanted was for this man to go away, to leave her alone. Where was her mum? Her dad? Her brothers? Why weren't they there? Why hadn't they come to save her from this awful man who just wanted to hurt her again? _

_The man in front of her began to unbutton his shirt; slowly he tossed it to the ground. Ginny looked away but she could hear him begin to shuffle around her. The sound of material hitting the floor terrified Ginny; she knew what other article of clothing he had just removed. Ginny felt a hand grasp her chin and roughly pull her face up. She kept her eyes shut tight; she didn't want to see him again. _

"_Look at me!" The man commanded._

_Ginny shook her head but the man tightened his grip on her chin. Ginny's eyes began to water behind her closed lids, she was sure there was going to be a bruise where his fingers were clutching her skin. Ginny heard the man growl and he pushed her away roughly, her head hit the wall again but all Ginny cared about was that he no longer had a death grip on her face. Ginny heard footsteps and let out a relieved sigh. He was gone. He was finally gone. Ginny opened her eyes and looked around the room, he wasn't anywhere to be found, but Ginny didn't hear a door open or close so she knew he still had to be here. _

_Slowly Ginny stood and blinked away her tears, there was a door just across the room, and if she was really quiet she could get to it and slip out, scream for help, and be saved. Ginny took a few steps and then stopped, waiting, with bated breath; she couldn't hear anything so she continued. When she was only a few paces away from the door, from her freedom, Ginny quickened her pace. Suddenly she felt someone pull harshly on her red hair. Ginny let out an ear piercing scream as she was dragged back further into the room. _

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sixteen year old Ginny Weasley sat upright in her bed. She had broken out in a cold sweat and was panting as if she had just run a mile. Blinking away the remaining images of the nightmare Ginny looked out the window of her dorm and saw that it was still the middle of the night. Ginny slumped back into her pillows and waited for her breathing to return to its normal rate. As she closed her eyes flashbacks of the all too vivid nightmare invaded her vision. Images of herself only years younger backed against a wall in the corner of an old dirty room hurt and terrified. And there was a man. Ginny couldn't remember what he looked like or his name all she knew was that he had been the one that hurt her, the reason for her fear.

"What was that about?" Ginny whispered into the darkness.

Too afraid to even think of going back to sleep, too terrified of another nightmare, Ginny lay awake all night trembling.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~

_**A/N; **__There it is, the first part of my newest story. I hope you all like it. The chapters after this one will be written a little differently, you'll see what I mean. I hope you like that chapter too. Remember, it's your reviews that determine when I get the next chapter out. So review!_


	2. Chapter 1

**Stolen Memories**

_**Disclaimer**__**; **__I do not own, nor will I ever own, Harry Potter or anything HP related, that all belongs to J.K Rowling. The plot is mine though._

_**A/N; **__From this chapter on the story will be written from Ginny's POV, and not from a narrative POV. The nightmares will be written from a narrative POV though, sorry if this is confusing. This is my first try at writing something from first-person POV so any pointers would be helpful._

**Chapter 1**

"_Ginny." Ginny squeezed her eyes tighter. "Come on Ginny, look at me." The voice pleaded with her, she wouldn't give in. "You know you want to." No, she didn't want to, all she wanted was for this to be over. "Look at me!" The voice was commanding her now, she felt the urge to do as she was told, but no, she wouldn't give in now._

~*~*~*~*~*~

I cracked my eyes open, there was sweat on my forehead and my hands were shaking. The remains of the dream were already slipping away, what was going on? Ever since the first week here at Hogwarts I have been having these terrifying nightmares, and each night they continued to get more and more vivid. As I stretched out my tired muscles I realized that I didn't have time to worry over my dreams; class had started ten minutes ago!

I jumped out of bed and ran around the small dorm looking for everything I would need for seventh year potions. Snape was going to give me detention for sure, it really sucked being the only sixth year in a seventh year class, especially since that class was potions and Snape was the professor. Running down the corridors I only briefly wondered why no one from my dorm had woke me up.

"Sorry I'm late Professor." My voice sounded breathless and I was sure my face was flushed.

Snape didn't even look up from his desk. "Detention tonight Miss. Weasley, now get to work."

I nodded even though Snape couldn't see me and silently took my seat beside Hermione.

"Why are you late?" Hermione asked in her usual lecturing tone.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I bit back; today was not going to be a good day.

Hermione looked hurt by my tone but I was too tired and angry to care. She should have woken me up; she knew that Snape would give me detention.

Today we were just doing text book work. With a sigh I reached into my bag and pulled out the text, parchment, quills, and an ink well.

"Malfoy!" Snape called nearly an hour later; making me jump.

"Yes sir?" Malfoy looked completely calm, as if Snape had quietly called his name rather than shout it.

"Where is Zabini?" It seemed like I wasn't the only one to be late.

"I don't know sir." Malfoy shrugged.

"Tell him he has detention tonight." Snape went back to the papers on his desk.

"Yes sir."

At the end of class I deliberately packed away my things at a slow pace, I had to ask Snape about my detention and I didn't feel like having an audience. Steeling myself with a deep breath I made my way up to Snape's desk. Even though my shoes clicked against the stone floor and my body cast a shadow over his papers Snape didn't look up.

"Uh... Professor?"

Snape's eyes flicked up to my face for half a second. "What is it now Weasley?"

"I was just wondering about my detention." I kept my eyes trained on the wood of his desk.

"Be here by seven." Snape said dismissively.

"Yes sir." I turned to walk away.

"And don't be late." Snape looked up and smirked, I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and instead just nodded and left the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I groaned when I walked into the dungeons at seven sharp. Sitting in one of the desks at the front of the classroom was Blaise Zabini; it was odd that he'd show up early for detention yet not show up at all for class. I looked around for Snape but didn't see him, great, I was going to have to spend Merlin knows how many hours with Zabini.

"Where's Snape?" I asked as I sat a few spaces away from Zabini.

"He'll be back when we're allowed to leave." Zabini didn't even look at me.

"Okay..." I looked up at the board, there were no instructions. "What are we doing?"

"Labelling potion ingredients." Zabini rolled his eyes.

It wasn't until after I was told this that I realized the desk beside me had about a hundred jars, a few quills, small bits of parchment, and an ink well atop of it. It was dull work and after five minutes I was already bored half to death. Snape wouldn't be back to tell us to leave for a few hours yet and there weren't enough potions ingredients to fill that time. I looked around the room for something that could occupy me even for a few minutes, sighing when I couldn't find anything I went back to my dull job of labelling.

"So what're you in for Weasley?" Zabini asked suddenly.

I was so shocked by his question that it took me a minute to realize what he asked. "Oh, uh, I was late." I shrugged.

His eyes never left his work. "You should have just ditched."

"What?"

Zabini finally looked up. "You knew you were going to get detention for being late right?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well yeah."

"Then you should have just ditched." He repeated. "Either way you were going to get detention, might as well get a free period out of it."

I didn't think that detention was very 'free' but I decided to keep that comment to myself. "Is that what you did?" I asked instead.

"Isn't it obvious?" Zabini rolled his eyes. I wanted to hit him.

"So was Malfoy covering for you?" I knew I should have just shut up and went back to work, but I was so bored, and talking to someone else was nice. Zabini looked at me curiously so I continued. "When Snape asked where you were Malfoy said he didn't know." I shrugged.

"Ha!" Zabini let out a bark of laughter. "Some cover. If he would have said I was in the hospital wing then I probably wouldn't be here right now."

The conversation died after that. Two hours later I was finished my labelling and staring at the ceiling when Snape walked in.

"You can leave." He said with a scowl on his face.

I quickly packed my things and headed for the door. I leaned against the cool stone wall, everything felt more peaceful out here. Zabini walked out of the classroom seconds after me, I stood up straight immediately.

"See you later Weasley." Zabini's eyes lingered on me for a few seconds too long. I had the urge to cover myself with my hands but I ignored it. Instead I rolled my eyes and stalked back to Gryffindor Tower.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry was waiting for me when I got back to the tower. We've been dating for only a few months and everything started out great, but now, I don't know, sometimes I feel like it's already over only no one has said anything.

"Hey." Harry greeted me with a kiss on the cheek. "How was detention?"

"Boring." I said honestly. "Do you know where Hermione is?" During my time in detention I thought about what I had said to her and I know she didn't deserve it.

"She went up to bed about half an hour ago." Harry steered me to the couch, I reluctantly followed. "Why?" Harry and Ron weren't in seventh year potions so they didn't see my little outburst on Hermione, but I was sure she would have told them about it.

"I kinda snapped at her." I admitted biting my lip.

"Oh," Harry looked surprised. "just talk to her tomorrow." He flashed a smile, but this time it only annoyed me. "She's forgiven Ron for worse things I'm sure." That I couldn't deny, Ron could be such a prat.

"Yeah. Well, I'm going to go to bed. Not doing anything for a few hours can be draining." I half lied. In truth I wasn't tired, but I did want to be alone for a while.

"Okay." Harry sounded a little too comfortable with my leaving.

"See you in the morning." Thank Merlin tomorrow was Saturday.

Harry gave me another quick kiss before releasing my hand and letting me walk up to bed.

I stepped under the stream of hot water and allowed it to relax all my tense muscles. The steam in the shower was making me sleepy but every time I closed my eyes visions of the dank dirty room assaulted my mind. These nightmares had to stop. Sleep was near impossible now, I either tossed and turned all night because of the dreams, or I stayed awake afraid of what the dreams may bring.

When the water ran cold I stepped out of the shower with a sigh. The other girls in my dorm were sleeping already so I crawled into bed as silently as I could and pulled the hangings shut. I had no intention of sleeping for at least a few more hours. After performing a simple silencing charm around my bed – since the nightmares I couldn't be sure whether or not I talked in my sleep and I didn't want to have one of my dorm mates find out for me – and grabbed a text book out of my bag. Might as well get my homework done now, since I'm up. Oh no, I'm turning into Hermione! I shuddered at the thought, but started my work anyway.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_Ginny looked around the room, something was different... it was... lighter, she could almost see all the furniture in the dirty room. There wasn't much of anything around her, some scraps of parchment, a few broken quills, and a piece of polished wood. Wait... it was a wand! Ginny jumped up excitedly, still gripping the torn fabric of her clothes tight to her body. She padded across the stone floor slowly and picked up the discarded wand. _

_There was no way the man that brought her here would just leave his wand laying on the ground only a few feet away from her. Ginny looked at the wand and a jolt of hope ran through her, she could use this! She could say a spell and hurt the man and then run for it! Ginny's heart dropped when she realized that she didn't know any spells. As if matching her hopeless mood the minimal light in the room suddenly disappeared. Ginny was left in darkness clutching a wand that she couldn't use; she was more frightened than ever. _

"_What do you have there?" The man was back, and his voice was angry._

_Ginny clutched the wand tighter; it was her only chance and she wasn't going to give it up._

"_Give me that. It doesn't belong to you." The man said viciously._

_Ginny shook her head and tried to remember a spell, she knew she had heard her father and brothers use some. _

"_Don't you know that you can't touch things that don't belong to you?" The man's voice was gentler, but Ginny still wasn't about to give up the wand._

_Suddenly she remembered a spell, she wasn't sure what it would do, but it was her one chance. "Stu-stupify." Ginny said weakly pointing the wand at the man's chest._

_Nothing happened._

_The man let out a bark of laughter. "Silly girl. You can't do magic yet." He took a step closer. "You _really _shouldn't touch things that aren't yours." His tone was angry again. "That was very bad of you." He grabbed the wand from Ginny's numb fingers. "You'll have to be punished now."_

"_No! Please!" Ginny cried._

"_Oh yes. How else will you learn?" Even though she couldn't see the man's face Ginny knew he was smiling evilly. He brought his hand up..._

"_No!"_

~*~*~*~*~*~

"NO!" I sat upright breathing heavily. Everything was dark, there was a faint sliver glow of the moon, it was the middle of the night. I blinked the tears out of my eyes and crawled out of bed.

My face was a mess. All red and blotchy, I had obviously been crying in my sleep. My eyes were bloodshot and swollen. I turned on the tap and splashed cold water on my face. It helped but not enough. The nightmare was still fresh in my mind, yet it was fading, I couldn't remember anything from it. Turning my face in the mirror I noticed I had an ink splotch on my right temple.

"Fuck." I grabbed a cloth and, after soaking it with hot water, scrubbed my face raw.

After the black mark was gone I went back into the dorm and lit my wand to look at the mess on my bed. My entire inkwell had spilled all over my sheets. Shit. After cleaning my bed quickly I looked over at my half finished essay. I must have fallen asleep while I was working on it. The damage was too severe to try and clean up so I crumpled the parchment and threw it into the trash bin. At least I still had all weekend to finish it.

Crawling in between my now clean sheets I laid on my back with my eyes open. I lay awake all night.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"You look horrible Gin." Hermione said the next morning in the Great Hall.

"Thanks Hermione." I said sarcastically. Suddenly I didn't feel the urge to apologize anymore.

"Did you sleep last night?" She looked concerned.

"Not really." I admitted.

"Why not? You went to bed so early." Harry cocked his head to the side and looked at me curiously.

"I just couldn't get comfortable." I lied.

Harry and Hermione fell silent and I was all too thankful for it. I didn't feel like being badgered with questions about my sleep patterns. Images of the nightmare came back and I shuddered involuntarily, thankfully no one seemed to notice.

Ron came over a second later. "Hey Gin."

I nodded but didn't say anything; instead I pretended to be extremely interested in my scrambled eggs.

"When are Quidditch try-outs Harry?" Ron asked while he piled food on his plate.

"A week from now." Harry sounded enthusiastic. Now that he was the new Quidditch captain he took the sport even more seriously, if that was even possible.

"Are you going to try out Gin?" Ron asked me.

I groaned inwardly.

Harry cut in before I could respond. "She doesn't have to try out; I know she's an excellent chaser." Harry flashed me a brilliant smile that I didn't return.

"I'm not playing this year." I said casually without looking at any of them.

Dead silence followed my statement.

"What?" Ron asked through a mouthful of food.

"Why not?" Harry wondered out loud.

I shrugged. "I just don't feel like playing this year." I half lied. Also, no one would think it fair, or appreciate my skills, now that I was Harry's girlfriend.

"Gin you have to!" Harry nearly whined.

"No I don't, it's not mandatory." My temper was starting to climb, I needed sleep.

"But..." Ron stumbled.

"No, I'm not playing; you'll find someone equally as good." I said in a finalizing tone.

"Well I think it's a good thing." Hermione spoke suddenly. She had been so quiet I had forgotten she was even there. Harry and Ron looked at her questionably. "Now you'll have more time to focus on your studies, especially now that you're in seventh year potions." Hermione gave me a pointed look; I wanted to slap it off.

I decided not to point out that my grades were good enough to get me into seventh year potions in the first place, instead I just glared.

"But Ginny, we need you." Harry _was_ whining now.

"No you don't. You can easily find someone just as good or better." I was getting really angry now. Ron opened his mouth but I cut him off. "No, I gave you my answer." With that I stood up and stalked away.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I decided to go to the try-outs, not to actually try out, or to participate in anyway, but to watch. I was there for moral support more than anything, though I doubt Harry needed any moral support. Ever since that day in the Great Hall when I said I wasn't going to play Quidditch this year Harry has been clinging to me more and more, it was a little annoying. Harry didn't seem to realize that I was pulling away, or at least trying to; Harry wasn't making that very easy.

Ron had accepted my not playing a lot easier than Harry had, probably because this way he'd be the only Weasley on the team, he probably thought that he'd get more recognition if I wasn't playing. Hermione was being as annoying as ever, she was glad that I wasn't playing because this way I would have more time to study as she said, but whenever she saw me without a text book in front of my face she'd get a very disapproving look on her face. I had apologized to her, even though I didn't really feel like it, but I didn't want to have a wedge, no matter how small, between Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I. Hermione took the apology well enough, even though I know she knew it was only half hearted.

"Hermione, can I talk to you?" I sat down in front of the bushy haired girl.

Hermione lowered the book that was hiding her face. "Sure Ginny, what's up?" She asked with a falsely pleasant smile.

I resisted the urge to tell her to forget it. "I wanted to apologize for the way I acted in potions." I said quickly in one breath without looking Hermione in the eye. "I shouldn't have snapped, it wasn't your fault that I slept in."

"It's okay Ginny; you did seem tired that day, so I can understand you being a little snappish." Hermione said with a smile. "Actually you have seemed tired a lot lately, is everything alright?" She looked concerned, but I wasn't going to tell her anything.

"I think it's just the extra stress this year." I lied, Hermione would understand better than anyone the stress classes could put on a person.

"That makes sense. Maybe I could tutor you." Her smile widened. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Maybe, I think I've got it together now." I smiled a big fake smile that I was sure she could see through.

"Okay then, well if you ever need help." Hermione lifted the book back up to hide her face.

"Right," I nodded even though she couldn't see me. "and again, sorry."

"It's fine." Hermione said dismissively. She pulled the book away from her face to smile at me brightly again. I did roll my eyes when she covered her face again with the thick text.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard yelling coming from the pitch. I scooted closer to the edge of my seat and looked down at the pitch. Harry and Ron were arguing with Malfoy. Great. Looking closer I realized that behind Harry and Ron stood five other Gryffindors looking around nervously. I looked at my watch, I had been sitting here for over an hour, and I hadn't even seen the try-outs.

I walked onto the pitch with a sigh, of course Harry and Ron would have to get into a fight with Malfoy today, Quidditch try-outs and practices always started a fight between the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams.

"What's going on?" I asked looking between Harry and Malfoy.

"Malfoy here is trying to steal the pitch." Ron said through gritted teeth.

I rolled my eyes. "But the team is picked." I said gesturing to the five other Gryffindors. "You're done."

"We haven't practiced yet though." Harry said as if it was obvious.

That didn't make any sense; try-outs were pretty much a practice session.

"Its try-outs today Potter, not practices." Malfoy rolled his eyes. He was right, but I wasn't going to say that out loud.

"Come on Harry, let's go in now and you can go to McGonagall and book the pitch for practices. That way you should get first pick before the other teams." I smiled sweetly at Harry, and I could see from the look in his eyes that he was going to give in.

"Yeah Potter listen to your girlfriend." Malfoy smirked. "Be a good loyal dog."

"Malfoy I swear..." Harry started through gritted teeth. I could see him reaching for his wand so I put my hand on his arm to calm him.

"Come on." I squeezed his arm and pulled slightly.

Harry glared at Malfoy for a few minutes longer before sighing and allowing me to steer him inside the castle.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_**A/N; **__Thanks so much to all my reviewers! I wasn't expecting to get that many reviews! Sorry, but there are too many to list all here, but thank you all! Remember, if you don't sign your review then I can't send you a message to thank you or answer any questions you have. I'm sorry for the wait with this chapter, and unfortunately I have a lot going on this week so I won't be able to update all that quickly this time either. Just be patient, I promise I will update as soon as I have the time.__I know nothing really exciting happened in this chapter, it was mainly just to set the scene of everything, please bear with me, things will get more exciting from here on I promise!__Remember, it's your reviews that determine when I get the next chapter out. So review!_


	3. Chapter 2

**Stolen Memories**

_**Disclaimer**__**; **__I do not own, nor will I ever own, Harry Potter or anything HP related, that all belongs to J.K Rowling. The plot is mine though._

_**A/N; **__I encourage you all to go and read '__**I Am?**__' by __**May La Nee**__, it's a fantastic fanfic! Read it! Now!_

**Chapter 2**

"Today we are going to have a little seating change." My head snapped up to look at Snape. He was smirking evilly; this wasn't going to be good.

"I've noticed that a couple of you seem to have a hard time concentrating on your work because your partner won't stop talking." Snape's eyes flicked to Hermione, I groaned and turned my head to glare at her. Hermione smiled sheepishly.

Ever since I had lied about the stress of seventh year potions Hermione wouldn't shut up during class! She's actually hurting my concentration more than she's helping my work. A change in seating didn't sound like a bad thing, the prospect of getting away from Hermione for a bit was actually welcoming, but I just didn't trust the little glint in Snape's eyes.

"Malfoy! Weasley!" My eyes snapped back to Snape. He couldn't do this! There was no way he could expect me to work better with Malfoy!

"Switch places." Snape smiled that evil smile, but I let out a sigh of relief. Zabini couldn't be as bad as Malfoy right? He was quiet enough in detention... then again... he was a Slytherin, and Malfoy's best mate... oh crap.

With a frustrated sigh I crammed all my books back into my bag and stood, Hermione gave me an apologetic smile but I just glared, this was her fault. Hermione's smile turned into a look of slight horror when Malfoy walked closer to her table, I couldn't help but smirk; she'll be more tortured sitting with Malfoy than I will be sitting with Zabini. I purposely walked to my new table slowly, so I could catch a glimpse of whatever Malfoy had in store for Hermione. To my utter disappointment Malfoy just glared as he sat down and turned his chair as far away from Hermione as the desk would allow.

To make everything worse, as soon as I fell into my seat Zabini moved his chair closer and stared at me.

"Hey love." I turned and glared but didn't say anything. "Oh come on," Zabini pouted. "is that any way to treat your new partner?" Zabini flashed his perfectly white teeth.

I rolled my eyes. "Why don't we just get to work?" I suggested trying to keep the venom out of my voice.

We got to work after that, Zabini continued to try and talk to me but I ignored him. When the bell rang to signal the end of class I jumped out of my seat and ran to the door before anyone else. I officially hated seventh year potions now, why had I even agreed to take it? I was bored in sixth year that was true, and I did think that having Hermione as a partner would have been fun, I'm an idiot.

~*~*~*~*~*~

After charms I walked to the Great Hall for lunch in a slightly better mood. Charms was easy, and Flitwick wasn't a git, it was enough to lift my mood and get me through the remainder of the day. As I walked into the Great Hal though my mood shifted slightly. There sitting at the Gryffindor table was Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry was beaming at me and patting the seat beside him, Ron was stuffing his face as usual, and Hermione seemed in a poor mood; probably still sour from potions.

With a sigh I marched over to Harry and sat down lightly, he went to kiss my lips but I turned so he only caught my cheek. Harry gave me a quizzical and almost hurt look so I nodded in Ron's direction and smiled sweetly. He took the hint, even though it was a lie, and smiled back before turning to his food.

Hermione started lecturing Ron about chewing with his mouth open and I rolled my eyes. Hermione might as well just go out with Ron; at least that way she would have a legitimate reason to tell my brother what to do. Harry tried asking me about my day and what I had planned for the weekend, it was obvious he wanted more attention than I was giving him, I only gave short answers and eventually he stopped. I wasn't being fair to him, I knew that, but I needed some space, but the more I pulled away the tighter Harry held on.

I bit my lip as I thought of how to 'nicely' break up with him. Anything that happened between us would be my fault; I'm such an idiot, why would I date my brother's best mate? There was no way it wasn't going to end badly. Harry would be upset, Ron would be angry, and Hermione would try to 'make me see what I was missing'.

"So you're not coming to Hogsmeade tomorrow then?" Harry pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Uh..." If I went then I would have no choice but to be with Harry. "No, I don't think so."

"Why not?" Ron asked with his head cocked to the side.

"I haven't been feeling well lately. I think I'm just going to relax tomorrow." I half lied.

Harry looked at me concerned. "Are you alright?" Of course now Harry see's that something is wrong, I only had to tell him first.

"Yes, I think I just need rest is all." I smiled brightly at him, he didn't look convinced but he dropped the subject anyway.

When the bell rang to signal the start of classes again I jumped to my feet and walked away without saying goodbye to Harry, Hermione, or my brother. I could feel their eyes on me as I walked away but I refused to look back.

"Trouble in paradise red?" I froze in the corridor. Only one person could make his tone so emotionless and he was the last person I wanted to see at the moment.

Slowly I turned. "What do you want Malfoy?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Ha." Malfoy let out a bark of laughter. "As if you could give me anything I wanted." His eyes raked over my body and I shuddered. "I was just observing." Malfoy shrugged.

"Well keep your observations to yourself then." I spat bitterly.

As I spun on my heel to stomp away Malfoy spoke again. "Potter must be really thick not to see all the signs of a coming break up." I froze mid turn and when I looked back to glare at Malfoy he was already gone.

How could he have known that I was pushing Harry away? Was it that obvious? Was he watching me? I shivered as I pictured Malfoy's cold grey eyes staring at me. I must have stood there staring into the empty space where Malfoy had just stood for nearly ten minutes, Merlin I _am_ an idiot today. I shook my head letting Malfoy's words fall away and looked around. The corridors were empty. In a panic I looked at my watch and realized I was going to be late for Transfiguration.

"Fuck!" I cursed loudly and ran down the corridors.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_Ginny Weasley opened her eyes slowly, they felt heavy and sore. What had happened to her? There was no light in this room, the mattress she laid on was not her own, it was lumpy and it didn't smell right. Ginny closed her eyes and listened hard. She couldn't hear her mother, or her father, her brothers were silent as well. Silence, complete silence. Something was wrong. The burrow was never silent, there was always some noise in the house; the ghoul made sure of that._

_Ginny's breathing quickened and she started to panic. She wasn't at the burrow, that much she was sure of, she didn't know where she was but wherever she was her mother, her father, and brothers, her family, wasn't here with her. She was all alone. Ginny felt the tears escape through her closed eyelids and slide down her face. Why was she alone?_

"_Ah you're awake." A voice said to her. Ginny faintly remembered that voice but she was unable to place it._

"_Who are you?" Ginny asked as she slowly opened her eyes, the man's face was not visible._

"_Come now dearest Ginny. You know who I am." She shook her head trying to remember. _

"_Where are my parents?" Ginny felt more tears sting her eyes, all she wanted was to be held by her mother._

"_Oh you won't be seeing them." Ginny started shaking with sobs. "At least not for a while." The man smiled cruelly at her. "You're mine for now." _

~*~*~*~*~*~

I stepped into the searing hot water and inhaled deeply. These nightmares were getting out of control. I haven't had a peaceful night in two weeks! Here I am now sitting in scalding hot water at three o'clock in the morning trying to wash away the grimy memories my dreams have given me. At least tomorrow was a Hogsmeade trip; almost the entire castle would be gone. I'd finally have some peace.

I took another deep breath and submerged myself in the water completely. Bad idea. As soon as my eye lids closed and my hearing was blocked images of the dream flooded my memory. The dirty room was back, I would feel the putrid smelling mattress under my body. I opened my eyes hoping to see the ceiling of the bathroom, but all I could see was the dark stone walls. I snapped my eyes shut again. Relax Ginny. It's not real. It's your mind playing tricks on you. Slowly I reopened my eyes. There, standing not three feet from me, was the man from my nightmares.

He was coming closer. No this wasn't possible. I was in the bathroom of my dorm in the castle. I was _not_ in this room, this man was _not_ here, and he was _not_ coming closer. three feet... two feet... no! He wasn't here! This isn't real. One foot... I closed my eyes again. One... two... three... four... five... six... seven... eight... nine... ten... I opened my eyes. The man was right in front of my face, yet I still couldn't make out his features.

"My Ginny." His voice was clearer than I had ever heard it in my nightmares.

Not thinking, not remembering that I was still under the water I inhaled deeply. Water filled my lungs, the man vanished, and I started choking. Sitting up quickly I coughed and spit out water.

"Fuck." I choked.

I coughed a few more times to be sure the water was completely out of my lungs before resting my head against the wall. I had to do something to distract myself before I tried going back to bed. I looked around the room. It held nothing that could be distracting. There was a bar of soap, shampoo, conditioner, and a few razors. I grabbed the soap and began lathering it on my legs. Shaving my legs would at least kill some time.

I wasn't as careful as I would normally be. On my third swipe I nicked myself. It didn't hurt and it only bled for a moment. After wiping the blood off I continued. Not paying attention to what I was doing I dragged the razor up the skin of my other leg. My hand jerked and the razor slipped leaving a two inch gash in my leg.

"Ow. Fuck."

As I watched the blood run down my leg I felt as though all the memories and fears of my nightmares were going with it. I stared in amazement as the blood became thinner when it reached the streams of water on my skin. It branched out with the water and formed the most peculiar pattern.

I shook my head trying to forget my morbid thoughts. It was then that I realized the water had turned cold. Feeling more relaxed I got out of the tub and dried myself off quickly before going back to bed. It was the first time I slept peacefully with no nightmares in two weeks.

~*~*~*~*~*~

So far it was the most relaxing day I have had since I returned to Hogwarts this year. The corridors were vacant, along with the Gryffindor common room, except for a few first and second years of course. The Great Hall never looked so big! Only the grounds and the library showed any sign of life.

I had spent the better part of the morning sleeping and then getting my homework done before I got bored and decided to wander around the castle. Of course you could only walk through the empty halls of the castle for so long before every wall began to look the same. I wasn't paying attention to much of anything. I had no idea what part of the castle I was in at the moment, and I couldn't care less. I was letting my mind wander to anything other than my nightmares. Everything from what homework I still had to complete to how I should tell Harry that it wasn't working out right now.

A pang of guilt went through me at that thought. Harry has been nothing but good to me and here I was planning on how I should break up with him. Sure he was smothering, and he didn't notice things right away, and when he did notice something was wrong he always tried to fix it like the hero he was, but he was still a good guy that didn't deserve to get hurt.

"Weasley?" I was pulled out of my guilty thoughts. I spun around and, for the first time, realized that I was in the dungeons. How did I get here?

The owner of the voice came closer. "Is that you Weasley?" Oh great. It was Zabini.

"What do you want Zabini?" I asked in a bored annoyed tone.

"Little far from your area of the castle aren't you?" Zabini leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. It was the best Draco Malfoy impression I had ever seen.

"I didn't realize each house had to stay near their common rooms." I cocked an eyebrow.

"Not every house. But a Gryffindor wandering around in the dungeons has to have a death wish." Zabini said in a would-be-threatening tone had the corners of his mouth not pulled up slightly in a smile.

"Is that a threat Zabini?"

Zabini shrugged. "So, did Snape ban you from Hogsmeade today too?" Zabini started walking closer.

"No, why'd you do to get banned from Hogsmeade?" I asked with genuine curiosity.

"Why would you assume I was banned?"

I gave him a pointed look that he laughed at.

"It was nothing really." Zabini admitted. "Just a little misunderstanding about bringing fire-whiskey into the dorms." Zabini smirked.

I rolled my eyes and turned to walk away, but Zabini continued talking.

"What about you? Why are you here if you weren't banned from the trip?" He asked curiously.

I shrugged. "Didn't feel like going."

"Wanted a break from Potter?" Zabini was smirking now.

"Excuse me?"

"I saw you and Potter in the Great Hall yesterday. Looked like things were a little rocky."

My anger was rising. How was it that everyone knew about everything around here? "Everything is fine, not that it's any of your business." I lied.

"You know," Zabini eyes raked over me. "I could show you a good time if you'd like." His eyes kept looking up and down my body making me extremely uncomfortable. "I heard red-heads are quite fiery." Zabini smirked.

That was it, without thinking I whipped out my wand and sent a curse towards Zabini. The look of shock and horror on his face just before the curse flung him into the wall would have been comical had I not been so angry. Zabini hit his head and slid down the wall. I was slightly worried he may actually be hurt before he groaned and opened his eyes. He glared at me, I smirked and spun on my heel, feeling a lot better.

"Hold it Miss Weasley." A cold voice stopped me in my tracks. I turned around and groaned. Snape was standing a few paces away from Blaise Zabini who was now smirking. I am _never_ duelling in the dungeons again.

"Come here." Snape commanded. I didn't have any choice so I walked forward.

Snape looked down at me for a few moments before speaking again.

"Detention. Tonight, my office. Eight o'clock." Snape smirked.

"Yes sir." I nodded and lowered my eyes to the ground waiting to be excused.

"You should have stayed near your tower." Zabini said in a weak voice as he tried to stand.

"You too Mr. Zabini." Snape said harshly.

Zabini's jaw dropped. I couldn't help but smirk.

"But... but sir! _She_ attacked _me_!"

"I'm sure you were doing or saying something that gave her reason." Snape said dismissively. "Is that correct Miss. Weasley?" Snape looked down at me again.

"Yes sir." I said trying not to smile. If I was going down then Zabini could go down with me.

"Right. Tonight, my office, eight sharp." Snape glared at each of us before walking past.

"Thanks a lot Weasley." Zabini growled at me.

"Anytime." I said cheerfully as I walked back up to the main part of the castle.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Zabini and I arrived out front of Snape's office at the same time, much to my annoyance. Being the gentleman that he was Zabini let me knock and pushed his way past me to enter the room first.

"Right on time." Snape smirked as we entered. "Give me your wands." He ordered.

Zabini and I obliged and reluctantly handed over our wands.

"Start cleaning the desks. When you are done with that clean the shelves and mop the floor." Snape smirked and pointed to two buckets of soapy hot water. "When that is done you'll be free to go."

I took one bucket and made my way over to the shelves as Blaise walked over to the desks.

"And you'll be working together. You _both _can start on the desks now." Snape's smirk widened.

I groaned at the same time as Zabini. I grudgingly walked over to the desks. "I'll take the top you take the bottom." I said, Zabini nodded.

We worked in silence. I had thought that the tops of the desk would be easier; at least I wouldn't have to scrap the gum from underneath. But the tops were just as bad if not worse.

Dried potion ingredients and spilled potions of all sorts rested atop of the desks. It took me just as long to scrub them off as it did Zabini to scrap off the gum and other disgusting bits from under the desks. Half way through our task Snape left the room muttering something about having better things to do then watch students work.

"You didn't have to turn me in red." Zabini said when the door closed.

"True, but then I would be here doing this myself Zabini." I rolled my eyes. "And the name is Ginny."

"Very true. Ginny." Zabini smirked. "You have to call me Blaise now though."

"What?" I cocked an eyebrow.

Zabini looked up and me and smirked. "If you expect me to stop calling you red or Weasley then you have to call me Blaise." He clarified.

"No I don't." I scoffed.

"Fine then. Red." Zabini grinned.

I didn't realize how much that little nick name annoyed me until now. "Fine. I'll stop calling you Zabini." I said with a frustrated sigh. Blaise looked at me and I rolled my eyes. "Blaise." I added.

"Good. See now we're getting somewhere."

"I don't want to get anywhere with you."

"Ah come on. I'm not that bad."

"Right, you're a real pleasure I'm sure."

Blaise frowned. "I wouldn't go that far." I couldn't help smiling a bit. "But we are potions partners. It would be a shitty working environment if we were hostile towards each other."

I had to admit that was true. "I guess that makes sense." I said slowly. "That doesn't mean I like you now though." I added when I saw Blaise's goofy grin.

"Give it time. You will." Blaise winked at me.

We went back to work silently. Blaise would make a joke here and there about something we were cleaning, or about what he thought Snape was doing at the moment. I couldn't deny that Blaise was funny, that didn't make him any less of a git though.

After nearly two hours the desks were shinning, the floors sparkled, and the shelves looked brand new. I dropped the rag back into the bucket of water and stretched my arms out. I never had to clean this much for this long without magic. My muscles were stiff and my body was tired. Blaise followed my actions and then sat on one of the desks.

"You know I've never seen someone get so much detention from Snape before." Blaise smirked at me. "He must not like you." I smiled sarcastically. "Or he _really_ likes you." Blaise added winking.

"Oh that's gross!" I cried. "I've never seen Snape give someone in his own house so many detentions before."

"Yeah well..." Blaise shrugged. "I guess he thinks I'm a horrible Slytherin."

"You must be if you're trying to make friends with a Weasley." I laughed.

Snape came in after that. By the look on his face he didn't like seeing Blaise and I sitting on the desk with our work completed.

"Scrub the caldrons." He barked at us.

"What?" I jumped down from the desk. "You said we could leave when we finished the desks, floors, and shelves! We're finished." I whined.

"Look Weasley. Maybe you're used to professors going easy on you, but I believe detention should be a punishment." Snape sneered at me. "Now get to work."

"No, you said we could go when we were finished. We're finished. Let us leave." I was pulling out courage I didn't know I had.

"I'll let you leave when I choose too, and not a moment before. You cannot order me around." Snape said venomously. "Get to work." He smirked. "You're mine for now."

Those four words smacked me in the face. Instantly visions of the nightmares crept up on me. The dark room, the dirty walls and mattress, the man in the shadows coming closer, closer, closer. Everything was going black. There was a tug in my stomach. I was being pulled back into my nightmares. I felt someone try and grab me but I jerked away. Before the darkness engulfed me completely someone other than the man in the shadows call my name.

"Ginny!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

_**A/N; **__Oooh... what's going to happen next? Thank you all who reviewed! There was so many of you, and sorry but I don't have the time to list you all here, but thank you all so much! __Remember, it's your reviews that determine when I get the next chapter out. So review!_


	4. Chapter 3

**Stolen Memories**

_**Disclaimer**__**; **__I do not own, nor will I ever own, Harry Potter or anything HP related, that all belongs to J.K Rowling. The plot is mine though._

_**A/N; **__I know I did this in the last chapter too but you all need to go and check out __**May La Nee**__'s fanfictions! She is a fabulous writer with a very unique style, and her stories are not getting the attention or praise they deserve. All her stories are amazing, but my top three recommendations would be; __**'I Am?' 'The Muggles Curse' **__and __**'Misunderstandings' **_

**Chapter 3**

_Ginny was back in the dirty room, the terrifying man was nowhere to be seen, but she could feel his presence nearby, he was never far from her. Ginny sat staring at the same stone wall for what seemed like hours. Her eyes no longer wandered around the room, she no longer jumped at every small sound, all she did was sit and think back to before all this happened. _

_In the beginning Ginny had tried remembering how she ended up here, tried to find something that would make sense, but it was hopeless. Her last memory before being in this room was sitting with her family out in the yard. Ginny assumed that she had fallen asleep, she remembered curling up near her mother's legs... and then, next thing she knew, she was here in this tiny room, with this man she didn't know, broken, terrified, hurt, violated, and alone._

_Hot tears were streaming down Ginny's pale dirty cheeks, but she didn't notice. She didn't seem to notice much of anything anymore. Every sound seemed so far away, her own voice sounded foreign to her._

"_Don't cry love." The man appeared in front of Ginny's face suddenly. "Why so sad?"_

_Ginny looked up at the strange man but didn't speak. There was no point anymore. Her questions were never answered and some of the things she said would get her into trouble._

"_Oh tsk tsk." The man shook his head sadly. "No need to act that way with me."_

_Ginny didn't even look up, more hot tears flowed from her sore red eyes._

"_You can't keep silent forever." The man was annoyed, even a child as young as Ginny could tell. _

"_You have to speak to me some time." His annoyance was turning to anger, Ginny tried to hold back a shudder; nothing good happened when he was angry._

"_If you won't talk to me voluntarily then I'll force you to speak to me." There was an edge to the man's tone that frightened Ginny. _

_She opened her mouth to finally speak but nothing came out. Her voice seemed lost, as if sitting here for long in silence had caused her to forget how to speak. The man's shadowed face scowled, his hands clenched and unclenched. So suddenly, that if Ginny had blinked she would have missed it, the man lunged for her. Ginny finally found her voice and screamed out while she threw her arms up to block her body from the man._

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Why are you still sitting here?"

I squinted my eyes from the blinding light but refused to open them. My body ached all over and I just wanted to go back to sleep.

"I want to know what happened."

"Why?"

I frowned, who was in my dorm? Why were they talking so loud and waking me up? I was about to yell at the other girls to shut up so I could go back to sleep when I realized the voices I heard weren't female. But males couldn't get into the girl's dorms... what was going on? I decided to keep my mouth shut and listen harder and try to figure out what was going on.

"No one's making you stay here. You can leave whenever."

"I want to know what's making _you_ stay here though."

The two voices were very familiar. Why couldn't I think of whom they belonged to?

"I already told you, I want to know what happened."

Oh! It was Zabini, Blaise... why was Blaise here?

"And I already asked why."

And that... that was Malfoy... ugh, what was Malfoy doing here?

"How can you ask why?" Blaise asked Malfoy, but he didn't wait for an answer before he continued. "If you were having detention with someone and they suddenly fainted wouldn't you want to know what happened?" Even though my eyes remained firmly shut I could easily picture Blaise raising a dark brow.

Oh yeah... I had detention with Blaise. Snape came back and said we had more work to do. I was already tired so I argued with him, then he said something... something from one of my nightmares. All I could remember was the feeling of falling, and someone calling out my name, that must have been Blaise, and then everything went black.

"Not if that person was a Weasley." Right now I'd bet all the money I have saved that Malfoy was smirking, and that Blaise was rolling his eyes in response.

"You wouldn't be a little curious as to why that person fainted? Weasley or not?" Blaise asked.

"No, all the Weasley are fucked up."

"But she just fainted! No reason behind it." Blaise seemed annoyed at Malfoy's obvious lack of interest.

Malfoy sighed loudly. "You said she was arguing with Snape right?"

"Yeah..." Blaise answered slowly.

"He probably said something that made the little weasel upset." I frowned at Malfoy's words, I was the one who started the argument with Snape, does Malfoy really think I am that sensitive?

"I don't think so..." Blaise said after a few minutes of silence. "She's feisty." I felt like gagging at Blaise's husky tone. "I can't see her getting upset enough to faint." Well... at least Blaise doesn't think I am so sensitive.

"Whatever." I could feel Malfoy's eye roll. "Can we go now?" He asked annoyed.

"Go ahead." Blaise said dismissively.

"You're actually going to sit here and wait for the weaselette to wake up?" If anyone but Malfoy was saying that it may have sounded somewhat sweet.

"Yeah, I actually am, but as I said, that doesn't mean you have to sit here and wait."

I guess now was as good a time as any to 'wake up'. Blaise wasn't going to leave if I didn't, and Malfoy wouldn't stop bitching if I didn't either. Plus, I didn't feel like listening to them talk about me just because they thought I was asleep.

Slowly I groaned a little and allowed my eyelids to flutter slightly. I felt the two boys go still beside me so I continued my little act of waking up. I opened my eyes fully and the light that streamed through was so bright I had to shield my face with my arm. Slowly, in order to give the illusion that I was in fact just waking up, as well as to allow myself to adjust to the blinding light, I opened my eyes and looked at the two Slytherins sitting by my bed.

It was odd enough to hear Blaise and Malfoy talking about me while I 'slept' but it was even odder to actually see them sitting by my bed. The shocked look that I felt cross my features was genuine, Malfoy rolled his eyes at my obvious unease while Blaise just smiled and looked somewhat relieved.

"You're awake." Blaise commented happily.

"What are you doing here?" I asked despite already knowing the answer.

"Well... you fainted while having detention with me, did you honestly expect that I would just leave you here alone without knowing what happened?" Blaise asked with a small smirk.

"I would have." Malfoy muttered under his breath.

I turned my gaze to Malfoy and glared. Why was he even here?

"Are you going to leave now?" Malfoy asked Blaise and completely ignored my glare.

"No, I want to talk to Ginny for a bit. But you can go." Blaise said. He gave Malfoy a look that clearly showed that he was not only requesting Malfoy to leave; he was telling him to.

"Fine. I'll see you in the common room then." Malfoy stood abruptly and after sending a glare in my direction he moodily stalked out of the room.

"So, did you like what you heard before you 'woke up'?" Blaise asked with a smirk.

I gaped opened mouth at him. "How did you know?" I asked after I found my voice.

Blaise chuckled a little bit. "I saw you frown at certain things Draco and I would say."

I inwardly cursed myself for being unable to control my facial features.

"That," Blaise continued. "and you're a bad actress." He said referring to the way I 'woke up'.

"I still don't understand why you're here."

"I wanted to make sure you were alright." Blaise said innocently, I didn't believe him for a second.

"So you decided to sit here and wait till I woke up instead of just asking me the next time you saw me?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh... yeah." Blaise said slowly, obviously lying.

I sighed, knowing what was coming. "Why are you really here?"

There was a moment of silence. "What happened?" Blaise asked looking at me with something between curiosity and concern. "I mean, you were fine and arguing with Snape one minute, and then next you're on the ground."

"Why do you care?" I looked at the bed sheets wishing the blush in my cheeks would fade.

"I already told you I'm not like the other Slytherins. I do actually worry about people when they collapse for no known reason."

I frowned slightly. "You never told me you weren't like the other Slytherins."

Blaise cocked his head to the side. "Yes I did..." He paused for a second to think. "Didn't I?" I shook my head with a slight grin. "Oh well," Blaise sighed. "I meant to."

I laughed lightly, momentarily forgetting why I was here in this hospital bed.

"So are you going to tell me?" Blaise asked looking directly into my eyes.

"Uh... I don't know. I didn't eat dinner and I barely ate lunch, I guess it had something to do with that." I lied quickly remembering Malfoy's comment about me being weak and not able to handle something Snape had said. I couldn't tell Blaise that it was in fact something that Snape said, he wouldn't understand, and I wasn't going to start explaining my nightmares.

Blaise looked at me curiously for a moment. He clearly knew I was lying, but he didn't say anything about it.

It was uncomfortable to have someone just sitting there staring at you without speaking. I looked out the window and saw that the sun had almost completely gone down, leaving the Hospital Wing in semi-darkness. "I doubt I'll be able to leave tonight, I should go back to sleep so Madam Pomfrey will let me out tomorrow." I said so Blaise would leave.

"Yeah, you probably should." Blaise nodded. "See you in Potions." He smirked before walking out of the Hospital Wing.

I sighed and slumped back onto my pillows. Madam Pomfrey, noticing I was awake, briskly walked over to my bed and started fussing with the different potions and vials on the small white table beside me. She muttered something about 'overbearing professors' and 'strenuous detentions' as she worked. But I was too tired to really pay attention.

Madam Pomfrey mutely handed me a vial of clear liquid. I drank it without question, gagging slightly as the burning fluid coated my throat. I placed the now empty vial on the small white table beside me and laid back down.

I felt tiredness begin to overtake me almost immediately. I barely noticed as Madam Pomfrey closed the curtains around my bed and cleared off the small white table beside me. The thought of sleep and experiencing another nightmare was frightening, but the potion made it impossible to prevent my eyes lids from slowly drooping closed.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I awoke the next morning feeling refreshed; I had gone the entire night without a disturbing dream. I looked out the window and saw that it was only dawn; I still had time to gather my books from my dorm and have breakfast before having to rush to class.

Madam Pomfrey noticed I was awake again and rushed over quickly.

"How are you feeling dear?" She asked while waving her wand over me to check my vitals.

"Great." I answered truthfully. "Am I able to leave now?" I asked biting my lip. I didn't want to have to stay in here any longer than was necessary. Hospitals always freaked me out for some unknown reason.

"Everything seems normal." Madam Pomfrey said absentmindedly. "You can go, but try to take it easy." She said with a stern look.

I nodded and slowly got out of bed just for show. I knew I was fine and that as long as nothing else from my nightmares popped up I would stay that way, but again, I wasn't going to explain that to anyone.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Gin." Harry greeted with a smile. "Feeling better?" He wrapped his arms around me.

It was then that I realized Harry hadn't come to visit me the entire time I was in the Hospital Wing.

"Fine." I snapped feeling hurt that he hadn't come to check on me personally. "Where are Hermione and Ron?"

"Ron's still sleeping," Harry rolled his eyes grinning. "and Hermione went down to the library."

I rolled my eyes. Of course she did. "Why didn't you come and see me?" I asked pulling out of Harry's arms.

"I tried, uh... Pomfrey wouldn't let me stay. I wasn't even allowed in; she told me all you needed was rest." Harry said without looking me in the eye. It sounded probable, but I knew he was lying to me.

"She let Blaise stay." I countered, deciding not to add to the oncoming argument by telling Harry about Malfoy.

"Really? Zabini?" Harry seemed surprised, I nodded. "Why was Zabini there anyway?" His eyes narrowed slightly, only adding to my anger.

"To make sure I was okay, like you should have done." I said through gritted teeth as I pushed Harry away from me.

"Gin, I swear, she wouldn't let me in!" Harry defended himself.

"You need to think of a better excuse than that, I know you're lying!" I shouted at him.

"Gin, calm down, you don't want to get worked up." Harry looked around the room to make sure it was empty.

"I will not calm down! You're lying to me!"

"I'm not!" Harry shouted back.

"Bullshit!" I hissed. "Madam Pomfrey never stopped you from visiting Ron in the Hospital, and if she hadn't been allowing visitors then I wouldn't have woken up to Blaise sitting with me."

"What was Zabini doing there anyway?" Harry said accusingly.

"Don't you dare try to turn this around on me Harry!" I stomped my foot, acting very childish, but I could care less at this point.

"Ginny I'm not ly-"

"Just stop." I held up a hand and closed my eyes. I took a few deep breaths to ensure that I wouldn't hit him before reopening my eyes and looking at him again. "I'm not going to stand here and listen to you lie to me."

Harry opened his mouth to speak again but I cut him off.

"You've been caught, why won't you just admit it?" I looked at him almost pleadingly.

"I... I..."

"Gin? What's going on?" Ron had come down the stairs still dressed in his pyjamas, Harry and I yelling must have woken him up.

"Nothing." I said tiredly. I was finished with Harry anyway.

"Are you feeling better Gin?" Ron asked with concern.

"Yes, I feel fine."

"Good. I visited you while you were sleeping, that Slytherin was there, Zabini. I didn't stay long." Ron admitted a little sheepishly. "Sorry." He added in a guilty tone.

"It's okay Ron." I smiled weakly. "At least you showed up." I said bitterly turning my head to glare at Harry who was glaring at Ron. "I'm going to go get ready for class. See you in the Great Hall."

Without waiting for a reply from either of them I walked up to my dorm. Some of the girls were already up, dressed, and about to leave, others were just crawling out of bed. The few that were up asked me what happened and how I was feeling. I gave them the same excuse I gave Blaise and said I was fine now.

I was finishing packing up my bag for the day when I noticed a small wrapped box sitting on my bed. I slowly picked up the box and looked at it closely. It wasn't big; in fact, it was probably the smallest gift I'd ever gotten. But who was it from? I peeled back the wrapping and saw that it was a chocolate frog. I frowned in confusion, who would send me a single chocolate frog? Maybe it was from Ron, feeling guilty for not staying with me in the Hospital Wing, no... Ron could never part with food...

I flipped it over and saw that on the back was a small folded piece of parchment with my name printed neatly on it. I unstuck the parchment and unfolded it smiling as I read the words.

_To be sure you don't faint again today._

_Love –_

_Blaise._

I laughed lightly and pocketed the parchment and the chocolate frog before slinging my bag over my shoulder and walking out of my dorm. I guess Blaise wasn't so bad after all.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"_Come out come out wherever you are." The taunting voice called. _

_Ginny stayed huddled in the corner trying to curl into a ball as much as possible. The man was looking for her; Ginny didn't want to be found. After she had woken up on that lumpy mattress with her body aching Ginny decided that she needed to hide. So as soon as that awful man stepped out of the room Ginny jumped off the mattress as silently as she could and began looking around the room for a decent hiding spot._

_The bed in the room was only a mattress on the floor so Ginny couldn't hide underneath it; also it would have been the first place the man checked. There were no cupboards in the room that Ginny could squeeze into, and she couldn't step out of the room because she didn't know which part of the house the man had went to. _

_Ginny spotted a small closet near the covered window. Again, she thought it was an obvious hiding spot but when she heard footsteps Ginny knew she had no other choice. Quietly she stepped into the closet and closed the door. Ginny winced when it clicked shut, but luckily the man didn't seem to hear the noise. _

_Here she was now, curled into a ball in the corner at the back of the closet try desperately not to make a sound. The closet was dusty and it took all Ginny's willpower not to sneeze. The man searched around the room, which didn't take long because of the lack of furniture, constantly taunting her to come out of her hiding place._

"_I'm not going to hurt you." The man said in a would-be-soothing tone._

_If Ginny wasn't so terrified, and hiding in fear of her life, she would have laughed at his statement. He had already hurt her._

"_Why are you hiding?" Ginny raised her head off her arms and peeked out of the small crack in the door, the man was only a few feet away with his back to her. "I'm not really in the mood for games." He said dangerously._

_Slowly the man turned, Ginny didn't want to see his face again so she buried her face back in her arms trying not to whimper. His footsteps were coming closer, his breathing was getting heavier... suddenly all sounds stopped. Ginny opened her eyes but didn't raise her head from her arms. A shadow was cast in front of the closet door, the man was standing right in front of where she was hiding, nothing more than an inch thick piece of wood separated them._

"_I wonder where you could be." The man said amused._

_The handle slowly turned, Ginny snapped her eyes shut, _it's not happening, it's not happening,_ she chanted over and over in her head. Ginny covered her ears as she heard the soft creak of the door being opened, she squeezed her eyes shut tighter as the dim light flooded the dark space._

"_Gotcha!" _

~*~*~*~*~*~

I awoke screaming again, thankful that the silencing spell I was using seemed to be working. That nightmare was one of the more vivid ones I've had in a while, it left me trembling with beads of cold sweat running down my back.

"Bloody hell." I muttered as I threw the blankets off my slender body.

I padded silently into the bathroom and turned to my reflection in the mirror. I had almost expected to see myself as I used to look at the young age of eight, the way I am in my nightmares, but nothing had changed in the few hours that I slept. Okay so I kinda looked like the walking dead, but that was to be expected after just waking up, and waking up as violently as I did doesn't help either.

My eyes traveled around the bathroom and rested on a pink razor sitting on the edge of the small tub. Last time this had happened I had cut myself shaving, which resulted in me sleeping the remaining hours of the night without a single nightmare. I walked towards the tub in a trance like state, thinking that if it helped it couldn't be so bad. As if suddenly realizing what I was planning to do I stopped dead and shook my head.

Not wanting to go back to sleep, and knowing how hard it would be not to if I went back to my bed, I slipped out of the bathroom and across my dorm. Maybe sitting in front of the dying fire would help relax me.

"What if someone comes down?" A voice whispered from the common room.

I stopped with my foot halfway to the next step. I knew that voice; that was Hermione's voice. I grinned and moved more carefully down the steps. I knew I should just go back to my dorm and give Hermione her privacy but the thought of seeing who she was with was too tempting. Hermione had always been so proper, so hearing her obviously fooling around with someone was too good to leave unchecked. I stopped at the base of the stairs, not wanting to be seen, and listened closely. Hermione was giggling; the sound of it was sickening.

"It's four in the morning; no one will be coming down for hours."

I paled. I knew that voice too. Suddenly white hot rage filled me, Hermione was with Harry. Harry was cheating on me, Hermione was fooling around with my boyfriend! Just when I was thinking that I was too harsh with him about not visiting me, and lying to me about it, I had planned on apologizing, and now I find out he's cheating on me?!

Hermione giggled again, I had the sudden urge to punch her. Mad with anger I stomped down the remaining steps, Harry and Hermione must have been too busy to hear me because neither of them got up when I came closer.

I was close enough now to see what was happening. Harry was on his back, wearing just his boxers and Hermione was straddling him wearing just her bra and underwear.

"Ginny!" Hermione said shocked.

"Ginny?" Harry was confused. Hermione crossed her arms to cover her barely-there chest and stood up quickly. Harry sat bolt up and looked at me guiltily.

"Ginny..." He started.

"Now I know what you were doing when you didn't visit me in the hospital." I spat bitterly.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_**A/N; **__I can't believe the amount of reviews I am getting already! 50 reviews for only two chapters and the prologue! Thank you all so much! You're reviews mean a lot to me, I especially love it when you tell me what your favourite part of the chapter was, mainly because then I may be able to write something similar to it in later chapters. Again, thank you all so much! __Remember, it's your reviews that determine when I get the next chapter out. So review!_


	5. Chapter 4

**Stolen Memories**

_**Disclaimer**__**; **__I do not own, nor will I ever own, Harry Potter or anything HP related, that all belongs to J.K Rowling. The plot is mine though._

_**A/N; **__Sorry for the lateness of this chapter! Hopefully the length will make up for it. Hope you like it._

**Chapter 4**

I walked through the corridors in a slight daze, refusing to believe what I just saw. How could he _cheat_ on me? And with _Hermione_?! Hot tears of anger filled my eyes but didn't fall. It felt as if I was wandering around for hours, when in reality it had only been a few minutes. I was headed to the only place I knew I could go this long after curfew and not get in trouble.

"What can we get for you misses?" I looked down at the strange house elf, its oversized amber eyes were looking at me curiously; probably wondering why I was up so late.

"Nothing." I answered in a shaking tone. "I'm just going to sit."

"Just let us know if you'd like anything, we are happy to help." The house elf bowed so low its squashed nose almost touched the floor and backed away.

I sat in silence thinking over what I just witnessed. My boyfriend... no, _ex-_boyfriend was cheating on me with one of my supposed friends. At least my nightmares had done something good, if I hadn't woken up in the middle of the night I never would have caught them, and I'd still be dating Harry now.

"Ginny?"

The sudden noise made me jump. I looked up into the bright blue eyes of Blaise Zabini.

"Here," He handed me a mug of steaming hot chocolate and slid into the seat opposite of mine. "You look terrible. What's wrong?"

I didn't even notice I was crying until he wiped the tears away with his fingertips.

I stared at him in silence for a while before I was able to answer. "I broke up with Harry." My voice sounded hoarse.

"What?" Blaise seemed only mildly surprised. "When?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Just now."

"At 4:30 in the morning?" He asked confused.

"Yeah." I said in a flat emotionless voice.

We sat there in silence for a while. Blaise didn't push me for details, which I was thankful for, but he didn't leave either.

"He cheated on me." I said suddenly.

"Potter?" He asked amazed.

"Yeah." I scoffed. "With Hermione." I nearly growled.

"Granger?" He seemed more shocked. "Wow." I rolled my eyes at his obvious amazement at the idea of Hermione, little miss proper, having sex, and Harry, the golden boy, cheating on his girlfriend.

"Come on, classes start in a few hours, you should try to get some sleep." Blaise stood and offered his hand. "Unless you don't want to go back to your common room, because well..." He trailed off.

A sat there staring at his hand trying to decide what I wanted to do. I couldn't avoid Harry and Hermione forever, not even if I tried. But I didn't want to deal with them right now either.

"You could always sleep in my room." Blaise waggled his eyebrows at me.

I actually laughed, it was hollow, but it was still a laugh. "No, I think I'll be okay in the tower." I took his offered hand and stood on shaky legs.

"Are you sure?" Blaise raised an eyebrow. "The dungeons are surprisingly comfortable." He smirked.

"Tempting, but I still think I'll pass."

Blaise pouted. "Another time."

"I don't think so."

"I do."

I rolled my eyes; this wasn't going to end. "Come on." I pulled on his hand and we walked out of the kitchens.

Blaise walked me up to the Gryffindor Tower, despite my protests. For a while we walked in silence, the only sound was the wind outside and the clicking of our shoes on the stone floor. The silence gave me time to think, but I didn't think of Harry and what he had done. I thought about Blaise, ever since that first detention together he had been nothing but kind, it didn't make sense. Here he was now, walking me to my common room early in the morning, why was he being so nice? Right now I didn't care, I was just thankful he was here.

Blaise was easy to talk to; he was funny, kind, maybe a little annoying, but still okay to be around. I liked Blaise, more than I had liked Harry, but in a different way.

"I was going to break up with him anyway." I said suddenly.

Blaise was a little shocked by the sudden sound, but he hid it well. "Oh?"

"Yeah, I'm not upset that we're over." I admitted, and it was the truth.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, I'm angry that he cheated on me, but happy that it's over." I frowned, that didn't sound like something someone would say after a breakup. "Does that make sense?"

"Yeah it does actually." Blaise nodded. "You're happy that he's no longer in your life that way, glad to be rid of him, you just wish it would have ended better." Blaise made it sound so common.

I nodded even though Blaise was staring ahead and couldn't see me.

"So does that mean I can't do anything to get back at him for hurting you?" Blaise turned his head so he could read my expression.

I laughed again, it sounded more normal this time. "Don't do anything."

"You're no fun." Blaise pouted.

The rest of the walk was in silence.

"You want me to come in with you?" Blaise asked as we stepped in front of the Fat Lady. "I could yell at him for you." He suggested.

"No, I think I can handle it." I laughed weakly.

"I could just keep you company tonight then." Blaise smirked at me.

"Goodnight Blaise." I pushed him slightly and gave the Fat Lady the password before waving goodbye.

Harry and Hermione were waiting on the couch when I got back. I groaned, I didn't want to do this right now.

"Gin, I..."

"No Harry, I don't care." I said as I tried to walk past, Harry stood and blocked my way.

"Ginny, we should talk about this, just you and I, we can work things out." Harry said as I struggled to get past him.

I stop moving at his words. I was shocked; did he really think we were still together? After he did... _that_?!

"_We? You and I?"_ I repeated venomously.

"Yeah..."

"There is no _we,_ no _you and I,_ no more us!" I shouted.

"Ginny please..." Harry begged.

"No, you _cheated _on me Harry!"

"Gin I swear it isn't like it seems."

"Oh really?" I laughed manically. I must be going insane. "So you weren't kissing her?" I jerked my head in Hermione's direction.

"Well..."

"And you haven't been seeing her behind my back?"

"Uh..."

"And you weren't just about to fuck her?" Harry's eyes went wide and Hermione gasped at my language. "It doesn't even matter; I was planning on breaking up with you anyway." I straightened my back and squared my shoulders; I was ready for a fight.

"Excuse me?" Harry's eyes narrowed.

"You heard me." I snapped. I was saying things I knew I shouldn't, things that would definitely start a fight, but I didn't care.

"Then why..."

"Because, even though I was planning on breaking up with you doesn't mean it doesn't hurt to find out you've been cheating on me." I gritted through my teeth. "And I would _never _do something like this to you, whether I was planning on dumping you or not."

"Ginny, you're just angry, maybe if you..." Hermione said timidly from her spot on the couch.

"Don't you go telling me what to do." I turned my glare to her. "I am so sick of you always telling me what to do." I spat bitterly. Hermione flinched back from my tone and I couldn't help but smirk. I was finally telling her how much she's always annoyed me; it felt good.

"I'm going to bed." I said after a few minutes of awkward silence.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I sat in the Gryffindor stands pretending to watch the Quidditch game that was happening before my eyes. All I knew about the game was that it was Gryffindor verses Hufflepuff, and this was only because Ron wouldn't shut up about it for the past week. Hermione was sitting a few seats away cheering and booing with the rest of the stands, but I was ignoring her just like I was ignoring the game.

Since a few days ago when I caught Harry and Hermione, and ended things with Harry officially, I had avoided talking and looking at the pair as much as possible. They would send awkward glances my way every now and then but I refused to acknowledge them. Ron had been more confused. He had confronted me the day after I broke up with Harry.

"Hey Gin." I tore my eyes away from the fire slowly to look up at my older brother. "Can I talk to you?" He asked almost timidly.

I shrugged; he must have taken that as a yes because a moment later I felt the cushions sink around me as Ron settled himself on the couch beside me.

"So, I heard that you broke up with Harry." He said slowly.

"I did." I confirmed.

"Why would you do that?" He sounded confused. I turned and gawked at my brother, he _obviously _didn't know the entire story. "He told me what happened." He said after seeing my disbelieving expression.

I doubted that. "Did he now?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I don't understand how you could accuse him of cheating. You know how much Harry loves you, and you know he could never do anything like that."

I wanted to hit Harry. How could he just lie to my brother like that? Doesn't every girl deserve the chance to get her big brother beat up her cheating asshole of an ex-boyfriend?

"I caught them." I said slowly through gritted teeth.

"What?" Ron seemed shocked.

"I came down here in the middle of the night because I had... because I couldn't sleep," I changed my mind mid-sentence; Ron didn't have to know about my dreams. "And I saw Harry lying on the couch in just his boxers with Hermione straddling him in just her bra and panties." I spat angrily.

Ron stared opened mouthed at me for a few moments. "Wait a minute..." He said slowly, clearly trying to wrap his head around what I had just confessed. "You say you _saw _him with _Hermione?_" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes." I snapped.

"Then why would he say you just accused him? And that he didn't do anything?" Ron asked ignoring my tone.

"Because he's a lying bastard that's why." I snapped and walked away.

Ever since that conversation things have been a little strained between Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Ron seemed torn between losing his best mate and siding with his sister, in all honesty I didn't care if he did side with Harry, as long as he believed me at least. But I didn't know how to tell him that.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a loud cheer. I looked over at the pitch and saw that Harry had caught the snitch. Gryffindor won, the rest of the people in the stands were standing up and clapping and cheering loudly. It was making my ears hurt. My eyes fell on Harry, he had his hand up in the air clutching the snitch as he did back flips on his broom. Show off.

Suddenly Harry's body went rigid and he started to fall... no _plummet_ to the ground at top speed. The crowd gasped and watched in awe as Harry's body came closer and closer to the ground. The shocked silence was interrupted by an ear-splitting shriek. My head whipped around in time to see Hermione fall to the floor of the stands.

Someone was doing this to them, and it was no coincidence that it was Harry and Hermione that were targeted. My eyes scanned the stands until they landed on a dark skinned, blue-eyed seventh year sitting in the Slytherin stands. I smirked and shook my head as the blue-eyed Slytherin winked at me.

"Blaise."

~*~*~*~*~*~

"_Why do you always flinch at the sight of me?" _

_Ginny Weasley pulled her knees in tighter and started rocking back and forth._

"_And you never answer me when I ask you a question." The man was getting frustrated, but Ginny refused to talk to him. "It's very bad manners you know. Didn't your parents teach you anything about manners?" _

_At the mention of her parents Ginny started shaking with sobs. She hadn't seen them in what felt like days, but she couldn't know for sure, she had no sense of time in this dark room._

"_I can make you talk." Ginny didn't like the sound of that._

"_I-I'm just t-tired." She stuttered. It was the truth too, she had been sitting in the same position for hours, and she hadn't slept in at least a day._

"_Well lie down and rest your eyes." The man's voice became softer. "You'll be safe here." He added when Ginny didn't move from her tense position._

_Ginny didn't believe him; she knew she wasn't safe here. She'd be safe at the Burrow, with her family. She'd be safe in her room with her blankets and her bed and her pillow. She wasn't safe here with the lumpy mattress, the foul smell and this strange man. _

"_If you're tired then go to sleep." The man said venomously. He started walking closer and Ginny flinched, she had no choice, it was either sit here and listen to him, or try to go to sleep and pray that this is all a bad dream._

_Ginny slowly laid on the mattress and closed her eyes. She heard the man walking around the room but she didn't move. Thankfully he didn't come to the mattress to sit or lay with her. Eventually Ginny felt herself becoming more and more tired, the sounds the man was making became muddled, and her breathing evened out. She fell into a fitful sleep in the dirty room with the man who was holding her here._

~*~*~*~*~*~

I half expected to find the man lying beside me when I awoke. I sat up straight and looked out the window, it was a cloudy day but it was daylight. With a groan I stepped out of bed and began to get ready. Today I had to sit through potions all morning and I couldn't be late again. I smirked as I realized I wouldn't have to put up with Hermione's glances all period; that curse Blaise shot at her and Harry still had them in the Hospital Wing.

On my way to the dungeons my mind wandered back to the day after the Quidditch match when I talked Blaise.

I sat in the library trying to concentrate on the book I was reading, it was proving hopeless, I read the same line four times before it sunk in. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt someone grab my shoulder.

"Blaise!" I smacked his arm. "Don't do that."

Blaise just winked in reply and sat down in the seat next to me.

I turned my body so I could face him. "Did you want to talk to me or just scare me and then sit here and stare?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well... that is very tempting, but I actually wanted to talk to you." Blaise smirked.

"What about?" I asked already guessing what was coming.

"Did you enjoy the Quidditch game?"

Yup, I was right. "I can't believe you did that!" I said a little too loudly, earning a glare from Madam Pince.

"Really?" Blaise raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Okay well I can," I admitted. "but still! Why would you?"

Blaise just gave me a pointed look, I already knew why he did it as well, and clearly he knew that I knew why.

It was silent for a moment. "What curse did you use?"

"The _Dolens _curse."

"Never heard of it."

Blaise got this mad glint in his eyes. "It causes pain."

"What?!" I hissed. "You mean like the _Cruciatus_ curse?" I asked in a hushed whisper.

"Of course not!" Blaise seemed offended. "That one's illegal." He winked.

I rolled my eyes.

"I suppose they are similar though," Blaise added after a moment of thought. I gave him my 'no duh' look. "The one I used is _way_ less painful though." He clarified. "Unfortunately." He muttered under his breath.

I smacked him in the arm again.

"Kidding!"

"I can't believe you didn't get caught."

"What?" Blaise cocked his head to the side. "I did get caught."

"Oh."

"Snape gave me a month of detention." Blaise groaned. "I told you he hated me."

"I don't think he hates you."

Blaise gave me another puzzled look.

"He _only _gave you detention. Other professors would have given you worse." I pointed out.

"True, I guess. I still say he hates me though." Blaise pouted.

"Well I doubt you're his favourite Slytherin." I smirked.

"Thanks, I feel loads better." Blaise said sarcastically.

"Aw, don't feel bad. You're _my _favourite Slytherin." I said truthfully.

Blaise grinned.

I opened the door to the potions room with little hope. At least I could talk with Blaise, and I wouldn't have to put up with Hermione. When I looked in the classroom my face fell. The entire class was seated, even though Snape hadn't arrived yet, but Blaise was nowhere to be seen. I took my seat with less enthusiasm. Maybe he was just late; he did have detention last night. With a sigh I bent down and started pulling things out of my bag.

The hairs on the back of my neck prickled; telling me someone was watching me. My back tensed and slowly I turned and made eye contact with Draco Malfoy. He was sitting in his newly assigned seat next to Hermione (who wasn't here today) giving me a perplexed look. I raised my eyebrow at him, wondering what he could possibly be looking for. Malfoy shook his head, as if coming out of a daze, and faced the front of the room again.

That was... odd. I didn't have time to dwell on it though, just as Malfoy turned his attention back to the front of the room Snape walked in. I finished pulling my books out of my bag quickly and sat up straight.

"Today we will be brewing a very complex potion. It causes the drinker to remember certain things that have been forgotten or repressed. Due to the complexity of this potion you will be working with your partners, I will not allow you do it on your own." Snape's eyes flickered around the room, remaining briefly on Malfoy and I. "The instructions are on the bored." Snape flicked his wand and the directions for the potion appeared. "Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Weasley. Come up here for a moment."

Oh crap. I knew what was coming. Slowly I stood and made my way over to Snape's desk.

"Yes sir?" Malfoy asked in a controlled flat tone, he must have known what was coming as well.

"I see that both your partners are absent today." Snape smirked.

"Granger is still in the Hospital Wing sir." Malfoy said through gritted teeth.

"Oh yes that's right." Snape nodded and turned his gaze to me.

"Uh... I don't know where Blaise is sir." I said timidly. Malfoy looked at me curiously again, but I didn't turn. Snape smirked wickedly, this could _not_ be good.

"Well... it seems you two have no other choice." Snape let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Sir?" Malfoy and I asked in unison.

"You'll be working together this period." Snape smirked again.

I stared opened mouth at the professor. How could he do this!

"Sir, I do believe I am capable of making this potion without Weasley." Malfoy said in an attempt to get out of working together, I could have kissed him.

"That may be so, but my instructions were clear. You two will be working together." Snape gave us both a finalizing look; all we could do was nod. "Now get to it, you've wasted ten minutes already."

"Yes sir." Malfoy and I chorused.

Malfoy and I sat in silence and began getting together all the ingredients we would need. Malfoy continued to send me odd glances and even though I had intended on ignoring him all period but I couldn't take it anymore.

"What do you keep staring at?" I hissed as I handed him the crushed beetle eyes.

"Why would you think I was staring at you?" Malfoy sneered.

I rolled my eyes. "I've seen you giving me a confused look." I clarified.

"So?" Came Malfoy's brilliant reply.

"So I want to know what you're confused about."

"None of your business." He snapped back.

I snorted. "How is it not _my _business when it's me you're looking at?" I challenged.

Malfoy glared at me. I smiled in triumph; I had infamous Draco Malfoy backed into a corner.

"You called Zabini Blaise." He said after a moment of silence.

I looked over at him and cocked my head to the side.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "When we were talking to Snape." He clarified.

"Oh, and...?" I asked.

"And... I've never heard anyone other than Slytherins call Zabini Blaise, not even all the Slytherins call him Blaise."

"You do." I pointed out.

"I've known him for years." Malfoy said as if it explained everything.

"He told me to call him Blaise." I admitted.

Malfoy looked at me puzzled.

"He said it would be a shitty working together if we were hostile towards each other." I added. "Now I see what he meant." I muttered under my breath.

Malfoy didn't hear my comment, or at least he pretended he didn't. "That sounds like Blaise." He nodded.

"Yeah."

The conversation died after that. Halfway through the class I reached over and grabbed the knife out of Malfoy's hands so I could chop up the daisy roots.

"You don't have to snatch things out of my hands Weasley." Malfoy sneered.

"You weren't using it anyway." I snapped back as I began to chop the roots. It was true, Malfoy was just twirling it around his fingers.

"Most people ask politely if someone would hand something to them." Draco smirked.

Yeah right, as if you would have given it to me if I asked politely. I continued to angrily chop the roots without saying a word.

"Didn't those muggle loving parents teach you any manners?"

It started happening again, like back in detention when Snape had quoted something from one of my nightmares. Suddenly I could see the man's face right in front of my eyes. My breathing quickened, my heart started pounding in my ears. Everything was slowly turning black.

No! This couldn't happen again, not in front of everyone, not in front of Malfoy. If I ended up in the Hospital Wing for fainting again they'd force me to tell them what was wrong, they'd think I was crazy if I told them about my dreams.

I lightly shook my head to try and clear it, it helped a little but not enough. I tried to focus my eyes on the knife in my hand, and chopping the roots on the table. My vision kept focusing and un-focusing. My hand slipped a little and I caught my reflection in the sleek shiny blade of the knife. The last time I was able to rid my mind of the nightmares was when I had cut myself shaving... but I couldn't do that again, especially not here, people would still think I was crazy.

"Ginny... come here..."

I could hear the man's voice inside my head. I had no other choice. I shook my head again to clear my vision once more. Trying to focus I turned the blade in closer to my palm, trying to make it look like I slipped. Adding pressure to the blade I pushed the tip into my skin and dragged the sharpened steel across the pale flesh of my hand.

All at once everything started to come into focus again. The room became clearer, the man's voice in my head disappeared, and my breathing slowly evened out. I blinked a few times and looked down at my hand. There was a clear, wide, angry gash across my palm. My blood ran from the wound and trickled down my arm.

"Ah." I gasped. Searing pain filled my palm, yet it was comforting in a strange, sick way.

"Weasley what did you do?" Malfoy let out a shocked gasp.

My head snapped up to his eyes, they were wide and confused, had he seen the whole thing?

"I-I... uh..."

"What's going on here?" Snape was at our desk in a moment.

"Weasley slipped with the knife and cut her palm." Malfoy said never taking his eyes off me.

"Take her to the Hospital Wing." Snape said before walking back to his desk.

Malfoy grabbed the knife out of my hand and roughly pulled me to my feet. He didn't let go until we were nearly out of the dungeons.

"What did you do to yourself?" He asked as he grabbed my injured hand.

I winced as Malfoy's grip became tighter. Malfoy traced a finger along the side of my cut, I tried to ignore the pleasant burning sensation that filled my hand, telling myself that it was just because of my cut.

"I slipped with the knife." I repeated the excuse he gave Snape not five minutes earlier.

"No you didn't." Malfoy's slate eyes bore into my own. He released my hand and I gratefully pulled it into my chest.

"You saw me." I said, surprised at how strong my voice sounded.

"I saw you _cut_ yourself. I watched as you _pushed_ the blade into your skin." Malfoy dropped my hand.

"You're nuts."

"Am I?" Malfoy cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes, why would I cut myself?" I challenged.

"I don't know." He admitted. "But I knew there was something about you that interested Blaise." Malfoy said. I was positive that comment was meant more for himself than it was for me.

"Look," I sighed. "maybe it _looked _like I did this purposely." I waved my wounded hand around to show him the cut. "But I slipped with the blade." I dropped my injured hand to my side.

Malfoy's eyes snapped back to mine. "No," He said in a cold tone. "I know what I saw. And I know that there is something odd with you."

"What are you -?"

"And I'm going to find out what it is." Malfoy continued as if I hadn't spoke.

With one last icy glare Malfoy spun on his heel and walked further into the dungeons, leaving me standing there staring into empty space. My hand began to throb, I looked down at it and sighed. I'm an idiot.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_**A/N; **__Thank you all who reviewed! There was so many of you, and sorry but I don't have the time to list you all here, but thank you all so much! I hope you like this chapter!__Remember, it's your reviews that determine when I get the next chapter out. So review!_


	6. Chapter 5

**Stolen Memories**

_**Disclaimer**__**; **__I do not own, nor will I ever own, Harry Potter or anything HP related, that all belongs to J.K Rowling. The plot is mine though._

_**A/N; **__I am sooooo sorry for the late update! I've had a busy week, and I haven't been in the mood to write. Sorry! On a happier note, May La Nee made a trailer for this story! Thank you! It's called 'Stolen Memories by Wiccan98 (Trailer)' Look for it! It's by the user Dukedevlinluvah. Thanks again!_

_Also, you all need to read '__**Dear Diary**__' by '__**Silverblade11**__' It's amazing! And it doesn't have the reviews, or credit it deserves! Okay, enough talking, on with the chapter!_

**Chapter 5**

_Ginny sat with her back pressed against the wall and her knees cradled into her chest. She was in what must have been a bathroom. It was small, only enough room for the stall shower, pedestal sink, and toilet. It was very dirty. Ginny could see the yellow smoke stains on the wall, the mirror was so grimy she couldn't even see her reflection, and the transparent shower doors were covered in so much soap scum Ginny couldn't see through them. But at least she was alone, for how long she had no clue._

_She had ran in here after waking up on the uncomfortable mattress with the man's face only inches away from her own._

"_Ginny?" The man rapped his knuckles on the wooden door._

"_Why don't you take a shower love? You were sweating and tossing in your sleep." He said through the door._

_Ginny cringed at the thought of this man watching her sleep. But a shower did sound nice, she felt dirty, not like she would ever feel clean in this house, but maybe she could at least feel cleaner for a little while. Plus it gave her an excuse to be away from the man for a while longer._

_On shaky legs Ginny stood and went to turn the rusted taps. While she was waiting for the water to warm up Ginny wiped off the mirror and looked at her reflection closely. Her eyes looked hollow and sunken, her cheeks seemed paler, her lips were cracked and dry, and her hair hung limply to her shoulders. Flinching away from her reflection Ginny turned back to the shower. _

_Ginny removed the scraps of clothing that hung from her body, even though she knew that the man wasn't in here it didn't stop the fear that she felt and Ginny still looked over her shoulder to be sure. Slowly she stepped under the stream of hot water and closed her eyes. She wasn't relaxed, not even close to it, but she tried to be. She tried to pretend that she was in her shower at home, smelling lilacs and lavender rather than mould and dirt. Ginny grabbed the soap, which was the only clean thing in the shower, and began scrubbing every inch of her body until the flesh was red and raw. There was no shampoo so Ginny lathered the soap into her hair as well, it wasn't the best thing, and it wouldn't feel very clean after, but it was all she had._

_After nearly an hour the hot water began to run out, with a stifled sob Ginny turned the taps off and stepped back into the bathroom. She looked around and was surprised to see towels laying unfolded on a rickety looking wooden stand. Ginny grabbed one of the towels, they were thin, and obviously old, but again, they were all she had. It took three of the thin towels to completely dry her body; her hair would have to dry on its own. _

_After getting dressed again Ginny took her place back on the floor. She felt a little better, cleaner at least, but she knew that wouldn't last long. She pulled her knees into her chest once more, intending to sit here until someone she knew, someone from her family, came to collect her._

_Of course the man wasn't going to let that happen. Only five minutes after she was seated there was a knock on the door. Ginny pretended that she hadn't heard it and rested her head on her knees. The man knocked again, harder this time. _

"_I know you're out of the shower." Came his annoyed tone. He sighed in frustration. "You can't sit in there forever."_

_Ginny remained silent and started rocking back and forth, wishing he'd just go away._

"_Come out here and tell me what you want." The man's voice had softened. "I promise I'll give you whatever you want." He added after a moment of silence._

_Ginny's head snapped up. Whatever she wanted? Slowly Ginny unwrapped her legs, and stood once more. She padded lightly to the door and stood in front of it for a moment, her heart pounding painfully in her chest. Her mind told her to sit back down, but this was her only chance. With shaking fingers Ginny reached out to the knob, she grasped it tightly and slowly turned. The door opened with a loud creak. The man stood there smiling a yellow smile._

"_Whatever I want?" She asked in barely a whisper._

"_Anything, I promise." The man nodded._

_Ginny bit her lip. _

"_What do you want princess?" He cocked his head to the side and looked at her intently._

_Ginny stood up straight and squared her shoulders. "I want to go home." She said sounding pathetic, but she didn't care._

_The man sighed, and Ginny's shoulders slumped. "Tsk. Now that is I promise I can't keep, sorry princess."_

_Hot tears prickled behind Ginny's eyes. She let them fall without bothering to wipe them away, she hung her head; unable to look at the revolting man any longer. _

"_At least not yet." The man added._

_Ginny's eyes snapped back up to his, was he lying?_

"_Come here." The man grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her back into the main part of the house._

~*~*~*~*~*~

I walked briskly towards the library; I had to do something to distract me from my latest nightmare. I rubbed my arm, the same arm the man had grabbed in my nightmare. I know it wasn't real, and I know that it was just my mind telling me I had been injured, but my arm still hurt in the same spot that he had grabbed.

The familiar musty smell of the library calmed my nerves to an extent. I walked to the very back and sat at the last empty table. Slowly I began pulling out my Transfiguration text and notes. Transfiguration was the one class that could distract me from nearly anything.

I had no idea how long I was sitting there working on my essay, it must have been hours though because the library had become darker and the tables slowly started to empty. After signing my name on the completed essay I sat up straight and cracked my back. I didn't want to return to my common room just yet so I wandered over to the fiction section and began looking around aimlessly.

"Hey red."

The sudden break in silence made me jump.

"Blaise." I said clutching my chest.

"You scare easily." Blaise smirked.

"Then maybe you should stop scaring me."

Grabbing a random book I walked back over to my table.

Blaise was chuckling as he followed behind me.

"You're a difficult person to find you know that?" He took the seat across from me.

"Am I?" I asked as I began packing my bag. I saw Blaise nod from the corner of my eye. "Why were you looking for me?" I asked casually.

"Am I not allowed to just want to see you?" Blaise seemed offended, but I knew it was fake. "What? Is it so weird that I just wanted to hang out with you?" He asked when I cocked an eyebrow.

"You've never made a point to hang out with me before." I pointed out.

"That's not true!"

"Name one time when you wanted to hang out."

"That night in the kitchens after you broke up with Potter." Blaise said smugly.

"That doesn't count. You just found me there; you didn't want to hang out at four in the morning." I corrected.

"Oh yeah..." Blaise thought for a moment. "Okay so I was looking for you for a reason." He admitted.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I heard you had an interesting Potions period." Blaise said without quite looking in my eyes.

I was afraid of this. Blaise and Malfoy were best mates. Of course Malfoy told him.

"Not really. Malfoy's a real jerk." I said nonchalantly hoping he'd drop the subject.

Of course I wasn't that lucky. "He's not that bad." Blaise said offhandedly. "But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

Damn. "Oh? What then?" I decided to play dumb.

"Draco told me what you did." Blaise looked right in my eyes.

His piercing blue eyes made me uncomfortable so I was pretending to be very interested in a burn mark on the table. "What did I do?" I asked still avoiding Blaise's eyes.

There was a flash of movement and suddenly Blaise was holding my injured hand palm facing up.

"This." He hissed. He didn't seem angry, just curious, and maybe a little concerned.

Finally I met his gaze; I didn't want to tell him anything. "I slipped with the blade." I said with practiced ease; I had been giving everyone the same story for two days now.

"That's not what he says." Blaise released my hand; I pulled it back sharply and placed it on my lap under the table.

"I know what he says." I said through gritted teeth. "He's wrong." I wasn't sure if I was trying to convince Blaise or myself.

Blaise sighed. "Look, I've known Draco almost my whole life."

"So?"

"So... he doesn't lie, especially to me."

"Well... he thinks I cut myself, so if he believes that then he wouldn't really be lying now would he?" I challenged.

Blaise studied my face for a long while. "I know when people are lying."

"I just told you -"

"Not Draco." Blaise held up a hand to stop me. "You."

I stared blankly. There was no way he could know when I'm lying; he's only known me a little over a month.

"Excuse me?"

"I can tell when you're lying." Blaise clarified.

"How? You haven't known me long enough."

"I'm good at reading people." Blaise shrugged. "Like with you, when you lie you refuse to look the person in the eye." I looked directly into Blaise's bright blue eyes. "Nice try." He smirked.

"You also fidget when you lie, or are holding something back." I hadn't even realized I was playing with my quill. "And, you get this slight blush on your neck, it's barely noticeable, just a few shades pinker than normal."

I wasn't sure what bothered me more, the fact that Blaise knew me like his favourite book, or the fact that I would never be able to keep anything from him.

"Okay," I said after a few moments of awkward silence. "let's say I did do this." I showed him my injured palm. "Why do you care?"

"I don't like seeing anyone in pain." Blaise said simply. "And if you are cutting, as it would appear you are, then you are obviously in a lot of pain."

I felt trapped. Blaise already knew, that much I was sure of, yet admitting it out loud would just make it all so open and real. And what if he asked why I did it? Could I tell him my dreams?

"How long?" He asked suddenly.

"Uh... this is the first time actually." I half lied. I couldn't really count when I cut myself shaving, it _was _an accident.

"Are you going to turn me in now?" I hung my head.

"No." Blaise said softly.

My eyes snapped back to his. "Why not?"

"Because I find it usually works better when people are left to try and work things out on their own for as long as they can, then seek help."

"Oh..." I didn't know what else to say.

"I want to ask why, but I'm sure you don't want to tell me." Blaise said after another brief silence.

"No." I shook my head. I wanted to keep something to myself.

"That's fine." Blaise nodded in understanding. "Come on, the library is about to close." Blaise stood and held his hand out for me.

I took it and slung my bag over my shoulder.

"You know," Blaise said once we left the library. "just because I'm a Slytherin doesn't mean I'm all that bad." He looked sideways at my face. "Do you know what I mean?" He asked.

"Yes." And I did. This was his way of telling me he'd be there for me whenever I wanted to talk, or for whatever other reason.

"Good, just remember that." Blaise said softly.

When we reached the end of the corridor I said a quick goodbye and we parted ways.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I hate myself. I _really_ hate myself right now. Not only because of what I did in potions, not only because I got caught, and by Draco Bleeding Malfoy of all people! No, I hate myself right now because here I am in the bathroom doing it again!

After I talked with Blaise I was in a surprisingly good mood, and I thought that maybe, just maybe, I could get some peaceful sleep tonight. But no, as soon as I closed my eyes I could see the man standing in front of me, I could feel his fingers close tightly around my small arm, smell his putrid breath, hear his cold laugh, I could even taste the moisture in the damp dirty room.

I inhaled sharply as the razor blade danced across the flesh of my thigh. I couldn't explain why, but this did help, this was the only way I was going to be able to get a good night's sleep without the horrifying dreams.

My head started to feel lighter and the room was spinning slightly. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. After a moment or so I opened them, luckily the room was no longer spinning, my head still felt light but I could deal with that. I placed the razor blade on the edge of sink; I was done for the night. Looking down at my thigh I saw five angry slits, all were bleeding profusely. No wonder I was light headed and dizzy. I grabbed a towel, cleaned myself up, and crawled into bed. A peaceful sleep overtook me before my head even hit the pillow.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_**A/N; **__Just so you all know, I hate this chapter, I really do. It is a filler chapter, I hate doing them, and I know most of you hate reading them, but it was needed, I promise I will try not to do this again, and that the next chapter will be more interesting. Thank you all who reviewed! There was so many of you, and sorry but I don't have the time to list you all here, but thank you all so much!__Remember, it's your reviews that determine when I get the next chapter out. So review!_


	7. Chapter 6

**Stolen Memories**

_**Disclaimer**__**; **__I do not own, nor will I ever own, Harry Potter or anything HP related, that all belongs to J.K Rowling. The plot is mine though._

**A/N – **_Please read the authors note at the end of this chapter, I need your options! Thanks! Enjoy the chapter._

**Chapter 6**

I paced in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady waiting for Blaise. It had been weeks since that day in the library where I finally admitted to cutting and since then Blaise has made a point to hang out with me for no reason at all. Or so he says, I know it's because he just wants to make sure I'm not alone and to see if I'm cutting. Today we're going to Hogsmeade; it's the last Hogsmeade trip before the Christmas holidays. I rubbed my arms in an attempt to ward off the chill. I must look insane, standing here in a t-shirt when it's near the end of November. At least I remembered to grab a jumper as well as my cloak, although there is no point in putting either on until Blaise gets here.

I hear footsteps and my head snaps up. Thank Merlin! Blaise was walking up now, only a few feet away. I wouldn't have to stand here and freeze for much longer.

"Hey." He says out of breath.

"Hey, ready to go?" I greet with a smile.

He looks at my bare arms and a small smile crosses his features, guilt washes over me as I think of the healing cuts on my thighs. "Yup, come on."

I pull my jumper over my head and place my cloak around my shoulders before linking my arm with Blaise's and walking down to the entrance hall.

Once outside I pull the cloak a little tighter around my shoulders; it's a chilly day.

"You need a new cloak." Blaise observes.

He's right. The one I have now is worn thin and the seams are beginning to fray. "I know." I say with a heavy sigh. I don't elaborate further, and Blaise doesn't push me. He knows I don't have the money for a new cloak, or a new anything, but he's never said anything about it, and he never tried to supply me with everything I needed either. Not like Harry always did.

It's a silent ride in the carriages to Hogsmeade. I stare out the window, while Blaise stares at me. It's creepy, and it makes me a little more than uncomfortable, but I don't say anything. After a while the carriage comes to a bumpy stop and Blaise hops out. I smile as he offers me his hand, for a Slytherin he really is a gentleman.

"Where do you want to go first princess?"

I shudder at the little pet name, it's the same name the man in my dreams has been calling me.

At the thought of my nightmares, and the horrifying man my vision starts to blur, everything begins to go black. Closing my eyes I take a deep breath and count to five, thinking of the cuts on my legs, of the way the blade feels as it prances across my pale flesh. I can almost feel the sting of the sharpened steel as I imagine it cutting into my delicate flesh. As soon as I imagined the pleasant burning sensation of cutting my mind began to clear, slowly I opened my eyes, I expected to see blackness, but instead I found that everything was normal.

"Are you alright?" Blaise looked at me concerned.

I blushed slightly; I could only imagine what that must have looked like to him. "Uh... Yeah, just got a little dizzy for a moment." I half-lied.

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to sit down for a minute?"

"I'm fine now, but I wouldn't mind stopping for a butterbeer, I'm a little cold."

Blaise smiled and nodded before leading us in the direction of the Three Broomsticks. The pub was packed with Hogwarts students and professors. A few heads turned when Blaise and I walked in, but it wasn't as bad as I had imagined. I suppose people have gotten used to the idea of Blaise and I hanging out.

Blaise and I took our seats at the last available table and waited for Madam Rosemerta to come and take our order. Within seconds I could hear the clicking of her sparkly pumps.

"What can I get you kids?" Madam Rosemerta asked with a pleasant smile.

"Just bring us a bottle of firewhiskey." Blaise said seriously.

I snorted.

Madam Rosemerta gave Blaise an _I'm-not-playing-any-games _look. "Try again." She said a little more sternly.

Blaise sighed dramatically.

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine then, just two butterbeers, I guess." He pouted.

Madam Rosemerta nodded and walked away.

"Seriously?" I asked rolling my eyes again.

Blaise winked.

I laughed and looked around. The pub was packed with people, as usual. I looked closely at the tables around Blaise and I. There were Gryffindor students, Hufflepuff students, Ravenclaw students, Slytherin students, and a few tables full of almost every professor in Hogwarts. The one thing that stood out in plain sight was that the Gryffindors sat with the Gryffindors, the Slytherins with the Slytherins, and so on. Blaise and I were the only ones who were from different houses yet sitting together.

"What's up?" I snapped my eyes back to Blaise, he was looking at me curiously with his head cocked slightly.

"Just observing everyone." I shrugged.

"And what have you observed?" He asked playfully.

"Every house sticks together." I said looking around once more.

"Except us." Blaise's eyes never left my face.

I smiled slightly. "Right." Feeling slightly uncomfortable I looked back down at the table and pretended to be highly interested in the wood engravings.

"Does it bother you?" Blaise asked a moment later.

I snapped my eyes up to Blaise to tell him that it didn't bother me at all. As I looked up at his face I caught movement just behind his head, my eyes shifted in the direction and landed on Harry and Hermione, sitting side by side with their back to me and Blaise only a few tables away, Ron was seated across from them. My eyes flicked back down to the wooden table.

"Ginny?" Blaise asked concerned.

I looked up again.

"What's wrong?"

My eyes shifted back to where the trio was sitting, Harry had his arm around Hermione's shoulders.

Blaise didn't miss a beat, he saw my eyes flick to just behind his head, slowly he turned his body and followed my line of vision. He must have spotted them because as soon as he fully turned his mouth turned down into a scowl, I almost expected him to growl.

"Oh." Blaise turned back to me with an understanding smile. "Do you want to move to another table?" He asked.

"What other table?" I gestured around the packed pub with my hand.

"Someone would move for us, I always get what I want." Blaise winked.

I laughed and shook my head. "No, I'll be fine." I said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "as long as they don't come over here." As if acting on cue Ron stood up and started walking over to Blaise and I.

"Oh no." I groaned as I watched Ron make his way over.

"What?" Blaise began to turn.

"Stay." I grabbed Blaise's arm to stop him from looking back. "We have company coming."

"Really?" Blaise seemed intrigued.

"Yes." I said through gritted teeth. I lowered my eyes back to the table hoping that Ron was just headed to the bathroom or something.

I wasn't that lucky.

"Hey Gin." Ron said from only a few paces away.

I reluctantly looked up. "Hey Ron." I tried to sound pleasant.

"Uh..." Ron shifted his gaze between myself and Blaise, who was being surprisingly quiet. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Ron asked.

"Sure." I sighed. "I'll be back soon." I said to Blaise.

"Uh huh." Blaise never took his eyes off Ron.

Ron and I walked towards the back of the pub, we found the most secluded area we could, unfortunately there were still a lot of students around us.

"What is it Ron?" I asked when we were alone... in a way at least.

"Is that Blaise Zabini you're sitting with?" Ron asked.

"Yes, what's it to you?"

"Why?"

"I like Blaise, he's my potions partner."

"I thought Hermio-" Ron stopped mid sentence. "I didn't know he was your partner."

I glared. "Snape switched our partners." I explained.

"Oh."

Everything was silent for a minute.

"I don't like you sitting with him." Ron said, the overprotective brother in him was coming out again.

"I don't like you sitting with my cheating ex-boyfriend." I snapped back. It was a low blow and I immediately felt guilty for saying it.

"Look, Gin, I don't know what happened between you and Harry but-"

"He's been your best mate for years and you just can't throw that out the window." I finished for him. "I know Ron."

"Right, well..." Ron stuttered.

"Blaise really isn't that bad." I tried reasoning, knowing that it wouldn't work.

"How can you say that Gin?!"

I knew it wouldn't work, not with Ronald anyway.

"He's a Slytherin! Of course he's bad! There all bad!"

"And Harry's a Gryffindor!" I nearly shouted.

Ron looked confused.

"But that didn't stop him from also being a cheating asshole!" I hissed.

Ron was speechless.

"Who we are isn't defined by what house we're in." I sighed.

Ron opened his mouth to say something.

"I don't care what that stupid hat said," I added knowing that Ron was going to quote the song that the Sorting Hat sings. "just because Blaise is a Slytherin does not mean he does not have the ability to be nice. And just because Harry is a Gryffindor that didn't mean he would never cheat on his girlfriend." I said tiredly. "Do you see what I mean?"

"Yes, but I still don't like you sitting with a Slytherin." Ron was stubborn.

"And I still don't like you sitting with my cheating ex." I didn't want to say it again, but I couldn't stop myself, and it was the only way this conversation was going to end.

"Ginny if you don't want me to sit with Harry I won't. You're my baby sister; I just want what's best for you and what will make you happy." I could tell Ron meant every word of it, but I could also tell that if I told him not to hang out with Harry that he would be miserable because of it.

"I don't want you to stop being friends with Harry." I sighed. "But I want you to understand that I like Blaise, I'm happy hanging out with him."

"I don't know." Ron said slowly.

"I can accept you hanging out with Harry, who I now hate. Can't you grant me the same courtesy and accept me hanging out with Blaise, who you hate?" I pleaded.

Ron was silent for a while, it made me nervous.

"I guess so." He sighed.

My eyes snapped up to his. "Really?!" I asked smiling brightly.

Ron nodded.

"Thank you!" I flung my arms around his neck.

"Yeah yeah." He said smiling as he lightly pushed me away. "But if anything-"

"Yeah yeah." I replied smirking.

I said goodbye to Ron and walked back to the table Blaise and I shared smiling brightly. Our butterbeers were already there and Blaise was nearly done his.

"Everything okay?" He asked when I sat down.

"Yup." I said happily.

Blaise looked at me curiously for a moment. "Good. Now drink up." He nodded to my unopened butterbeer. "You're two behind me; you've got to catch up." He winked

~*~*~*~*~*~

After we left The Three Broomsticks Blaise and I decided to head to Honey Dukes; it was a bad idea. As always Honey Dukes was packed with students. I've never been claustrophobic but today I just didn't seem to be able to deal with the huge crowd of students all around me. I was literally elbow to elbow with almost everyone in here; honestly the owners of Honey Dukes should buy a bigger shop. They know how many customers they get, they should be able to accommodate everyone.

Right now Blaise looked like he was nearly finished picking out his treats. Hopefully we would be out of here soon.

"Are you alright?" Blaise asked me suddenly.

I was trying to breath steadily to calm down; I guess I was louder than I thought. "Yeah," I said almost breathlessly. Blaise gave me a sceptical look. "It's just all the people." I explained.

"Do you want to go?" He seemed a little disappointed at the thought.

"No, I'll be fine." I assured him. I wasn't going to make Blaise sit out on something he wanted to do just because I was having problems dealing with people.

Blaise didn't look convinced.

"Seriously, it's okay."

"I'll be quick." Blaise smiled.

I tried to smile a convincing smile, if Blaise was paying attention he would have been able to see right through it, but luckily he was still too busy examining the shelves of goodies. I turned to the nearest shelf and began looking at the colourful sweets, trying to distract myself from the closing in feeling I was having at the moment. It helped a little, until some fourth year bumped into me and nearly knocked me to the ground. Deciding that I must be near some of the more popular sweets, (I wasn't really paying attention to what I was looking at) I moved over about a foot and started to look at some of the sweets there.

It was no use, no matter how much I moved, or how much I stayed in one spot, someone was always there to nearly knock me down, or to get to close and I felt like I couldn't breathe. Luckily Blaise and I never separated.

"Blaise?" I raised my voice so he could hear me over the crowd.

"Yeah?" He looked at me with concern filled eyes, it was touching. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said quickly. "I just don't feel too well."

"Let's go then." Blaise said.

"No, you get what you want and meet me outside; I think the cold air will help." I wasn't about to make Blaise leave.

"Are you sure?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," I answered quickly. "I'll just be outside the shop, meet me when you're done."

"Alright." Blaise said slowly. "If you're sure."

"I am." I had already started heading for the exit.

I was right, the cold air did help. As soon as I stepped outside, and got away from the crowd of pushy students, I started to feel much better. I spotted a comfortable looking bench that sat just below the shop window. Perfect, Blaise wouldn't be able to miss me when he walked out.

I sat and tried to keep my mind blank. I didn't want to think about my nightmares, or what I was going to do about Harry, or Ron, and I didn't want to think about how odd my relationship with Blaise was. The school might see it as awkward, or different, or even wrong, but they didn't know how confusing it actually was. The problem wasn't that it was awkward; the problem was that it was too easy. No friendship just sparked out of nowhere, no friends never had a fight, no friends knew exactly what the other was thinking without having to say a word, no friends were friends like and I were.

My peaceful silence didn't last very long though. Only moments after I had gotten comfortable on the bench I heard faint footsteps coming closer. My head snapped up and I locked eyes with Draco Malfoy. Great.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Weaselette." Malfoy drawled.

"Bugger off Malfoy." I snapped back.

"Aren't we frosty today?" Came Malfoy's brilliant reply.

Not in the mood for an argument I rolled my eyes and stood from the bench, intending to walk away.

"Amazing." Draco muttered as I walked away. "I never would have thought the littlest Weasley would jump from one man to the next."

I stopped dead in my tracks. Did Malfoy just say what I think he just said? Is that what the entire school thought about me now? I break up with Harry and immediately start dating Blaise?

Slowly I turned and faced Malfoy, he was standing there smirking, and looking more pleased with himself than I have ever seen.

"Excuse me?" I hissed.

"You heard me." Malfoy called a little louder than necessary, obviously trying to attract attention.

"Fuck you Malfoy." I spat.

"Nah," Malfoy shook his head slowly and examined his nails with a bored expression. "I'd rather not get your filth on my perfect body." Malfoy looked up at me and smirked wider.

Knowing that he was just trying to cause a scene with me I spun on my heel and began walking away again. I groaned as I heard Malfoy's swift footsteps behind mine. Refusing to play his game anymore I quickened my pace.

I nearly smiled in triumph when I heard Malfoy's footsteps cease. I should have known it was too good to be true.

"I'll leave that to Blaise anyway." He called loudly.

That was it. My temper flared and before I knew it I was in front of Malfoy, he looked shocked for a moment but I didn't allow him to recover. Bringing my hand up I only had a second to register Malfoy's horrified expression before...

SMACK.

My hand was numb from the impact it just had with Malfoy's face. I smiled brightly when I saw the bright red welt marring Malfoy's perfectly white skin. Malfoy looked up at me with utter disdain clear on his features. I smirked and turned to walk away yet again.

"That's all he wants from you, all he cares about. You'll see." Malfoy hissed.

For some reason those words hit me harder than anything else Malfoy had said. Tears welled up in my eyes and fell down my cheek. I did the only thing I could think of at that moment.

I ran.

I didn't realize how many people had crowded around Malfoy and I until I was desperately trying to push through them. I faintly heard someone call my name but I didn't stop for anything.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_Ginny started crying as she was roughly pushed to the hard cement floor. Hearing footsteps coming closer Ginny scrambled to get to the corner of the room; it was the one spot in this dank place that she felt at least a little safe. _

"_Don't cry love." The man said in a calm tone. "This is your own fault after all." He added smirking._

_Ginny shook her head; she had done nothing to deserve this._

"_Oh yes it is." The man's tone became venomous. "If you hadn't tried to run away then I wouldn't have had to drag you back here." Of course, she was being punished for trying to leave. This man was sick._

_Ginny didn't say a word; she stayed huddled in her corner crying silent tears. It was no use, no arguments would work, crying wouldn't work, trying to leave wouldn't work, nothing was going to work. She was stuck here. Ginny wasn't about to let the man win though, no way. He wanted certain things from her, he wanted her to be comfortable, yeah right, he wanted her to talk to him as if nothing was wrong, not a chance, he wanted her to do everything she was told, keep dreaming. If she was stuck here, if she was going to die here, then she would do it in silence, she wouldn't let him control her till her death._

"_Don't move." The man muttered as he stepped out of the room._

_Ginny didn't move, not because she was told not to, not because she was afraid to, not because she didn't want to be punished again, but because there was no point. She couldn't go anywhere, there was no one to talk to, no way to leave, no, she would just stay put._

_Time passed slowly, but without a clock, and with no natural light to come through the windows Ginny couldn't be sure what time of day it was at all. She didn't know if it was early morning, afternoon, late evening, or the middle of the night. So when the man stepped back into the same room Ginny didn't know if he had been gone for ten minutes, an hour, or longer._

_His eyes flashed to her and his hard face softened slightly. "You didn't move." Ginny cringed at his falsely sweet tone. "Good." The man nodded._

_He turned his back on her and began looking through what must have been a desk drawer, Ginny, getting curious, tilted her head and moved her body slightly to the side in an attempt to see what he was doing._

_Moments later the man turned his eyes back on Ginny, he had something in his hands but it was too dark to make out what it was. _

_The man smiled evilly and Ginny felt her stomach twist nervously; this couldn't be good. "Time for your punishment." The object in his hands began to drop, Ginny's eyes widened in horror when she saw what it was. Fresh tears streamed down her face as the man began laughing._

"_Stand up." He commanded. _

_Ginny shook her head. This was not happening._

"_Do as I say or I will make it worse." He hissed angrily. _

_Ginny swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to speak. _

"_Now!" He shouted. His boots clicked on the cement floors as he began walking closer._

"_No." Came Ginny's meek tone. _

_He stopped suddenly. "What did you just say to me?" His eyes flashed dangerously._

"_No." Ginny repeated with a little more confidence._

_The man scowled and swiftly bent down. Ginny didn't realize what was happening until his hand wrapped around her red hair and began to pull. She tried to fight back, tried to keep her bottom firmly planted on the floor, tried to hold onto the wall to prevent him from pulling her upwards, but it was no use. He tugged harder and Ginny let out a squeal of pain as she was wrenched upwards. _

_As soon as she was on her feet the man grabbed her arm and spun her around so Ginny's back was to his front. He pushed her into the wall roughly and began to back up a few paces. Ginny was too terrified to look back to see what he was doing, not that she needed to look, she saw the rope in his hands, she knew what was coming._

_More tears escaped as Ginny heard the rope smack against the floor, he was messing with her, purposely drawing it out so she wouldn't know when it was coming, so she couldn't prepare herself. Ginny heard the rope begin to whiz threw the air, she tried to tense her muscles, to prepare for what she knew was coming, but it was no use. The rope moved faster than her brain was able to tell her body what she wanted it to do._

"_AHHHH!"_

~*~*~*~*~*~

I paced around the dungeons. Absentmindedly rubbing my lower back as I searched through the darkness. Blaise always said that I was a hard one to find, but he was turning out to be impossible to find.

It's nearly three in the morning, I've looked everywhere other than the Slytherin common room, mainly because I don't know where it is. I figured he'd be in the kitchens, he was there the last time I was wandering around at night, but I knew it was hopeless. Everyone needed to sleep, obviously Blaise was no different. I don't know what caused me to come search for him anyway, I had a nightmare, and I woke up screaming, all I could think of after that was that I needed Blaise.

Now, after searching for what felt like hours I was ready to give up. It could wait till morning.

"Weasley?"

I groaned, I only knew one person with that tone of voice, and I _really _didn't want to see him right now. Slowly I turned, and just as I expected I came face to face with Draco Bloody Malfoy.

"What are you doing down here so late?" He asked curiously.

It was the first time I had seen him without his arrogant smirk, or his angry scowl. He did look good when his face wasn't contorted in rage... wait... did I just say Draco Malfoy looked good? Ah! I need sleep.

"Uh..." I stuttered, realizing I had taken too long to answer.

"Are you lost?" He smirked and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his pale chest, which I just noticed, was bare.

Eyes back to his face Ginny!

"Uh..." I shook my head and tried to focus, Malfoy's smirk got wider. "I'm looking for Blaise." I winced as soon as I admitted that. After what Malfoy said the other day in Hogsmeade being in the dungeons late at night looking for Blaise didn't seem like such a great idea anymore.

"I bet you are." Malfoy muttered. I glared but he didn't continue his comments.

"Don't you know where the common room is?" He asked titling his head to the side slightly.

I was caught off guard. No remarks, well, not really anyway. No making fun of me for being down here, no telling me to go back to the tower where I belong. Wow. Malfoy is a completely different person when he's half asleep.

"Look Weasley," Malfoy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "it's late, Blaise is probably passed out, like I should be, so why don't you go back to bed and have your sweet little dreams, you'll see him tomorrow."

Something in my face must have changed because when Malfoy looked back at me he gave me a curious look.

"Are you okay?" He asked taking a step closer.

It was then I noticed my eyes were stinging with tears. Great, just that small comment about dreams and I'm breaking down in front of Malfoy again. I blinked back my tears and held my chin up.

"I'm fine." I said in a cracked voice.

Malfoy cocked an eyebrow.

"Never mind." I muttered and began walking away.

The hall was eerily quiet for a few seconds until I heard padded footsteps behind me.

"Weasley." Malfoy caught up to me and grabbed my arm.

My eyes widened as flashbacks from my nightmare invaded my mind. Malfoy looked down at my face for a moment, obviously thinking about something, before he sighed again.

"Come on." He tugged lightly on my arm. "I'll take you to him." He said gently.

I was too surprised by Malfoy's uncharacteristic manner that I couldn't speak. Malfoy directed me towards the common room in silence. The silence was almost unbearable, I looked up at his face a few times, but said nothing. What do you say to someone who you hate, but is doing something nice?

"What are you looking at Weasley?" Malfoy smirked without looking down at me.

"Nothing." I said quickly. Too quickly. Malfoy's smirk widened. I rolled my eyes and looked away.

I actually wasn't as far away from the common room as I had thought. The walk was a quick one, maybe five minutes maximum. Malfoy muttered the password, and directed me into the common room. It was different from the Gryffindor common room. Darker, sleeker, and yet, just as comfortable looking.

I was surprised to see Blaise passed out on one of the couches by the fire with a book open in his lap. Malfoy led me down the stairs and once we were a few feet away from Blaise he quickly dropped my arm. I hadn't even realized he had been holding onto it this entire time.

"Blaise!" Malfoy called sharply. I jumped at the sudden noise, so did Blaise.

"What's going on?" Blaise asked looking around the room.

Malfoy smirked. "You have a visitor."

Blaise's eyes finally landed on me. "Ginny?" I smiled awkwardly. "What are you doing here?"

"I-"

"Next time you want to someone for a midnight shag actually tell them where the common room is." Malfoy interrupted me. "I don't want to have to direct them down here again." He sneered down at me.

Blaise glared at Malfoy. "Come on Ginny." He stood and grabbed my hand.

Malfoy began to walk away, and Blaise began to tug on my arm. I stood rooted on the spot; I was crazy for thinking what I was thinking.

"Ginny?" Blaise looked at me concerned.

"One second." I pulled out of Blaise's grasp and ran to catch up with Malfoy.

"What now Weasley?" Malfoy stopped but didn't turn.

I walked around him so I wasn't talking to his back. "I just wanted to thank you." I said in a small voice.

"For what?" He scoffed.

"For bringing me down here."

Malfoy stood silent for a moment. I thought about walking away, but I wanted some response.

"Well, I couldn't have just left you there now could I?" He replied.

I decided not to point out that he could have, and that it was what I had expected him to do, instead I nodded and walked back to Blaise.

Blaise led me up to his private room, apparently seventh year Slytherins get their own rooms. Lucky bastards. I was nervous to be alone with Blaise, especially in his bedroom, after what Malfoy had said, but this is what I wanted so I fought the urge to run.

"Okay Ginny, what's up?" He asked sitting down on his bed.

I paced around the room for a few minutes.

"I have to talk to you about something." I decided to say at last.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_**A/N; **__Ooooh! What is she going to tell him? I'm not too proud of this chapter either, but I do think it is a little more interesting than the last. I was thinking about changing the pace of the next chapter, what would you all think if I added in someone else's POV? Like Blaise or Draco? Please let me know! Thank you all who reviewed! Sorry but I don't have the time to list you all here, but thank you all so much!__Remember, it's your reviews that determine when I get the next chapter out. So review!_


	8. Chapter 7

**Stolen Memories**

_**Disclaimer**__**; **__I do not own, nor will I ever own, Harry Potter or anything HP related, that all belongs to J.K Rowling. The plot is mine though._

**A/N – **_This chapter will also have Blaise's POV. Hope you like it, tell me if I should keep adding his POV or not. Also, there is important information for you in the A/N at the bottom._

**Chapter 7**

I must have been pacing around Blaise's bed for a good ten minutes. I opened and closed my mouth many times trying to figure out exactly what I wanted him to know. Originally when I made my way to the dungeons I had it all planned out, I was going to tell him that I was still cutting, and that I was sorry, I was going to explain my dreams to him, and pray that he understood, or at the very least didn't think I was insane. But now, actually being here, I couldn't do any of those things.

Blaise would be angry if he knew I was still cutting, and more than I had before, he _would_ think I was insane if I told him about my dreams, and I knew I could never explain my dreams properly to anyone. But I couldn't deal with it all on my own anymore. I couldn't handle the fear of going to sleep, the pain I felt in the morning whenever the man hurt me in my dreams, the guilt that washed over me as I ran a blade across my flesh.

I looked over at the bed, Blaise was sitting there patient as ever, I sighed. I had to tell him something, I couldn't just come down here in the middle of the night, make a scene like this, and then say forget it, everything's alright. He wouldn't believe me anyway.

"Okay," I said at last. "There is something you don't know." I continued as I sat on the bed next to him.

"What?" Blaise was looking into my eyes in a way that made me nervous all over again.

I stood up and paced again. "I'm still cutting." I said it bluntly, and avoided his gaze. The few minutes of silence that followed my confession were too much to handle. I looked over and for the first time I saw Blaise looking confused.

"I can see your arms Gin..." He began.

"The cuts are on my legs." I admitted.

"Oh, I see." Blaise looked thoughtful for a moment. "I guess I can't read you as well as I thought." He said more to himself than to me I'm sure. "Why are you telling me though?"

"Because I feel guilty every time I do it." I threw my arms up in a defeated way.

"Then stop." I was surprised at that. It was the first time Blaise had ever actually asked me to stop cutting. I know that when he checked my arms during the day it was his way of asking, but he had never put it into words until now.

I sighed, I felt guilty again. "I can't." I said meekly.

"You can." He looked right into my eyes, I had to look away.

"You don't understand-"

"Then explain."

"I can't do that either." Blaise gave me an annoyed look. "I really can't, I'm not ready yet." I explained.

"Alright."

"Just trust me okay?" I pleaded.

"It's hard to trust that you have to hurt yourself." Blaise mumbled.

"Then at least trust me when I say I will tell you why, just not now."

"Okay. I trust you." Blaise smiled a little smile.

I felt better almost immediately; smiling back I went and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry I woke you up."

"It's alright." Blaise waved his hand in the air; brushing off my apology.

It was silent for a moment. I toyed with the idea of telling Blaise more, but once again I decided not to. I really wasn't ready for anyone else to know, and it wouldn't be fair to drag Blaise into something like this.

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

"No." Blaise shook his head. He stood up so suddenly I nearly jumped. "I want you to sleep." He said as he started pulling back the covers of his bed.

"I'm not tired." I lied.

"Yes you are. You've been tired all year." Blaise looked at me and smiled. "Sorry to say this Gin, but you look like hell."

"Thanks oh so much." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry," Blaise shrugged. "you need a full night's sleep. I'll wake you up early so you can get back to your dorm before anyone notices."

"Really, I don't want to sleep."

"Too bad. You look like you haven't slept all year." I shuddered at how much Blaise noticed about me. "So you're going to sleep now."

Blaise finished with the covers and started walking around the bed. He stood in front of me and lightly pushed me back till my head hit the pillow. Then, after picking up my legs and placing them gingerly on the mattress, Blaise covered me with the silk sheet and thick comforter.

I tried to fight it, tried to keep my eyes open, but his bed was too comfortable, big, soft, and it smelled like him, my eyes felt heavy. All of it was very relaxing. Giving up I said a muffled 'thank you' and closed my eyes. Sleep overtook me within seconds.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Smiling down at the sleeping redhead I blew out the candles and quietly walked back out of the room. Draco was in the common room, just as I had expected. I avoided him, I was still angry about what he had said to Ginny in Hogsmeade.

"That was quick." Draco said when he saw me. "Is she really that bad of a lay?"

"Fuck off Draco." I glared. I hated this, I didn't want to be angry with my best mate, but it wouldn't be the first time Draco did something uncalled for just to piss me off.

"Ah come on." Draco dropped the magazine he was reading. "You know it's all in good fun."

"She doesn't." I jerked my head in the direction of my room where Ginny was sleeping as I sat down in front of the fire. "And she didn't the other day in Hogsmeade either." I added.

"So what?" Draco shrugged. "Why do you care about her so much?"

"That's funny coming from the one who came in here one day after I skipped potions talking about nothing but Ginny Weasley and how you wanted to find out what was going on." I smirked.

Draco glared. He knew I was right, I could see it in his eyes, something about Ginny intrigued him, just like something about Ginny grabbed me and pulled me in.

"I'm curious is all." Draco shrugged again.

"Right."

"So is she still doing it?"

"Doing what?" I asked even though I knew what he was talking about. It's been _all_ he's talked about for weeks now.

"Don't play stupid Blaise you know what I'm talking about." Draco rolled his eyes.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. I couldn't lie to Draco. "Yes, she is." I answered simply.

"I knew it!"

"How can you get excited over this? She's hurting herself."

"Because I'm not in love with her like you are." Draco smirked.

"I'm not in love with Ginny Weasley." I said avoiding his eyes.

"Yes you are."

"I'm not, I'm worried about her."

"Same thing." Draco said brushing off my statement. "So why does she do it?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"You know, for not being in love with her you seem very interested." I smirked.

"Fuck off Blaise and answer the question." Draco sneered.

"I don't know why, she won't tell me." I sighed again. "And she won't stop."

"Hmm..."

It went silent. I stared into the fire, not really paying attention to Draco pacing around the common room behind me. My thoughts were wrapped up in the red head sleeping up in my bed at the moment. I didn't love her, at least, I didn't think I did. I cared for her deeply, might even have feelings for her. More than friends, less than love, but I couldn't think about that right now. No matter how much I cared for her my worry for her would always come first.

"I wonder what happened to her." Draco said suddenly. I almost forgot he was in the room.

"What are you talking about now?" I turned to give him a puzzled look, but he was looking in the direction of my dorm where we both knew Ginny was sleeping.

"I wonder what happened to her to make her need to cut." Draco explained.

I hadn't thought of it that way, just thought that she was depressed. But it made sense, what could have happened to make Ginny need to cut herself like she said she needed to?

"Well... her and Potter..."

"What?" Draco spun around and looked me in the eyes. "Did he beat her or something?"

"No, not that I know of anyway." I shook my head. I couldn't see Potter beating his girlfriend.

"Did he rape her?" Draco questioned again.

Why was he so... interested... no... worried? "No." Draco looked at me confused. "He cheated on her with Granger."

Draco made a face I couldn't help but laugh at. "No, I don't think that would do it." He looked back towards my room again.

"Why are you so interested in Ginny?"

"I'm not interested in that Weasley bint."

I shook my head. Liar.

"I'm just determined to find out why she's so depressed."

Liar.

"What is she doing up there anyway?" Draco finally looked back at me.

"Sleeping, she looks like she hasn't slept in days." Draco nodded in agreement. So he had noticed too... interesting. "She fought me about it, but eventually she gave in and fell asleep." I continued.

"Hmmm..." Draco glanced back towards the stairs. "Interesting."

~*~*~*~*~*~

"_You need to eat." _

_Ginny shook her head; she didn't want to eat anything that this man had made for her._

"_If you don't eat you'll waste away." He continued pushing the bowl closer to her._

"_I'm not hungry." Ginny said truthfully. Being in a place like this made you lose your appetite quite quickly. _

"_Yes you are, now eat." The man dropped his spoon and picked up Ginny's. _

_He grabbed her chin forcefully and began pushing the mushy oatmeal into her mouth. The metal spoon hit against her teeth causing Ginny to wince in pain. He pulled the spoon back out and dipped it back into the dirty bowl. Ginny coughed; the oatmeal tasted stale._

"_Now can you feed yourself or do you want me to keep going?"_

"_I-I'll feed myself." Ginny slowly picked up the spoon and poured it into the back of her throat so she wouldn't have to taste it as much._

"_That's a good girl." The man smiled his yellow putrid smile and continued eating._

~*~*~*~*~*~

I couldn't take it anymore; these dreams were getting more and more out of control. Even sleeping in another bed didn't help. Thankfully I didn't wake up screaming when I spent a few hours sleeping in Blaise's bed but the nightmares were enough to tell me that this couldn't happen anymore.

Quietly I padded into the seventh year boys dormitories. Everyone was asleep thankfully, I squinted my eyes against the blackness, it was impossible to see anything. Something in the corner caught the moonlight... it was Harry's glasses. I smiled and lightly made my way over to Harry's bed. I stubbed my toe on his trunk but forced myself to remain quiet.

Slowly I lifted the lid, it squeaked in protest and I paused listening hard for any indication that the other boys were awake. There was nothing though, no grunts, no movement, I let out a breath and lifted the lid the rest of the way. I dug through the trunk without looking, just as I was about to give up I felt it, right at the bottom, a watery material seemed to slip right through my fingers.

Smiling triumphantly I grabbed the cloak with both hands and pulled gently. It came free easily, deciding not to risk it I pulled the cloak around my shoulders and over my head before closing Harry's trunk and tiptoeing out of the boy's dormitory.

Thank Merlin the halls were empty, not even a sign of Filch. It was turning out to be a good night, except that I was sneaking through the halls at three in the morning. It took longer than it should have to reach the Hospital Wing, but I wasn't going to run through the halls this late at night.

I eased open the doors to the Hospital Wing and carefully stepped inside. Madam Pomfrey's office was dark so I didn't have to worry about trying to get around her. I made my way over to transparent glass medical cabinet slowly, and as silently as I could, I opened the doors.

I had never seen so many potions all together before, I doubt even Snape has a collection quite this large. I quickly scanned over the bottles and bottles of different coloured potions, searching for the one I'd need. I wish I could use magic right now, it'd make everything go so much faster, but sneaking around at night, and stealing from the Hospital Wing was bad enough, using magic would just be asking for a detention.

Suddenly my eyes fell on the bottle I was looking for. _Dreamless Sleep Draught._ I picked it up with shaky fingers, breaking school rules and stealing did not sit well with me, but it didn't feel as if I had any other options at the moment. I lightly tiptoed out of the Hospital Wing and started walking back to the Gryffindor Tower.

The way back through the halls was even easier than the way to the Hospital Wing. I walked with a little more confidence under the cloak, again, not seeing Filch or anyone else. I was nearly there; the main staircase was just a few feet ahead of me.

And then I saw him

Draco Malfoy was standing between me and the staircase I needed to get to.

What the hell was he doing up at four in the morning?

Remembering that I couldn't be seen I continued walking, I was less than a foot away from him when his body stiffened. But... there was no way he could see me. I held my breath and walked around him, silently placing one foot on the first step. I was nearly away; I wasn't going to be caught.

"Not so fast."

Damn.

I froze. How could he know I was here?

He was coming closer. "I thought you would have been better at this by now." What was he talking about?

"You're caught, stop trying to hide." He reached out a hand, I know I should have run, but I was frozen, my brain screamed at the rest of my body, but my limbs were glued to the spot.

His hand came closer and closer to my face.

In a swift motion he pulled the cloak off my body. "Weasley?"

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" I asked hiding the bottle behind my back.

"I should be asking you the same thing." He said crossing his arms and leaning against the banister.

"Nothing, just out for a walk." I lied quickly.

Malfoy scoffed. "Don't give me that crap Weasley." He said with narrowed eyes. "If you're out for a walk you don't steal Potter's invisibility cloak."

I gawked at him, how did he know so much?

"Yes, I know its Potter's." Malfoy smirked. "So, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, and even if I was doing something I don't need to tell you about it." I spat.

"Tsk tsk, you really shouldn't lie Weasel." Malfoy shook his head. "You're no good at it." He smirked.

"Sod off Malfoy." I bit back and made to turn around.

Malfoy caught my arm and pulled me closer.

"No, I don't think I will." He whispered darkly.

My head was spinning, from being caught. Definitely from being caught, it had nothing to do with the closeness of our bodies. Not at all...

"Well, well, well... what's this?" He asked grabbing the bottle out of my hands.

"None of your business." I said taking a step back, Malfoy kept his grip on my arm even as I tried to pull away.

"Dreamless Sleep Draught?" Malfoy looked at me curiously. "Why would you need this?" For once his voice wasn't filled with malice.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't." Malfoy said quickly thrusting the bottle back into my free hand.

"Well would you mind letting me go then?" I asked nodding towards his hand that was gripping my forearm.

Malfoy looked into my eyes for a moment, making me feel very uncomfortable, before taking a step closer and taking my hand in his. Slowly he lifted up the sleeve of my shirt to reveal five fresh new gashes.

"So I see you haven't quit." He said in a thoughtful tone.

I wrenched my arm out of his grasp and stepped away from him. How dare he! He had no right to know what I did or didn't do!

I glared daggers at him and picked up the invisibility cloak that lay on the floor by our feet. "Fuck you Malfoy." I hissed dangerously before spinning on my heel and stomping away, not even bothering to place the cloak back around my shoulders.

I didn't hear a reply, and I didn't hear the click of his shoes walking away, but I didn't turn to see if he was still there or not.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_**A/N; **__More Draco and Ginny action for you!__Thank you all who reviewed! I got over 100 reviews! Thank you all so much! X3 as a thank you, and a bonus. I am posting a small one shot that Fanfiction user **May-La-Nee** and I made up on MSN. It's called __**Ten Minutes**__. No storyline, just for fun! Thanks again! Remember, it's your reviews that determine when I get the next chapter out. So review!_


	9. Chapter 8

**Stolen Memories**

_**Disclaimer**__**; **__I do not own, nor will I ever own, Harry Potter or anything HP related, that all belongs to J.K Rowling. The plot is mine though._

**A/N – **_This chapter will begin with Draco's POV. Hope you like it, tell me if I should keep adding his POV or not. _

**Chapter 8**

I stood there, staring after her. What was going on? Why was she still cutting? Why did she have a Dreamless Sleep Draught? Why did I care? Shaking my head in an attempt to rid it of thoughts about the Weaselette I walked back towards the dungeons. No more late night walks, they just confuse me.

When I stepped into the common room the first thing I noticed was that Blaise was passed out on the couch again. Honestly why couldn't he just drag his arse up to bed when he was tired?

"Blaise." I called shaking his shoulder.

"Huh?" Blaise jumped up and looked around the room. "What do you want Draco?" He asked after his eyes landed on me.

Blaise's head fell back against the back of the couch once more, but he was still awake.

"Why don't you ever go up to your room?" I asked sitting beside him.

"I just pass out here." He shrugged.

"Yeah I see that." I replied not really paying attention. The Weaselette was still on my mind. Should I tell Blaise? They are friends after all.

"What's with you?" Blaise asked looking at me suddenly.

"Nothing." I said quickly. Too quickly.

"You lie. You look very confused..." Blaise was sitting up straight now, his full attention on me.

"Just tired."

"You're fully alert mate." Blaise smirked. "You know you can't lie to me."

Damn.

He was right. I couldn't lie to Blaise. I'd never been able to. He reads people too well.

Crap.

"I ran into Weasley." I said after the silence became too much.

"Ginny?" Blaise was fully awake now.

"Yeah." I rolled my eyes. What brought those two together I'd never know.

"What happened? Where was she?"

"She was sneaking around the castle with Potter's invisibility cloak." I explained. No sense in stopping now.

"That's odd..."

"Yeah, she had a Dreamless Sleep Draught with her too..." I trailed off.

"Hmmm..."

"She stole it." I said talking more to myself than to Blaise.

Blaise looked at me for a second. "What?" He scoffed.

"How else would she get it?" I asked.

"We-"

"Why would she be sneaking around invisible with it?" I added.

"Okay... you may have a point..." Blaise finally admitted.

"Yeah..." I was placing it all together in my head. Her cutting, looking like she hasn't slept in about a year, the potion... a sleep potion... a _dreamless _sleep potion...

"I'll talk to her in the morning." Blaise said standing up suddenly.

I didn't respond. I was still thinking.

"You going to bed?"

"What? Oh... no... I'm just going to stay up."

"We have potions first tomorrow, it'd be weird if I was there and you weren't." Blaise smirked.

"Yeah. I'll go to bed soon." I lied.

Blaise stood there staring at me for a moment before shaking his head and walking up to his room.

Dreamless sleep draught... cutting... always tired... fainting... those fearful looks...

~*~*~*~*~*~

I was so tired after sneaking around the other night that I didn't even bother to take the potion. I feel asleep easily, and I had no dreams. I wasn't going to chance it though... I'd take the potion tonight.

"Hey red." Blaise said as he sat down next to me. I looked over at the clock. He was early, wow.

"Hey Blaise." I said with a smile.

"Have a good night?" Blaise looked at me oddly... what was he on about?

"It was fine..." I said slowly.

"I heard you were sneaking around." Blaise smirked. "How very Slytheriny of you."

I whipped my head around and glared at Malfoy. He looked half asleep, but I know he still saw me because he smirked.

"Bastard." I growled turning back to Blaise.

"So what were you doing?" Blaise asked me completely serious.

"Didn't he tell you everything?" I snapped.

"He did." Blaise nodded unfazed by my attitude. "That doesn't mean I don't want to hear it from you."

"You know what I was doing." I said stubbornly.

"Why?" Blaise asked instead of pushing for direct answers.

"Uh..." I stalled. I knew I couldn't lie to Blaise. He would figure it out anyway. "I can't tell you." I decided to say.

Blaise gave me that look... I hate that look.

"I can't. I will be able to, but not right now." I whispered.

"Not ready?"

"Right." I nodded.

Blaise seemed to accept that, thank Merlin. He nodded and turned towards the front of the class.

Snape walked in then, he set the instructions on the board without a word and sat behind his desk, leaving us to work.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"You're coming to the burrow for Christmas break right?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione.

I rolled my eyes. Of course they were going to go to my house. Where else do they go?

Harry and Hermione confirmed my thoughts. Looks like I'm staying at school.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked as I stood up. Turning back I noticed that not only was Ron staring at me so was Harry and Hermione.

"To meet Blaise." I said as if it was the most normal thing ever... which, lately, it had been.

"Right." Ron made a jerky move and looked away. He still didn't like my friendship with Blaise, but he was dealing. Harry however just narrowed his eyes and watched as I turned and made my way to the portrait hole.

Blaise met me at the bottom of the staircase, after a brief hello we made our way out to the grounds. Little walks with Blaise like this seem simple enough, but they are one of the things I look forward to most.

"So Malfoy is a tell-it-all git is he?" I asked out of nowhere. I knew I shouldn't be talking about it, I should just drop it, but it's been bugging me all day.

"Uh... well yeah you could say that." Blaise smirked. "I think you threw him off that night."

"What do you mean?" I looked at Blaise curiously.

"Draco was... different when he got back the common room."

"How so?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Well... he seemed deep in thought..."

"Definitely not like Malfoy at all." I smirked.

Blaise grinned. "It was just odd." He shrugged.

"So are you going to tell me what you were doing?" He asked after a moment of silence.

I groaned. I knew Blaise would look at it is an opening to my personal life when I brought up Malfoy. "No, there's no point. He already told you everything."

"Doesn't mean I don't want to hear it from you."

"What would be the point?" I questioned.

"Maybe I think Draco was lying." Blaise shrugged.

Nice try. "No you don't." I shook my head. "You said yourself that Malfoy doesn't lie."

"Okay... then maybe I just want to make sure he got everything right, it was late, maybe he was tired." Blaise looked smug.

I sighed. "You already know that I was sneaking around with a bottle of Dreamless Sleep Draught." I said knowing that Blaise wouldn't stop unless I gave him some kind of answer.

"Yes..." Blaise smiled. It faded too quickly though. "But why?"

"I can't tell you that right now."

Blaise rolled his eyes.

"I will though, just not tonight."

"Alright..." Blaise said slowly, I could tell he wanted more answers but that he was going to accept what I gave him. "Come on, we should head in. Looks like a storm is coming."

"Yeah..." I said.

Blaise wrapped his arm around my shoulders and marched us back into the castle. I was too deep in thought to feel uncomfortable by our closeness. Malfoy had acted differently after seeing me? What did that mean? I thought he had been acting a little odd when he found me, but that was just shock right? He didn't expect it to be me... yes, that must have been what threw him off. But... would that last all the way to the common room? Surely he would have gotten over the shock of seeing me under the cloak by the time he hit the dungeons right?

I thought about asking Blaise, I opened and closed my mouth a few times before giving up. How could I word a question like that? Why do I even care how Malfoy was acting after seeing me?

"See you tomorrow." Blaise said with a one-armed hug.

"Yeah, have a goodnight."

~*~*~*~*~*~

I paced around my bed. I needed to sleep, but what if the potion didn't work? I hadn't had a nightmare in so long, but that was only because I would cut before bed. Blaise didn't want me to do it anymore, I didn't want to feel guilty about it anymore either. My arm tingled at the thought of the blade running across the pale skin there. I shook my head and grabbed the potion. If this was the only way I would be able to stop cutting, and sleep at night then this is just what I'd have to do.

I pulled the cork with shaky fingers, pinching my nose I brought the bottle to my lips and titled it up. The cool liquid slid down my throat with ease, leaving a gentle numbness as it passed. Placing the empty bottle in my bedside drawer I climbed under the blankets and allowed the potion and the sound of the roaring storm outside ease me to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_Ginny lay on the bed crying her eyes out. She wanted to go home, and she wanted to go home right now. The man was sitting a few feet away, but he wasn't far enough for Ginny's liking. She could still smell him, feel his eyes on her, and hear his deep slow breathing. She didn't care that he was watching her cry, didn't care that he had been sitting there watching her for Merlin knows how long. He was always watching her... as creepy as it was... Ginny still didn't care at this point._

"_What can I do to stop your tears?" The man asked suddenly._

_Ginny cried harder. She didn't want him to talk to her, to offer her empty promises._

"_Send me home." She demanded angrily._

_The man didn't utter another word. _

_She knew it; he would never let her go. He always told her that if she was good he'd let her go. That she'd see her mother and father again soon. But Ginny knew she never would. She would lay on the filthy mattress and dream. Pretend she was home. Imagine her brothers and her were out in the yard playing with the gnomes. She could hear their voices and laughter in her mind perfectly... but that was how it was going to stay. Memories. Images. Figments. None of it was going to happen again. She was stuck._

"_I'll let you go home." The man said suddenly. _

_Ginny's head snapped up. She looked at him through tear filled eyes. What did he just say?_

"_No you won't." She spat bitterly._

_No more lies. She didn't want to hear it anymore. She couldn't handle it... no more lies... please._

"_I will." He said in sincere tone. _

"_Lies." She whispered. _

"_Get up." The man stood suddenly. What was he doing?_

_Ginny watched as he marched over to the door, he opened it wide, and walked away. She sat there staring into the darkness outside. Was he really letting her go? Ginny was too busy staring at the now opened door to notice that the man had moved back to the bed beside her. _

"_What are you waiting for?" He asked. "You said you wanted to go home, so go." _

_Ginny looked up at him, she couldn't see his face. This had to be a trick right? He wouldn't all of a sudden let her leave... would he? On shaky legs she stood and slowly made her way to the door never taking her eyes off of the man that was giving her this supposed freedom. Ginny bumped into many things, but that didn't matter, she wasn't going to turn her back on the man until she was out the door. _

_After walking backwards for about a minute Ginny felt the cold air on her back. She was standing in the doorway. Two more steps and she'd be free. She had butterflies in her stomach, her skin prickled, and a smile came to her lips as she took the last step into outside. _

_The ground was wet, and cold, looking down Ginny noticed that there was a light dusting of wet snow beneath her feet, she wasn't wearing shoes and the cold was beginning to hurt, but she didn't care, she didn't care that the moment she stepped outside it had started to rain heavily, thoroughly soaking her within seconds. No, all Ginny cared about was that she was free. She was outside, away. She didn't know where to go, she didn't know the way home, but she could run, find someone, ask for help. _

_A flash of lightning and a clap of thunder made Ginny jump; she hadn't realized she hadn't been moving since she stepped outside. Ginny started walking slowly, gradually picking up speed. It looked like wherever she was she was somewhere in the country. There was a forest ahead of her and a barren field around her. She stood there thinking for a moment. If she ran into the forest she would be running for a while before she found anyone, but if she went into the forest maybe the man wouldn't be able to find her if he decided to follow. _

_She only gave it a moment's thought before she was running. The trees of the forest were getting bigger, she was getting closer, she was really free. The storm picked up around her, more thunder, more lightning, heavier rain. It didn't matter though, she was free. Ginny took her first step into the forest before she felt something grab her around the middle. _

_No, this wasn't happening, he let her go. She was free! No! _

_Ginny kicked and screamed as the man picked her up and began to drag her back to her prison. She punched, kicked, pulled hair, slapped, and screamed more, but it was no use. He wasn't letting go. Ginny opened her eyes, he was close enough, she'd be able to see his face. _

_There was a flash of white... wait... white? The man had dark hair, dark skin, dark eyes, dark everything... Ginny blinked and looked again, his features were dark again... it must have been the lightning, another clap of thunder and Ginny passed out with the man carrying her back to her living hell._

~*~*~*~*~*~

_**A/N; **__I know this chapter is short, trust me I wanted it longer, but I wanted it to end with the nightmare, and there was nothing else to add before that. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer.__Thank you all who reviewed! There were so many of you, and sorry but I don't have the time to list you all here, but thank you all so much!__Remember, it's your reviews that determine when I get the next chapter out. So review!_


	10. Chapter 9

**Stolen Memories**

_**Disclaimer**__**; **__I do not own, nor will I ever own, Harry Potter or anything HP related, that all belongs to J.K Rowling. The plot is mine though._

**A/N – **_This chapter will be Draco's POV only. Please tell me what you think! _

**Chapter 9**

Late night walks around the castle. I _hate _late night walks around the castle. They always make me think, usually about things I'm trying to ignore. Blaise would say that it's good to get out and clear your head, but that's the problem, these walks _don't _clear my head. At all.

They start out fine, just wandering through the corridors, thinking about mindless mundane things. But then, my mind will go to deeper places, leaving me with confusing thoughts about... no... not even going to mention it, if I mention it then I'll think about it...

I wasn't even paying attention to where I was going until I heard a faint noise, whipping my head around I saw nothing but I noticed I was in the main part of the castle. Right by the spiral staircase, I couldn't even remember leaving the dungeons.

Normally I stick to the dungeons when I take these little late night walks, but lately I've found myself walking around the main castle because... no... stop... sighing I leaned against the wall by the oak doors, I can't think of this now. I can't think of this _ever_. There was a creak coming from somewhere behind me, I didn't bother to turn my head, Snape would cover for me if Filch or anyone else caught me, and even if he didn't, a night in detention wouldn't kill me.

Another creak, someone was definitely coming up behind me, I didn't turn, whoever it was could see me, they'd know I was there, if it was a professor they'd say something, if it was a student they'd either walk by or say something, I didn't need to turn. another creak... this time I could hear bare feet on the stone floor, faint breathing, whoever it was they were close... close enough to see me, they had to be looking straight at me, why didn't I have that prickling feeling on the back of my neck then? The footsteps were coming closer, the breathing was beginning to get louder and more rapid... who was behind me?

My body tensed and I pulled out my wand, there was something about the slow pace the person was walking, the way they were breathing, the way they hadn't uttered a word. It was creepy. Slowly I turned, wand raised, with a curse on my lips.

"Weasley?" It was the Weaselette; she was walking around in a sleeveless nightgown that showed off her freckled shoulders. The oddest thing about that was that it also showed her cuts on her arms and legs; wouldn't she want to keep those hidden? She seemed to be looking off into the distance but not seeing anything.

The littlest Weasley had this paranoid look on her face that I couldn't place, realizing my defensive stance probably scared her I lowered my wand and took a step forward. She still looked frightened. "What are you doing up?" I asked looking into her eyes.

She didn't say anything, instead she took a few more steps closer, but she wasn't coming towards me, she seemed to be headed for the doors.

"What are you doing?" Then it hit me, the slow pace, the far off look, the silence... the Weaselette was sleepwalking.

Should I wake her? Were you supposed to walk people that walked in their sleep? Or would that just make things worse? Weasley had both hands on the door, still supporting that paranoid expression. She seemed to be having a nightmare.

"Weasley?" I said slowly, maybe I could wake her without frightening her.

She didn't respond, instead she pushed on the door and, after it was open, she turned to face me. Or at least it looked like she was facing me, her back was to the grounds and she was looking around the castle. The wind blew; there was a heavy storm outside, it caused my skin to prickle with the cold. I was fully dressed, Weasley had a nightgown and no shoes on, she must be freezing. A small smile came to her lips before she turned and walked outside.

I didn't know what to do, I couldn't let her walk around the grounds this late in the middle of a thunderstorm, but if I tried to wake her things might get bad... I stood there for a moment, trying to decide, there wasn't much time, the grounds were huge and there was no way to tell which direction she took. Blaise would be worried if he knew, and he should know I suppose, but there wasn't time to run back to the dungeons to get him.

I groaned and ran my hand through my hair. I _hate_ late night walks. Without another thought I walked to the doorway and looked out. For someone who was walking so slowly before the Weasel had made it quite far. She was near the forest already; if it hadn't been for the flash of lightning and her bright red hair I wouldn't have seen her.

There wasn't any time to waste, I ran out into the middle of the storm. The rain was coming down hard and the ground was frozen from the light dusting of snow we had gotten earlier. I couldn't see exactly where the Weaselette had gotten to because of the rain, but I ran in the general direction of the forest.

"Weasley?!" I called stopping for a brief moment. My wet hair was sticking to my face, quickly flicking it out of my eyes I squinted through the rain. Then I saw her.

She was standing at the edge of the forest, just looking into it, not moving... I hoped she stayed there, I didn't like the forest, never had, and I didn't feel like chasing the red head through it. I started running again; maybe I could catch her before she went into the forest.

Ten feet away... eight feet... six feet... she took a step closer to the forest. Damn.

"Weasley!" No response.

"Ginny!" She seemed to freeze for a moment.

Three feet... she took a step into the forest. I picked up speed, the muscles in my calves protested and burned but I didn't care. She was less than a foot away, reaching out I caught her around the middle just as she went to take another step.

I didn't know what I expected; maybe she'd wake up, go limp in my arms, or still try to run... I didn't know, but I know I didn't expect her to let out a blood curdling scream and kick and flail. She kicked me in the leg, punched at my chest, slapped at my arms, and even pulled my hair. What was this girl dreaming about?

I nearly dropped her, but the more she kicked and thrashed the tighter I held on. I had to get her into the castle, to Blaise.

"Ginny relax." I was going to add that it was only me, but somehow I doubted that would help her relax if she was having a nightmare. Her movements stopped; looking down at her face I noticed her eyes were open.

"Ginny?" She blinked, maybe she was waking up. Her eyes half opened again, good, I wouldn't have to carry her. And then she went limp in my arms.

"What the-" My knees began to buckle under her dead weight, I shifted, picking her up bridal style and turning her face into my chest so she wouldn't get water up her nose.

After I was sure I had a good hold on her I made my way back towards the castle. It was going to be a long slow walk to the dungeons.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Blaise?" I walked into the common room and gently placed the red head on the couch. Blaise wasn't in here. Figures. The one night he can actually drag his arse up to his own bed is the night I am relying on him to be passed out in the common room.

Grabbing a blanket I tossed it over the Weasley's wet, sleeping form before running up the stairs to Blaise's private room.

"Blaise!" I called as I opened the door not bothering to knock.

Blaise sat up when he heard the door slam against the wall. "What is it Draco?" He asked looking around.

"It's the Weaselette." I said out of breath standing in the doorway.

Blaise's eyes snapped open. "She's here again?"

"Yeah, she's in the common room." I decided not to tell him about the sleepwalking, not yet anyway.

"She can come up here." Blaise gave me a curious look.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not your house elf." I snapped. "And even if I was, you're going to want to see her down there..."

"What are you... never mind." Blaise shook his head and hopped off the bed.

I walked back into the common room before Blaise even left his. Weasley was still sleeping, she hadn't seemed to have move. She was still soaking wet though, pulling out my wand I preformed a few drying spells, her arms, legs, torso...

"What are you doing?" I was just about to dry her hair when Blaise came in.

"Drying her." I said simply finishing the spell.

"Why does she need to be dry?" He sounded accusing, I knew he wasn't, he was just worried, but he still made it sound like he thought I did this.

"Because she was out in the thunderstorm."

"What?" Blaise's eyes snapped to mine.

I sighed. "Let's get her into your room, it's warmer, and I'll tell you everything."

Blaise nodded and picked up the red head, carrying her the same way I had earlier. He didn't utter a word as he walked her up the steps and into his private bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed and covered her with the thick comforter.

"Okay, so what happened?" He asked after making sure the red head was sleeping peacefully.

I sighed. It was far too early to be discussing this now. Without saying a word I walked to the end of the bed and sat at the Weaselette's feet. Normally I wouldn't sit anywhere near her if I could avoid it, because I didn't want to wake her and... she's a _Weasley, _but my legs were killing me and I couldn't stand any longer.

"Okay so I was walking around the castle again and I ended up by the oak doors..."

"I thought you always stayed in the dungeons... less chance of getting caught." Blaise interrupted.

"I normally do. Lately I've found myself going up to the main part of the castle. I guess the dungeons got boring." I shrugged. "Now do you want to discuss the patterns of my late night walks or can I continue?"

"I'd like to yes, but later." Blaise smirked.

I rolled my eyes, whatever. "So as I said, I was at the oak doors, and I heard someone come up behind me, I didn't move or look back, whoever it was didn't say anything so I doubted it was a teacher. But then, they kept coming closer, I could feel that they were close enough to see me but they still didn't say a word, it was weird. They were so quiet, except for their breathing, they were breathing so rapidly. So I turned around with my wand out ready to hex whoever was trying to sneak up on me." I paused and looked at the sleeping red head wondering what she could have possibly been dreaming about...

"That's when I saw that it was the Weaselette." I jerked my head in her direction on the bed. Blaise frowned at the name I chose but I didn't care. "She looked horrified."

"Of course she did, she finds you late at night in a part of the castle you normally don't go to with your wand raised. You probably scared her." Blaise said.

"No, even after I lowered my wand, she stood there saying nothing but looking so terrified."

"What? That doesn't make any-"

"She was sleepwalking Blaise." I sighed; honestly, I figured Blaise would have guessed that by now.

"Oh." Blaise looked thoughtful for a moment. "So you found her sleepwalking and decided to bring her to the dungeons?" Blaise gave me a curious look.

"Well... no, that's where it gets weird..." I paused. "Weirder." I corrected.

Blaise leaned closer to show he was listening.

"She went to the doors, and outside." I paused again; you could still hear the storm faintly, even in the dungeons. "It's really bad out there." I added.

"She went out in the storm?"

"Yeah, I stood there thinking if I should go after her, I don't think you're supposed to try and wake people when they're sleepwalking."

"You're not." Blaise confirmed.

"I did go after her though... obviously. She had no shoes or anything, she would have froze."

Blaise nodded.

"By the time I caught up with her she had taken a step into the forbidden forest." I shuddered. I hate that forest. "I didn't feel like following her around all night to make sure she didn't get killed so I grabbed her." I paused and looked at the red head again. Something was going on with her.

"She screamed." I said without looking at Blaise.

"Of course she screamed! Someone grabbed her all of a sudden."

"No, she screamed as if... I don't know... like I was dragging her to hell." I looked Blaise in the eyes, he seemed confused. "She kicked and punched, even pulled my hair."

Blaise snorted. I chose to ignore it.

"Then she opened her eyes, she looked confused, when she blinked she had that same horrified look back, after that she passed out." I finished.

"I thought you said she was sleepwalking?"

"She was, that's what I don't understand. It's like she woke up, but not enough to realize what was going on and then she fell back asleep... into a deeper sleep."

"So you brought her here." Blaise said after a moment of confused silence.

"Yeah, what else was I supposed to do? Leave her in the rain?" I snapped. "Malfoy's aren't _that_ bad."

"I know, I just never thought you'd carry a Weasley to the Slytherin common room because you found her outside sleepwalking." Blaise smirked.

"Well it's not like I planned it, and I don't feel like making a habit out of it either."

"Okay, so what does all this mean?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked even though I had a pretty good idea.

"The potion and now sleepwalking."

"If she was sleepwalking then she didn't take the potion." I said mentally adding things to the list. Like the terrified looks, the lack of sleep, the cutting, and the fainting.

"True..." Blaise said slowly.

I opened my mouth to say something but at that moment the bed started to move. The Weaselette was waking up. I stood reluctantly, after having a nightmare so vivid I doubted she wanted to wake up with someone sitting on her bed.

"Where am I?" Her eyes snapped open. She seemed panicked.

I made to move closer, to tell her what happened, but Blaise got there first.

"In my room, Ginny are you alright?" Blaise asked. I leaned against the bed post.

"Yeah..."

"Do you know what happened?"

She shook her head. Blaise looked over at me, I nodded a bit, it's not like we couldn't tell her that she was sleepwalking.

"You were sleepwalking, Draco found you outside by the forest." Her eyes snapped up to mine. I didn't speak, I couldn't think of anything to say.

"He said you looked terrified. What were you dreaming about?" She finally looked back at Blaise. Slowly she sat up, looking between us she sighed.

"I don't remember." I didn't know how much I believed that statement.

Blaise pursed his lips. He didn't seem to believe it either.

"You're wet." She said suddenly looking at me. I didn't even notice.

"It was raining."

"Oh."

It was silent for a while. Very silent. Very silent and uncomfortable. Blaise was looking at Weasley, Weasley was looking around the room, and I was looking at both of them.

"Is it alright if I take a shower?" Her small voice broke through the thick silence that had settled around us.

"Yeah." Blaise nodded.

Weasley smiled and got off the bed lightly. Hugging her arms to her body she walked into the attached bathroom.

"Do you believe her?" Blaise asked me.

I sighed and sat on the bed once more. "I don't know. Not really." I said truthfully pulling out my wand and drying myself. "What do you think it's all about?"

"I don't know. She's not giving any answers."

I nodded. "You think it's all connected though right?" I asked wondering if Blaise had come to the same conclusion I had.

"What? You mean the potion and the cutting?"

"Yeah, and the lack of sleep... the fainting." I decided to leave out the looks, so far I hadn't seen her give anyone but me that look... I doubted that was a good thing.

"It's probably connected. I just can't see how." Blaise sighed.

It was weird to see him so unsure like this; Blaise always seemed to know everything about everyone. He was usually right too... but now... Weasley had him just as curious and confused as I was. It was refreshing to see; Blaise was stumped, just like the rest of us.

Blaise looked at me expectantly. "I don't know." I admitted.

"Why do you care though?"

"I don't. I'm curious I'll admit that. But I don't care about the Weaselette." I snapped.

"You seem to care." Blaise smirked.

"I don't. Curious as I said. Intrigued even. But I don't care."

"Uh huh." Blaise smiled.

I rolled my eyes. I could tell he wanted more answers. But I couldn't give him any. I didn't know why the Weasley bint had me so curious, I don't know why I followed her outside tonight, saved her from hypothermia and took her back here. I couldn't leave her out there, which was true. But I didn't have to take her to Blaise... yes I did. He would have been furious if he found out I had just left her in some part of the castle.

"You know-"

Blaise never got to finish that thought though. At that moment we heard a scream coming from Blaise's bathroom. It was the same blood curdling scream I had heard earlier. And to say that it didn't give me goose bumps or raise the hairs on the back of my neck would have been a lie. Blaise and I looked at each other and jumped up, both of us having the same thought; _what could have happened now?_

Blaise opened the door to the bathroom and carefully stepped in, I followed even though I didn't feel like seeing the Weaselette in her knickers or naked. Thankfully I didn't have to though... but the sight that met my eyes was still disturbing.

Ginny Weasley was lying on the floor of Blaise's bathroom with the shower curtain wrapped around her thin naked body. That would have been bad enough, but then I saw the blood. Her arms were covered, there seemed to be a cut on her head, probably from the fall, and her legs were bleeding as well. The shower head was still running, washing away the blood from the shower floor as quickly as it flowed from her frail body. I could feel the disgusted look on my face, and see the horrified one on Blaise's. Ginny however looked so serene.

What have you done to yourself?

~*~*~*~*~*~

_**A/N; **__There it is! The chapter from Draco's POV, hope you all liked it! I doubt I will be doing an entire chapter from someone else's POV other than Ginny's... but you never know. __Thank you all who reviewed! There were so many of you, and sorry but I don't have the time to list you all here, but thank you all so much!__Remember, it's your reviews that determine when I get the next chapter out. So review!_


	11. Chapter 10

**Stolen Memories**

_**Disclaimer**__**; **__I do not own, nor will I ever own, Harry Potter or anything HP related, that all belongs to J.K Rowling. The plot is mine though._

**A/N – **_This chapter gets a little graphic. I know most of you won't like that, but it was necessary, please don't hate the chapter solely based on the graphic nature of it. _

**Chapter 10**

I could still hear Blaise and Malfoy talking as I stepped into the bathroom and closed the door. Even though I couldn't make out their words I knew they were talking about me. Ugh. Why did I have to sleep walk outside of the castle? When did I sleep walk at all?! Why couldn't the potion have worked?

In order to drown out their voices I turned on the shower head. I was freezing from my late night walk in the rain so I was sure to turn the hot water on full. I shed my clothing quickly and stepped behind the semi-transparent shower curtain. The Slytherins had everything better. Private rooms, new chairs and couches in the common room, private bathrooms, better showers. I doubted bathing in the small shower in the Gryffindor dorm would ever feel the same now.

The water was hot, it burned, and almost immediately my sensitive flesh had turned red, but I didn't care. I was just out in a cold thunderstorm, in just my nightgown, and the vivid dream mixed with the rain water and frosted ground had left me feeling dirty in more ways than one.

My cheeks flared as I thought of Malfoy finding me outside in the rain. What would he think of me now? What would he be telling Blaise? What questions was Blaise going to ask? I knew he'd start with his questions again, and I knew this time I wouldn't be able to tell him that I wasn't ready for him to know anything. He'd want to know, because I had put myself in danger, he'd tell me I didn't have a choice. He'd try to help. And he'd end up thinking I was insane.

I washed my hair first; trying to ignore what I knew was coming and just let myself enjoy the feeling of the water hitting my scalp through my thick wavy red locks. I stood under the jet of water for a while before I remembered that I was in someone else's bathroom, someone else's shower.

With a heavy sigh I ran the soap over my naked body and tried to clear my head. It didn't work though, it never does, as soon as you try to clear your head a million thoughts always pop up, and they are always the thoughts you are trying to avoid. Like my latest nightmare. It was so vivid... so terrifying... so real...

Flashbacks of my dream started attacking my mind, I was crying on the bed, telling the man of my nightmares to let me go home. I was at the door, staring out into the cold dark night. The rain was hitting me, soaking me thoroughly. I was running, my feet were numb from the snow. The man had me again, he was carrying me. I was fighting, but he wasn't giving in.

Tears started to roll down my cheeks, getting mixed in the hot water of the shower, my breath caught, my hands started shaking, all I could think about was my dreams. I had to calm down, think about something better... something better... what did I have recently that was better...? I thought about Blaise, only a few feet away from me talking to Malfoy... that didn't work because I knew I was their topic of discussion. I thought about my family... that only brought up more images from past nightmares when the man had told me I could never see them again...

I gave up on trying to think of something better, instead I thought about where I was now. In the Slytherins dorms. In Blaise's private bathroom. I never thought I'd be in this position, friends with a Slytherin... we were friends right? Or were we more? Did I even want more from Blaise?

Ugh! I couldn't think of this now. My mind was so confused and nothing was helping. I titled my head up and allowed the water to hit my face directly. Slowly bringing my head down I rested it on the stone wall allowing the water to hit the back of my neck... why was everything so complicated? Why couldn't anything just be easy?

I turned my back on the jet of water and tilted my head back, the water slid down my hair before hitting the floor of the shower, even though this was one of the most relaxing showers I had ever been in I still felt tense, like something was coming... I looked around for something of interest... anything to distract me. There was nothing though. It was just like every other shower, only more pristine.

It held nothing of interest though. Just the usual things you would find in a shower. A razor, shampoo, conditioner, body wash, a washcloth, and a bar of soap. The water had begun to get colder; I couldn't have been in here that long could I? I turned to adjust the temperature but something caught my eye in the process. The water that was dripping down the shower curtain wasn't actually dripping down... it was dripping... up? I closed my eyes tightly and shook my head. That didn't make any sense; water didn't defy the laws of gravity.

But even when I opened my eyes nothing had changed. The water was still moving upwards instead of down. Only now more water seemed to be going in that direction. What the hell was going on? Did Blaise have some kind of charm on his shower? If he was in it too long it would kick him out by changing the direction of the flow of water? Was that even possible?

What happened next however proved that my theory was in fact impossible. The shower... changed? I watched in a paralyzed horror as the walls became more grimy and older looking, the curtain was so dirty it looked brown, the bottles of shampoo and conditioner seemed to melt into the walls, the bar of soap cracked with age, the water pressure dropped considerably... no this couldn't be happening! It wasn't possible!

It seemed that beyond all possibilities I had ended up back in the shower of my nightmares. I looked down; my body was no different, no younger, like it always was in my dreams. It still belonged to my sixteen year old self. I was dreaming? It didn't feel like a dream. In fact it felt even less like a dream than my nightmares had. I closed my eyes, when I opened them everything would be normal, I would be back in Blaise's shower.

It didn't work though, in truth I knew it wouldn't, but that didn't make what was happening any easier to deal with.

"_My Ginny... all grown up." _

That voice, I knew that voice, it was the man from my nightmares; I'd never be able to forget it. It sounded close... I had to stop this! It couldn't happen! Not here! Not now! Looking around I spotted a razor, it was rusted and not the one I had seen earlier that obviously belonged to Blaise. I reached for it but stopped myself... I couldn't do that, not here, not with Blaise sitting only a few feet away... he was only a few feet away right? I tried to scream, if they heard me then they would come rushing in, and everything would go back to normal, but when I opened my mouth no sound came out. I could hear myself breathing but I couldn't say anything, it was as if I had forgotten how to speak or make any sound other than my rapid breathing.

There was a movement on the other side of the now dirty shower curtain; the man seemed to be walking closer. I stood there frozen in fear, I didn't know what to do, the only thing that helps me in these situations wasn't an option at the moment. The man was just inches away from the curtain; I could hear his rattling breath.

"_You've gotten so beautiful with time. I was hoping I'd see you again._"

His voice was different than it usually was in my dreams, raspy, colder, older. It was as if not only I had aged from my usual age in my dreams but he had too...

He was too close, and I had no other options left. I grabbed the razor and ran it up the length of my thigh, leaving behind a long clean slice. As soon as the skin spilt open and the blood ran from my body everything flickered, I could see the bathroom as it had been when I stepped into it. It didn't last long though, within a second it was back to the bathroom from my nightmares. I closed my eyes and allowed my mind to think of nothing other than the wound I had just created. I couldn't hear the man's breathing anymore, thinking it was safe I slowly opened my eyes.

I wanted to cry at what I saw. Everything was the same. Dark, dirty; my nightmare. I whipped my head around and saw that the silhouette of the man was no longer visible. It was getting better; I'd just have to wait...

"_I'm not going anywhere my sweet._"

His voice was back; the sound of it chilled me to the bone and caused the hairs on the back of my neck to stand on end. It didn't make any sense; I could usually stop these... waking dreams? Hallucinations? Whatever they were... with cutting... why wasn't it working?!

I could see him again; he was coming closer as he had before. Without giving it a second thought, without thinking about what Blaise would say, I ran the razor up my other thigh a few times, this time I watched as the blade cut through my skin, as the blood poured from my body and mixed with the water of the shower. Everything flickered again, but just as it had before it all went back to my nightmare too soon. With shaking hands I dragged the razor up my thigh a few more times, I now had five gashes on each leg, but I didn't care, I'd do whatever it took.

"_Don't hurt yourself hun. It won't make anything better._"

His tone was strict but mocking, I cried, hard. Everything about what had happened and was happening was making me cry. My vivid nightmare earlier, finding out I had slept walked, being caught sleep walking by Malfoy, waking up in Blaise's room with their accusing and curious eyes on me, and now this in the shower. It was too much all at once. My whole body was shaking with sobs, my breath came out short and quick, salty tears feel onto my lips and into my mouth. It didn't make anything better though. The man was still on the other side of the curtain, the shower was still the one from my nightmare, everything was just as it had been. Waking hell.

I dropped to the floor of the shower, still shaking from head to toe; I moved my bloodied legs into my chest and rocked back and forth.

"It's not real, it's going to stop." I repeated this line over and over as I ran the razor up and down the length of each of my calves a few times, the loss of blood was making my head fuzzy, but I barely noticed, and I didn't care enough to stop.

"It's not real, it's not real, it's not real." No matter how many times I said it, it wouldn't make it true. It was real, at least right now for me it was real, and that's as real as something can get for a person isn't it?

I had run out of room on my legs, they were completely covered in blood; I couldn't see any spot of pale flesh. My hands were shaking worse than ever, but I still brought the razor up to my left arm, slicing from shoulder to elbow, elbow to wrist. I repeated this on my left arm before once again I seemed to run out of space. I switched hands and started the same on my right arm. I knew I should stop, I knew the loss of blood was getting dangerous, but I couldn't. All I could do was cry, rock, and cut.

"_You should really stop that now._"

The voice was closer than it should be... I slowly raised my heavy head and looked at the opposite wall of the shower. The man was standing right there in front of me. He looked older, but still just as demented and menacing. His dark eyes raked over my body with a mixture of disgust, longing, and lust.

I jumped up and grabbed the shower curtain, using it to cover my nakedness. My knees began to shake; my tears flowed with more force. The man licked his lips.

"_You don't have to hide from me. You truly are beautiful, and I've been waiting so long._"

I shook my head. It wasn't real. It couldn't be real. He was just someone from my nightmares, someone my mind had made up... I couldn't say why my mind had come up with such a horrible man but it obviously had. He was not here with me now in Blaise's shower. His eyes scanned over my body once more, he licked his lips again and moved closer.

I hugged the curtain tighter around my body still shaking my head, still trying to convince myself that this wasn't happening. The man took another slow step forward, I took a step back.

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk." _He said shaking his head._ "You know you can't run from me."_

He moved forward again and reached his hand out. If he took that last step he'd be able to grab my arm. Still shaking I stepped back again, nearly losing my balance. He just smirked at me and stepped forward once more, this time he was close enough to touch the curtain with the tips of his fingers. He slowly grazed them along my covered stomach. I was too frozen with fear to do anything. The man leaned forward slightly and grasped onto the shower curtain, I tugged it back but it wouldn't come free.

"_Got you"_ He smirked.

He came closer again, and began to pull to curtain off my naked body. I tugged it harder and tried to spin to release it from his grasp. Bad idea. I did lose my balance this time. I felt the curtain on my back stress with my body weight, seconds later there was a snapping sound and I began to fall. I screamed. Finally I had been able to find my voice. It was too late though, I was falling... falling... I kept screaming... and then everything went black.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_**A/N; **__There it is! What happened in the shower! I warned you it was graphic! Now, because of the graphic nature of this chapter I'd like you all to tell me what you like best and also what you liked least, that way if I ever have to write a chapter like this again (don't think I will) I will know what to avoid or add. And again, please don't hate me for this –disturbing- chapter. Thank you all who reviewed! There were so many of you, and sorry but I don't have the time to list you all here, but thank you all so much!__Remember, it's your reviews that determine when I get the next chapter out. So review!_


	12. Chapter 11

**Stolen Memories**

_**Disclaimer**__**; **__I do not own, nor will I ever own, Harry Potter or anything HP related, that all belongs to J.K Rowling. The plot is mine though._

**Chapter 11**

Everything felt so heavy, there was a lot of pain covering every inch of my body, but my head was killing me the most. What happened? I knew I was in a bed, a soft comfortable, good smelling bed. I had a guess as to who's it was but I didn't want to open my eyes to find out. If I opened my eyes I'd be awake, really awake, and right now all I wanted was to sleep for years.

Slowly my senses came back to me; there was bright light behind my eyelids, giving me more reason to keep them firmly shut. I could also hear the faint sound of rushing water, and the smell of steam. Someone was in the shower... the shower...

That's when it all came flooding back. I had been sleepwalking, at least that's what Blaise said, and... Malfoy found me... how did Malfoy find me? I'd have to ask him. Anyway, he brought me to Blaise's room. Blaise asked what had happened, what I had been dreaming about... I didn't want to tell him, I _never _want to tell him. Then I took a shower.

Tears streamed out through my closed lids. The shower. The shower was horrible! It was the shower of my nightmares, and the man was there too. I got flashbacks of the event, the man, the water running upwards instead of down like gravity intended, the grimy walls, the razor... the cutting... oh Merlin! I had never cut that much in my life! But... how did I end up in this bed? I felt the confused frown cross my features, if Blaise was here now he'd know I was awake. I could remember everything about my time in the shower, except how I got out of it... I remember collapsing to the ground... and then the man appeared in the shower with me... I covered myself with the curtain... he grabbed me, I spun and... and... I fell.

As this realization hit me the pain in my head intensified as if it was waiting for the memory to manifest before showing how much it truly hurt. I groaned out loud. I'd never had a head injury before. I decided I don't like them.

There was no way I was going to be able to sleep again now, no matter how hard I tried. Slowly I opened my eyes, I was right; the light was blinding. I shut them quickly again, spots appeared behind my lids, I'd just have to ignore them until my eyes adjusted to the bright light... wait a minute... if I was where I thought I was, then why was there light in the Slytherin dorms? Curiosity got the better of me; I opened my eyes and squinted against the light. I found the source quickly enough; someone had lit almost a dozen candles and oil lamps. Why would they do this when they knew I was sleeping?

Blaise wasn't it the room, that was the next thing I noticed. But the shower was still running, perhaps he was in there? I looked towards the door and saw the thick steam escaping from the cracks, it looked so unreal, something you would see in a dream, not in real life.

I was unsure of what to do? Should I get up? Stay in bed? Leave the Slytherin dorm completely? The aches in my body returned, I wasn't moving. Carefully I pulled the thick comforter off my body; the sight that met my eyes caused me to gasp. Nearly every inch of my skin was bandaged, my calves, thighs, and arms... everywhere I had cut in the shower. A blush rose on my cheeks. Blaise and Malfoy had seen my cuts, they knew how bad they were... wait a minute... that means they saw me in the shower! Well... on the floor of the shower anyway.

I looked down at my body again, I wasn't wearing the same nightgown I had on earlier, in fact, I had never seen this nightgown in my life! It was a sheer almost silky material, nearly see-through; thank Merlin it wasn't... that means... they dressed me too?! Wait... _why _does Blaise have a girl's nightgown in his private dorm?

Ugh! All these questions were causing my head to ach even more. I sat up slowly, everything still hurt; I must have hit the stone floor harder than I expected. There were more than enough pillows so when I leaned against the head rest of the bed I didn't have to worry about my tender back hitting solid wood or the wall. I waited there, still unsure of what to do, I couldn't move, not without being in a tremendous amount of pain anyway, and I wasn't going to call for anyone; that would just be weird.

The water of the shower shut off. I pulled the blanket up higher on my body, making sure I was covered from the neck down. I had expected to see Blaise walk out of the bathroom, but it wasn't Blaise, it was Malfoy.

I hid my groan, he had done a lot for me recently, but he was still a git. Malfoy walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a pair of black sweat pants, his chest was exposed with a few drops of water visible on his toned chest and stomach. His hair was wet and tousled. He hadn't spotted me yet. I caught myself staring at his wet chest and stomach, my eyes slowly moved up to his defined jaw and cheek bones, and finally up to his messy hair which was sticking to his forehead and coming down just to his eyes. I couldn't lie; Malfoy did look good... didn't make him any less of a git though.

He stopped walking suddenly. His eyes locked with mine and he wore a surprised look for about a second.

"You're awake." He said simply.

"Yeah..." I blushed when I realized I was still staring at him, I quickly looked away.

Malfoy seemed to have recovered from his shock quickly enough; he made his way over to the bed and looked down at me intently. His bright grey eyes seemed to bore into my own; I had to look away from his intimidating stare.

"Do you want me to get Blaise?" He asked.

No sneer, no jokes, no comments on my cut up body. It was odd to see Malfoy act like such a decent person.

"No." I said quietly. I didn't want to see Blaise. He'd just ask questions, and he wouldn't take no for an answer anymore. I wasn't ready for that quite yet.

"Okay..." Malfoy said slowly. He seemed a little uncomfortable. "Do you want me to leave?"

I thought about that for a moment. I didn't want to be left alone with my own mind right now, but I still didn't want to see Blaise. There was only one option left.

"No." I said even quieter. I didn't think he'd be able to hear me.

He obviously had heard me though. As soon as the word left my lips Malfoy nodded and leaned against the bed post, still giving me that intent gaze.

It was awkwardly silent. I thought about asking him to leave because of it, but that would be rude and I still didn't want to be alone. I opened my mouth a few times; still aware that he was staring at me, but nothing of interest to say came to mind so I snapped it shut. I must look like a fool.

Malfoy sighed loudly and ran his hand through his hair. I frowned; if it bothered him to be in the same room with me this much then he could just leave. Just as I was about to voice that thought Malfoy spoke.

"How do you feel?" Simple enough question... so why did it seem so out of place?

"Uh..." I looked up into his eyes. "Sore." I said truthfully.

Malfoy nodded. "You fell onto the stone floor; that's to be expected."

"Yeah."

Another bought of silence fell over us.

"You're not going to tell me what happened are you?"

I knew he was asking me to tell him, but the way he worded it gave me a choice to say no. Blaise would have just asked me bluntly.

I couldn't speak so I shook my head.

"Thought so."

"Have you looked at your arms yet?"

I gave Malfoy a questioning look.

"Blaise and I healed your arms as best we could. Neither of us are healers though and those cuts were pretty bad. But they shouldn't scar at least." He explained.

Wow. Malfoy had actually done something nice... I didn't know what to think of that.

"Thank you."

He just nodded in reply.

"Did you heal my legs too?" I asked nervously.

Malfoy seemed uncomfortable again. "We did, but some of the cuts went high up on your thighs, we left those because... well yeah."

I let out a breath in relief. I was happy they healed me, but that would have just been odd.

"I understand. Thank you." I said again.

I got the same nod in reply.

I started fingering the nightgown nervously. Malfoy must have noticed my confused expression because he spoke again suddenly.

"We didn't dress you."

I looked up at him confused.

"You had the shower curtain wrapped around you, covering you, but... we didn't... Blaise transfigured the shower curtain into a nightgown for you." He explained.

"Oh." I said quietly.

Malfoy walked closer suddenly. He lifted my arm and began to pull at the bandages. I looked up at him questionably.

"You should see how they're healing." He said without looking at my face.

He pulled the bandage off gently and I looked down hesitantly. I didn't want to see the damage that I had done to myself. I just hoped Malfoy was right and that they wouldn't scar; I'd hate it if I was forced to wear long sleeve shirts for the rest of my life. The sight that met my eyes surprised me. The cuts weren't open any longer, they didn't even look like cuts, they looked like healing scraps, already scabbed over.

Malfoy ran his fingertips over the partially healed cuts. Draco's touch left behind what felt like an electric shock running under my skin. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Wait... did I just think of him as Draco?! Since when do I refer to Malfoy as _Draco_?!

"I think they're okay." As soon as the words were out of my mouth Malfoy's body seemed to stiffen. He nodded quickly and stepped back.

An unbearable silence fell over us. I tried to ignore Malfoy standing a few feet away without a shirt on, with his messy wet hair, but every time I allowed my mind to wander to other things memories of what happened in the bathroom invaded my mind. I had a few options, I could stare at Malfoy and be distracted from my mind, but that would just be odd. I could ask him to get Blaise... but that would only make me think about everything because Blaise would want answers. Or... I can't believe I am even thinking this, I could try and start a conversation with Malfoy... it would be a distraction...

"Is Blaise worried?" The words just left my lips. I already knew what the answer would be but I couldn't help but ask.

Malfoy snapped his eyes to mine, he didn't say anything for a moment, just looked at me, it was a little unnerving. Eventually he nodded.

I figured that was his answer, I looked away and decided that a conversation between the two of us wouldn't work. Then he spoke.

"We heard you scream, and then found you on the stone floor with the shower still running. You were covered in blood, of course he's worried."

"Thought he would be." I said it to myself, but something told me that Malfoy heard it anyway.

"I don't understand something." I looked back up to Malfoy's eyes, was he really going to ask what happened? Or why I was so cut up? "How have you and Blaise gotten so close?"

Odd question... good question... but still odd.

It took me a moment to answer. "I guess it would have started in detention. He forced me to call him Blaise-" Malfoy rolled his eyes. "and after that it turned into this."

"That was the day you fainted." I knew he wasn't talking to me, but I nodded anyway. "Hmm."

Great. Just bloody brilliant. Now I had Malfoy trying to figure out what was going on, starting with the relationship I have with Blaise, to my fainting, and cutting, sleepwalking, and now what happened in the bathroom. Just bloody fantastic.

"You are very confusing Weasley." I rolled my eyes. Did he really have to call me by my surname?

"No one asked you to figure it out." I snapped.

Malfoy smirked. "There is no way I could try and not figure it out."

I rolled my eyes.

"Not after that day in potions."

I remembered that day, that was when my cutting problem actually started, figures it would have to happen in front of Malfoy.

"You could just walk away and forget all of it." I said knowing full well that he wouldn't.

"No I can't." Malfoy was looking straight into my eyes again, no smirk, no grin, just a deadly serious expression.

"Why not?" I asked looking away from his eyes.

Malfoy didn't answer right away, I could still feel his eyes on me but I didn't look up. "Too many things have happened." He said.

I did look up at that, it didn't make any sense. I raised my eyebrow indicating for him to go on.

Malfoy sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed by my legs.

"First there was the day in potions." He started. "Then you were wandering around the dungeons looking for the Slytherin common room so you could talk to Blaise, at an obscene time I might add." Malfoy gave me a glare, but it wasn't his usual icy glare, this one seemed... almost... joking? "That same night, or early morning, whatever you want to call it, Blaise mentioned how you fought him about going to sleep for a few hours in his bed. Shortly after that I found you with the Dreamless Sleep Draught."

I had never realized how many hints I've been giving out about what's going on with me. But now, hearing them being listed like this... it really was confusing.

"Then I find you sleepwalking out into the forest, and of course what happened just now." He finished referring to the incident in the shower.

I opened my mouth to speak but I didn't know what to say... what were you _supposed _to say at a time like this?

"You've got me so confused and curious..." Malfoy trailed off, it sounded like he was going to add something but he didn't.

"So after I tell you what's going on you'll leave me alone?" I asked. I don't know why that made me a little nervous... maybe it was because Malfoy seemed like someone who I wouldn't mind helping me figure this out...

"Maybe... depends how interesting it is." Came Malfoy's answer, I looked up at him, was he serious, that didn't sound like the best thing to say to someone going through so much, but Malfoy was a prick so I wouldn't put it past him. When I looked up though I noticed that he was grinning.

"I've never seen Blaise this worried on confused though." Malfoy went on. "And I never thought it'd be a Weasley that did this to him."

I had a feeling there was something missing from that statement, but I didn't push it.

"I have a first name you know."

Malfoy looked at me curiously.

I rolled my eyes. "Ginny, my name is Ginny. Not Weasley."

"I know that."

"Then why do you always call me Weasley?" I didn't even know why I was asking. Yes I did, I hated being called by my surname, but only because it seemed stupid and pointless.

"I call everyone in your family Weasley." Malfoy shrugged.

"I don't like it." I was talking to myself. But he commented on it anyway.

"What would you prefer?"

I scoffed. Like it'd matter. "My name." I said bluntly.

"I can't do that." Malfoy was grinning again.

I rolled my eyes.

"I call very few people by their first names... red..."

"Is that what you're going to call me now then? Red?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Maybe sometimes. It's fitting." He shrugged.

"Does that mean I can call you Blondie?" I smirked.

"No." He said bluntly. "Anything but that."

I opened my mouth to speak, but he cut me off.

"Or ferret." He rolled his eyes. I smirked.

"I think I'll stick with Malfoy then, at least until I think of something else."

"Whatever." Malfoy shrugged again.

It was silent once more. Malfoy was acting.... different, definitely different, I just couldn't figure out why. He was better... not as cold, but it didn't seem to fit. Maybe this is what Blaise meant when he said that Dr- Malfoy! That Malfoy wasn't so bad...

Suddenly Malfoy broke the silence. "Uh... I think I should get Blaise. He'd kill me if he knew you've been awake for this long." Malfoy stood awkwardly and walked to the door. He seemed so uncomfortable...

The comfortable silence didn't last long, Blaise must not have been too far from his private bedroom because only moments after the door closed behind Malfoy it opened once more and Blaise rushed in with Malfoy walking calmly behind him. Blaise seemed to have a mix of relief, concern, and even slight anger flowing through him as he walked closer to the bed.

"I told you she was fine." Malfoy rolled his eyes behind Blaise's back. Blaise turned his head and glared at Malfoy for a moment before turning back to me. Malfoy just grinned and shook his head. I couldn't help but smile at it.

Then Blaise asked the question that caused the smile to drop right off my face. "What happened?" My stomach twisted nervously.

"It's a long story." I said quietly. Blaise sat down on the bed by me and Malfoy took his usual place leaning against the bed post. He looked bored, but I knew how curious he was.

"We have time." Blaise said finally.

I took a deep breath, I didn't want to tell him yet, I still didn't feel ready. "Does it have to be now?"

Blaise nodded.

"Alright." I sighed. "But it is long, and confusing, and hard to tell... so it'll be easier if you don't say anything until I'm done... alright?"

"Alright." Blaise turned to look at Malfoy. "Uh mate..." Malfoy's eyes snapped to his and he gave Blaise a look I couldn't quite place. "Maybe you should..." It was then I realized that Blaise was trying to kick him out.

"No, he should stay." Both they're eyes snapped to mine curiously. "I know how curious he is so..." I shrugged.

"Alright." Blaise seemed unsure but he didn't add anything.

I took another deep breath and a moment before I started. "Okay... it all started shortly after this year began...."

I told both Blaise and Malfoy about my first nightmare... and the ones that followed within the first weeks of school. Just talking about the nightmares made my eyes well up but I didn't bother to hold back the tears, I knew they'd come eventually, no use in trying to hide it.

I told them about the day in the bath after one nightmare when I cut myself shaving, explained when happened in detention with Snape when I fainted. When I mentioned that I had heard the man from my nightmare in potions class after Malfoy had quoted a line from him Malfoy's expression changed, but I wasn't paying enough attention to think of what it could be. I told Blaise and Malfoy that after that day in potions cutting was the only way I could escape the dreams or stop having them completely for a night.

When I told Blaise that it was my plan to tell him all this the morning Malfoy found me walking around the dungeons looking for the common room he opened his mouth to interrupt but Malfoy gave him what looked like a sharp jab in the ribs. Blaise quickly snapped his mouth shut. I paused for a moment trying to remember. Right, the potion. I don't know why but as I told Blaise and Malfoy that I had sneaked out of my dorm and into the Hospital Wing to steal the potion because I wanted to stop cutting and not have any nightmares I was looking directly into Malfoy's hard grey eyes. And he was staring back into mine just as intently.

"The potion obviously didn't work though." I said with a sigh. "I don't know why but it didn't. That's when you found me sleepwalking." I said to Malfoy, he merely nodded in response.

I turned my attention back to Blaise, aware that Malfoy had not taken his eyes off me. "And now it's worse. When I took the shower everything went back to my nightmares, and I _saw _the man, not just heard him. Cutting didn't even work." I said looking down at my arms. "As I'm sure you noticed." I added under my breath.

That was it; there was nothing else to tell. They both knew now. They would both think I was crazy, or lying... I couldn't look up at them... it had gone so silent it was disturbing. The silence in the air seemed to be a thick blanket covering us all, my tears had finally stopped but now I felt as if I couldn't breathe. Someone needed to say something... now...

"So... what do you think?" I asked after I couldn't take it anymore.

Reluctantly I looked up at the two boys.

To my surprise Malfoy opened his mouth first.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_**A/N; **__A little cliffy for all of you! Sorry! But I couldn't resist! I hope you all liked it! And I know that Draco was __**WAY **__out of character, and my reasoning behind that is shock. He was in shock after what happened, so he wasn't himself. If you don't agree, please do not take offense to this but, I don't really care. I say he's in shock, so he's in shock. To the person who signed their anonymous review as 'Blah' I work on these chapters daily. And I work very hard to get them out as quickly as I can. Please be patient, constantly pestering me to update just makes it harder to write. I hit a major case of writers block with this chapter so it's a little late, but I have waited longer for people to update and I have done so without complaint. Thank you all who reviewed! There were so many of you, and sorry but I don't have the time to list you all here, but thank you all so much!__Remember, it's your reviews that determine when I get the next chapter out. So review!_


	13. Chapter 12

**Stolen Memories**

_**Disclaimer**__**; **__I do not own, nor will I ever own, Harry Potter or anything HP related, that all belongs to J.K Rowling. The plot is mine though._

**Chapter 12**

I sat on the tiled floor with my knees pulled into my chest. Nothing was working anymore; the cutting didn't work, not that I had stopped though. The sleeping potion obviously didn't work. I didn't know what else to do.

After I had told Blaise and Malfoy everything that had been going on this year I had a few good nights, no nightmares, nothing. I thought talking about it, simply talking to someone, had helped. Obviously I had been wrong.

Blaise told me over and over that he didn't think I was insane. He said that everything happens for a reason, and that everything that happens to a person helps to build them up to who they are. I am sure it was meant to be comforting. With tears streaming down my face I forced my mind back to the short conversation Blaise, Malfoy, and I had after I told them everything.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"I think..." Malfoy started talking first.

"That I'm insane?" I interrupted.

"Gin," Blaise looked directly into my eyes. "Neither of us think you're insane."

You may not but he obviously does. I wanted to say it, I really did, but I couldn't bring myself to speak, to look Blaise in the eyes, to look over at Malfoy. I didn't want to see the expressions of their faces.

"Everything that happens to us makes us who we are. And when it's something as terrible as this... it's not going to be an easy thing to deal with." Blaise continued.

I stared at him blankly... I knew Blaise was trying to be careful with his words... but he wasn't making any sense.

"What do you mean?"

Blaise looked uncomfortable. "Well... being sexually assaulted isn't something that you just get over..." He trailed off avoiding my eyes.

"But I _wasn't_ sexually assaulted." I had mentioned that didn't I? I had told them that what I dream about has never happened to me right? I meant to.

Blaise's eyes went wide. "But you just said..."

I knew I had made him uncomfortable.

"Dreams." I said quietly. "All of them... they are dreams... not memories."

Blaise and Malfoy stared at me blankly, both unsure of what to say.

"Nothing like... _that_ has ever happened to me."

A heavy silence followed that bit of information. I knew that Blaise had only told me that he didn't think I was mental because he thought that what I have been dreaming about had actually happened. And now that he knew it hadn't... that it was just something my mind had come up with... he thought I was insane. There was no way he wouldn't.

Blaise opened his mouth to speak finally. But Malfoy cut him off.

"It's late." He said simply. "I know you don't want to... but..." He looked at me uneasily. "You need to sleep."

I couldn't speak. So I just nodded.

"I'll stay with you..." Blaise said. It was sweet... a little weird... but still sweet. Blaise yawned a second later.

"No, go to sleep. You need it." I said with a small smile. I made a move to get up but Blaise gently pushed me back.

"I'll sleep in the common room."

"No, this is your bed."

"It's not like he uses it." Malfoy rolled his eyes.

Blaise smirked. "He's right. Sleep."

Blaise smiled at me and stood, leaving the room without another word. Malfoy stayed put, making no attempt to move. My eyes started to get heavy, sleep was about to take over.

"You can leave to. I'm sure you're tired." I said quietly. I wasn't sure if he heard me, but I didn't have the energy to repeat myself.

"I'll leave in a minute." He said after a moment.

I nodded and closed my eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I wasn't sure if Malfoy did leave the room... he was there when I woke up, but so was Blaise. Nothing happened after that. Blaise and I talked briefly about my dreams, he seemed relieved that I didn't have any while sleeping in his bed, and then I left.

And now here I am. A week later, sitting in the cold bathroom off of the girl's dorm, crying, shaking, bleeding, and afraid.

Tonight is the first night since the incident in Blaise's shower that I've had a nightmare. I forgot how vivid they could be... and now, after experiencing the nightmares while I was awake I wasn't fully sure what they were anymore.

I didn't know what to do now, I knew what I _should _do... what I was told to do if this happens again. I'm supposed to go to Blaise, to talk about it. Maybe I should go, maybe it _would _help... but I didn't want to disturb Blaise... I'll tell him in the morning, he won't be happy about it, but I don't feel like walking all over the castle at the moment.

Slowly I got up and walked back into the dorm, I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep. _No one _would be able to sleep after the nightmare I had.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Blaise and I sat in the Great Hall, it was the last day of school before students were heading home for Christmas break so the hall was packed and buzzing with conversations, so we were safe to take about anything.

"How'd you sleep?"

I sighed. It was such a simple, polite question, and no one would get annoyed by it, but no one else knew the other meaning behind the question.

"Not good." I said simply. There was no emotion in my tone, or on my face; my nightmares were draining me of all of it.

Blaise gave me a piercing stare before he continued. "Why didn't you come and see me if you couldn't sleep."

Okay, that question would un-nerve a lot of people, it just made the relationship I shared with Blaise sound a little too... intimate.

"Because it was late, and I didn't feel like walking all over the castle." I explained truthfully, again no emotions, Blaise was going to worry. Damn.

He gave me a disapproving look but didn't question me further. I wouldn't care at this point, but I was still glad he wasn't pushing.

"So, what are you going to do over the break?" He questioned, trying to change the subject, I knew he wouldn't be able to avoid talking about my nightmares for long though.

"I don't know, not many people will be here, so I suppose I'll be able to do whatever." I shrugged.

"You're not going home?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, Harry and Hermione are going to be there, I still haven't forgiven them." I said bitterly. I was probably being stupid, I was going to break up with Harry anyway, I didn't even really like him. But that did not give him a reason to cheat on me, and Hermione should have said no too. She was supposed to be my friend after all. Heh, as if.

Blaise didn't say anything; he just gave me a hard stare. I sighed; I knew what was probably coming.

"Don't you think you should be around people... just in case..."

Yup, I was right.

"I'm around people in my dorm, doesn't stop it though."

"I know... but... you said it all started at the beginning of the year... maybe if you were home it'd..." Blaise trailed off, I could tell he didn't _want _to push, but he couldn't help it, it was the type of person Blaise was.

"I don't think it matters where I am."

"Maybe..." Blaise obviously thought it _did _matter, I could tell from his tone. "But at least you won't be completely alone I guess." He added in an undertone.

Maybe I wasn't supposed to hear that, but I decided to comment on it anyway. "What do you mean?"

"Well... I'm going home..."

"Oh..." I still didn't understand what he meant; in fact that bit of information just had me more confused.

"But Draco is staying at the school, so... if anything happens you could always go to him..." I stared at Blaise like he was a nutter, which he was being at this moment. He was avoiding my gaze, meaning he knew I thought he was nuts.

"I'm not going to Malfoy." I said stubbornly.

"But he's the only other one that knows Gin." Blaise protested. "You do need to talk about it, I think it'll help."

"Malfoy thinks I'm mad." I stated simply.

I didn't truly know if he thought I was mad or not, but it didn't matter. Him and I had never really been on speaking terms but his curiosity and his friendship with Blaise had us mildly civil towards each other at least. But now, after everything I told him and Blaise he hadn't spoken to me, hadn't even looked at me really, he must think I'm insane. He probably thinks it's contagious.

"He doesn't think you're insane." Blaise said with a little grin. I _really _didn't see what was so amusing about our conversation.

"I don't want to see him."

"Ginny..." Blaise gave me an almost pleading look.

"No. I don't like him, he doesn't like me... he wouldn't help me even if he could... and I know he doesn't want to."

"But he helped you-" Blaise started.

"I'm _not _going to _Malfoy._" I said in a finalizing tone.

Blaise just grinned.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_He stood towering over her; she was shaking with sobs, digging her nails into her pale flesh, leaving behind angry red lines but not actually breaking the skin._

"_Don't do that love you'll hurt yourself."_

_Ginny cringed away from his voice, she didn't want to hear him anymore, she didn't want to see him._

"_What's the matter?" he cocked his head to the side and looked at her thoughtfully._

_Ginny slowly raised her head and looked up past his bare, disgusting, chest, and into his eyes._

"_I hate you." She said bitterly._

"_Now now, don't say things you don't mean." The man shook his head smiling slightly as if she was a child that was having a tantrum over not getting a cookie before supper._

_Ginny shook her head and began sobbing more. She wasn't lying; she truly meant what she said. She hated this man, she hated him. Her mother always told her that hate was a strong word and not to throw it around carelessly. Ginny had always obeyed that rule; she never told anyone she hated them, because she had never truly hated anyone. But she hated him, she hated this man. And she would tell him._

"_Come on now love..."_

"_Go away." She spat._

"_I would watch what I say if I were you." He was angry now, Ginny cringed away from his tone and she could practically feel him smirking. "Are you ready to behave?"_

_Her mother had said the same thing before when Ginny was on a 'time-out' she wouldn't let her go back to play with her brothers unless Ginny was ready to behave. _

"_No." She said angrily in hopes that the man would leave her alone._

_Of course it didn't work that way though. The man's face turned into a nasty scowl. He hissed angrily and stomped away, returning all too quickly, just as Ginny knew he would, and he held something tight in his hands. His knuckles were white, he was very angry, and she was to be punished. _

"_Stand." He commanded._

_Ginny shook her head._

"_Now." He hissed. _

_She couldn't do anything else, if she said no he would just grab her like last time, and she would be punished anyway, and if she stood then she would be punished, either way it was going to happen. Ginny stood on shaky legs and turned so her back was to the man._

"_On second thought, turn around." He said suddenly dropping the heavy leather belt._

_Tears were streaming down her face as she turned._

"_Are you ready to behave?" He asked again._

_Ginny didn't say anything. There was no point._

"_Fine then." His hand came up and moved swiftly across her cheek._

~*~*~*~*~*~

I woke up with a dull pain in my jaw. Rubbing it gently I felt the fresh tears on my cheeks.

"Are you ready now?" A cold voice said.

My head whipped to the side and the sight that met my eyes horrified me. The man was standing there, belt in hand, looking just as angry as he did in my nightmare. I screamed and ran out of my empty dorm.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I can't believe what I'm doing this. I said I wasn't going to do this... no matter what happened. Ugh. I stood there in front of the stone wall just staring. I didn't want to go in, I didn't want to knock. I didn't want to see him... giving me that look.

I sighed, I didn't want to go back to my empty dorm either, and just lay there only able to think about my nightmare... no distractions.

"Damnit." I hissed as I knocked on the solid stone.

I waited... and waited... and waited... just as I was about to turn and walk away the wall made a scrapping sound and began to move. Finally.

"Oh it's you." A very sleepy looking Draco Malfoy said. I almost felt bad... almost. If it were Blaise then I probably would have felt terrible for waking him... but this was Malfoy.

"Hi." I said awkwardly trying not to look at him; he was shirtless once again.

"Blaise isn't here." Malfoy looked at me like I was an idiot.

I rolled my eyes.

"I know that." I said a little defensively.

Malfoy gave me a curious look before turning his body and motioning with his arm for me to walk into the Slytherin common room.

"So what's up red?" He asked plopping down into one of the leather armchairs.

"Did I wake you?" I asked looking at his messy hair, uncovered chest, and heavy eyelids.

Malfoy nodded. "Yes you did."

"Oh." I looked away. I knew I shouldn't have come here.

Malfoy sighed loudly. "I know you didn't come here to check my sleeping patterns." I could tell he was annoyed.

I looked up into his eyes, they seemed more awake now.

"What's up?" He repeated looking at me intently.

"Uh..." I started nervously playing with the hem of my shirt. "Blaise told me to come to you if... well yeah..." I trailed off.

"I know he did, he told me to expect you." Malfoy said. I expected an eye roll, an annoyed sigh... something that would show Blaise was being a little too worried and protective. But there was nothing. "You don't seem like the type to do what someone says though." He added smirking.

"I'm not." I said quickly. Malfoy's smirk widened. "I told Blaise I wouldn't come here."

"And yet here you are." Malfoy leaned back.

I rolled my eyes. "My dorm is empty... I just- I needed a distraction."

Malfoy raised an albino eyebrow at my words before leaning closer again.

"Going to tell me what happened then?" He asked in a whisper even though we were alone.

"Going to think I'm insane?" I bit back not sure why I was being so defensive.

He looked at me blankly for a moment. "What? I never said you were insane..."

"When I first told you and Blaise everything."

"I never said I thought you were insane... you assumed that's what I was going to say."

Now it was my turn to stare blankly. "Oh." It was all I could say... I was so sure he thought I was mental... hearing that he didn't is a little shocking.

"So what were you going to say then?" I asked biting my lip.

"It doesn't matter now." He said bitterly. It was odd to hear him speak to me like he used to... before everything happened. "You never told me why you're here."

"You know why I'm here." I whispered looking away.

Malfoy nodded. "Want to talk about it?"

I shook my head. I didn't really want to talk, but I knew I would... I always ended up saying the things that I didn't want anyone to know. But for right now I wanted silence, to just sit in silence and know there was someone else in the room was comforting. If I had told Blaise I didn't want to talk about it he would have pursed his lips and made it clear that he wanted me to speak immediately. Draco- Malfoy! Damnit Ginny! He's Malfoy! _Not _Draco! _Malfoy _on the other hand just nodded and sat back, not pressuring me to talk.

It wasn't hard to see why though. Blaise would push me for details so he would know everything and try to help... Malfoy though just wanted me to get over it fast so I would leave... he didn't care if I talked or not just as long as I didn't stay too long. I wasn't sure which I preferred. It was nice to know someone cared as much as Blaise did... but he could be so... forceful... about getting me to talk. Malfoy would just let me talk when I was ready to talk... even though I knew he didn't care it was nice to not feel expected to say anything.

I sighed. Life was so confusing at the moment. I just wanted it all to end, I just wanted to go back to the beginning of the year and start over with no nightmares. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end... I was being watched. Slowly I turned my head and found Malfoy staring intently at me.

"Yes?"

"You did it again." He stated simply.

I looked at him curiously; he didn't explain further, just kept staring at me that way. Then his eyes flicked down to my arm. I followed his gaze. There was a deep red stain on my white long sleeve shirt. Damn. How did that happen? Carefully I rolled up my sleeve to look. The cuts I had made the night before had re-opened.

"Oh. Uh... the other night." I said awkwardly. I hated it when they saw my cuts.

"Is that why you're here?" He asked confused.

"No." I said truthfully.

"So you had one last night and again tonight?" He questioned.

I nodded.

"Blaise told me that you hadn't had a nightmare since that night here."

"I didn't for a while..."

"Hmm." Malfoy sat back and continued to stare at me.

Looked like I didn't have to tell him anything.

"How bad was it?" He asked suddenly.

The question shocked me, not even Blaise had asked me that before...

"Bad." I said. My eyes started to burn with tears and the phantom pain in my jaw returned, I fought the urge to rub it.

Great.

Just bloody fantastic.

"Ginny I-" Malfoy paused. It looked like he was thinking how to say whatever it was he wanted to say.

An awkward silence fell over us. I was more confused than ever. Malfoy seemed to... well... not care... but he didn't seem to just want me to leave either. What was happening this year?

"I have an idea." He said suddenly. "Come on, get up." Malfoy stood and waited impatiently.

"Where are we going?" I asked without moving.

He rolled his eyes. "Just trust me."

I sat there for a few more seconds looking at him sceptically. What was his idea? With a sigh I got up slowly, I had nothing better to do and right now I was ready to try anything.

Malfoy led me out into the dungeons hall and walked a step ahead of me in silence. He seemed lost in his own little world. I was getting nervous, where was he taking me? Why did he lead me out of the common room? Malfoy took me deeper into the dungeons; I had never come this far before, it made me even more nervous.

"Where are we going?" I asked to break the silence and to get some answers.

Malfoy turned his eyes to me and frowned but he didn't speak.

"What's your plan?" I continued.

He still didn't say anything. He narrowed his eyes at me before turning and facing foreword again.

I huffed angrily; I hated not knowing what was going on, especially when it involved me directly.

Malfoy stopped suddenly and grabbed my arm to keep me from moving any further.

"We're here." He said dropping my arm.

I looked around; we were still in the dungeons, in front of an old weathered door. "Where's _here_?"

He didn't say anything. Silently he brought his hand up and knocked harshly on the wooden door. The loud noise caused me to wince quietly; it seemed so out of place in the quiet castle.

Silence followed Malfoy's loud knocking. I looked up at him and frowned. What was going on? A moment later the door started to open slightly. Looking back I gasped when I saw who was standing on the other side of that door.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_**A/N; **__Another cliffy! Sorry! I know you all hate me right now! But it was too perfect. Don't hit me! Thank you all who reviewed! There were so many of you, and sorry but I don't have the time to list you all here, but thank you all so much!__Remember, it's your reviews that determine when I get the next chapter out. So review!_


	14. Chapter 13

**Stolen Memories**

_**Disclaimer**__**; **__I do not own, nor will I ever own, Harry Potter or anything HP related, that all belongs to J.K Rowling. The plot is mine though._

_**A/N**__; This chapter and all chapters that follow with the same theme are dedicated to __Heidi191976 because it was her idea. Thanks so much!_

**Chapter 13**

"Mr. Malfoy... what a surprise." Snape said with a curious expression.

I stood there unable to speak. What was Malfoy doing?!

"Yes sir, sorry for calling on you so late."

Snape nodded. "What have you here?" He asked looking at me for the first time. "Draco you know that Miss. Weasley is a Gryffindor, if you have caught her out of bed she is Professor McGonagall's problem... not mine."

"Yes sir," Malfoy nodded. "that is not why we're here though." He added.

"Oh?" Snape looked between Malfoy and I curiously. "Enlighten me then." He said with a smirk. "What are you and Miss. Weasley doing together at this time of night?" The way he said it made it sound like he was not just curious as to what Malfoy and I were doing together so late at night, but what we were doing together at all. I couldn't blame him.

"May we step inside?" I looked at Malfoy curiously unable to imagine what he was thinking.

Snape gave us one last inquisitive look before stepping aside and opening the door fully.

I didn't move... I was too shocked and confused about what was going on. Malfoy grabbed my arm just below my elbow and gently pulled me along with him into the room. Snape saw the action and raised an eyebrow but remained silent. At least I wasn't the only one who was confused.

I'd never been in Snape's office... and I wished it would have stayed that way. The room smelled musty and it was a few degrees colder than the rest of the dungeons. All along the walls were strange bottles filled with liquids and other items I didn't want to think about. The texture of the walls, the smell of the room, and even the feel and the temperature of this place reminded me of the house from my dreams... an unpleasant shiver went down my spine.

I crossed my arms over my chest and rubbed my hands over the upper part of my arms in an attempt to ward off the chill I knew had nothing to do with the actual chill in the room. Malfoy moved his hand from my elbow to the hollow of my back and continued to gently push me further into the room.

"Before you jump into your explanation you may want to go over it with Miss. Weasley." Snape said closing the door behind him. "She looks frightened Draco... I do hope you have not brought her here against her will." He added smirking.

The moment Snape was out of sight I turned to the blonde at my side. "What are you doing Draco?" I hissed.

He stood there, looking a little stunned before speaking. "Just trust me." He said again.

"How can I trust you when I have no idea what you're doing?"

"That's kinda the point of trust." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "You have to give me something... I can't just suddenly trust you when you've never given me reason to."

He sighed. "I don't think your dreams are just dreams." He said quietly.

"What?"

"Or maybe they are." He wasn't making sense now, but I didn't continue to question, something told me that he was going to tell me everything, like he'd been waiting to tell me. "I don't know what they are... but I think Snape might be able to help."

"Why's that?"

"Because he is the best at Occlumency and Legilimency."

I looked at him as if I'd just been slapped. "You want Snape to pry into my mind?! You think it would help?" I asked in disbelief.

"I think you should try."

"I think you're mad." I said shaking my head in disbelief.

Malfoy sighed. "You're out of options Gin." He said flicking his gaze down to my covered arms where him and I both knew my cuts were.

"I don't know..." I said slowly aware that I was giving in. "He'll know everything... think I'm-"

"He won't think you're insane." Malfoy voiced my thoughts.

"But..."

"Just try it." He sighed.

I nodded, he wasn't going to let this go, and even if Malfoy did I knew Snape wouldn't.

"He's really not that bad." Malfoy smirked.

"Heh, to you maybe..."

Malfoy grinned. "You'll see."

Just as our conversation came to an end Snape walked back in the room, the thought that he had been listening the entire time was a little unnerving. I stood there staring up at the potions master but not speaking. He wasn't looking at me, he was looking at Draco questionably... he even seemed a little... amused?

"So Mr. Malfoy please... tell me what you and Miss. Weasley are doing calling on me so late at night." He said with a slight upturn of his lips.

Malfoy didn't beat around the bush. "I'd like you to perform Legilimency on Ginny." He said with his back straight and his shoulders squared.

Snape gave Malfoy an odd look. "That is a very... invasive... form of magic Mr. Malfoy." He said finally.

"Yes sir." Malfoy nodded.

I was a little surprised that Malfoy didn't just jump into the explanation of my nightmares, grateful... but surprised. I knew it wouldn't last though. I didn't want anyone but Blaise and Malfoy to know about my dreams... I didn't even want Blaise and Malfoy to know, but I couldn't avoid it, just like I couldn't avoid it now. Snape would either get curious and ask, or if he didn't he'd find out the moment he started to pry into my memories.

"And why do you think it is necessary to perform that particular form of magic on Miss. Weasley here?" Snape's eyes flicked to mine for a fraction of a second.

"There are some things that just don't add up." He said mysteriously. I looked at Malfoy knowing that explanation wouldn't stop the question but he was looking at Snape as if he had just explained everything in full detail.

Snape sighed. "Mr. Malfoy there really is no point in hiding anything from me, I could easily find out the information from you. And even if I didn't I wouldn't go prying into Miss. Weasley's mind without a valid reason to."

"True... but you would also know everything if you just pried into her mind now, no questions asked." Malfoy smirked.

I wanted to hit him. Never in my life had I wanted to hit Draco Malfoy more than I did right now.

Not only did he lead me to Snape's office with the intent to ask the professor to look into my head and try to tell me what's wrong... but he also just told Snape to do it without any reason. Malfoy was a git. I didn't care if he was trying to help me or not, he was the biggest git on the planet.

Snape looked to be considering it. "Very true." He said with a smirk. "Although I would rather know what's coming..." He trailed off as if he was going to add something but changed his mind. "And besides..." he sighed. "_If _am going to do this... Miss. Weasley will need time to prepare."

"Of course sir." Malfoy nodded. He looked at me uneasily for a moment. I guess now was the time to explain. "I uh... I don't think I should tell you. It has nothing to do with me after all."

Snape nodded in understanding. "Well I'm sure Miss. Weasley can speak for herself." He turned and looked directly at me.

I opened my mouth... but no words came out. It felt as if my voice had been turned off, I couldn't speak. I wasn't sure if it was because I was nervous and not ready to tell my story again, or if it was because I just didn't want Snape to know.

Snape sighed. "Come on Miss. Weasley, it can't be that bad."

I stared daggers back at him.

"Uh sir... she may not want to repeat it again." Malfoy stepped between Snape and I.

"Again?"

"Yes sir. She explained it all to Zabini and myself not too long ago, and it isn't the easiest thing to hear so I doubt it's simple to tell." Malfoy explained.

Snape looked more intrigued if that was even possible. "I see." He said slowly. He started pacing around the office looking as if he was considering something.

I looked up at Draco questionably. Why was he doing this? He looked down at me with an apologizing expression, which only confused me more.

"Miss Weasley." Snape addressed me suddenly with a sigh.

"Yes sir?" I found my voice at last.

"Can you remember, in detail, what you said to Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini?" He asked.

I thought for a moment. It wasn't a conversation I could easily forget. "Yes sir." I said nodding solidly.

Snape nodded and continued pacing.

"Alright. Have a seat." He said indicating to an arm chair I hadn't noticed until now.

I looked over at Malfoy, he nodded and with that I slowly walked over to the chair and sat down uneasily.

"I need you to focus on that memory. Just where you told Mr. Zabini and Malfoy everything. Try not to think of anything else." He turned toward Malfoy. "Do you really think this is the best thing for her?" He asked. His tone was different... he almost sounded worried... I must have imagined it though.

"I do." Malfoy nodded.

Snape turned back to me and sighed. He once again told me to focus on that memory and that memory alone. I nodded and looked over at Malfoy. He smiled a tiny smile and nodded encouragingly. When my eyes flicked back to the potions professor his eyes were closed and his wand was raised. Without moving his lips, without any type of warning Snape's wand jerked and I felt tremendous pressure in my head. My eyes closed from the pain and I could feel my fingers tighten around the arm of the chair I was seated in.

Suddenly the pain stopped and I opened my eyes reluctantly. I was back in Blaise's dorm... except everything seemed... blurry? I closed my eyes tight and re-opened them... everything was still blurry. I looked around and noticed for the first time that I was looking at Blaise's back, Malfoy's side, and my own frightened, worn out face. I was in my memory.

With inaudible footsteps I walked around Blaise and stood beside myself... this was freaky. It reminded me of my first year when I had Tom's diary. Suddenly everything flickered... I was back in the chamber. My breath hitched as I watched Tom appear out of the diary and saw my younger self fall to the ground.

"Miss Weasley." There was a cold voice behind me. I spun and looked at Snape with wide eyes.

"Focus." He said sternly.

I nodded and closed my eyes, willing myself to forget about the chamber and Tom Riddle and forcing myself to go back to that night in Blaise's dorm.

When my eyes opened I was back again. This time I refused to allow the memory of the Chamber of Secrets take hold once more. There was something wet on my pale cheek. Rubbing it away I realized I'd been crying. How embarrassing.

"_Okay... it all started shortly after this year began...."_

I heard myself speak. My voice sounded harsh and cracked. I watched myself begin to cry as I told Blaise and Malfoy what my dreams had been about. It was odd... I'd never seen myself cry before... unless you count my nightmares. Everything flickered again. I quickly shut my eyes and forced myself to stay focused. It was hard.

"_That day in potions when I cut my hand..." _I was looking at Malfoy, both my current self and my remembered self. _"You had said something about 'my muggle loving parents not teaching me any manners' I had the same thing told to me in one of my nightmares... and when you said it, it brought everything back up and I could hear him... I felt like I was there again..." _

I looked at Malfoy as my other self said all this. He looked almost guilty.

I couldn't watch anymore. I had been through this once; I didn't need to see it again. I didn't want to see the expressions on Blaise's and Malfoy's faces... I didn't want to hear myself speak; I didn't want to see those tears on my cheeks. I just didn't want to do any of it anymore. I turned to Snape who was a few feet away, I wanted to tell him I was done, that I couldn't take it anymore, but he was watching the conversation with such interest I couldn't bring myself to speak the words.

I decided to watch Snape's face rather than my own. He seemed highly interested and a little disgusted when I heard my voice mention the cutting. I was surprised to see him smirk when my memory mentioned me sneaking around the castle and stealing the potion... odd.

"_The potion obviously didn't work though." _I heard myself say with a sigh_. "I don't know why but it didn't. That's when you found me sleepwalking." _I watched as Malfoy nodded in response.

I couldn't look away right now. It was a horrible sight to see, Malfoy standing there in his usual fashion as I poured out my worst nightmares, Blaise looking shocked, worried, and perhaps even a little frightened, and of course watching myself have to explain this and nearly break down. I hated it. It was painful, I wanted to look away, and yet my eyes wouldn't allow me to. Stupid eyes.

"_And now it's worse. When I took the shower everything went back to my nightmares, and I saw the man, not just heard him. Cutting didn't even work." _I looked down at the mostly healed cuts on my arm as my memory did the same thing._ "As I'm sure you noticed." _

The shower... why did Snape have to hear about the shower... it was horrible. I could remember it so well. The smell... the sounds, the water, the man... the man. Fresh tears streamed down my cheeks, I couldn't close my eyes as the room flickered around me, I couldn't focus as I watched myself curled up on the shower floor cutting, crying, and bleeding. I didn't even care that Snape could see everything I could. The man appeared beside me in the shower, I flinched and backed against the wall, horrified I watched as my remembered self stood suddenly and covered herself with the shower curtain.

"Miss Weasley." Snape said sternly at my side.

I couldn't turn. I couldn't look away from the horrible mess happening before my eyes.

"Focus. You don't want me to see this." Snape's tone had lost some of its edge, but it didn't matter. My eyes were glued.

I saw the man step closer to the me from my memory; I knew he was smirking even though I couldn't see his face.

"_Got you."_

I screamed and fell to the ground.

"Miss Weasley!" he said sharply as I sunk to the ground.

There was a tug on my elbow; the scene in the shower was fading away to nothing. I was being pulled out. The pain in my head returned worse than before. I closed my eyes once more and I could feel myself grip the sides of the chair.

"Ginny?" Slowly I opened my eyes. Malfoy was standing in front of me looking worried. I had only ever seen that particular look of concern on Blaise... it didn't seem to fit Malfoy, and yet... it looked like it fit him better than all others.

I couldn't speak yet so I nodded to indicate that I had heard him. He sighed and turned to Snape.

"What happened?" He asked sharply.

"She didn't stay focused." Snape said coolly. I expected him to get angry, Malfoy wasn't talking to him like he was earlier.

I opened and closed my eyes a few times; things were starting to come through. I could see Snape over by the far wall looking through the cupboards, I could see that Malfoy was still standing close but his back was to me. My cheeks were wet again. I quickly wiped away the tears and tried to slow my breathing. Looking around I noticed Malfoy's hand was resting on my right arm... was he trying to comfort me? Did he shake me to try and snap me out of it and then forgot to let me go?

"Here drink this." Snape said suddenly. He handed me a bottle of bright orange liquid and looked at Malfoy. "What is going on?"

"You saw the memory?" Malfoy asked straightening up and removing his hand.

"I did." Snape nodded. "Miss. Weasley you should really drink that." He said without looking at me. I jumped slightly and took the potion in one gulp. It had no taste, which was odd because _every_ potion had _some_ taste. As soon as the strange orange fluid slid down my throat I could feel the pain in my head ease.

"Then you should know what's going on." Malfoy said almost angrily. I didn't understand; why was he angry?

"I should?" Snape raised an eyebrow at Malfoy. "Do you understand? You heard everything I did." He countered.

"I-uh... well..."

"Thought so." Snape sighed tiredly. "Do you know what happened in the shower?" He asked suddenly.

"She told me." Malfoy confirmed.

I hated this, I hated it when people talked about me as if I wasn't there, but I wasn't going to say anything. Not this time.

"But did you _see _it?"

"Excuse me?"

Malfoy was confused. That much was obvious. I closed my eyes and winced. The full impact of what Snape had just seen hit me. He saw me as a broken bleeding heap on the shower floor, he saw the man I see from my nightmares... what did that mean? Was he real? Or could Snape only see him because the memory is real to me? Or _did _Snape even see him? All these questions made my head hurt, and I realized how tired I actually was.

"She didn't focus. As soon as the memory got to the part where she explained what had happened in Blaise's shower her mind took her there, taking me along. I saw it all." Snape said, he sounded a little disturbed, he even looked paler.

"That is why I didn't want to do this. If you would have just told me what she told you, if you would have explained it and let me help her to prepare then that wouldn't have happened. She would have had a safeguard. Her mind wouldn't have brought up the disturbing memories." He said harshly.

I doubted that I was supposed to hear any of this, but Malfoy was beside me and Snape was in front of him talking; there was no way I _wouldn't_ hear.

"Now things could be worse. Her mind has stirred up memories, harsh ones, and even though she did well, very well at first, it is only a matter of time before someone's mind overtakes their willpower." He finished.

Malfoy seemed too shocked to speak. I couldn't blame him, but this was his idea! He had to say something. I opened my mouth, but when I realized I had nothing to say I closed it quickly. My eyes were getting heavy and everything around me seemed to be going fuzzy. Did Snape drug me? Was it an after effect of the potion? Or was I simply worn out? All options seemed probable, as scary as that sounded.

"Can you help?" Draco said suddenly. I forced my eyes open and looked at Snape.

He seemed uneasy, he was looking between Draco and I, he still looked interested, but I could see that he was tired, disgusted, and perhaps even a little freaked out.

"I'll think it over and get back to you." He said in a finalizing tone. "Now take Miss. Weasley back, the potion is kicking in." He added looking at me.

Malfoy nodded and gently pulled me up by my arm. I wanted to say something to Snape, say 'thank you' maybe? But I couldn't speak, and even if I could I doubt I would have said anything. My legs wobbled as I put pressure on them and Draco had to place his hand in the hollow of my back to stop me from falling.

Silently he steered me back to the Slytherin common room, I was grateful he didn't try to take me all over the school to the tower, I wasn't up to walking that far and I didn't want to go back there anyway.

"I'm sorry." Malfoy said as he led me towards the couch.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly.

"I didn't think about what it would have done to you." He said grabbing a blanket and covering me.

"S'okay." I said sleepily nuzzling into the soft material.

Malfoy chuckled. "You'll be angry in the morning."

"Uh huh." I replied absentmindedly.

He chuckled again. Really what was so funny? "Go to sleep red."

"...mhmm."

~*~*~*~*~*~

_**A/N; **__Again, I know Draco is out of character... but it had to happen eventually, I'll try to keep him in character as much as possible I promise, right now he's all confused... so yeah, there's my excuse. Thank you all who reviewed! There were so many of you, and sorry but I don't have the time to list you all here, but thank you all so much!__Remember, it's your reviews that determine when I get the next chapter out. So review!_


	15. Chapter 14

**Stolen Memories**

_**Disclaimer**__**; **__I do not own, nor will I ever own, Harry Potter or anything HP related, that all belongs to J.K Rowling. The plot is mine though._

**Chapter 14**

"You took her to Snape?!"

I sighed. I'd been expecting this.

Ever since I brought Ginny to see Snape about possibly figuring out what her nightmares actually were I knew this conversation would come. Blaise was angry, it was obvious, honestly his worry for that girl is ridiculous. I looked up and gave him a blank stare. I didn't care that he was angry... not really anyway, I still think it was a good idea, and that it will be good for her in the long run, it didn't matter if Blaise agreed or not.

"Yes I took her to Snape." I said closing my book. Blaise wasn't going to let this go for a while.

"What were you thinking?!" He started pacing.

I slouched down in my chair; might as well get comfortable.

"I was thinking that he could use Legilimency and find out what exactly her nightmares are." I said with a yawn.

Blaise stared blankly at me for a moment. "What do you mean 'what they are'? They're dreams, that's all."

"And if they're not?" I asked with a pointed look.

Blaise was stunned, that much was obvious. He didn't want to accept what I did or believe that Ginny's nightmares may be more than just freaky dreams. But at the same time he wanted an explanation as to why Ginny was having suck freaky dreams. I couldn't blame him; I was more than curious myself. People don't just have vivid, consistent nightmares for no reason. Plus, after this was figured out and she knew how to deal with them then my curiosity would fade and I wouldn't have to think about her anymore.

"It doesn't matter what they are." Blaise said waving his hand around, I wanted to laugh. Of course it mattered what they were. All that mattered lately was what was going on with Ginny. "Did Ginny tell you everything that happened?" He questioned

"Snape told me he saw the memory, and that her mind took her to the shower... she was too tired to explain anything that night and she didn't want to talk in the morning. I haven't seen her since." I shrugged.

Blaise smirked ever so slightly. "So basically you just told me 'no' but with more words."

I glared.

"Well she told me." He sounded a little superior... what did he think this was...? A contest? Who could help Ginny more? Who could get her to talk easier? Who'd have a better relationship with her? Heh, I'd _let_ him win if that's what he thought.

"Did she tell you because you pushed her for details when she said she wasn't ready to talk? Or did she actually want to talk?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

I was pushing it, I knew that, but I was getting angry. Blaise was the type of person that would get people to talk, because talking about it is good for you... or at least that's what he said. I however, am the type of person to just let people talk if they wanted to... and if not whatever.

Blaise's eyes narrowed. Yup, I had gone too far. I knew Blaise worried about being too pushy, but he honestly thought that was better for people, and maybe it was, either way it didn't matter, it was who Blaise was. And you never question a person when it's who they really are, that was an unwritten rule... and I just broke it.

"It doesn't matter, she needs to talk about it, if you hold things in they build up." I could have sat here and repeated his little speech back to him if he wasn't glaring daggers at me, I'd heard him say the exact same thing many time before.

"Okay, so what'd she tell you? I already know that Snape saw everything that happened in the shower, and that she witnessed it too... I realize that would be hard but it wasn't like I intended that to happen. So tell me, what could she have said that I don't already know?"

"Did you know that she couldn't bear to look at herself in the memory because she thinks she's pathetic?"

I shrugged, every girl thought that when they saw themselves crying. "That's not so bad."

"Did she tell you that Snape performing Legilimency on her reminded her of her first year with the diary? That her mind took her to the Chamber of Secrets and she saw herself faint as Tom Riddle came out of the diary?"

Okay, that was bad... why would her mind take her to the Chamber? I felt my face fall... it didn't matter that it was my father that gave her that diary, I still felt guilty... no one deserves to be used as a puppet. I was angry with him for months after I had found out... he of course didn't know that though.

"Do you have any idea what that could do to her?" Blaise asked when I didn't speak. "Those memories are harsh. She put them behind her, finally got on with life and now she has to revisit them?"

"I know that. I know... I didn't think she'd go and revisit the Chamber though, how the hell could I have known what her mind would do?" I asked angrily, I didn't like getting blamed for things that were so obviously out of my control, I already felt guilty about what happened to Ginny years ago, even though I know I shouldn't, I do not need Blaise making me feel guilty for her remembering it now, even though I probably should feel awful.

"Exactly." Blaise gave me a hard stare. "You have no idea what she could see... what else could have possibly happened to her, and Snape has no right to see those memories..." He trailed off... I knew exactly what he was saying though; I could have possibly just messed this girl up even more.

Great.

Now I _do_ feel awful.

Just bloody brilliant.

"It's her choice though..." I said without looking at Blaise. I was trying to justify my actions. When I took her to Snape I knew she wouldn't say no, because she couldn't be able to. Snape would question her, I trapped her. But now, if she wanted to continue or not it was completely up to her.

"But if it makes it worse..."

"You can't protect her all the time Blaise." I sighed. "Look, I know you worry about her, and that you like her, but she is fully capable of making her own choices, good or bad."

Blaise stood there staring as if I had just punched him. He didn't speak for a while, but when he did it was not what I was expecting. "You're right." He sounded defeated, and with that he plopped into the chair beside me.

Everything got awkward fast. Blaise wasn't speaking; he looked like he was thinking over everything he had ever done. I couldn't speak; I didn't know what to say... awkward silences after an argument were the worst. I started to get twitchy; there was a quiver in the nerves under my skin, telling me that my body wanted to move. My legs were tingling and feeling restless. I couldn't sit here anymore. What else was there to do though? I tried changing my position, trying to trick my body into thinking I was moving more than I actually was. It didn't work. My legs jumped and my fingers twitched. I had to get up.

"Where are you going?" Blaise asked as I walked across the common room.

"For a walk." I said and walked out of the common room without any further explanation.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The cold January wind whipped my hair and bit at my skin, I didn't mind though at least I knew the wind was real. I'd been out here for a good hour at least; the wetness of the snow had already penetrated through my shoes and socks and was currently freezing my feet. I could no longer feel my toes, not completely anyway, just a painful numbness. Every step hurt, every minute I spent outside caused my joints to ach painfully, but I knew once I stepped inside it would be much worse.

I needed to clear my head, to stop thinking about the man from my nightmares that was no longer haunting me in just my sleep. Ever since that day in Blaise's shower... ever since that potion... I had seen the man when I was awake. I didn't know what to do anymore; I never know what's real. One minute I'll be walking through the halls, or sitting in the common room... and the next minute I'm staring into his cold eyes.

A shiver went down my spine that I knew had nothing to do with the icy wind. Great. So much for clearing my head. I sighed and looked across the frozen black lake. That's what I wish I was, frozen. Frozen in time like this lake. I wish I could go back to before all this started and just stayed there. I wouldn't have these nightmares... I wouldn't be seeing things I knew weren't real. But... I'd still be with Harry. I wouldn't be friends with Blaise...

I wanted both. Couldn't I have both? Couldn't I be a normal sixteen year old girl? Why couldn't I have a nightmare free life and still have Blaise in it? Was it really too much to ask? It must have been... if it wasn't then I'd have it.

I continued walking around the lake, ignoring the pain in my toes. I'd have to go in soon or frostbite would be in my near future. Looking across the lake once more I let my eyes wander to the forbidden forest covered in a beautiful, crisp, untouched layer of pure white snow. It was breathtakingly beautiful. I stood there allowing myself to be captured by the sight of it, to be pulled in by it. It was working; I was starting to become less aware of everything around me. The pain in my feet ceased, the wind seemed to whistle quieter, even the blinding sun seemed dimmer.

It was perfect while it lasted. Too bad it didn't last long.

I shrieked and jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Whipping my head around I saw that it was only Malfoy... wait... _why_ was Malfoy here? My hand flew up to my chest; I could feel my heart pounding through my ribs.

"Malfoy!" I said out of breath.

Malfoy smirked. "Did I scare you?"

"No." I lied crossing my arms over my chest.

"Right." Malfoy nodded still smirking. "I'm sure screaming at people and jumping out of your skin when you seem them is just your way of saying _hello_." He said grinning.

I wanted to smack that sarcastic smile off his face, instead I settled for just glaring.

Malfoy chuckled. "What are you doing out here red?"

"I believe I asked you first." I said still glaring.

"Hmm... so you did." He looked amused. He _always_ looked amused.

I waited for an answer... and waited... and waited. "Well... aren't you going to tell me?" I asked when it was clear Malfoy wasn't going to continue.

"Hmm... no." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to stare at the Forbidden Forest once more. I was hyper aware of Malfoy's eyes still on my face, it was unnerving and the temptation to turn and tell him to piss off what nearly unable to resist. I did resist though, I couldn't say why I did... any other time I would have hexed him and marched away, that was before everything that had happened this year though.

The wind picked up again, once more whipping my hair around my face. The cold air was finally getting to me, pulling the new thick cloak I had received from Blaise for Christmas tighter around myself I began rubbing my arms as I shivered violently. I needed to go in now but I couldn't bring myself to move.

"You're freezing." Malfoy said. I didn't turn.

Suddenly I felt an arm drape around my shoulders. Looking up I saw Malfoy's eyes looking down into my own, he was standing very close, close enough for his body heat to touch me. His hand squeezed my shoulder gently.

"Come on." He pulled me lightly. "You should go in and get warm."

I didn't feel the need to say anything, so instead I nodded and allowed him to steer me towards the castle.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"I don't know about this..." I said nervously.

Blaise, Malfoy, and I were walking down into the deeper area of the dungeons. Snape had sent a letter to Malfoy saying that he would try to help and to be there tonight so he could teach me to control my memories. I looked up at Blaise, his eyes were staring forward and his jaw was tight. He didn't like this; he didn't want me to do. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to do it... but it was something we hadn't tried yet.

When it became clear that Blaise wasn't going to say anything I turned to Malfoy who stood on my other side. He wasn't looking at me either, he was looking at Blaise, he seemed annoyed. What did I miss? Malfoy must have felt my eyes on him because a moment later he looked down.

"It's worth a try remember?" He sighed.

I nodded and looked ahead again. I didn't know how close we were but we couldn't be far, we'd been walking for a good ten minutes, or at least I thought we'd been walking that long.

Blaise and Malfoy stopped at the same time. I turned and faced the same weathered door I had seen for the first time weeks ago. Malfoy knocked and a moment later Snape opened the door silently gesturing with his hand for us to walk in. Both Blaise and Malfoy steered me into the room, Blaise had his hand on the hollow of my back and Malfoy placed his just below my neck. Honestly... I _could_ walk on my own.

"I don't know how you expect me to help you." Snape said looking down at me.

"I don't know either sir."

Snape grinned. "All I can do is look at your memories of the dreams... and perhaps try and help you understand them."

"Alright..."

"This will be highly invasive as I am sure you remember..." I shuddered at the thought of Snape seeing me in the shower. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

I looked back at Blaise and Draco... Malfoy nodded encouragingly, Blaise just looked angry. "I'm sure." I said slowly turning back to the potions master.

"Alright, have a seat."

On shaky legs I made my way over to the same chair I had been seated in last time. Blaise and Malfoy were both watching me intently, I tried to look calm so Blaise would stop looking so angry, I don't think it worked though.

"Alright Miss. Weasley I want you to concentrate on a memory-"

"I thought you were going to prepare her sir." Blaise interrupted through gritted teeth.

Snape turned to him. "I am getting to that Mr. Zabini if you'd let me." He said in a deathly calm tone.

Blaise snapped his mouth shut and nodded tightly.

"I want you to concentrate on a memory." Snape said turning back to me. "Not one of your nightmares though." He added.

"A happy memory?" I asked.

Snape seemed to think for a moment. "Not happy, but not traumatizing... something in the middle." He said slowly. "I'll give you a moment to think of one." With that Snape walked over to his desk.

I thought. What had happened to me that was painful but not too terrible? There were many things that seemed painful at the time... but looking back now they seemed like nothing. Nothing could compare to the nightmares. After about five minutes of thinking I came across a memory that stung... I didn't think it was too bad but it would have to do.

"I'm ready." I said in a meek tone.

Blaise and Malfoy both straightened and looked at me intently. It was a little unsettling so I tried to ignore them.

"Concentrate." Snape said before raising his wand.

I was more prepared this time, not prepared, but I knew what was coming, unfortunately it didn't make a difference. The pain in my head was just as bad as before. It felt like my brain was throbbing and trying to break out of my skull. I clenched my teeth to keep myself from screaming out. I felt my nails dig into the fabric of the chair. And then, all at once... it was over.

I opened my eyes slowly and wiped the tears that had escaped through my closed lids. There was sun where I was, I could feel it warm my skin as if it was real. It brought a small smile to my face, until I realized where exactly I was.

I was at the Burrow, many years earlier. It was the summer before Ron would go to Hogwarts and we were playing in the yard. I heard laughter to my right, turning I saw my older brother when he was only ten years old. It was strange to see Ronald as a child... but what was stranger was to see myself only nine years old.

In my nightmares I looked about the same age, but that was different. I was in a dirty house, not in the sun, my clothes were ripped, here they were clean and fresh, and my hair was dank and dirty, right now it shone bright red in the sunlight.

I could feel my mind begin to tug, trying to take me back to one of my nightmares. I closed my eyes and focussed on the sun warming my face, the light breeze gently lifting my hair. The tug in my mind eased. Slowly I opened my eyes; I was still in the sun. Letting out a breath I turned and looked for Snape. I knew he'd be here, that was the entire point, I just didn't realize how close he'd be.

"Very good Miss. Weasley." He said with a nod. I smiled.

Snape turned and began walking towards my younger self and the younger Ron. We were playing with fake wands, running after each other and shouting made-up curses. I smiled as I watched my younger self yell a mix of jumbled words and poke Ron in the back with the fake wand.

"Ow!" Ron screamed.

The younger me giggled.

"You're not supposed to touch people when saying a spell." He said angrily.

"How would you know?"

"Because I am going to school soon." Ron straightened his back and held his chin up proudly.

"But you're not there yet." I bit back. I remembered this day quite well. I was angry that Ron was leaving me all alone; I didn't understand that he didn't have a choice, or that I couldn't join him yet. I thought he was abandoning me.

"But I will be soon. And I'll be happy because I won't have to play these stupid games with you anymore." Ron said throwing the fake wand at my feet hatefully.

I watched as the younger me's eyes began to tear up. "You don't mean that." My voice shook.

"Yes I do." Ron glared. "And when you do come to school I'll never talk to you." He added.

"Yes you will." I was crying now.

As stupid as this memory seemed it really did hurt. Mum had told me that Ron was only teasing, and that he'd miss me. But then, after he came back from school all he'd talk about was Harry. Soon after that Harry came to stay with us and Ron wouldn't even pay attention to me. It hurt.

"Why would I want to be seen with a baby like you?" He spat turning on his heel he walked back into the house.

My heart broke as I watched myself begin to cry hysterically. I wanted to go over there, to comfort the younger me, but I couldn't. I was only a shadow here, not an actual person.

"Think of another memory." Snape said suddenly. I tore my eyes away from my crying self and looked up. "Something a little more painful, but not from your dreams." He said sternly.

I nodded, finally understanding. Snape was going to have me go through painful memories and see how I dealt with them, gradually building up to my nightmares. I closed my eyes and thought. There was only one memory that stung but wasn't too painful that I could think of at the moment.

"When you have your memory allow your mind to take you there so it can play out." Snape said.

His voice seemed to be coming from far away, and it wasn't coming in clear, but I heard it. Without opening my eyes I nodded and concentrated hard on the memory. I felt my mind tug; resisting the urge to fight against it I allowed it to pull me to earlier this year.

Opening my eyes I saw that I was in the Gryffindor common room. It was late, the windows were black and the fire was dying down. I looked towards the stair case and sure enough I saw myself slowly walking down.

"_What if someone comes down?" _Hermione's voice said from the couch.

I watched as myself froze on the stairs, a small smile tugging at my remembered self's lips. I nearly growled. Soon I wouldn't be smiling, soon I'd hear Harry speak and I'd be furious. Hermione giggled from the couch, I turned to face her, sure enough there she was with Harry, giggling and kissing him. I wanted to go and punch her; I nearly did too, until I remembered that I actually couldn't do anything in a memory.

"_It's four in the morning; no one will be coming down for hours." _Right on cue there was Harry's voice.

I turned back to myself frozen on the stairs. I could see myself go pale as the truth of it all hit me. This memory was making me angry. I couldn't look at myself anymore, standing there looking so broken over a boy that I was planning on breaking up with anyway. I was disgusted, disgusted with myself, with Harry, and with Hermione.

I turned away and looked at Snape. The look on his face would have been comical if I hadn't been so angry. He looked utterly and purely revolted; there was no better word for it. His eyes seemed glued to the couch that Hermione and Harry were laying on, his mouth was open slightly and his eyes were bulging. Slowly his gaze turned to me giving me a confused and horrified look, it made me smile slightly, but only slightly. Snape opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, then he shook his head and snapped his mouth closed again. I stood staring at him curiously; wondering what he wanted to say...

Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me; I spun around and watched as myself marched closer to the couple looking absolutely livid. The scene played out before my eyes once more. Hermione sat up a bit straighter.

"_Ginny!" _She said shocked.

"_Ginny?" _Harry sounded confused. Hermione covered her arms over her small chest and stood up quickly. Mere seconds later Harry sat bolt up and looked at my remembered self guiltily.

"_Ginny..." _He started.

"_Now I know what you were doing when you didn't visit me in the hospital." _I heard myself say. I felt a semi-satisfied smile come to my lips as I watched myself stomp angrily out the portrait hole.

"I think that's enough for today." Snape said laying a hand gently on my shoulder. He still seemed shocked; he always seemed shocked by my memories... were they really that odd?

I nodded and closed my eyes knowing that the pain would come in no time at all. I felt the familiar tug on my elbow and the pain returned. Just as it had been last time, it hurt more coming out of a memory than it did jumping into one. Sounds were starting to come through, I could feel the grip I had on the chair and then... it was over.

I opened my eyes and let out a breath. I didn't feel nearly as drained as I had last time, but then again last time we were here later and the memories were more painful.

"You did very well..." Snape said. He sounded uneasy, as if he was still shocked over what he'd just seen. "We will continue on this pace weekly, I suggest that you think up some memories during the week. One not so bad one like the first and one more painful one like the last."

"Yes sir." I nodded and stood on shaky legs.

"You alright Gin?" Blaise asked me, he looked worried... why would he be worried...?

"I'm fine." I told him truthfully.

"You should all head back to your common rooms." Snape walked over and opened the door.

Malfoy, Blaise, and I all nodded and walked towards the door.

"Mr. Malfoy." Snape stopped him with his hand on Malfoy's shoulder. "A word if you don't mind." Malfoy nodded to Snape and turned back into the office without a word.

"What do you think they're talking about?" I asked not all too sure why I cared.

"I don't know." Blaise shrugged and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. It didn't feel right, and yet it felt perfect, just like friends... though I'm sure Blaise wasn't thinking that way. "Come on." He tugged at my arm.

Blaise walked me back up to the Gryffindor tower in silence, I looked straight ahead but I could feel his eyes on me every now and then. Something didn't feel right about tonight, something felt wrong. The way Blaise was holding me, looking at me, and randomly squeezing my shoulder and rubbing my arm... it just didn't feel like friends.

"You know..." Blaise said when we reached the portrait of the fat lady. "You don't have to do this once a week with Snape..."

"I know I don't."

"If it's making you uncomfortable at all..." Blaise seemed to be coming closer.

"It's not." I sounded breathless.

"Are you sure?" He was no longer looking in my eyes.

"It doesn't make me uncomfortable."

But this is.

Blaise didn't say anything, his eyes partly closed and he leaned in. I felt my eyes grow wide as I realized what he was doing... or at least what I _thought _he was doing. This isn't what I wanted from Blaise... and I didn't want him to think of me that way... it just didn't seem right.

"I should probably go to bed." I said side-stepping so I was no longer face to face with him.

Blaise sighed running a hand over his face. "Yeah... you probably should."

"Goodnight Blaise."

"Night Gin."

I walked up to my bed and threw myself down on it without even getting undressed. What had I gotten myself into? And how was I going to get out of it?

~*~*~*~*~*~

_**A/N; **__Hope you all liked it! Thank you all who reviewed! There were so many of you, and sorry but I don't have the time to list you all here, but thank you all so much!__Remember, it's your reviews that determine when I get the next chapter out. So review!_


	16. Chapter 15

**Stolen Memories**

_**Disclaimer**__**; **__I do not own, nor will I ever own, Harry Potter or anything HP related, that all belongs to J.K Rowling. The plot is mine though._

_**A/N; **__Just so you all know... I don't like this chapter. But I can't think of how to fix it. But now you're all warned._

**Chapter 15**

Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot.

How could I be such an idiot?! I tried to _kiss _her! After she had just witnessed harsh memories. Idiot! I paced around the common room wearing a hole in the floor; I couldn't get the redhead out of my mind. What was I going to say to her? I should have waited till this was figured out. The thought that it had nothing to do with her memories, and everything to do with her feelings for me popped into my head... I ignored it. Ginny and I were close; she never minded the little bit of physical contact from me... or the jokes, or the flirting. That must mean she feels the same.

I'd known that I had feelings for the redhead since that night she showed up in my dorm. No... wait... it was before that... that day in Hogsmeade... it didn't matter. What mattered was that I just made a fool of myself in front of her.

"Uh... Mate..." Draco's voiced filled my thoughts. I ignored him. I didn't want to see or talk to him right now. It was his fault all these memories of hers were stirred up, his fault she was awkward tonight.

"Blaise..." I heard him take a step closer. "Stop pacing."

"Why? " I snapped.

"Because it's making me nauseous." I looked over at Draco. He was smirking. Git. I scowled and continued my pacing.

Draco sighed. "Alright, what happened?" He asked sitting down.

I just looked like an idiot in front of Ginny. "Nothing."

"Liar." Draco shook his head grinning slightly.

"What do you care?" I snapped again. Why was I angry with Draco?

"Because you're obviously upset about something and I don't feel like watching you pace any longer."

Right, because he was a git. That's why I was angry. "Then go somewhere else."

"Wow... it's more serious than I thought." Draco looked serious, I sighed, I shouldn't be mad at him, I knew that... but I was.

"I made a mistake." I said finally standing still.

Draco leaned in closer to show I had his full attention. "What mistake?"

"That doesn't matter."

"Obviously it does." He smirked.

I glared.

Draco sighed. "You're still angry with me are you?" He asked. When I didn't say anything he rolled his eyes. "About taking your favourite redhead to the big bad potions master..." He said smirking.

Right, that's why I was angry with him. It wasn't really, but it seemed like a good idea to believe that it was. "Why did you?" I asked finally.

Draco groaned. "We already went through this remember? I think he can help."

"I know," I said waving my hand. "I mean why do you _want_ to help?"

That seemed to catch him off guard. "What do you mean?"

"You think Snape can help, you took Gin to him, why do you want him to help?" I asked again. "Why do you care?"

"I don't care, but the sooner this is all figured out the sooner things can go back to normal." He said defensively.

"Right." I nodded and continued pacing.

"Did you even _ask _Ginny if she wanted help like that?" I asked after a second or two of pacing.

"I thought we talked about this already?"

"Answer the question mate." I said with a pointed look.

"I took her there; no I didn't exactly present her with a choice because I knew if I had before she wouldn't have done it." Draco glared as he told me all this. "But once she was there she could have told Snape to back off, but she didn't."

"Because you pushed her." I added.

"I pushed her?" Draco's jaw dropped. "You push her all the time, when it's clear she doesn't want to talk, you push her for details even on a sensitive topic. I took her to Snape _once_ because I know he can help and you're telling me I pushed her?" Draco was shocked. It made me angry; I couldn't see the truth of his words through my fury.

"She wouldn't say no, she felt cornered, and now every time she sees him she's going to feel cornered again. She doesn't want to do it."

"Did she _say _that?" Draco stood and walked closer.

"No."

"So you assume that she feels obligated to do this? Simply because I asked her to?"

I nodded.

"Why would you think she'd feel obligated to do anything _I_ asked?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

I stood there silent. Draco nodded slowly.

"Your mistake?" He started. I continued to glare. "You made a pass at her, and she shot you down didn't she?"

I didn't say anything but my silence spoke loud and clear.

"I see now." Draco chuckled slightly. "This has nothing to do with _what's _better for Ginny... no, it's all about _who's _better for her."

"No." I lied.

"You don't care that I suggested something for her to try, all you care about is that _I _suggested it and _she _listened." He looked smug now.

I still couldn't speak. Did I really think Ginny wanted my best mate? Was I really going to fight with him over this?

"You think she fancy's me... you think that's the reason she listened to me, and that's the reason she turned you down."

"No... I don't think that." I half lied.

Draco sighed. "Look... I know you like her." He ran a hand through his hair, causing it to stand up at awkward angles.

"I-"

"But she's a big girl... she can make her own decisions... about everything." He said with a pointed look. I knew he was no longer talking about her choice to allow Snape into her mind.

"Why do you care?" I asked again.

"I already told you I don't." Draco rolled his eyes. "I just want things to go back to normal." He said again. "Doesn't seem like they will now though." I don't think I was meant to hear that.

"I'm an idiot." I sighed to myself.

Draco came up and clapped a hand on my shoulder. "Yes you are mate." He smirked.

I glared.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I don't like you Blaise...

No, that was too harsh. Ugh! What was I supposed to say?

I tapped my quill against the Charms essay I was supposed to be writing at the moment. I couldn't concentrate, all I could see was Blaise leaning in to kiss me, and myself side-stepping away, and then of course the look on his face.

I never thought Blaise saw me that way... I always just assumed he was a physical type of person, but now... now that I knew he was trying to kiss me, everything was going to change. I didn't want it to change, why couldn't it all go back to the way it was? Why did he have to have feelings for me? Why couldn't I share his feelings? Gods... life would be so much easier if you could choose who you liked. Then I wouldn't have to reject Blaise...

Ugh! I stood and slammed by book shut with more force than necessary. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked over at me curiously. I ignored them and stomped towards the portrait hole.

"Uh... Gin-" Hermione I opened her mouth to speak.

I turned and glared at her, she snapped her mouth shut and went back to the book she was reading.

"Are you alright Gin?" Ron asked a moment later.

"Just bloody fantastic." I mumbled slamming the portrait shut behind me.

I muttered angrily to myself the entire way to the kitchens. I needed to be somewhere noisy, somewhere with distractions. The common room was too quiet, the library would definitely be too quiet, and I didn't feel like wandering around outside.

As I stepped into the kitchens I was, as always, greeted by about fifteen little house elves. It took nearly five minutes to shoo them away assuring them I didn't want anything. When they finally went back to their own work I sighed heavily and walked over to the small tables at the other end of the kitchen.

I groaned at what I saw.

Blaise Zabini was seated at the table looking down at the wood as if it were the most interesting thing he'd seen.

I wasn't ready to talk to him yet; I didn't know what to say. I could escape, quietly walk out of the kitchen, he hadn't seen me yet, it'd be easy to get away. Just as I was about to turn and attempt my escape Blaise's head snapped up.

Damn.

He smiled at me and indicated for me to sit with him.

Damn.

With an uneasy smile I sat down. Blaise smiled brightly at me; maybe he wasn't as upset as I had thought.

"What brings you to the kitchen so late?" He asked with his usual grin.

I raised my shoulder. "Couldn't be in the common room any longer." I said honestly.

A heavy silence fell over us. What was I supposed to say? Why was he still staring at me? Was it always going to be this awkward now?

"Look Ginny..." Blaise's eyes shifted away from mine. He was nervous, that much was obvious. I held my breath knowing what was coming yet unable to stop him from speaking. "About the other night... I shouldn't have... I mean..." Blaise scratched the back of his neck nervously. It was painful to watch but I still couldn't speak. "After what you had just been through," He continued. "I should have known it would be too soon."

It was heartbreaking to see Blaise so nervous, and to know that I was the reason for his nerves. But something about what he said didn't make sense.

"_I should have known it would be too soon."_

What did he mean by that?

"Blaise." He looked up at me. "It wasn't too soon." I said in a soft voice.

Blaise grabbed my hand and smiled brightly at my words.

Oh crap.

That is not how I meant it!

"Uh..." I pulled my hand back. "No, I mean..." I took a deep breath. "It wasn't too soon because..." His smile dropped slightly. This was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. "I don't... I just _can't_ see you that way..." I finished with an apologizing smile.

Blaise leaned back and nodded. "Of course." He said without looking at me.

"I- you're my best mate." I added smiling uneasily. "I wouldn't want that to change."

Blaise didn't say anything at first. He didn't even look at me. When he finally spoke he smiled and looked me in the eyes directly. "I understand. Don't worry about it Gin." He sounded sincere, but it was clear he wasn't.

"I don't want things to change because of this either though..."

"They won't." He said in a gentle yet finalizing tone.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I looked over at Blaise and Malfoy, they were both looking back at me, both smiling slightly but I could see they were both tense. Blaise's body was turned away from Malfoy as far as the chair would allow, and Malfoy's jaw was tight and his eyes narrowed slightly. What was going on? Were they fighting?

"Are you ready Miss. Weasley?" I snapped my eyes up to Snape.

"Yes sir." I nodded tightly.

"Good. Concentrate."

He lifted his wand and closed his eyes. I gripped the chair and took a deep breath. The pain came a second later. The familiar throbbing feeling, my skull felt as if it would crack. Once more I gripped the chair and clenched my teeth. You'd think after doing this on a regular basis you'd get used to the pain, or at least be able to handle it better. But no, it was always the same.

When the pain stopped I opened my eyes. I was standing in the cold, damp, musty Chamber of Secrets again. A chill went through my body. I knew this memory wasn't what people had expected me to think of, but I couldn't think of anything else that was painful enough to prepare me for remembering my nightmares.

I looked over at Snape, he seemed angry. His nostrils were flared and his jaw tight.

Great.

Just as I opened my mouth to speak a flash of red flew by me. Whipping my head around I saw my eleven year old self running with my old diary clutched to my chest. This was not a happy memory. Not at all.

I stood my ground though; I wasn't going to show a weakness that would cause Snape to pull me out.

I followed my eleven year old self without another look at Snape, I knew he was following too, he must be curious as to what exactly happened in the Chamber, just like everyone else.

Snape was going to be disappointed if I was right about him being curious. I didn't really know what happened; I wasn't conscious for long enough to know.

As I reached the end of the Chamber I felt my eyes sting with unshed tears. I hated this, I hated knowing what I had done all those years ago, and I hated knowing what was about to happen now.

Watching with tear filled eyes I saw myself gently lay the diary on the dirty ground of the Chamber. I could remember everything about this day, how scared I felt being down here, how nervous I was not knowing what was about to happen, and of course, how much I didn't want to give up Tom. He was evil, I knew that at the time, but he was all I had... it wasn't something you could easily forget.

"Miss. Weasley..." I turned to see Snape looking at me confused. "Is this really where you want to be?" He asked.

I nodded unable to speak and turned back to watch.

The diary pages began to flip rapidly. A moment later a blinding light erupted from the center of the diary. Eleven year old Ginny covered her eyes with her arms and stepped back. An unknown wind whipped her hair around her face, she looked absolutely horrified. It felt as if I was reliving it again, I could feel myself becoming weaker. My eyes began to close just as my eleven year old self's eyes did the same. With heavily lidded eyes I watched as her knees began to give. The light was dimming; Tom was stepping out of the diary... Ginny was falling.

There was a pull on my elbow. It was at that moment I realized I had been falling too.

"That's enough for today." Snape said sternly.

Suddenly it felt as though my head was on fire. It was worse than it had ever been before. This time I couldn't stop myself from screaming out in pain. I clenched my eyes shut and clutched my head with my free hand. Slowly I could feel my nails dig into the chair, I could feel that there was more than just Snape standing close to me, and I felt myself harshly pull on my hair.

Feeling a little embarrassed I slowly released my grip on both the chair and my hair and opened my eyes. Blaise and Draco were standing right in front of me, both wearing worried looks.

"Ginny are you alright?" Blaise asked as my eyes opened.

"I'm fine."

"You screamed." Draco chipped in.

I glared at him.

"Thanks for that, I didn't notice." I said sarcastically. Blaise smirked.

"Give her some room." Snape walked over to me carrying the bright orange potion he had given me before. I drank it without question.

Blaise and Draco moved back to their original positions silently. Snape looked down at me intently, almost angrily. I flinched away from his hard look.

"Why?" Was all he asked.

"I couldn't think of anything else." I said truthfully.

Snape sighed and began pacing around the room. "We're going to try something different next week." He said finally.

"Different how?" I asked mildly aware that Blaise and Malfoy sat looking more intently at Snape and I.

"You won't have to think of any memories." He gave as an explanation.

I nodded slowly unable to speak. The potion was kicking in.

"We'll talk about it more next week." Snape said obviously noticing my fatigue. "Malfoy, Zabini, take Miss. Weasley back so she can sleep."

Blaise and Malfoy both stood and walked over. Each taking an arm they lightly pulled me to my feet and led me out of the dungeons. During the walk I was barely aware that Blaise would look over at Malfoy every few seconds, and after he'd turn back and look forward and each time Blaise's attention left him Malfoy would get this amused smirk.

Why did I always have to miss the interesting things?

~*~*~*~*~*~

_**A/N; **__I know you all want to know what Snape and Draco talked about... and I know it is not in this chapter. That was intentional. I have to make you all sweat somehow since I promised not to do anymore cliffies for a while. xD.__Hope you all liked it! Even though I don't. Thank you all who reviewed! There were so many of you, and sorry but I don't have the time to list you all here, but thank you all so much!__Remember, it's your reviews that determine when I get the next chapter out. So review!_


	17. Chapter 16

**Stolen Memories**

_**Disclaimer**__**; **__I do not own, nor will I ever own, Harry Potter or anything HP related, that all belongs to J.K Rowling. The plot is mine though._

_**A/N; **__I am sooooo sorry about the late update! Complete lack of inspiration!_

**Chapter 16**

_Ginny Weasley sat on the hard, dirty floor rocking back and forth with her knees pulled into her chest. She was staring ahead but not seeing anything, there were fresh tears on her cheeks but she couldn't feel them. If it weren't for her eyes being open she would have appeared to be sleeping. She wasn't of course. _

"_You're mad at me." The man observed._

_Ginny slowly looked over at him and glared hatefully. Did he honestly expect her to like him after all he's done? _

"_Why do you hate me?" _

_Ginny could have listed a million reasons why she hated this man, instead she decided to save her energy and tell him the most recent reason._

"_You won't let me go home."_

_The man didn't say anything, his eyes flashed in anger for a moment but other than that he seemed unaffected by Ginny's words. Silently he began pacing around the small room._

"_I can't let you go." He said finally._

"_You promised." Ginny spat out._

_The man smiled briefly. "I lied."_

_It felt as if someone had just stabbed Ginny in the heart. No matter what this man said to her she was never going home. She'd never see her mum, her father, her brothers... any of them... ever again. Fresh tears began pouring down her cheeks and Ginny started rocking harder._

"_If I did then you'd tell everyone... and they wouldn't like the idea of our time spent together."_

_Ginny cringed, this man was sick. 'time spent together' he made himself sound like a friend... well he was anything but a friend... in fact Ginny didn't like him one bit. _

"_I won't tell..." Ginny said after a few moments... she was lying of course, but if she could get him to believe her then maybe... just maybe he'd let her go. _

"_Yes you will..." _

"_No! I won't. I promise." Ginny unwrapped her arms from her legs and stood shakily. _

"_You're lying. Of course you'd tell." The man seemed angry now. "What would you say when they asked where you've been?"_

"_I'll say I went for a walk and got lost, or... or that I was staying with a friend." Ginny tried to think quickly, excuses were never something she was good at._

_The man chuckled. "Ah the simple innocent mind of a child..." He said shaking his head. "I'm sorry princess." He grabbed her chin roughly. Ginny tried to pull away but it was no use. "You're not going anywhere." _

~*~*~*~*~*~

I woke up early in the morning crying. I know it was a dream... I know it wasn't real... but his words... that I'd never see my family again... I believed him. Wiping my tears I crawled out of my bed and went into the bathroom. I flinched at the sight of my reflection. My eyes were puffy and red, my cheeks were flushed, and my nose was running. I must have been crying all night.

I stripped out of my clothes and stepped into the shower, the water was hot, too hot, but I didn't care. I scrubbed at every inch of my flesh until it was red and sore. I felt dirty, I always felt dirty after waking up, it was as if the grime from my nightmares attached itself to my skin.

My right hand started to twitch... I knew the feeling, knew what it wanted, knew how to stop it. Grabbing my razor I touched the blade to the skin of my forearm and applied pressure. Hissing in pain I dragged the sharpened steel across my sensitive flesh. The skin opened immediately as I moved the blade leaving behind a temporarily straight red line of blood. The water pelted down on the new cut I had created, causing the red line to branch out and the colour to fade from bright crimson to dull red.

I felt better almost instantly. I knew I shouldn't be doing it, that it didn't actually do anything anymore, but I still felt as if I had to. Letting out a breath I touched the blade to my skin once more, that's when I heard the bathroom door open and footsteps approach. I groaned and put the blade back. Quickly washing my cut I turned off the water and grabbed a towel.

I walked out into the bathroom and nodded lazily to the other girls from my dorm. My arm was pressed into the towel around my body and I could feel the blood begin to soak through. Without staying to chat about how cruel it is to force us to wake up so early I walked into my dorm and quickly got dressed for the day.

I was one of the first people down to breakfast. Sighing I sat down heavily and began picking at my food. I used to love it when I'd wake up early and be able to enjoy a private breakfast in the Great Hall... but now... I'd rather sleep through the night and miss a meal then sit here forcing my eyes to remain open. I pushed the food around my plate without taking a bite, I wasn't hungry, my stomach made a sound but I knew it wasn't a request for food. It felt hollow and empty but at the same time it was so full it felt as if I'd burst at any moment.

The full feeling in my stomach seemed to move up into my throat... uh oh. If I didn't try to relax I was going to be sick. Just as the thought entered my mind I could feel the inside of my cheeks salivating, almost feeling as if they were sweating, a clear sign I was about to throw up.

Okay Ginny relax.

Breathe.

I pushed my plate away and closed my eyes, breathing steadily and trying to focus on something other than the feeling in my mouth. It wasn't helping.

Without opening my eyes I reached for a goblet of water and began to take small sips as I drank.

Slowly the feeling in my throat began to lessen. I held water in my mouth for a few moments so the feeling of my cheeks salivating would go away. After a few moments the feeling went away completely. I opened my eyes and let out an unsteady breath. The hall was beginning to fill up. I watched as my brother, Harry, and Hermione walked in with a few other Gryffindors not far behind them. I looked over at the Slytherin table just in time to see Blaise and Draco sit down beside each other.

Great.

So much for my peaceful, private breakfast.

The hall started to buzz with conversation, it hurt my head. I had to get out of here quickly.

I pulled my plate back towards me and began taking small bites of toast. I had to eat something or I wouldn't make it till lunch, but if I ate anything heavy like bacon or eggs I was sure to be sick.

Half way through my toast my eyes began wandering around the hall. All the students were talking, none seemed very enthused but who could expect them to be this early in the morning? Just as I looked past Luna (who was throwing the crusts of her toast over each shoulder) I saw someone that I knew didn't belong. My eyes snapped back to him... no... this couldn't be happening.

The man from my nightmares was sitting in the middle of the Ravenclaw table.

No, not here... not now.

My eyes snapped to the Slytherin table. Blaise was talking to Draco and was looking nowhere else.

I looked around the rest of the hall... no one seemed to notice the strange man sitting at one of the house tables...

My gaze shifted back to the Ravenclaw table... the man was gone.

I released a breath and pushed my plate away once more. The feeling in my stomach and throat was worse than before. Once again I closed my eyes, breathed deep, and slowly sipped water. When I opened my eyes the man was sitting across from me smiling evilly. My breath caught and I stood suddenly.

Too suddenly.

Nearly ever head in the Great Hall turned to look. I was barely aware of the students' eyes on me though, it was as if I had tunnel vision... all I could see was the man. He made no attempt to speak or move, he just sat there, staring, smiling...

"Ginny are you alright?" Ron's voice came through.

The man smiled wider revealing his ugly, yellow, mossy teeth. The unpleasant feeling in my mouth, throat, and stomach returned worse than before. I clapped a hand over my mouth as I felt myself begin to gag. I shook my head violently; I wasn't answering my brother's question though... I wasn't sure what I was doing.

The man let out a heavy, contented, sigh. I could feel his breath hit my face. The smell of it was putrid; I gagged again... if I didn't move from here I was going to be sick in the middle of the Great Hall. The man began to rise, he held both his hands, palm down, on the surface of the Gryffindor table, slowly he leaned over the table bringing his face closer to mine. I began to take a few steps back; I wasn't going to have a freak out worse than I already had in the Great Hall during breakfast.

"_What's a matter love? You look terrible._" The man whispered smiling sadistically.

At his words I seemed to snap out of something. I was hyper aware of all eyes on me, my stomach twisted painfully, and I gagged once more. Just as I saw Blaise stand from my peripheral vision I spun on my heel and ran out of the Great Hall.

I made it as far as Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I feel to my knees at the fist stall I saw and the minimal contents of my stomach painfully force themselves out through my mouth and nose.

"That's disgusting, at least close the stall door." Myrtle said from behind me.

I ignored her and went back to my puking. After the toast I had eaten moments before was gone the bile came. I hadn't been physically sick like this in years; I'd forgotten how bad puking up bile actually was. After I was finished I leaned against the stall wall, I was shaking and sweating, and I felt as if I'd just run a marathon. Every joint ached, my head pounded, my skin was unpleasantly sensitive, and I was boiling hot and freezing cold all at once.

"You look awful." Myrtle said from my side. I looked up at her lazily, she seemed happy by her statement.

"Bugger... off... Myrtle." Every word was a chore.

Myrtle seemed to be fading... could ghosts fade? It didn't matter, everything seemed to be fading all around me... and then... everything was black.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I passed out in darkness and when I woke up I was surrounded by light. Where was I? I tried opening my eyes but the light stung so I closed them quickly. Last thing I remember was throwing up in Myrtle's bathroom... I began concentrating on every part of my body, my joints still felt achy; my skin was no longer sensitive though. I was still sweating, and even though I just woke up I felt so drained; as if I could sleep for a year and still be tired.

"Ginny?"

Slowly I turned my head in the direction of the voice without opening my eyes.

"Are you awake?"

I nodded.

"Do you know where you are?"

I shook my head. Ouch.

"You're in the Hospital Wing."

My eyes snapped open causing my head to spin. The Hospital Wing?! What was I doing here? My eyes focussed on Draco's steely grey ones and I gave him a puzzled, and probably frightened, look. I couldn't speak, I still felt as if I was going to be sick, and the last thing I wanted right now was to throw up all over Draco Malfoy.

Draco's eyes grew wide for a moment. "Blaise brought you here."

Blaise... of course Blaise brought me here, he was always around when something happened.

I looked down at my arms and saw that someone (probably Pomfrey) had changed me out of my school uniform and into a pair of sleeveless pyjamas. My eyes grew wide and I looked at my left forearm where the cut I had made this morning was. Or at least where the cut I made this morning _should _be; all that was left of it was a pale scar, barely noticeable unless you were looking for it.

"Blaise healed you before bringing you up here." Draco explained, obviously noticing my confused look.

A small smile came to my face as I ran my fingers over the light scar.

"Ginny?" I looked over a Draco. He seemed confused and maybe even a little concerned. "Why aren't you speaking?" He asked as my gaze locked with his.

I swallowed and took a deep breath. "I don't feel well." I said in a hoarse tone after being sure I wouldn't throw up all over the blonde Slytherin.

Draco let out a breath. "So does that mean you can't tell me what happened?"

I closed my eyes and attempted once more to ignore the unpleasant feelings in various areas of my body. "I got sick during breakfast." I said simply. I could give them both a full explanation later; right now I had no energy.

Draco chuckled slightly. "I figured that out for myself."

"Well aren't you just bloody... brilliant." I said sarcastically. Draco chuckled again but didn't comment.

My body felt like it was on fire again. I pushed the thick blankets off me and started to breathe heavily. I ran a hand over my face, it felt cold and clammy. How could my skin feel cold when I felt so hot? Suddenly there was something near my hand. With more effort than normal I opened my eyes and saw Draco holding a tall glass of water, I smiled and held it with weak fingers. Draco moved his hand to the bottom of the glass but didn't remove it. Gently he helped me bring the clear glass to my lips as I tilted my head to take a sip. Normally I would have been annoyed with being helped with such a simple act, but right now, I was too tired and weak to care.

Draco placed the glass down when I pulled my head away. I wanted to thank him but I was too tired to speak. So instead I smiled slightly and leaned back against the comfortable pillows once more. Within seconds I was surrounded by darkness once again.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Pomfrey says she'll be fine after a day or so of rest." Blaise walked up and took the seat beside me.

"I know." I said without looking at him. "She woke up."

"What?"

"Yeah." I finally looked over at my mate. He didn't look happy.

"Why didn't you call me over?" He asked.

"She could barely talk. I decided to just let her go back to sleep."

"What do you mean 'she could barely talk'?"

I sighed. Blaise always made things into a bigger deal then they needed to be. "She said she was sick. So I'm guessing talking made it worse." I rolled my eyes.

Blaise didn't say anything, just nodded and went back to staring at the sleeping redhead he'd been watching all morning.

"She was worried about her cuts." I said in a hushed tone to be sure Pomfrey wouldn't hear.

Blaise's eyes narrowed.

It was so hard to talk to him anymore. Anytime Ginny Weasley came up as a topic, which was _far_ too often, he'd get touchy. Even though Ginny had told him that all she wanted was friendship, and even though Blaise had told me he understood and accepted that (mainly because he didn't have any other choice) he was still very protective of her and clearly didn't want me left alone with her. Honestly it was downright annoying. Blaise was always, and will always be, my best mate, how could he think I'd want the youngest Weasley? He should know me better than that. Even if I did... Blaise was my mate! It's not like I could actually do anything.

As I stared at the sleeping redhead the conversation I had with Snape floated into my head.

"Mr. Malfoy." Snape stopped me with a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him curiously. "A word if you don't mind." I nodded silently and followed Snape back into his office.

As soon as the door closed Snape turned his attention to me. He didn't say anything, just looked at me... an uneasy piercing look.

"What did you want to talk to me about sir?" I asked after the silence became too much.

Snape took a moment before answering. "Why did you bring her to me?" He asked finally.

"I thought you could help." I couldn't understand why he was questioning this... hadn't he already asked this?

"Yes but why do you care if I can help?" He asked with the slightest of smirks.

"Uh..." Damnit. Why did he have to ask that?

Truth was I didn't know why I thought Ginny should get help... no one should have to have nightmares like that and not know what they are... that was true. If we found out then Blaise would have some peace... that was true too. Plus... if we found out what it was and she could deal with it then things would go back to normal and I wouldn't have to think about her again... that was _definitely_ true too.

"A few different reasons sir." I said finally.

"Care to enlighten me as to what these reasons might be?"

"Well... I don't think anyone should have to go through what she is..." I started. Snape nodded, good; he didn't think I was nuts... yet. "Also... Blaise worries about her so much." I rolled my eyes; he really didn't need to worry so much.

"That I can see." Snape smirked.

"And well... since her and Blaise have started talking... and since he's been worrying about her things have gotten confusing and crazy."

"I'm sure they have."

"So... after Blaise and Ginny know what is going on then they'll both have some peace and things will go back to normal."

"I see..." Snape started pacing around the room.

I stood there in silence watching the potions master. He had a strange look on his face... like he knew more than he was letting on. I knew he didn't pull me back to ask me why I brought the redhead to him in the first place; he could have asked that with her and Blaise here... so what was going on?

"Is that the only reason you want to help her?" He asked finally.

"Of course." I said quickly.

Snape looked at me incredulously.

"You seem concerned for the girl..." I didn't say anything; I didn't know _what_ to say. "I didn't think you even liked her..." He added smirking.

"I don't like her..."

"Oh no?"

"No." I said through gritted teeth. Snape gave me a look that made me feel like I needed to explain. "I don't hate her... I mean... she's been around so much... and I know some things about her-"

"Her nightmares." Snape interrupted.

"Right. So... I don't hate her... but I don't like her either."

"The line between like and hate is very fine."

"I don't like her." I repeated.

"Alright." Snape smirked. I didn't even want to know what was going on in his head. "You can go now."

I nodded and quickly walked to the door. Once it was open Snape called my name again. I groaned inaudibly... I did not want to talk to him anymore. Clenching my teeth I turned and looked at him, trying not to show my displeasure.

"It's odd..." He started. I didn't question what was odd... he was going to tell me anyway.

"Blaise is so worried about her... that much is clear, and it is clear _why_ he's so worried."

I nodded but didn't speak.

"And yet... you're the one who takes her to me... who tries to help her." He said with a pointed look. "It's just odd don't you think?"

I gritted my teeth but refused to answer.

Snape smirked. "Good night Mr. Malfoy." He said closing the door.

Those words have been stuck in my head since that night. _And yet... you're the one who takes her to me... who tries to help her._ They confused me for a while... but then the meaning behind them was clear. Blaise liked Ginny... Snape and I both could see that quite clearly, but now... Snape seems to have it in his head that _I_ like her as well. See? This is why I never do anything nice... because whenever I do people get the wrong idea... the wrong idea such as me having a crush on the redhead.

"Draco." Blaise nudged me hard in the ribs.

"What?" I snapped.

He just nodded in Ginny's direction.

I looked over. Ginny was tossing and turning with a frightened look on her face. Blaise and I exchanged a look as she started mumbling incoherently. We knew what was going on... she was having another nightmare... in the middle of the Hospital Wing; we just didn't know what to do about it. Madam Pomfrey walked over briskly as Ginny let out a small whimper.

"Don't worry dears." Madam Pomfrey said noting the looks on our faces. "She has a high fever, hallucinating is not uncommon." She explained.

Blaise and I looked at each other once more. If only it was that simple.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Are you sure you feel well enough to do this?" Blaise asked me as Draco, him, and myself walked towards the potions master's office.

I rolled my eyes. I was sick days ago, and I've been fine for the past two days now. "I'm sure."

Draco knocked when we reached the door, and as always Snape answered and ushered us in. Blaise and Draco took their usual seats across the room as I sat in the same chair as always. Today Snape was trying something new; I was more nervous than I knew I probably should be.

"Alright Miss. Weasley today we're going to do things a little differently." Snape said once I had taken my seat.

"Differently how?" I asked even though I was sure he was going to tell me.

"Well first off you don't need to think of any memories." He explained.

"Okay..." I said slowly.

"I'm going to go through your memories manually." He added seeing my confused look.

"I don't fully understand."

"Instead of having you think of some memories I'm going to go through all of them from most recent to last."

"Will I see what you see?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"So you'll see my nightmares?" I bit my lip... was I ready to witness them again?

"Have you had any recently?"

I nodded.

"The yes, I will see them, but that is not the point of me doing this, not yet at least."

I gave him a puzzled look.

"I'm trying to strengthen your mind so when the time comes to go over the nightmares you'll be ready." He explained with a sigh.

"I see." I nodded. "So what will you do when you come across a nightmare?"

"I'll skip by it, you'll still see it, but it'll be a blur."

I nodded. I can deal with that... I think.

"And one more thing... you won't have much control... I'm not teaching you Occlumency so if I hit a memory you don't want me to see there won't be much you can do about it... understand?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you still want to do this then?" He asked.

I thought for a moment. The worst he was going to see was me cutting... he already saw that though so it didn't matter too much.

I nodded.

"Alright, ready?"

I nodded once more. Snape raised his wand and I closed my eyes and gripped the chair preparing for the pain... but I didn't feel anything. Slowly I opened my eyes. It was odd... I could see my memories but it wasn't like before. Before I was _in_ them, I could walk around, now... I was just _seeing _them. It was as if they were playing on a screen in front of me. I turned my head but I couldn't see Snape anywhere... this was very weird.

My first memory was of course one of my nightmares... and just as Snape said it was going by like a blur, some pieces would slow enough for me to recognize but other than that the only way I knew it was one of my nightmares was because of how dark everything was. I saw myself, years younger, being dragging into a strange room and roughly thrown onto a dirty mattress... I was crying, I knew this was the nightmare I had in the Hospital Wing.

And just then, as soon as I was able to pinpoint exactly which nightmare it was it was over. Now I was watching myself laying a hospital bed talking with Draco... just before I feel asleep and had my nightmare. That memory passed quickly, now I was in Myrtle's bathroom, throwing up... ugh, my stomach turned at the sight of it. And then there was my nightmare from that morning... I was crying telling the man that I wanted to go home... and he was assuring me I wasn't going anywhere. And just as before the memory ended quickly.

My heart dropped sadly as I watched the next memory. This was when I had to tell Blaise that I didn't want him as anything more than a good friend. A wave of fresh guilt washed over me as I witnessed it.

"_Look Ginny..." _

I groaned... I didn't want to see this again.

"_About the other night... I shouldn't have... I mean..." Blaise scratched the back of his neck nervously._

It was more painful to watch now then it was when I was there.

"_After what you had just been through," He continued. "I should have known it would be too soon." _

I saw the confusion and guilt appear on my face.

"_Blaise." He looked up at me. "It wasn't too soon." _

_Blaise grabbed my hand and smiled brightly at my words._

And here it comes... my time to break his heart.

"_Uh..." I pulled my hand back. "No, I mean..." _

"_It wasn't too soon because..." His smile dropped slightly. _

I hope I never have to do this again.

"_I don't... I just can't see you that way..." _

_Blaise leaned back and nodded. "Of course." He said without looking at me._

"_I- you're my best mate." _I watched myself smile uneasily._ "I wouldn't want that to change." _

Blaise wasn't looking at me, he wasn't speaking. I hadn't noticed it before but he looked so hurt. Now I just felt guiltier. Great.

"_I understand. Don't worry about it Gin." _

"_I don't want things to change because of this though..."_

"_They won't." _

He smiled slightly, but I knew it wasn't genuine.

A few more memories passed by after this one. The one where Blaise tried to kiss me broke my heart all over again. Part of me wished I liked him in the way he liked me, then I wouldn't have hurt him. But it didn't matter anymore. I focused on the flashing memories. Snape had said that my nightmares would pass by as a blur... he didn't mention that nearly every memory would as well.

Why were some memories slowing down and others weren't? Was Snape controlling them or did my mind find certain ones important? Did it matter? I thought about asking Snape but soon decided that I wasn't sure if I wanted to know.

The memory of one of my sessions with Snape flashed before my eyes... but that was all it was; just a flash. I tried to anticipate what would come next, but thinking backwards was confusing me so I gave up.

Suddenly everything was white. I wasn't sure what was going on... was Snape ending the session? Then I saw that it was when I was outside in the cold. Draco and I were talking... the memory seemed to be going at medium speed until the part where Draco noted how cold I was and put his arm around me... that part seemed to go slower than any others.

Another bought of memories passed by quickly. Me sitting in class, eating lunch, walking around the grounds, doing homework, a few blurred nightmares. General everyday activities. Then I was nearly being carried by Draco into the Slytherin common room... when was this?

"_I'm sorry." Draco said as he led me towards the couch._

"_Huh?" _

I watched myself look up at him... I looked completely out of it.

"_I didn't think about what it would have done to you." He said grabbing a blanket and covering me._

I remembered this now. This was just after Draco had taken me to Snape the first time.

"_S'okay." I said sleepily nuzzling into the soft material._

I wanted to laugh at how ridiculous I was being.

_Draco chuckled. "You'll be angry in the morning."_

"_Uh huh." _

_He chuckled again. _

Now I knew what was so funny.

"_Go to sleep red."_

"_...mhmm."_

I hadn't realized how stupid I was being that night until I watched the memory again. No wonder Draco was laughing so much. Just as the last memory I witnessed of myself and Draco this one seemed to play out slowly. It confused me more than ever. If it was Snape controlling the memories why was he focussing on these ones with Draco? And if it was my own mind controlling it why did I seem to find these more significant?

The memory of my first session with Snape passed by quickly as the last one had. And then everything seemed to go black as if the memories ended. But they couldn't... there was many more before that. I shut my eyes tight and re-opened them, only to find myself staring up at the potions master.

I was back in his office... well... I had never left but my mind did. I looked around confused, that couldn't have taken too long... why did Snape end it? Or did he? There was no way to tell how long he'd been sifting through my memories though, being in the dungeons had the disadvantage of not knowing what time of day or night it was.

"That's enough for today." Snape said.

"That seemed quick."

"It doesn't take long to go through memories... but you are going to be more drained from doing things this way."

"I feel fine." I said honestly.

Snape smirked. "Just wait till you stand."

I frowned. I really did feel fine. It wasn't like all the other experiences with Snape where I was pulled out of the memories feeling as if I had just run a marathon. In fact it was the opposite... I felt as if I'd just taken a nap. Determined to prove the professor wrong I stood quickly.

Bad idea.

The moment I put my full weight on my knees they began to shake. Snape smirked and shook his head as he grabbed my arm.

"It's a good thing you listen better in class than you did just now." He said sounded amused. I glared.

Blaise rushed over and took my arm, Snape let go the moment it was clear I was being supported.

Well this is just great.

"Make sure you two lead her back to her common room." Snape said to Draco and Blaise. "I could imagine what would happen if she had to walk up all those stairs." He said with an amused smile.

Looking over I saw that both Blaise and Draco were smirking as well.

Bloody Slytherins.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_**A/N; **__Hope you all liked it! Thank you all who reviewed! There were so many of you, and sorry but I don't have the time to list you all here, but thank you all so much!__Remember, it's your reviews that determine when I get the next chapter out. So review!_


	18. Chapter 17

**Stolen Memories**

_**Disclaimer**__**; **__I do not own, nor will I ever own, Harry Potter or anything HP related, that all belongs to J.K Rowling. The plot is mine though._

**Chapter 17**

The memories passed by in a blur. Right now I could see myself sitting on Blaise's bed... both Blaise and Draco were there, this was when I told them about my nightmares. As soon as I realized which memory I was watching it was over. Now I was in the shower, all I could see was myself turning on the water and then it was over. I still didn't know if it was my mind or Snape controlling the speed of the memories, perhaps it was both?

I was starting to think it was a bit of both, sometimes I'd be watching and I'd decide that I didn't want to see what was being shown, or my body would react badly and I'd start hyperventilating, and then the memory would change. There was no way to know if Snape knew that I couldn't see it and decided to change it, or if my mind was changing it. And then of course there was the memories with Draco... they always went slowly, I couldn't imagine why my mind would want those memories to play out so slowly... no those must have been Snape... but why?

I didn't have time to think about it though. Another memory was flashing before my eyes. I recognized this one right away, it was another nightmare, the one where I started sleepwalking and Draco found me. I wasn't sure if it was because I had actually slept walked during that memory but it was so vivid, even seeing it now, displayed in front of me was painful to watch. Snape had said that the nightmares would go by quickly but this one didn't seem to be going as fast as others had. Watching it now I realized that the white I had seen when the man grabbed me to pull me back into his house must have been Draco. If I was conscious right now I'm sure I'd be blushing knowing that I must have actually freaked out like that if Draco did grab me.

It was odd to think that I was sitting in an old chair in Snape's office... it felt like I was in nothing... just floating in blackness watching my life go backwards before my eyes. Go back far enough and there will be nothing left, the memories will end... I've heard people say dying is the same. Big black nothingness with all your memories flashing before your eyes, perhaps this is where they got the idea.

I realized with a start that I had just been thinking what dying would be like and comparing it to the situation to what I was experiencing now. I forced myself to focus on what was happening in front of me rather than the dark place my mind had wandered to only moments before.

It took me a moment to register what exactly it was I was looking at. All I could see was different corridors of the castle but everything was fuzzy and almost... shimmering? Yes shimmering. At first I thought it was a dream but I haven't had any dreams other than my nightmares since I returned to school so that couldn't be it. As I saw the Hospital Wing doors come into view I realized that this was when I had taken Harry's cloak to go to the Hospital Wing to steal the bottle of _Dreamless Sleep Draught_.

I felt as if I was reliving that night. A nervous chill went through me as I saw the potion come into view. I could nearly feel my fingers shake as I watched myself reach for the bottle.

I hoped I wasn't going to react this way for all memories because when Snape decided it was time to watch the nightmares I wouldn't be able to handle it. But I suppose that was the entire point of these sessions... sessions, ugh I hated that word. It made it sound as if I was a nutter who had to see someone once a week for therapy. I'd never really thought about it before but now it was clear that I was doing just that. Something was wrong with me, that much was clear, _normal _people don't have terrifying nightmares and hallucinations. And I was seeking help and trying to figure out what was going on.

Oh Merlin I was insane and Snape was my therapist.

The thought would have been entertaining if it wasn't so true. Ugh! Why did my mind have to wander to such unpleasant thoughts during these little meetings? I was trying to figure out what was wrong with me, to get help; thinking of how insane I am is _not _helping!

As I focused on what was being played in front of me I wanted to groan. The memory had hit the point where I ran into Draco. Great. I could feel the same nervousness I felt while watching myself steal the potion only this time it was much more powerful.

"_Not so fast."_ His voice sounded just as I remembered it butI hadn't noticed the small smirk on his face before.

My stomach seemed to drop.

"_I thought you would have been better at this by now." _The same confusion washed over me even though I knew he thought I was Harry then.

"_You're caught, stop trying to hide." _

I watched in paralyzed horror as he reached out his hand_. _I could almost hear my mind scream at me to run and the same frozen feeling went through me that kept me there.

His hand was coming closer and closer to my face.

I could almost feel the cloak slide off me as his hand came up and whisked it away.

"_Weasley?" _

"_What are you doing here Malfoy?" _My voice sounded annoyed but my heart was pounding.

"_I should be asking you the same thing." _He crossed his arms and leaned against the banister.

"_Nothing, just out for a walk." _

I wanted to groan. I was such a bad liar.

Draco scoffed._ "Don't give me that crap Weasley." _

I watched as his eyes narrowed.

"_If you're out for a walk you don't steal Potter's invisibility cloak." _

The same shock went through me and I couldn't help but wonder just how he knew it was Harry's cloak.

"_Yes, I know its Potter's." _I wanted to smack that smirk right off his face.

"_So, what are you doing?"_

"_Nothing, and even if I was doing something I don't need to tell you about it." _The venom in my voice surprised me.

Did I really hate Draco that much then?

I know I didn't like him but... wait... what was I saying?! I didn't like him now either!

"_Tsk tsk, you really shouldn't lie Weasel." _Draco shook his head._ "You're no good at it." _

Merlin that smirk was so _annoying_!

"_Sod off Malfoy." _I wanted to smile as I watched myself tell Draco to piss off.

Even if he was tolerable now he was still annoying and watching this memory reminded me of how much of a git he was before I told him what was going on. Right, because now that he knows I'm insane I suppose he doesn't want to annoy me too much, who knows what a crazy person will do when pushed to the edge right?

If I wasn't in a trance like state, or whatever, right now I would have rolled my eyes. If that was really why Draco had changed slightly then he was still a git.

This was seriously weird. I could feel Draco's fingers wrap around my arm as I watched him pull me back.

"_No, I don't think I will." _He whispered darkly.

My head felt as if it was spinning again, my breath seemed to stop as if something had hit me in the chest and knocked all the air out of my lungs.

"_Well, well, well... what's this?" _

This timeI could almost hear the smirk in his voice as he grabbed the bottle from me.

"_None of your business." _

I watched myself take a step back from him it didn't do much though; Draco wouldn't release his hold on my arm so I couldn't go very far.

"_Dreamless Sleep Draught?" _His curious filled eyes flicked to mine._ "Why would you need this?" _

I noticed again that his voice wasn't as biting as it normally was.

"_Why do you care?" _

"_I don't." _

I could feel the weight of the bottle in my hands. It didn't make any sense, I was in darkness, I had no hands that I could see so how could I feel an added weight to them?

"_Well would you mind letting me go then?" _

The same uncomfortable feeling filled me as Draco hooked his eyes into my own and took a step closer and rolled my sleeve up my arm to reveal my cuts.

"_So I see you haven't quit." _

He sounded curious.

The same white hot rage flowed through me as I watched myself rip my arm from his grasp.

"_Fuck you Malfoy." _

A strange amused feeling seemed to fill the darkness. It wasn't my own, I could still feel my own anger and embarrassment as I had that night, those feelings I could feel within me but this... it seemed to be all around me. Could it be Snape? He was watching too after all...

Everything went black; I guess we were done for the day. I closed my eyes and reopened them. The darkness was gone, I could see Snape's office, Draco and Blaise were seated in their usual seats. This time I did not try to stand right away, I knew that even though I felt fine now I wouldn't the moment weight was added to my legs.

"You may as well stand, either way you're going to feel drained." Snape smirked as if reading my thoughts.

I glared but stood up regardless.

Blaise got up quickly and walked over. I wish I could tell him that I could walk on my own but right now I couldn't. I hated this; I didn't like anyone doing anything for me if it could be avoided, so needing someone to help me do something as simple as walk was just annoying.

Draco stood moments after Blaise; each of them took an arm. Okay, this was ridiculous. I really didn't need this kind of help. I didn't voice these thoughts though, Blaise would have just shook his head and held on tighter and Draco... okay I wasn't sure what Draco would do.

Once they both had a firm grip on me I figured it was time to leave. On shaky legs I slowly stepped towards the door.

"Oh and Miss. Weasley." Snape said as soon as Blaise opened the door to leave.

I turned my head slowly. "Yes?"

"Next time you need a potion just come and see me rather than sneaking around the castle." His tone was reprimanding but the smirk on his face gave it away that he wasn't actually upset about me stealing from the Hospital Wing.

"Yes sir." I said with a slight grin before turning back to the doorway.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_Ginny's head flew to the side, her cheek felt as though it was on fire, there seemed to be a pulse right where the back of his hand made contact with her skin. As if her heart was beating just in that one area. Tears filled her eyes and she gently rubbed her cheek._

"_Look at me." The man commanded. _

_Ginny flinched at his tone. She didn't want to look at him, she never did, but she didn't want to get hit again either. Slowly she turned and lifted her head until her tear filled eyes landed on the man towering over her small form._

"_You will_ never _talk like that to me again." He ordered._

_Ginny didn't say anything._

"_Is that clear?" He asked through clenched teeth._

"_Y-yes." She stuttered._

"_Good. Go clean yourself up."_

_Ginny didn't hesitate; any excuse to get away from him was welcomed. Quickly she walked into the small dirty bathroom and looked at her pitiful reflection. Her skin was a few shades darker due to the layer of dirt that rested on her body, her eyes were red and swollen due to her tears, and her cheek, her cheek was bright red. It looked as though all the blood in her body rushed to the injured area. _

_She looked away from her reflection and turned the stubborn taps, the pipes made a strange sound but no water came out. After a moment or so the sound dimmed and disgusting brown water began flowing from the faucet. Ginny's face wrinkled in disgust. How was she supposed to get cleaned up when the water was dirtier than her? _

_Just as these thoughts came to her the water sputtered and began to flow clear. She was still a little apprehensive to clean herself with it though. She feared making the man angry again though, she didn't want to be punished for not getting clean, so grabbing a towel Ginny soaked it with the hopefully clean water and looked back to her reflection. _

_Gently she dabbed the wet towel to the red mark on her cheek. The towel hurt more than it should have. Hissing in pain Ginny leaned closer to the mirror and looked over the red mark more intently. There was a small bruise on her cheekbone and what looked like a tiny cut. How could he have cut her by just smacking her?! More tears filled her eyes as she carefully cleaned the cut._

"_Fell better now?" The man's voice suddenly filled the small bathroom._

_Ginny jumped and spun around facing the man with wide eyes. _

"_What's the matter?" He asked raising an eyebrow._

"_N-nothing." _

_He smiled briefly. "So you feel better then?" He asked again._

"_A little." Ginny lied. She in fact felt worse than she had before he smacked her._

"_Just a little?" The man clicked his tongue. "That won't do." He said pushing off the wall and taking a step closer._

_A shiver went down Ginny's spine; there was something about the way he was smiling at her... _

"_Maybe I can make you feel better." He flashed his yellow teeth and bent so he was eye level with her._

_Ginny started shaking; she took a step back and shook her head slightly._

"_No?" The man seemed angry now._

_Tears started rolling down her cheeks, her throat felt tight, her chest was heavy, it felt as though she would faint at any moment. _

"_You don't have a choice princess." He said maliciously before grabbing her arm._

~*~*~*~*~*~

I lay on the slightly frozen grass gazing up at the night sky. I could each star perfectly, the moon was casting a pale slivery glow on the lake; it was truly beautiful. I loved the Hogwarts grounds at night. Even though it was cold and I could barely feel my feet anymore I didn't want to move. I could see my breath come out in little smoky clouds, I should have brought my cloak with me, at least then I wouldn't be shivering every few seconds.

I sighed; I'd be forced to go in soon. The castle was the last place I wanted to be at the moment though, out here everything seemed so surreal, in the castle everything was all too real... the stone walls and dark corridors seemed to have a menacing air around them lately. I hated feeling as if there was something lurking in the shadows; I've never been the jumpy type before this year. Since the nightmares though...

Ugh!

Think of something else Ginny!

Why is that whenever I try to escape my dreams they're all I seem to be able to think about?!

In a desperate attempt to clear my head I began counting the stars. I remember doing this when I was a kid, I could never count them all and it'd aggravate me to no end, I'd still try again the next day though. A small smile graced my lips as I thought about that. Sometimes I wish I was a kid again... no worries, no responsibilities, no confusing relationships with friends. The image of me as a young child flashed in my mind, the smile on my face quickly turned into a groan as the image changed into one from my nightmares.

I sat up pulling my knees into my chest. This was getting to be too much. I rested my head on my knees and closed my eyes. I could see bits of my nightmares behind my closed lids but I just let them come. There was no stopping them and I was tired of fighting at this moment. Tears streamed down my face. I just wanted this all to end; I just wanted a distraction right now, anything!

"Ginny?"

My head snapped up. Was that who I thought it was?

I turned slowly. Yup, Draco Malfoy was standing a few feet away looking confused.

"Hey." I stood but didn't move closer.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked coming closer.

"Just sitting." I shrugged.

Draco nodded and came closer. "Were you crying?"

I wanted to groan. So much for a distraction.

"Uh..." I wiped my eyes blushing slightly. Why was it always Blaise or Draco who had to pop up when I was crying?

"Another nightmare?" He asked with an odd expression.

"Yeah." I sighed.

Draco nodded. "You should stop coming out here."

I stared blankly. Did he just say what I think he did?

"Excuse me?" I asked unsure of why I was so defensive.

"You're going to get hypothermia; I don't think Blaise would be able to handle it if you ended up in the Hospital Wing... again." Draco smirked slightly.

I rolled my eyes. "It's not that cold out here now." I lied.

"Then what are these?" He asked trailing a finger down my goosebump covered arm.

A shiver went down my spine; I blamed the cold.

"You're not even wearing a cloak." He added when I didn't say anything.

"Neither are you." I pointed out.

"Ah yes," He smirked. "but I am cold blooded." I rolled my eyes. "Heart of ice remember?" He winked.

I couldn't help but smile slightly.

"But you..." Draco leaned in closer, he had a strange expression on his face, I'd never seen it before yet it looked so familiar. Slowly he raised his hand and touched it to my neck. "You are very warm."

My breath caught. I could feel my heart begin to race, although I had no idea why, and because of his position I knew Draco could feel it pound in my neck.

I looked into his eyes, they were half lidded... darker, heavier. Why did this feel so familiar?

He seemed to be coming closer... I felt my breath stop, he was _definitely _coming closer.

My eyes started to close, I could feel myself unwillingly leaning closer... titling my head up. Draco's eyes closed fully, mine followed suit seconds after. We were so close right now I could feel his breath on my face.

Wait.

What was I doing?!

I snapped my eyes open and stepped back. Draco jerked his hand back and straightened.

It was time to go.

"I-I'm going in." I stuttered.

I didn't wait for a reply. Didn't look back to see if he nodded or left or just stood there. I had to force my legs to walk at a steady pace and not run into the castle. The minute I stepped into the warm castle I rested against the stone wall.

_What_ just happened?

~*~*~*~*~*~

_**A/N; **__This was so incredibly hard to write, I hope it came out okay.__Hope you all liked it! Especially the end for most of you ;)Thank you all who reviewed! There were so many of you, and sorry but I don't have the time to list you all here, but thank you all so much!__Remember, it's your reviews that determine when I get the next chapter out. So review!_


	19. Chapter 18

**Stolen Memories**

_**Disclaimer**__**; **__I do not own, nor will I ever own, Harry Potter or anything HP related, that all belongs to J.K Rowling. The plot is mine though._

_**A/N; **__I completely forgot to mention in the last chapter that it was dedicated to __**IHeartDracoM**__ because she gave me an idea for it! So sorry! So... this chapter and last is dedicated to her because she helped me and it's her birthday! Hope you all like it!_

**Chapter 18**

Fuck.

I paced around the common room muttering things like _idiot, shit, damn, _and_ fuck_ under my breath every now and then.

What the _fuck_ just happened out there?!

I knew what happened, it was blatantly obvious what happened, question was _why_ did it happen?!

This was bad, in many different ways. First; I nearly kissed the Weaselette! Why would I even think of something like that?! Okay so I'd gotten to know her a bit and she isn't like her brother... that's true... and she is pretty... ugh! That's not the point! She's a Weasley! I kicked the small table in frustration, earning nothing more than a painfully stubbed toe.

_Fuck!_

Plus there was her little head issue. I didn't know what was going on with the nightmares, or how much it affected her, but clearly it was big, kissing a Malfoy would be the last thing she needed or wanted right now. Wait... _why_ was I worried about what was best for her right now?! I was the one with the dilemma!

And then of course there was the other little small problem... my best mate likes her!! What was I going to say to him? What if Ginny says something while he's there...? I can't just not tell him, can I? No... I can't, but what am I going to say?

'Hey Blaise... what's up mate? Oh and by the way, I almost kissed the girl you've had a crush on nearly all year.'

Yes, because that would go over oh so well.

Maybe I could just tell him that she tried to kiss me... he wouldn't get angry if he thought it was what Ginny wanted... would he? No... he probably wouldn't, but I couldn't do that either, he'd find out. Damnit why did Blaise have to be so good at figuring things out? Wait... maybe I could tell him I went to kiss her because... because I was having an odd night? Yeah that could work, especially if I make it clear that I have no feelings for her... which I don't.

Just thinking about the upcoming conversation with Blaise was starting to hurt my head. I knew I should probably just get it over with, just wake up Blaise and tell him everything. Ugh! Blaise always picks the worst nights to sleep in his own dorm. Perhaps I shouldn't tell him... just wait and talk to Ginny about it... if she didn't plan on telling then why should I be the one to make Blaise angry?

Ugh... that wouldn't work either though; Blaise would figure out that something was going on. Ginny and I aren't close like Blaise and her are, but we're not enemies like we were... I didn't know what we were, not friends... more like acquaintances. That didn't matter though, even though we weren't close it was inevitable that after the near kiss we shared things would be different, and Blaise would definitely see that something was going on. Knowing Blaise he'd make it bigger than it really was.

I knew what I had to do.

"Mate." I shook the sleeping form of Blaise.

Slytherins were way too paranoid.

The moment my hand touched Blaise's shoulder he jumped and sat upright.

"What do you want Draco?" He said annoyed falling back onto the pillows.

"I have to talk to you." I knew I should have just left, too late now though.

"In the morning." Blaise pushed his face deeper into the pillow.

I sighed. It couldn't wait till morning, I personally had no problem leaving it till morning, but if Blaise found out it was about Ginny and I didn't tell him now he'd rip my throat out.

"It's about Ginny."

That did it.

As soon as the redhead's name was mentioned Blaise sat bolt up and looked over at me with wide eyes.

"What happened? Where is she? Did you leave her in the common room?" Blaise was rambling as he jumped out of bed and pulled a shirt over his head.

"No, Blaise sit down!" He was halfway out the door before I had a chance to get a word in.

"Why? What's going on?" He asked, one hand on the door.

"If you sit then I will tell you." I was starting to think that this was a bad idea.

Blaise looked at me sceptically for a moment before sitting. "Fine. What's up?"

I started pacing around the room. Where was I going to begin? I couldn't just out rightly say 'I tried to kiss your girl'. Okay, so Ginny wasn't his girl... but he wished she was.

"Mate you're driving me nuts."

I was driving myself nuts!

I paced around the room a few more times before stopping abruptly.

"Let's go for a walk..." I suggested.

"What? No." Blaise shook his head. "Tell me what happened."

I ran a hand over my face and groaned. "I will... _outside_."

Blaise just looked at me confused.

"I can't be in here... it's... its too stuffy." I said honestly.

Slowly the dark skinned boy stood from his spot on the bed. "Alright." He sounded hesitant, but I didn't care.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_This was so odd... I was... where was I? In a dark room... no, not just a room, a house. It was dirty, the walls were bare and foreboding, and the floor was bumpy and sharp; like whoever built it didn't care enough to smooth out the concrete. _

_It all looked so vaguely familiar though... everything seemed cloudy which was making it hard to make out the exact details of the room I was in. All I knew was that I was in a crudely cut rectangular room with a doorway to my left and one in front of me but slightly to the right... I'd seen this room before though... that much I was certain of._

_I could hear footsteps coming from behind me... I wasn't scared though, I was... I didn't know what I was, but what I felt wasn't fear. In fact, I didn't seem to feel anything. Slowly I turned to see who was walking up to me. It was a man. He was tall but not as tall as some, he had long unkempt shaggy black hair, or was it dark brown? I couldn't tell. His hair fell past his eyes making only his nose and mouth visible. _

_He seemed familiar too... his hair, his face (at least what I could see of it) the way he walked, his body build... it felt as if I'd seen him everyday.., why couldn't I place him? Even though I knew I had seen him before... even though I couldn't see what he looked like completely... and even though I couldn't place who he was exactly, I knew I didn't like him. Something about each step he took, the way he breathed, the way his shoulders kinda slumped... it didn't frighten me... it was more of a mix of fear and anger... more anger than anything._

_He walked right past me as if I wasn't even there. For a moment I thought he was going to continue walking until he hit the wall but suddenly he made a hard right and slipped through the doorway in front of me. I almost followed, almost, something told me to stay though, and so mid-step I placed my foot back on the harsh floor and waited._

_I didn't have to wait long... mere moments later the man came back out of the doorway. To say he looked upset would be an understatement. He looked absolutely livid. His mouth was a thin line, his jaw was tight, his nostrils flared, and even though I couldn't see them, I knew that his eyes would be flashing with rage._

_His frustration wasn't what surprised me though... no; it was what he walked out of the room with. A body, a small body was being dragged behind him, I felt myself gasp but no sound came out, I didn't worry about that though, all I worried about was the small lifeless body he dragged into the room I was currently frozen in..._

_Or... at least I thought the body was lifeless._

_It kicked suddenly, and then it's arms started flailing, finally, as if someone had just turned up the volume in the room, an blood curdling scream emerged from the small form. I felt for the person being dragged, and yet... it was as if I didn't care. I didn't feel sad, or shocked, or frightened... all those emotions were mixed with anger, and the anger overpowered them until they were barely felt at all._

_The man continued to drag the kicking body, who I figured out was a girl by her long hair, across the room, they were coming closer to me and yet neither of them seemed to be able to see me. The man stopped suddenly and tossed the young girl carelessly onto a mattress that I just noticed lay beside me. A new wave of anger surged through me, how dare he? How could he just throw this young child onto a mattress after dragging her into this cold, dark, disgusting room? _

_I went to take a step, I wanted to yell at him, hit him, kick him, do everything to him that this young girl couldn't, but the girl on the mattress turned and I felt my entire body go rigid in fear. _

_The young girl was me._

_Everything hit me all at once, I knew why I recognized where I currently was, why the man looked so familiar. I was in one of my dreams... my nightmares. But... that meant... what did that mean? I turned my head and looked around; it was all so obvious now. The door in front of me led outside... the one to the left led into a small hallway, in the hallway I knew there was a bathroom and another door, probably leading to a kitchen or bedroom... how could I have not seen it before?!_

_Was I dreaming? I had to be dreaming, I'd only ever saw the man in my dreams... wait... that wasn't true... lately I'd seen him outside of my dreams as well. But... that was different; I'd never seen this house outside of my nightmares... that wasn't true either though... the shower, I remembered the shower vividly. I'd never seen myself before though... yes... that was true. I must be dreaming... I _had_ to be... please let me be dreaming._

_The man kneeled down beside my younger self, he inched himself until he was nearly nose to nose with her. I strained my ears as I watched his lips move... I couldn't hear anything apart from the small sobs though. The younger Ginny shook her head, the man's face immediately hardened... I knew that look... he was angry. I remembered making him angry in my nightmares, I remembered the fear I always felt whenever I did make him angry... but I didn't feel that now... I felt oddly detached._

"_You'll pay for that." I heard the man whisper._

_He got up... stood there staring at her for a few moments before raising his hand and harshly backhanding her. I tried to scream, tried to move, but I was stuck. I wanted to do something, I wanted to hurt him, to kill him, I didn't care that he was a figment of my imagination, I wanted him dead and gone... by any means possible._

_The younger me whimpered and held the spot he hit. The man stood straight again before bending down and grabbing her by the shoulders. Slowly he raised her up until she was eye level with him. He whispered something so low that my ears couldn't catch it, but the younger me's eyes went wide and she slowly shook her head. Whatever he had said had frightened her. The man smiled evilly, flashing his yellow teeth before roughly pushing her back onto the bed._

_I watched in frozen horror as the younger Ginny scrambled to crawl away from the man. It was no use though, the furthest she could get to was the head of the dirty mattress before her back was against the grimy wall._

"_Nowhere to run sweetheart." The man grinned maliciously before placing his hands on the end of the mattress and slowly crawling towards the frightened girl._

_He was taunting her, trying to scare her so she'd behave... so _I'd _behave. The thought of it all made me sick to my stomach; I didn't want to watch this anymore, if I couldn't do anything about what I was seeing then why the fuck was I standing here watching right now?!_

"_No no no no no no no." The younger me began chanting as she shook her head._

_The man nodded. "Oh yes." _

"_NOOOOOOOO!" _

~*~*~*~*~*~

I was done. Completely spent, finished with it all. I could no longer do it, no longer fight it. I just wanted it all to end.

I was outside again, I always seemed to bring myself out here when I felt like I could no longer take it, and every time I'd come out here something had brought me back in. I looked around; the sky was still black and the grounds were empty. Not this time though, _nothing_ would bring me back this time.

The moonlight glinted off the thin object between my fingers. I looked down at it, the only thing that had gotten me through the school year so far, but... it started to no longer work. It was like when you took medication, it works for a while but eventually you have to up the dose, that's what I was going to do tonight; up the dose.

Taking a deep breath I forced my body to relax until I felt my knees hit the semi frozen wet grass. I rolled up the sleeves of my warm shirt and looked out at the forest. I finally understood what the dream meant...

Slowly I brought the sharpened steel to rest on the thin sensitive skin of my left wrist.

It was the only dream I had where I was watching what was happening to me from an outsider's point of view. I couldn't do anything to stop it though, I wanted to, never in my life had I wanted anything more.

Pushing in the sharp tip of the blade I slowly dragged it up the length of my arm.

And now, sitting here, looking off into the distance I understood what it all meant. All year I'd been trying to stop the nightmares, to figure out what they mean, talk about them, seek help to try and understand; nothing worked. And then, I'm physically put into one of them and I still can't do anything about it.

I switched hands and brought the sharp tip of the blade to the sensitive skin on my right wrist.

If I couldn't do anything to stop the dreams when I was actually in them how was I supposed to stop them from the outside?

I pushed the blade in and slowly dragged it up my skin.

Nothing I did would work. The only way to stop my nightmares was to stop myself; I had to do what I was doing now... it was the only way, the only way it would end, nothing else was going to work...

The blade dropped to the ground, the grass around me was spattered in blood... _my_ blood. My eyes started to feel heavy... everything was going fuzzy. If this is what dying was like then it wasn't too bad. My body relaxed as my eyes closed, I felt so drained of energy... all I wanted to do was sleep... forever.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Let me get this straight." Blaise smirked.

I couldn't understand why he was smirking... I just told him that I almost kissed the girl he's liked all year... what the hell was wrong with him?

"You woke me up, told me something was going on with Ginny... then dragged me out here to inform me that you almost kissed her?" Blaise was chuckling.

"Uh... yeah?" I was confused... I didn't know how I expected Blaise to act but it wasn't like this.

Blaise started laughing. I was officially convinced that he'd gone mad.

"You're an odd one Draco." Blaise finally said after he stopped laughing. "I knew you liked her."

I groaned. "I don't like Ginny."

"Right, because you always try to kiss girls you don't like." Blaise nodded.

"Bugger off Blaise." I growled.

"Hey, _you_ were the one that dragged _me_ out of bed to tell me remember?"

"Because she's your girl." I knew that statement was a lie.

"She's not my girl." Blaise didn't seem too happy to admit that.

"I know, but you want her to be..." I trailed off; I couldn't tell him that I felt he had a right to know I tried to kiss the redhead... that wasn't very Slytherin like.

Blaise sighed. "Ginny made it very clear that friends is all we'll be and all we should be, and after thinking about it I agree."

I stared at him blankly.

"I don't like Ginny like that anymore." He explained.

I scoffed.

"I mean... I worry about her, and care about her, but that is because she's a good mate."

I didn't believe him. It was clear that he wanted it all to be true but I could see he didn't believe himself either. He liked Ginny, she was a good friend to him, but he would always want more. But... I suppose he had to come to the realization that he'd never have her the way he wanted her, might as well be sooner rather than later right?

"You though..." Blaise continued. "You never really started liking her... not as a mate at least. You stopped hating her but then..."

"Then what?" I asked through gritted teeth even though I knew I should have kept quiet.

"Then you tried to kiss her..." He smirked.

"What's your point?"

"Point is that you hated her, then wanted to kiss her, people don't kiss who they hate... you fancy her."

I've never wanted to hit my best mate before, but now I wanted to more than anything.

"I don't fancy the Weasel." I said through clenched teeth.

"Uh huh." Blaise grinned.

I sighed. Great. Now I had my head of house and my best mate thinking I was in love with the Weaselette.

"Let's just go in." I said pulling my cloak tighter around me. Suggesting a walk in the middle of the night was one of the stupidest ideas I've ever had.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay out?" Blaise asked smirking. He knew I wouldn't want to. Blaise was one of those people who never got cold. Lucky bastard.

"Why would I?" I shrugged. "There isn't anything out here except..." I looked around the grounds trying to emphasise my point by showing Blaise that they were empty...

But they weren't empty.

Straight ahead of us closer to the forest was a figure. I strained my eyes to try and make it out, the moon shone through one of the dark clouds and... "Ginny..." I whispered. I wouldn't have known it was her if it wasn't for her bright red hair shinning in the moonlight.

"Ginny?" Blaise smirked. "See I to-"

"No." I shook my head. "Look."

Blaise followed my gaze and, even though I wasn't looking at him, I knew he was shocked by the sight.

I started running towards the still figure that was Ginny Weasley, not bothering to look back to see if Blaise was following. Had she been sleepwalking and passed out on the grass? Was she looking up at the stars again?

My questions were answered all too quickly though. As I got nearer I noticed that the red I had seen hadn't just been her hair. Ginny was laying lifelessly on the hard ground in a pool of blood... _her_ blood.

I skidded to a stop and dropped to my knees beside her, touching her cheek I realized she was ice cold. I didn't know what to do. Instinctively I ripped my cloak off and wrapped it around her.

"Ginny?" I grabbed her shoulders and began shaking her. My hand slipped and hit the wet grass, looking at it I saw it was covered in blood.

"What did you do?" I screamed at her.

I picked up her shoulders and held her close to my chest so my body heat would transfer to her. Something hit the top of my head; I looked up and saw that it started raining. It wasn't a gentle refreshing rain either, it was bloody pouring. As the drops pelted down on Ginny and I my eyes scanned over her until... I could finally see where the blood was coming from now... carefully I picked up her right wrist, there was a long angry gash that nearly reached her elbow. I had to get her to the Hospital Wing.

"Blaise!" I screamed squinting through the heavy water. He was just standing a few feet away looking horrified.

"Get over here and help me!" I shouted over the deafening storm.

Blaise seemed to come out of a trance. Shaking his head he closed the distance in a few long strides.

"What happened?" He asked flicking some wet hair out of his eyes.

"She cut her wrists."

"What?!" Blaise looked like he was going to be sick.

"Help me get her into the castle."

"Draco..."

"I don't give a fuck if she doesn't want the teachers knowing she cuts." I screamed at him.

Blaise nodded and helped me lift the redhead.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_**A/N; **__I know! I know! A mean cliffy! It's been a while and honestly it felt right to end it here. Please don't hit me!__Hope you all liked it! Thank you all who reviewed! There were so many of you, and sorry but I don't have the time to list you all here, but thank you all so much!__Remember, it's your reviews that determine when I get the next chapter out. So review!_


	20. Chapter 19

**Stolen Memories**

_**Disclaimer**__**; **__I do not own, nor will I ever own, Harry Potter or anything HP related, that all belongs to J.K Rowling. The plot is mine though._

**Chapter 19**

Never in my entire life did I think I'd be in this position right now. I never imagined that I'd be sitting here staring down at one of the people I care for most who was lying in a hospital bed near death. Everyone was around me, Draco, Snape, Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, and even the trio, but I didn't notice any of them; I only had eyes for her. My eyes stung painfully at the thought of Ginny not making it, I knew I wouldn't cry though, I hadn't cried since I was small, she had to make it... she just had to...

"Mr. Weasley do you have any idea why your sister would do this to herself?" The headmaster asked.

My eyes tore away from the sleeping redhead to look at her brother.

Ron opened and closed his mouth a few times before shaking his head rather violently. Poor guy, of course he didn't know, no one knew for sure except Ginny, but Snape, Draco, and myself had a pretty good idea. My eyes stayed fixed on Ron, I felt bad for him; I really did. She was his sister, his baby sister whom he is supposed to protect and all of a sudden he's called to the Hospital Wing to find out that she tried to commit suicide and that she may not live through the night.

At this moment I was glad I was an only child, I couldn't imagine having to deal with something worse than what I was feeling now but I knew Ron must be. Everything about him seemed dull, his skin was a bit paler, his freckles didn't stand out as clearly, even his hair seemed less vibrant.

Potter and Granger sat next to him; I wanted to growl when they walked in, they had no business being here. Potter had hurt Ginny... had cheated on her... and Granger... Granger was supposed to be her friend... and she stole her boyfriend from her. It was a good few minutes before I realized that they were here for Ron more than they were here for Ginny... and right now, after seeing Ron so... lost, I could understand.

"A letter will have to be sent to her parents." McGonagall broke the silence.

Even the Deputy Headmistress seemed out of sorts as she looked down at Ginny. Her voice cracked with sadness and her usual stern expression was replaced with an uncharacteristic sombre one. It was odd to see how much one person's actions affected so many people. Everywhere I looked, every face I saw, all held sadness, even Snape and Draco seemed dejected by Ginny's actions.

"Minerva would you mind?" Dumbledore said to the old woman.

McGonagall shook her head lightly. "Of course not." She gave Ginny one last sad look before turning and leaving the Hospital Wing.

Everything went quiet after that. All eyes turned to look down at Ginny Weasley. She had such a serene look on her face; I didn't think it fit. She had just tried to kill herself! Yet she seemed so happy. I suppose everyone looked peaceful when they slept... with a shock I realized I was wrong. Ginny never had that peaceful look while she slept; she never looked more at ease than she did at this moment. The one time I see her look so calm is right after she had tried to kill herself.

A lump formed in my throat at this realization, my stomach seemed to be tied in knots, my chest felt as though there was a heavy weight crushing my lungs. If Ginny was only happy after trying to end her life how was she going to feel when she woke up and found out she had failed?

"She'll have to talk to someone about this." Dumbledore's sudden words caused me to jump. I looked at him curiously. "Poppy would you mind speaking with her when she wakes?"

Madam Pomfrey shook her head.

"Uh..." Draco spoke suddenly. I gave him a puzzled look wondering what he was doing, he wasn't looking at me though; his eyes were fixed on the Headmaster. "Ginny has been talking to someone."

All heads turned to Draco at his words. Harry looked angry, Ron seemed shocked, Hermione looked confused (never thought I'd see that expression on the know-it-all's face) Snape seemed to understand, and Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore looked curious.

"What do you mean Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore's ice blue eyes hooked into Draco's.

He shifted uncomfortably. "She's been talking with Snape." He said bluntly.

Now I understood.

Ginny wouldn't want to talk to anyone; it took her so long to talk to Draco, myself, and then finally Snape, so she probably wouldn't cooperate if she was forced to, which would most likely lead to her being placed in St. Mungos. Being around that many crazy people would only make things worse. The only way to avoid this was to convince Dumbledore to allow Ginny to talk to someone she trusted, and right now she trusted Snape. It was so painfully obvious, why hadn't I seen it before? Why had Draco seen it so easily?

Dumbledore gave Draco a look that told him to continue.

"Well..." Draco looked to me and Snape before making eye contact with the Headmaster again. "She came to Blaise and I... I convinced her to talk to Snape..."

"Ginny would never go to a bunch of Slytherins for help." Harry said through gritted teeth.

Dumbledore looked at Harry briefly before turning his gaze back to Draco.

"Mr. Potter makes a good point. Why would Miss. Weasley here go to you?" His eyes seemed accusing. It made my blood boil; always blame the Slytherins.

"I think I can answer that." Snape said as Draco went to open his mouth, most likely to stop the blonde from mouthing off to the Headmaster because Draco wore the same look I did at the moment.

Dumbledore fixed his gaze on Snape.

"Mr. Zabini and Miss. Weasley are potions partners." He explained. "I suppose a friendship was formed in class." All eyes turned to me, I nodded. "And of course, Mr. Zabini and Mr. Malfoy are mates, so a friend-" Snape looked at Draco and smirked. "Some type of relationship formed between them." Draco glared at the potions master's words.

"I don't understand how that led to Miss. Weasley talking to you Severus..."

"Mr. Malfoy took her to me after she told him and Mr. Zabini some things." Snape explained.

"I thought he could help." Draco chimed in. "I'm not entirely sure why though." That was a lie, both myself and Snape knew it was a lie, but neither of us were about to say anything.

"What _things_ did Miss. Weasley tell you two?" Dumbledore asked looking at Draco and I intently.

At that moment I was hyper aware of everyone's eyes on me. I opened my mouth to speak but found that I couldn't so I snapped it shut and shook my head.

"That is not our story to tell Headmaster." Draco answered.

Something flashed in Dumbledore's eyes, but it was gone just as quickly as it appeared. "Very well then." He sighed and nodded. "Miss. Weasley will continue to speak with you Severus." Snape nodded. "But... if a student comes to you again you will inform me, even if you do not wish to say why they are seeing you, you will let me know. Is that clear?"

I had never heard Dumbledore speak so aggressively before, he always seemed so calm and understanding, right now however he seemed frightening.

Snape nodded. "Of course sir, but I do not think this will happen again." A small smile came to his face. "Most of the student body is afraid of me."

Draco smirked, I couldn't help but grin. Harry and Hermione glared at his words, as if they thought it was the wrong time to make a joke. I suppose it was, but I knew that if Ginny was awake she would have grinned or laughed. Ron didn't do anything; he was just staring down at his sister.

"I think it's time we leave Miss. Weasley to... to heal." Pomfrey said suddenly.

Chairs scrapped against the floors slowly as everyone started to move. I stayed where I was.

"Mate." Draco hit my shoulder. I didn't look up.

"Come on dear, there's nothing you can do for her." Madam Pomfrey placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not leaving." I said shrugging off her hand. My voice sounded thick, thick the way a person's does when they're crying, I wouldn't cry though, I was so beyond tears at this point.

It was silent for a few moments.

"Alright dear." Pomfrey said at last, she sounded like she was crying... or trying not to.

I heard Draco say something but the words didn't break through. I nodded anyway and then finally I heard his footsteps fade as he got further and further away. When the room was empty I reached out and grabbed Ginny's hand with both of my own. Her wrists were bandaged to her elbows, but her hands were free. Carefully I raised her hand until her elbow was resting on the hospital bed she occupied. My lips brushed against her cold knuckles without kissing them; with a shaky sigh I touched her fingers to my forehead.

"Why?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

He thought I left.

I stood standing by the heavy doors of the Hospital Wing just staring at my friend as he looked down at the girl he cared so much about. He didn't love her. Well... he did... but he wasn't _in love_ with her, I knew that, he thought he was, or he _had_ thought he was, but we both knew he wasn't. But he did love her, he cared about her, wanted her happiness... everything he's done this year had been for her, to try and help her, and now she goes and hurts him... again.

The first time was one thing; she had rejected him, that hurt; it must of. But at least she was still _here. _My eyes narrowed as Blaise grabbed Ginny's hand. How could he still care for her after she had hurt him so much? I was angry with her; I only told Dumbledore that Snape should continue talking to her in an attempt to figure this out quickly. The sooner Ginny dealt with whatever it was she was going through the sooner Blaise would stop worrying about her.

I couldn't watch Blaise sit there any longer, I wanted to march up to him and drag him out into the corridor so I could scream at him to be angry with her like I was. But that wouldn't work; Blaise would get angry with me. I spun on my heel and marched out into the corridor alone, leaving Blaise to sit with the redhead he cared so much about but who obviously didn't give a damn about him.

I didn't know where I was going to go, the Slytherin common room would just annoy me right now, the silence of the library would drive me insane, and the noise in the Great Hall would force me to hex someone. It wasn't until I was only a few feet away that I realized I was headed to Snape's office. Maybe he could help me sort all this out...

"Mr. Malfoy." He greeted. "Come in."

I nodded and pushed past him into the dark room.

I began pacing around as he sat in the same chair Ginny sits in as he sifts through her memories.

"Is there a reason why you're here?" He asked after a moment.

I stopped pacing and turned to him. I opened my mouth and then closed it again, repeating this a few times before I finally shook my head and resumed my pacing.

I seem to be pacing a lot lately.

"Alright then." Snape stood and went over to his desk.

It was quiet in here; the only sounds were my shoes clicking against the stone floor and the occasional scratching of Snape's quill on the parchment. The library would have been just as bad yet I knew I felt more comfortable here. My eyes roamed over the high shelves to the stone floors and finally over the furniture in the room. There was the desk that Snape sat at now; cluttered with books and papers, two small uncomfortable chairs by the door that Blaise and I would sit in while Ginny met with Snape, and of course, just adjacent to the desk was the chair Ginny always sat in.

Ugh! I wanted to _stop_ thinking about Ginny and I come to the one place she visited most often? Real smart Draco. I kicked the leg of Snape's desk in my anger; I should really stop kicking things.

"Mr. Malfoy." I looked at Snape; he didn't seem happy. "It is clear that you are upset, and I have a guess as to why-" I glared at the potions master; he didn't know why. "But I must ask you to refrain from kicking my furniture." He gave me a pointed look.

I knew what he meant. He may have _asked _me to stop kicking his desk but his tone revealed what he was really saying; _stop it _right_ now._ I nodded and continued my pacing. A moment later the feeling of being watched took over so I stopped and turned back to the professor.

"Sit down Draco." He said monotone.

I clenched my teeth. "I'd prefer to stand."

"I'd prefer you to sit." There was that tone again.

I glared at Snape before turning to sit. Instinctively I went for the closest chair, that chair just happened to be the one Ginny always sits in, spinning on my heel I walked the length of the room and sat in the chair I usually occupy. Snape gave me a puzzled look before standing and walking closer.

"Why did you come here?" He asked.

"Because Pomfrey kicked me out of the Hospital Wing."

Snape glared. "Don't be smart Draco."

I sighed. "I didn't know where else to go." I said truthfully.

"Why aren't you with Mr. Zabini in the Hospital Wing then?"

"I don't want to be there." I said through gritted teeth.

"Ah." Snape started pacing. "Tell me Draco how did you find Miss. Weasley tonight?"

I stared blankly for a moment. "I already told you and the Headmaster."

"Yes, but there are holes in your story."

"Holes sir?" I decided to play stupid even though I knew it wouldn't work.

Snape gave me an almost amused look before speaking again. "Yes, holes Draco."

"It's as I said. Blaise and I were outside and then I spotted Ginny." I shrugged.

"Yes... but what were you and Mr. Zabini _doing_ outside?"

I cocked an eyebrow. "Am I in trouble for being out past curfew?"

"Mr. Malfoy if you were in trouble Headmaster Dumbledore would have said so earlier." Snape smirked.

I sighed. "It's kind of a long story."

"I have time."

With that I told Snape about the night outside with Ginny... about how I nearly kissed her until she walked away. Snape didn't seem surprised to hear any of this. I went on to tell him that I figured I had to tell Blaise since he has feelings for Ginny, Snape nodded and motioned for me to continue.

"That's when I found her." I finished.

"I see." He began pacing again.

"So you're angry with Mr. Zabini then?"

"What?!" I stared opened mouthed at the professor. "Of course not."

"You're angry with someone." He pointed out.

"Yes but not Blaise."

"Who then?" Snape raised an eyebrow smirking slightly.

"I think you know who sir." I said through gritted teeth.

Snape sighed. "And _why _are you angry with Miss. Weasley?"

I was shocked by his question, but only for a moment, after a moment the shock turned into anger. I stood and flung my arms in the air.

"For what she did!" I screamed. "She almost left! He's been hurt by her before, that was bad enough but she was still here... but now... now she nearly left him for good. He loves her and she doesn't even care!" I finished my little rant and sucked in a breath.

"You're angry with Miss. Weasley because she tried to kill herself?" Snape asked.

I nodded.

"Because then she would be leaving Mr. Zabini behind, and therefore hurting him because he loves her?"

I nodded again.

"I see."

I wanted to groan, it was never good when Snape uttered those words.

"I don't believe that is the entire reason you are upset with her." He said finally.

This time I did groan.

"Mr. Malfoy you need to stop lying to yourself and making up ridiculous excuses for the obvious." His black eyes hooked into my own, holding me there.

I didn't say anything but Snape continued anyway.

"I don't doubt that you're angry because she has hurt Blaise by almost leaving... but you are also angry because if she had succeeded in her attempt that would mean she was leaving you as well."

I ground my teeth. "No." I whispered.

"Just think about it." Snape sighed.

I shook my head. He dropped his gaze; finally releasing his hold on me. I didn't stick around to see if he was going to say anything else. As soon as his eyes dropped from mine I marched to the door and flung it open with more force than necessary as I stormed away.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_**A/N; **__I know this chapter is short, sorry! __Hope you all liked it! Thank you all who reviewed! There were so many of you, and sorry but I don't have the time to list you all here, but thank you all so much!__Remember, it's your reviews that determine when I get the next chapter out. So review!_


	21. Chapter 20

**Stolen Memories**

_**Disclaimer**__**; **__I do not own, nor will I ever own, Harry Potter or anything HP related, that all belongs to J.K Rowling. The plot is mine though._

_**A/N;**__ Sorry for the late update! I've been having massive computer problems and I've been insanely busy this whole week. But I'm not here to bore you all about my life, and I know half of you aren't even reading this... sooooo.... on with the chapter! Enjoy! =D_

**Chapter 20**

I'd been silent for days... I couldn't remember the last time I'd been this quiet, but lately there were no words. Ginny still hadn't woken up, Pomfrey says she'll wake up soon but I can see it in her eyes that she isn't fully sure. I spent all night in the Hospital Wing with Ginny the first night; I hadn't been able to do that since though. As soon as the shock wore off with the professors Pomfrey instilled the visiting hours again.

The students were still shocked though, the library and Great Hall would go silent whenever Draco or I entered but after a few moments, if you listened closely, you could hear the buzz of talk. It was always the same things. _'Did you hear about Ginny Weasley?' 'She tried to kill herself.' 'She's in a coma.' 'She cut her wrists.' 'She did it because of the Slytherin boys she's been hanging out with.' _

Draco's angry; I know he is, I just haven't bothered to ask why. I can see that I'm adding to his anger because I never talk anymore, even when he asks me a direct question I can't bring myself to answer. Some days I feel bad about it but that doesn't change anything.

I just want her to wake up... to be happy, normal. If she'd only wake up then people would stop talking, stop blaming me, teachers would stop giving me sympathetic looks, Ron would get some colour back and be normal again.

I knew people were suffering more than I was. Ron was one of them. Over the past few days I haven't seen him speak either, I haven't even seen him eat. And their parents of course, I know they must be suffering more than anyone. I can't imagine what it would be like to get a letter saying my daughter tried to commit suicide and is currently in a coma and no one knows why. I know why, Draco knows why, Snape knows why... or at least we all think we know why. I've toyed with the idea of telling the Headmaster about Ginny's nightmares... but I can't.

I was assaulted with silence as I stepped into the common room. All eyes were on me, it was just like it used to be when Ginny and I first started hanging out, only now the eyes were accusing instead of angry. Anyone above third year had it stuck in their minds that I was the cause of Ginny's attempted suicide. The seventh years looked pleased at this thought; it made my blood boil but I didn't do anything to prove them wrong. Right now the first and second years were my favourites. Everyone always said how ignorant they always were but in this situation they were closest to the truth. Whenever I passed by one I always received a remorseful look.

It was comforting to know not everyone in the place thought I had indirectly caused the youngest Weasley to try and take her life, but all I wanted was for it all to stop. The looks, whether apologetic or accusing, caused my stomach to tie in knots, no matter where I went or who I was looking at I was always reminded of Ginny simply because of the looks they would give me.

Without a sideways glance at the occupants of the common room I quickly made my room; I had time to kill before I went to see Ginny, might as well work on some homework. Being away from the eyes of the Slytherins and alone for a while seemed inviting at the moment... one problem though...

I wasn't alone.

Draco Malfoy sat on my bed giving me the same look he had been since the night we found Ginny. I groaned; I didn't want to deal with him right now.

"What are you doing in here?" My voice was hoarse from lack of use.

"So he speaks." Draco smirked.

I glared.

"What are you doing mate?" He asked with a sigh.

"I was going to do homework." I shrugged.

"I mean," Draco rolled his eyes. "why are you acting this way?"

I gave him a look that said '_you know why'_.

Draco sighed again. He really does that too often. "She's going to be fine." His tone sounded bitter, it angered me.

"That's not the point." I said through gritted teeth.

"Then what is it?" Draco threw his hands in the air in exasperation.

My jaw tightened. "She tried to _kill _herself."

"I remember." He said stonily.

I glared and began gathering my books.

"Don't you think maybe it's time to leave her alone?"

I nearly dropped my book. Turning, I gave him a look mixed with anger and confusion.

"You tried to help, it didn't work... maybe you should just leave her be, let her work it out on her own."

I could tell there was more he wanted to say.

"If she could work this out on her own then she wouldn't be laying in the Hospital Wing after a suicide attempt right now."

"Did you ever think that she doesn't want your help?" He glared.

Now it was coming out. Whatever it was that he'd wanted to say these past few days was finally coming out.

I raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Draco stood and moved closer.

"She tried to kill herself; she was going to leave you and everything else behind..." His words were cold but I could see that he regretted every one of them.

Didn't matter though, the anger that filled my blood wasn't going to subside just because his eyes seemed regretful.

"What are you getting at?" I clenched my fists but kept them at my sides; I didn't want to hit my best mate.

Draco ran a hand over his face; clearly he didn't think he'd have to explain this further.

"Did it ever cross your mind that she doesn't want you?" His tone was neutral.

I shook my head slightly. Draco didn't get it, obviously he didn't get it.

"You like her, a lot, and you told her so, she turned you down; left you behind in a way... and now... she tries to kill herself... once again leaving you behind... permanently."

I had to leave. I had to leave right now or I was going to kill him. I'd accepted that Ginny wanted to stay friends, I'd always want more but it wasn't up to me, I couldn't stand here right now and listen to Draco tell me that Ginny tried to kill herself as a way to get rid of me for good. It didn't make any sense.

Clenching my teeth I slung my bag over my shoulder and shakily walked towards the door.

"Blaise." Draco called out.

I had my hand on the door knob. Slowly I turned to glare at my 'best mate'.

"Think about it." He sighed. "You'll see I'm right."

I shook my head.

"You couldn't be more wrong in your life _mate_." I hissed shaking with anger.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Fuck.

I stomped through the common room ignoring the frightful looks the first and second years were giving me. Blaise wouldn't listen, he couldn't accept the idea that the Weaselette tried to leave him.

I hated doing the right thing. I wasn't going to say anything, I really wasn't, but he was sulking around the castle for days! And he wasn't even talking, Blaise _always_ talks! I couldn't just sit back and watch him act this way until Ginny decided to wake up. But of course, just my bloody luck, when I do say something it fucking backfires on me.

Fine then, if Blaise wouldn't listen to reason then I wasn't going to say anything anymore. He could sit there and wait for her to wake up; he could deal with the depressed little weasel when she did.

I kicked open the door of the Slytherin changing rooms and grabbed my broom off the wall. Flying was the only thing that was going to calm me down right now.

Harshly kicking off the ground I closed my eyes as the wind assaulted my hair. This probably was the worst time to fly; the bitter wind bit at my cheeks and stung my eyes the higher up I flew, but I couldn't care less at the moment.

Flying was the only thing that could diminish my anger. As I flew up near the clouds my head began to clear and my breathing started to return to normal. My anger was barely there but I was still annoyed that Blaise wouldn't listen to me.

I was trying to help him, trying to prevent him from being hurt by the littlest Weasel again but he just wouldn't even stop to think for two seconds that I could be right. I had a good guess why he wouldn't listen; he thought I was in love with Ginny. It was such a ridiculous thought; I couldn't be in love with her, I don't even like her, especially not now, not after what she did.

Blaise had it stuck in his head that I loved her though, he probably thought I was trying to push him out of the picture so her and I could be alone and live a happy life. The thought made me sick.

I made a sharp turn in an attempt to get the Weaselette out of my head. Concentrating on the sound the wind made as it rushed past my ears I forced such ideas of Ginny and I to the back of my mind. The tips of my fingers were numb and my legs were aching painfully; I'd have to fly back to the ground soon unless I wanted a week in the Hospital Wing.

Pressing my torso to the broom handle I sped towards the grounds; pulling up just in time to avoid hitting the hard grass at full speed. The rain came just as I dismounted; pelting down towards the grounds and the black lake. Not wanting to be in the castle right yet I walked around the lake taking the long way back to the changing rooms. I hadn't noticed how far away I'd flown; I hadn't noticed anything as I flew through the air.

After a quick, steaming, shower I quickly headed back into the castle to find Blaise. I wasn't going to say I was wrong, I wasn't going to say anything but him and I would come to a silent agreement not to talk about it again.

He was in the Hospital Wing. I stood by the door again and watched as he sat beside Ginny holding her hand and saying things every now and then that wouldn't reach my ears. He was wearing the same look he'd been wearing the past few days but now it was more apparent, and as I watched him I realized I wouldn't be able to say anything wicked pertaining to Ginny to him again. I just hoped she was normal when she woke up or I'd definitely be saying something to her.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Everything was black... and silent. I could hear the occasional footstep or intake of breath but other than that I was in total silence and complete darkness. I tried to think of where I was... was this another session with Snape...? Was I dreaming? Had I passed out...?

I thought back to the last thing I could remember... it was my nightmare... I was in it and I couldn't do anything. Then what happened? I woke up didn't I? Yes... I remember waking up; I was angry, so thoroughly angry. What did I do after that? I couldn't have gone back to sleep, there was no way I'd go back to sleep after that. I... I went for a walk... yes I remember now. It was still night and the moon was covered with thick ominous clouds only occasionally popping through to cast its pale glow on the grounds.

I could remember it now, I feel to my knees outside on the frozen grass... I had my razor blade with me... and then. Oh Merlin. I remember cutting my wrists, the feeling of failure after experiencing that last nightmare. The pain never came though... my mind was too clouded to feel any of the usual sting and relief that always came over me as the sharp metal across danced my skin. I must have passed out... or... wait... I had cut my wrists, deeply, I could remember feeling the blood hit my knees, seeing it soak into the grass around.

Was I dead?

I must have been. I was all alone and I had cut myself deep, there was no way I would have survived through that... but then... where was I now? I couldn't be dead if I could still hear things around me. I couldn't feel anything though, I must be dead, nothing else made sense.

My train of thought stopped abruptly as a new sound entered the blackness. It sounded soft, familiar, and full of pain. After a few moments I realized it was a voice, a voice I knew well...

Blaise.

Blaise? What was Blaise doing here? He couldn't be here! I was dead, he was alive! I tried to see through the blackness, trying to spot any sign of him or anyone else, but there was nothing, only darkness. If Blaise was here wouldn't I be able to see him? Unless of course he wasn't here... which would mean... I was hearing things. Great. Even in death I'm insane.

"Why?"

The question echoed around me, I tried to speak, tried to answer but I had no voice here. I was nothing here, and I could _do_ nothing here, nothing but wait and listen.

"...stood there like a fool you know... I didn't run to help you, he did... but I..."

I wanted to cry, had I been able to I probably would have been. His voice was filled with so much pain; I'd never heard him so upset before. And knowing that I caused it... I hated myself. Even in death I hated myself. I never wanted to hurt Blaise again, I hurt him once and I told myself I'd never do it again, but now I had, and I couldn't make it right. Not this time.

"How could you do it... why would you..."

I wanted to answer him, I wanted nothing more than to open my eyes and see him, tell him I was sorry, that I'd never leave him again... but it was all too late for that.

I didn't think of any of this as I kneeled on the ground running the steel over my wrists. I wish I had though, I wish Blaise would have come to my mind, my parents, my brothers; if they had I might have changed my mind.

"I should have got there sooner... then none of this... I should've..."

I didn't want this anymore, if my death was going to be an eternity of having to listen to everyone tell me how much they miss me and how much they wished they could have saved me then I didn't want it anymore. The pain was too much to bear, having to hear the pain in Blaise's voice... picturing what his face must look like as he speaks these words. I wish he was laughing right now, telling me he was glad I was gone, glad I would no longer trouble him; that would at least be easier to deal with, at least then I'd feel like I died for a reason.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_**A/N; **__I know this chapter is really short again, and I have the next chapter planned out, it will also be short I think but they will get longer after that. Hope you all liked it! Thank you all who reviewed! There were so many of you, and sorry but I don't have the time to list you all here, but thank you all so much!__Remember, it's your reviews that determine when I get the next chapter out. So review!_


	22. Chapter 21

**Stolen Memories**

_**Disclaimer**__**; **__I do not own, nor will I ever own, Harry Potter or anything HP related, that all belongs to J.K Rowling. The plot is mine though._

_**A/N **__I feel like I have to clear something up about the last chapter. I know it was short and that it wasn't action packed like most of the other chapters in this story but there are reasons for that. One; it is supposed to be a look into the characters heads and how they are dealing with everything that is going on at the minute. And two; Ginny's attempted suicide was a big climatic point of this story, after a peek like that you have to bring the story down and then return it to its normal pace. If I would have added in action like in the last chapters it wouldn't have went with the flow of the chapter and it would have seem forced. _

_Sorry for the huge A/N but I wanted to clear that up. This chapter is still little short, but it is vital. They will get longer after this I promise. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 21**

I was still in darkness; I'm always in darkness now. I wanted it to end... I wanted to go back to the way things were. I never thought I'd regret my choice to end it all but it didn't turn out the way I had planned. I never suspected to feel regret in death, I didn't even consider it possible, but after I heard Blaise's words... his pain... his suffering... all I wanted now was to open my eyes and see that this was all a terrible dream.

Blaise wasn't the only one that had spoken though. Hermione had come; all she seemed to do was cry and say how it was her fault. Her words made me angry, it wasn't like when Blaise was here. Blaise's words were sincere, and filled with pain, and even though he tried to keep his tone steady and seem calm I could almost feel the pain radiating from him into myself. But Hermione... Hermione's words were that of guilt, but it wasn't sincere guilt. I knew she wouldn't feel guilty had I not tried to kill myself, she wouldn't have cared. Her guilt strictly streamed from my actions and she was convinced said actions were entirely her fault.

Harry hadn't come, I was glad for that, I didn't want to hear him speak of how he wished he could go back and change things, make them better, keep me with him so he could protect me. In truth I didn't know if he would say that, but I did know Harry well enough to guess that he would speak something similar.

Ron had come; his words pained me more so than Blaise's had. He didn't say much, and he wasn't here for long, but it was something I could never forget... not even in death.

"I don't know what to say..." Ron was breathing heavily, clearly trying to control his emotions.

"How could you do this to yourself?" He voice cracked with sadness, I felt so close to tears.

"I wish... I should have seen it. Should have known that something was wrong... Gin I'm so sorry."

He paused. His breathing became slow and deep, I was almost sure he was crying but there was no way I could know. I wanted to hug him, to tell him everything, comfort him and explain that it wasn't his fault... but I couldn't do any of that. I'd _never _be able to do any of that.

"You should have said something... maybe I could have helped." He couldn't have helped; no one could help, but just hearing how he would have tried...

I wish I could cry, not being able to cry was so hard. I had to listen to everyone speak and all the pain and mixed emotions I felt had no release... I couldn't cry, I couldn't scream, I couldn't hit something... I could only listen.

"I'm so sorry Gin... I- I'm sorry." His voice cracked worse than ever.

I'd never heard Ron so broken up about something before, and I never thought I would have. He didn't say anything else; I could clearly hear him crying now, every sharp intake of breath felt like a knife in my heart. Why could I still feel pain?! It was supposed to be over!

Ron hadn't come back after that and I was glad, I knew I wouldn't be able to take it again if he did.

Ron's words had got me thinking though; he never specified if he knew why I had done it. I was sure that Draco and Blaise would have said something... would have told everyone what was going on. Ron didn't make it clear whether he knew or not though... now I'd never know if people knew what was happening or if they just thought I was depressed. I wasn't sure which I preferred.

Blaise had come back. I was a little shocked; he's been the only one to see me twice. As before his words left me feeling horribly guilty, but at the same time I was touched that he had been to see me again.

I didn't know what to expect now. I thought I'd be stuck here in darkness for all eternity, occasionally hearing the pained words of the people closest to me, but I didn't suspect to hear anyone speak twice. I wondered if Blaise would come back every day. He couldn't possibly... he had a life to live. I knew that the guilt in me would rise if he did see me again though, not only because it would mean he was missing out on life and not getting over me but also because I knew every time he spoke I'd get that urge, that _need_ to cry... and I couldn't.

My parents hadn't come... I wasn't sure how long I'd been here in darkness, maybe it was only a day? Half a day? A week? Perhaps my body hadn't been sent to my parents yet... wait... did I need to stay near my body? I was dead wasn't I? That was the point, to leave the confines of a person's body... ugh! Even in death I over think things and cause my head to hurt!

Where was I...? Right, my parents. They hadn't come... it hurt, they did miss me right? Or were they angry? Shocked? As much as it hurt to know they hadn't come to see me yet I was actually a little glad. After Ron's words I don't think I'd be able to handle hearing my parents break down. That wail of pure agony from my mother I'd heard in my first year after the Chamber felt like someone ripped my heart out... I don't think I'd ever be prepared to hear their words.

Draco hadn't come to see me either. I was shocked to find out how much this realization actually hurt. I didn't know what was going on with Draco and I... we seemed to stop hating each other within a day, we weren't friends but we didn't hate each other, and then... that kiss... almost kiss... it confused me.

What if... oh Merlin! What if Draco thought he was the reason I ended it all? There was no way for me to tell him that it had nothing to do with him. It really didn't, the near kiss had confused and even worried me slightly but I didn't kill myself because of it.

It was the dream... the dream where it was finally brought to my attention that I couldn't do anything to help myself... no matter what I did; I'd fail. I couldn't go on living with the fear, confusion, and pain associated with those nightmares. That was all it was... it may seem pathetic but I just couldn't do it anymore. I didn't know what was real, I was starting to see the man everywhere... even when I was awake. I was losing my mind. The only way to stop it was to stop myself.

Something seemed to shift in the darkness. There was no change though; no light people talk about, no memories of my entire life flashing by me, no one had started talking... it was all the same but it was all different.

The darkness wasn't a comfortable place, but I'd gotten used to it, accepted that this was all I had and this was all it was going to be. I'd become comfortable in my own confusing hell but now... there was something here that wasn't there before... it didn't feel right. I couldn't see anything, I had no eyes to look with, no hands to feel with, but I knew it was something... and it didn't belong.

The feeling intensified to an almost painful degree... and then... there was sound. It wasn't like the sounds I could normally hear, an occasional footstep or a whispered voice... no, this was different. A high pitched whistle filled the blackness that surrounded me. I wanted to scream out, I longed for arms so I could clutch my head. It felt as if I was being pulled deeper into the blackness... being dragged down deeper into my hell.

Maniacal laughter filled the darkness. A shiver ripped through me and I could feel the hair on my arms and the back of my neck stand on end, even though it appeared I had no limbs or a body.

The darkness seemed to lift... it still looked the same but it seemed brighter yet more ominous. I tried to see past the pitch black the surrounded me completely but there was nothing.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?"

Oh no.

I knew that voice; I'd _always _know that voice. This couldn't be happening, not now... it was supposed to be over! The laughter started again, it was everywhere, all around me, inside of me, pulling me further down...

"I'll always be here love."

No, no, no, no, no, no...

This wasn't possible! The dead couldn't have nightmares, he shouldn't be here! And yet... he was. I couldn't see him, I couldn't see anything, but I felt him, I heard him... he was here... with me.

"You're mine..."

I wanted to scream, I could feel it building, but it wouldn't release. A pressure filled me; it hurt, it hurt so much. The pressure intensified, it felt as if I was being crushed.

"You'll always be mine."

I felt sick, utterly disgusted by his words. His mere presence made me feel unclean, his voice lift a film in the air around me, and his laugh... his laugh made my blood run cold. It had always been this way, but it was supposed to be over. I was supposed to be free.

"You'll never escape me."

The pressure continued to built, the darkness shifted all around me, and the pain increased. It seemed to be everywhere, not just coming from within me but also surrounding me... crushing me.

Suddenly it seemed as though the darkness lifted completely, I was enclosed in pure white light. The pain was still unbearable but the ominous feeling faded. I still couldn't see anything but I knew the man was gone, for how long I had no idea.

Everything felt heavy... I felt... tired. With a shock I realized that I could feel my limbs... I concentrated and flexed my fingers... it worked! I had limbs, I had a body. What did it mean though? A strange clicking sounded somewhere in the distance, I groaned, the sound hurt my head... wait... I groaned? How could I groan? How could I have a body? The clicking paused and then restarted but it was different... it was closer.

Someone was near me, I could feel them, but it wasn't the same feeling as before. It wasn't the foreboding feeling the man always brought with him, this was an almost comforting feeling... not comforting but familiar.

The harsh white light seemed to pulsate around me, dimming to a dull yellowish gold and then back to a blazing white. My already sore head throbbed painfully, I groaned again as the throbbing picked up to an incomprehensible pace. Part of me wished to be back in the blackness.

A thought struck me suddenly. If I could feel pain in my head, if I could make a sound, or flex my fingers then surely I could open my eyes right? It was worth a try... but what if I was wrong? What if I tried to open my eyes and I was back in darkness with the man's presence so close it hurt?

The only way to find out was to try. Slowly I cracked open my sore eyelids. The harsh light I had experienced before was nothing compared to what assaulted my weak eyes as they opened. Out of reflex I quickly snapped them shut again.

Everything clicked then. Obviously I had a body, I had limbs and fingers, I could open my eyes, feel pain in my head, groan out loud. I didn't have to hold it in any longer; finally all the emotions I had felt in the blackness could be released. All of this could only mean one thing.

I was alive.

I had failed.

As this thought struck me my eyes snapped open and I frantically sat upright.

Not a good idea.

The pain in my head and limbs increased; causing me to nearly cry out. My head spun but I ignored the dizziness and whipped my head around trying to see where I was. I couldn't be sure though... everything was still white, blinding white.

I felt a strong gentle hand on my shoulder slowly push me until I was laying back in what I realized was a mildly comfortable bed. Not my bed from my dorm, or from burrow, and it definitely wasn't the amazingly soft bed in Blaise's dorm.

I shut my eyes for a moment to calm the pounding and try to control the dizzy feeling. It didn't really work so I opened them a few minutes later. Whoever had pushed me back down was standing over me, observing me. I squinted but couldn't make out much.

It was definitely a man, he was tall... dark clothes and dark hair. My mind raced as I thought of the man in my nightmares, in the darkness. But... no, this wasn't him, I didn't have the same feeling now as I did when he was close.

Blinking a few times I allowed my eyes to adjust to the light before opening them again. Everything was clearer now. I realized the white light wasn't light at all, just white walls and curtains; I was in the Hospital Wing. Well that would make sense. I seemed to be the only person here; except for whomever it was that was silently standing beside me of course.

I turned my head and gazed back up at the silhouette. The person who met my gaze was the last person I had ever expected.

"You and I need to talk Miss. Weasley." Professor Snape said slowly. "When you're released of course."

I gulped and nodded slowly. I wasn't afraid, but I was startled. I had expected Madam Pomfrey or McGonagall or even the Headmaster, Blaise, Ron, Draco... almost everyone but Snape.

He nodded curtly and removed his hand from my shoulder (that I only just realized he had still been clutching) before spinning on his heel and swiftly walking away. The same, annoying, clicking sound faded as he neared the doors of the Hospital Wing.

I slumped back against the pillows and gazed at the plain white ceiling. I was alive, I hadn't killed myself. I wondered how long I had been here, the darkness felt like an eternity but for all I knew it was only a day, or perhaps even a couple of hours. Stifling a yawn I looked around the offending white room. I really was the only one in here... where was Pomfrey?

As if sensing my thoughts fast paced footsteps quickly bounded towards me. Madam Pomfrey seemed frazzled.

"Thank Merlin you're awake." She sighed in relief. "Drink this." She handed me a potion bottle that I recognized immediately. _Dreamless Sleep Draught._ I shook my head.

"You need to heal dear; the body has an amazing way of healing best when you sleep." She sighed as she brought the bottle to my lips.

I didn't want to sleep. I didn't want to be stuck in that darkness again.

"Go on now." She urged tipping the potion bottle so the clear liquid slid down my throat. "There." She smiled as the bottle emptied. I glared back. "Now rest. The next few days are going to be tiring for you I'm afraid."

I wanted to ask her how long I'd been here, but my lips didn't seem to want to move.

A pleasant heavy feeling rippled through me causing me to sink deeper into the pillows. I fought with sleep for as long as I could, but it was inevitable. Slowly my eyes slipped closed and I sank into darkness once more.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_**A/N; **__Hope you all liked it! The chapters get longer after this I promise. Thank you all who reviewed! There were so many of you, and sorry but I don't have the time to list you all here, but thank you all so much!__Remember, it's your reviews that determine when I get the next chapter out. So review!_


	23. Chapter 22

**Stolen Memories**

_**Disclaimer**__**; **__I do not own, nor will I ever own, Harry Potter or anything HP related, that all belongs to J.K Rowling. The plot is mine though._

_**A/N; **__I made a video for this Fanfic. It's on YouTube called '_**Blaise&Ginny // Stolen Memories**_' __by the user __**Wiccan98**__ don't let the title confuse you; this is a Draco/Gin fic. Watch the video and you'll understand. If you can't find the video tell me and I'll provide the URL.  
_

**Chapter 22**

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I looked up into Snape's black eyes. They weren't judgmental, or menacing, he was giving me the same look everyone else had; surprise and slight worry. I shook my head and dropped my gaze again.

It had been a week since I'd woken up and everything had gotten worse. Wherever I went people would point and whisper, some bolder would come up and ask me why I did it, or if it was because of Blaise and Draco. Using the advice Snape gave me I ignored all these questions. I'd seen them coming, you'd have to be a fool not to expect such questions after a suicide attempt. What I didn't expect was how they'd affect me. Every time someone whispered behind my back or asked me a direct question I'd remember the blackness and the words of those who had worried about me, I felt guilty.

Some were just happy to see me awake. Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster had each called me to their offices and told me how wonderful it was that I was back. Then, of course, they told me of the seriousness of what I had done, like I didn't already know, and explained that I should keep seeing Professor Snape. That had scared me, for a moment I thought they knew everything that had been going on this year. It wasn't until I left and went back to my common room that I realized if they had known they wouldn't be telling me to continue seeing Snape; they would have locked me up in St. Mungos.

"Miss. Weasley?"

I looked back up at the professor questionably.

"You should talk about it."

I shook my head again. "Can't you just go through my memories?"

"I was planning to yes." Snape said slowly. "But it is going to be hard for you to relive, if you talk about it it'll make it easier."

He sounded like Blaise.

There was a pang of guilt at the thought of Blaise. I hadn't talked to him yet, I hadn't talked to anyone yet. I knew I shouldn't be avoiding him but what was there to say? I couldn't tell him that I heard him while I was asleep but I knew that when I did talk to him it'd be there in the back of my mind and things would be awkward.

"I can't..." I shook my head again. "I can't talk about it." I said looking at the floor.

Snape sighed. "Very well." He started pacing around his desk. "Miss. Weasley I am going to try something new." He started. "I'm going to put you to sleep as I dig through your memories. You won't be able to see them and it should be quick."

"Why didn't you do this before?" I questioned.

"Since your trauma is based on your memories I didn't think it wise." He explained. "It is a normal sleep, and it is possible you will have a nightmare, knowing that, do you want to continue?"

I stared blankly for a moment before nodding.

Snape nodded. "Sit back and try to relax."

I did as I was told; sitting back in the chair I tried to get comfortable. Out of habit my eyes wandered over to the two chairs on the opposite side of the room where Blaise and Draco always sat. They weren't here today. I hadn't told them I would be seeing Snape because I didn't think I wanted them here but now... now I wished they were. I wanted to see Blaise's bright blue comforting eyes staring back into my own and trying to relax me without saying a word. I wanted to see Draco's mysterious grey eyes observing me with an odd expression I could never place.

"Okay Miss. Weasley I'm going to put you to sleep and when I am finished sifting through your memories I'm going to wake you. You will be a little disorientated for a while and you'll probably feel more tired than you are now but all this will pass." Snape stood in front of me with his wand raised waiting until I told him I was ready.

I nodded mutely.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_There was darkness in the air around her, Ginny could feel it. _

_ She lay there, on the dirty mattress, thinking about everything that had happened recently. She couldn't remember much, all she remembered was being in the light and then suddenly she was surrounded by darkness. _

_ The man was her only company but he was cruel, ruthless, and vial. She would have preferred to be alone, if it were only that easy._

_ She had tried escaping, many times, and once he even said she could go... she got as far as the forest before she was pulled back to this room. The memories of her time here flashed in her mind's eye bringing salty tears to her eyes. Ginny blinked rapidly to clear the obstruction in her vision; she wanted to see the man when he came to her._

_ She wasn't going to get out of here; she had accepted that by now, now she tried to cling to her happier memories as she wished for the hunger pains in her stomach to finally kill her._

_ She closed her eyes and remembered playing in the yard with Ron, laughing when Fred and George would pull a prank. She saw as Ron ran into her room crying after the twins had turned his teddy bear into a spider. She smiled as the few times Bill and Charlie would visit flashed behind her closed eyelids. She could almost smell her mother making supper and baking cookies and cakes._

_ Tears streaked out of her closed lids as the happy memories of home passed by in a blur. Her biggest fear was no longer that she would never get out of here, no, her biggest fear now was that she'd forget about home before she died here. She tried to remember her mother's laugh and her high pitched squeal when she caught Fred and George pulling a prank. Tried to remember the way the house always smelled at Christmas, tired to remember the feeling of the wind as it whipped her hair when she ran in the yard with Ron chasing after her._

_ She never wanted to forget these simple happy memories; she was going to cling to them harder than she was planning on holding onto her life. _

"_You haven't gotten up all day."_

_The voice behind her momentarily stopped her heart, she didn't look up, she didn't have to, instead she cried harder and imagined she was home._

"_It's not healthy to stay in bed all day you know." The man placed a hand on Ginny's small shoulder; she fought the urge to shrug it off._

"_Come on get up." His tone was becoming more strict with every word._

_ Ginny tried to move, she didn't want to but she knew if she didn't do as she was told she'd be punished. Her body was shivering violently due to her sobs and nerves, she couldn't move, her legs seemed stuck to the lumpy mattress._

"_I said get up." He said through gritted teeth._

_Ginny flinched and started to push herself up off the mattress, her thin, frail arms shook under her weight._

"_Up!" The man roared._

_ Suddenly Ginny felt pressure on the back of her neck; she let out a whimper as the man pulled her up into a standing position. As soon as she was on her feet Ginny wiggled out of the man's grasp and pressed her back firmly against the wall. _

"_Tell me princess why are you so intent on staying in bed all day?" He asked tilting his head to the side slightly._

_Ginny shook her head as more tears leaked down her face._

"_Now now, there must be a reason." His face softened but Ginny knew there was anger behind his mask._

"_I-I..." She couldn't speak. A lump formed in her throat giving her the feeling of being choked. _

"_You what?" He asked taking a step closer._

_She opened her mouth to speak but no words came to her, instead she closed her eyes and shook her head again._

_ Why couldn't she just die now? She was ready, she was done, all she wanted was for it all to be over and since it was apparent she wasn't getting out of here alive her only hope was to die soon so it'd all be over. Ginny's eyes snapped open only to stare back into the cold black eyes of the man that was holding her here. He was so close to her face she could feel and smell his putrid breath._

"_You want to lie in bed all day?" He asked suddenly gripping her throat._

_Ginny clawed at his hands as his long fingers began to crush her windpipe. _

"_Then go ahead." At his words he lifted Ginny and slid her up the wall about a half a foot before roughly throwing her back on the dirty mattress._

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Miss. Weasley." Snape said sharply.

I opened my eyes and drew in a deep breath. I could still feel his hands crushing my throat.

"Are you alright?" Snape asked with uncharacteristic concern.

I nodded as I started coughing. The nightmare was more vivid than anything I'd ever experienced.

Snape took a step closer and studied me more intently. "You're flushed." He pointed out.

I put my hands to my cheeks and indeed I did feel heat. I shrugged.

Snape backed up a couple paces. "Tell me, how bad was the nightmare?"

I opened and closed my mouth a few times as I thought of what to say. I couldn't lie and say it was nothing; Snape would see right through that, but I couldn't tell him it was horrible in case he decided he no longer wanted to put me to sleep during our meetings.

"I've had worse." I shrugged.

Snape's eyes hooked into my own for a moment; he knew I was lying.

"I'd like to try this again." He said suddenly.

"Really?" I asked; surprised.

He nodded. "I still want to go through your recent memories manually." I gave him a questioning look wondering why he wanted to do both. "I feel you should see them as a way to... cope." He explained.

"But I want to dig a little further back; it'll go faster if you're asleep while I do this."

"Okay, will we be doing both in one night?" I questioned.

Snape thought for a moment. "I don't think so. Both methods are extremely draining and I think you've spent enough time in the Hospital Wing this year."

I nodded and looked away.

It went eerily silent. I should probably leave but I knew once I stepped out of this room I'd be faced with the whispers, and the looks, I wasn't ready for that yet. Also, I wanted to say something to Snape... to thank him for what he was doing. He didn't have to agree to any of this, he never had to. In the beginning I know he was curious and perhaps even a little intrigued by my nightmares. And I know that he continued to see me because he knew I didn't want anyone else to know, but now... after my suicide attempt everyone knew something was wrong. He could have passed me off to Madam Pomfrey or the Medi-Wizards at St. Mungos, he didn't though... and I wanted to thank him for it.

I looked back up at the potions mater; he was sorting through some papers on his desk. I opened my mouth to say what I wanted to say but then closed it a moment later. Snape wasn't the type for 'thank yous' and saying it would probably make him very uncomfortable. I knew that he was already uncomfortable; I saw it on his face when we were physically going through my memories, I didn't want to add to that.

Nothing changed in the room. Snape remained at his desk looking through papers and not speaking and I was still in the chair adjacent to him, but within the seconds I realized I shouldn't thank him an uncomfortable air seemed to hang around us.

It was time to go.

With a sigh I slowly stood and straightened my shirt.

"Miss. Weasley." Snape said without look up from his papers.

I turned slightly so I was facing him even though he wasn't looking at me.

"I have to ask something of you." Finally he raised his gaze to meet my own.

I cocked and eyebrow before sitting back down in the chair I had just vacated. "Yes?"

Snape walked around his desk and stood in front of me. His black eyes hooked into mine for a moment before I felt his cold, slim fingers close around my arm.

I started to feel very uneasy very quickly, what was he doing?

"I must ask that you never do this again." He said showing me my old scars and the newest cuts that nearly caused my death.

I couldn't speak, I felt like I couldn't breathe. This was such an awkward situation.

I nodded my head to show I understood. Snape continued to stare into my eyes for a moment before nodding curtly and dropping my arm.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I walked into the common room a couple hours later. Snape was right; I was dead tired, all I wanted to do now was collapse on my bed. Just as my foot touched the steps towards the girls' dormitories someone tapped me on the shoulder. I groaned inwardly before turning around.

It was Ron.

"How are you feeling?"

I sighed. "Fine."

Ron nodded but didn't say anything.

"Look..." I started after a moment or so of deafening silence. "I'm really tired so-"

"Why did you do it?" He wasn't looking at me.

I stood there stunned. It wasn't the question that caught me off guard; it was the pain in his tone. I'd heard the same pain before, he didn't know that though, and I had no intention of telling him that. I thought it'd be easier talking to my brother when I was awake, when I wasn't in the darkness, when I could actually answer his painful questions. But it was harder. His tone seemed to rip at my heart and his sad eyes brought tears to my own.

"I know I messed up... about everything with you and Harry..." He started.

The tears leaked out and ran freely down my cheeks.

"It had nothing to do with that." I said in a thick tone.

Ron studied my face, his eyes softened as they took in my tears. It just made me cry harder.

"Then why?" He asked again.

"I just-" I took a deep breath. I wanted to tell him everything, wanted him to know, but I couldn't. "I just have a lot going on..." It was lame, and anyone could see through it, but it was the closest to the truth I could express.

"Tell me." he urged. "I can... I might be able to help."

I started to cry harder. I was touched that he wanted to help me, that he was worried, but he couldn't do anything. No one could.

I shook my head.

"But..."

"No." I said in a surprisingly strong tone.

"Gin please..."

"Ron." I said slowly. "There isn't anything you can do."

"If you just told me... talked to me about whatever it is." He persisted.

I shook my head again. "I have talked to people about it." I said quietly.

Ron scoffed. "Yeah, to the Slytherins." He rolled his eyes. "And _Snape_."

I decided not to say anything. He didn't understand what they were all doing to try and help me, and I couldn't make him.

"Gin, they don't care about you. I'm your brother..."

"Ron, I know you're worried but please, I can't talk to you about this now. They have tried to help... just..." I sighed; it was a good thing I was so tired, if I hadn't been I would have already been screaming. "Please just trust me."

Ron pursed his lips but didn't say anything.

"I know what I'm doing." I half lied.

"Yeah." He scoffed. "I can see that." His eyes dropped down to the almost healed wounds running up my forearm.

I hid my arms behind my back and shook my head.

"I'm not going to fight with you."

Ron sighed and nodded.

"I'm going to bed." I said turning.

"'Night Gin." Ron said sadly before walking away.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I had to get away. Being in the common room was suffocating right now. No matter what I was doing everyone was always watching me as if they thought I was going to pull out a razor and try to kill myself all over again.

I didn't want to do this anymore. I didn't want to walk around with everyone's eyes on me, watching my every movement, studying my facial expressions to see if I was depressed, whispering behind my back. I didn't want to be afraid to go to sleep at night, I didn't want to see the man in my nightmares or when I was awake. I didn't want to have to continue seeing Snape like some mental patient. I just wanted... normalcy.

I let out a shaky breath and leaned against the cool stone wall. Everything had gone wrong. I couldn't talk to my own brother, every time I saw Blaise it hurt so much I had to leave the room, and even Draco was avoiding me.

I wish I had died that night, why did they have to save me? If I would have died this would all be over, I'd be free... I wouldn't have to listen to the whispers, or try to ignore the looks. I didn't truly wish that, I knew it, I was happy to be alive. As soon as I heard Blaise's words when I was surrounded in darkness I knew I had made a mistake and I wished I could take it back. I didn't want to be dead but I wanted it all to stop. There had to be a way to put everything back to normal without killing myself... right?

I whipped around when I heard a noise coming up beside me. It sounded like footsteps. Straining my eyes against the dull light I searched for the body the footsteps had to belong to. After a moment or so I was able to make out a silhouette, immediately my mind went back to my nightmares and the man that occupied them. My heart started racing and my breathing became rapid.

"Draco." I sighed in relief.

Draco nodded but didn't say anything.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing Weasley."

I cocked a brow. "Weasley?" I questioned. "When did we go back to last names?"

Draco glared.

His stance, his tone, his hard face, his closeness, all of it chilled my blood and had me frozen on the spot.

"I could never figure out why he even bothered." He said suddenly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Blaise... I could never understand what he found so intriguing about you."

I opened my mouth to say something... what? I had no idea...

My words were cut off when Draco stepped closer... his chest was almost pressed against mine and I could feel his breath on my face.

"I tried to tell him." His voice was slow, menacing, evil... cruel.

"Wha-"

"He wouldn't listen though. He _never _listens when it concerns you." He sneered.

I knew I should have pushed him away, told him to sod off and leave me alone, but something held me there. This wasn't the Draco I knew, this was the Draco I had _known_. Why was he acting this way now? I knew we weren't friends... or were we? I wasn't sure, but we didn't hate each other anymore, or at least I didn't think we did. Right now though, the look he was giving me, the tone in which he was speaking, the sneer... all signs of his old, classic hate for me and my family. I wanted to know what brought on this sudden change; that's why I stayed.

"Why are you playing with him like this?"

"I'm not playing with anyone _Malfoy._" I bit back.

Draco scoffed. "Right."

"I don't know what you're talking about but unless you have a point could you please move so I can leave?" I glared up at him suddenly wishing I was a bit taller.

"Do you like the attention? Is that why you did it?"

My eyes went wide at his words. How could he think such a thing? He knew what I was dealing with; he must have had some guess as to why I tried to end it all.

"How-"

"None of its true is it?" He cut me off. "You're just sick of being the littlest Weasley, tired of living in the shadows of your numerous brothers."

Tears stung my eyes at his words.

"You wanted your own light, so you try to kill yourself to get the attention you so desperately seek."

His words weren't fair. I didn't seek attention, I didn't want it, I just wanted to be left alone.

"But it all started before that didn't it?" He continued.

I looked up at him with blurry eyes.

"Yes, none of it was true. You have a brilliant imagination Weaselette I'll give you that." He smirked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked quietly.

"You're pathetic, lying to achieve attention."

"I don't-"

"Fabricating this story about horrifying and traumatizing nightmares."

I lost it then. Without realizing what I was doing I brought my hand up and slapped Draco sharply across the face. His head flew to the side as I lowered my hand and started panting with fury. Draco touched his hand to his injured cheek and glared back at me.

"Go away." I hissed.

Draco smirked and leaned in closer until his nose was nearly touching mine.

My breath caught in my throat. I didn't think Draco could be violent but I didn't expect any of the things he had just told me either. I raised my hand again, intending to push him away; Draco caught my wrist and held it firmly. My eyes grew wide and I let out a small whimper, Draco raised my arm up until it was eye level and studied the healing cut for a moment before slamming it against the wall. I bit my lip and tried to ignore the painful tingle in my wrist.

Draco grabbed my other arm and held both firmly against the wall before slowly sliding his hands up my arms. As his hands reached my shoulder his fingers tightened around my pale flesh. I whimpered again and tried to pull away. Draco held on tighter and glared harshly.

"You're worthless." He spat before using my arms as leverage to push himself away from me.

As soon as my arms were free and Draco had stepped back I let out a shaky breath. Draco glared one last time before spinning on his heel and stalking down the dark corridor. As soon as he was out of sight I slid down the wall and finally let the tears fall.

Why couldn't anything go right?

~*~*~*~*~*~

_**A/N; **__I know, Draco is a jerk in this and you all hate me right now. It is important though! Please bear with me.__Hope you all liked it! Thank you all who reviewed! There were so many of you, and sorry but I don't have the time to list you all here, but thank you all so much!__Remember, it's your reviews that determine when I get the next chapter out. So review!_


	24. Chapter 23

**Stolen Memories**

_**Disclaimer**__**; **__I do not own, nor will I ever own, Harry Potter or anything HP related, that all belongs to J.K Rowling. The plot is mine though._

_**A/N; **__I once again must ask you all to check out a story. It's called __**'Through the Werewolf's Eyes'**__ and it's by __**'IHeartDracoM'**__ it's a fantastic fic! Also, there is a partner fic for it by the same author called __**'Midnight Moments'**__. Please check out both, you will not be disappointed._

**Chapter 23**

_I was there again, trapped in my nightmare, only able to watch. I knew what it was though, the confusion I felt before was replaced with vicious anger. I shouldn't be here again, I understood now, I understood then, that I can't do anything about it so why show me once more._

_ Just as I had been before my feet seemed stuck to the floor, I wanted to run to the crying girl I knew was myself and get her out of this place, I wanted to hurt the man that was holding both of us here. I couldn't do any of that though, I was stuck, I could only watch._

_ She was crying, curled into a ball on the filthy mattress crying her eyes out. I couldn't say how long I'd been watching her. It felt as though my entire life consisted of this and only this, but somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that to be impossible._

_ A shadow began creeping up behind her, she didn't seem to notice its presence, or she just didn't care. The entire room grew colder and darker the closer it got. I knew what it was, but that didn't quell the fear and anger that bubbled up in my chest. The shadow of the man became clearer and clearer with every passing second. I felt my breathing stop as I stared wide eyed into the dark, cruel, eyes of the man haunting my life._

_His lips parted and curled up into a ruthless smile. __"You haven't gotten up all day."_

_Her body stopped shaking with sobs for a moment as the voice of the man hit her ears. I could see the fear on her face even though her eyes remained closed._

"_It's not healthy to stay in bed all day you know." He reached out and touched her; the look of disgust that flickered across her innocent features matched the nausea I felt._

"_Come on get up." _

_I could see her struggling to do as she was told. She was moving slowly shaking with not only sobs but also fear. The man's face grew angry and impatient with every quiver that rippled through the young girl's body._

_I couldn't refer to her as myself, it was too odd. I couldn't stand here and watch as someone abused me both physically and mentally. It was easier to pretend I didn't know this young girl._

"_I said get up." He said through gritted teeth._

_The girl flinched and began to slowly pull herself off the dirty mattress, her worn out limbs shook under the strain of her minimal body weight._

"_Up!" The entire stone room seemed to shake as the man bellowed._

_ In a swift movement the man bent down and grabbed the girl by the scruff of her neck and roughly pulled her to her feet. A small whimper mixed of pain and fear escaped the young girl's lips as she wiggled out of his grasp and firmly pressed her body to the wall. _

"_Tell me princess why are you so intent on staying in bed all day?" He asked tilting his head slightly._

_Tears streamed down her face as she shook her head unable to utter a word._

_His face softened but I knew it was a farce. "Now now, there must be a reason."_

"_I-I..." She couldn't speak. Whether she had nothing to say or was just too frightened I couldn't tell, maybe it was both?_

"_You what?" He asked stepping closer._

_Her lips parted but no words came out. Looking into her eyes I could see she was stuck. She had no words, I couldn't blame her. Slowly her eyes slipped closed once more and she shook her head._

_The man used her blindness as an advantage and moved closer so their bodies were nearly touching. I wanted to puke. The girl must have sensed something for a second later her eyes snapped open only to grow wide as she realized how close the man was to her._

"_You want to lay in bed all day?" He snarled swiftly bringing a hand up to close around her delicate throat._

_The girl clawed at his hands as his long fingers closed tightly around her pale skin. _

"_Then go ahead." At his words he lifted the girl and slid her up the wall a few inches before roughly throwing her back on the dirty mattress._

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Miss Weasley." Snape's sharp tone cut through my nightmare shaking me awake.

"How do you feel?" He asked looking at me carefully.

I looked around with wide eyes realizing for the first time how similar Snape's office is to the room in my nightmares. I expected the man to slither out of the shadows and pull me back into my nightmare.

"Miss. Weasley?"

I whipped my head around and locked eyes with professor Snape. He was looking at me as if I was going to faint any minute now.

"Are you alright?" A concerned look flashed across his hard features. It didn't seem to fit.

"I-I..." I looked around again. I didn't feel safe, not as safe as I usually did in this office. I shook my head and told myself that is was a nightmare; I was back in the castle. "I'm fine." I whispered.

"The disorientation should pass within a few hours." Snape assured me.

I nodded to show I understood. I didn't think that was it though, something didn't feel right, there was definitely more to what I was feeling than just disorientation. It... it almost felt as though _something _was coming. I shuddered at thought and shook my head lightly once more to try and clear it. Snape stayed standing there looking at me like I was an experiment to be observed, it was unnerving and a little annoying.

"Are you going to go through my recent memories now?" I already knew the answer but I felt like I should say something.

He gave me a hard stare. "No."

Just as I thought.

"I don't think it'd be wise to put your mind through anything else tonight." He started pacing around his office.

"Alright." I nodded knowing it would be no use to argue.

"I would like you to tell me about the nightmare though." He said suddenly.

My head snapped up. Did he really just ask that? He's _never _asked that before.

"Why?" I questioned. "Isn't that the reason for going through my memories? So I don't have to talk about them?"

"There are benefits to talking about it."

I rolled my eyes. I'd been hearing that a lot lately.

"Also... the mind distorts things the longer it sits in memory. What I see may not be what you initially saw."

That seemed plausible, but there was something he wasn't telling me.

"I don't want to talk about it."

I shuddered once more as memories of my latest nightmare assaulted my mind.

Snape nodded showing he wouldn't push the matter... for tonight at least.

Silence surrounded us once more. There was nothing left to say and yet I got the same feeling that I shouldn't leave, that there was something left to do still. After gazing around the room for what seemed like an eternity I remembered.

"What memories did you see?" I asked suddenly.

After Snape put me to sleep the last time I started thinking, there was no way for me to know what memories he was sifting through, I had no idea how much of my life he knew. The thought of Snape knowing every intricate detail of my life was disturbing.

"A lot of memories passed by, many were irrelevant." He said after a moment of silence.

I nodded. I expected an answer like that.

Snape sighed and moved closer suddenly. "Ginny," My eyes snapped to his, he has never called me Ginny before... "you know that if you're not comfortable with me going through your memories all you have to do is say so right?"

I had never thought about that. This seemed to be the only option. Well... this or St. Mungos.

"I know." I nodded.

His black eyes searched my face for a while. "Alright." He said finally. "You should go back to your common room."

I nodded mutely. There was my not so subtle cue to leave.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I was alone again. I couldn't be around people anymore; that was how it felt at least. Ron was suffocating me in the common room, he didn't speak a word but his eyes followed my every step and movement. The other Gryffindors were no help either, I was the castle's freak show, everyone wanted to see me, see how I acted, but not actually get close enough to me to actually talk.

I was sick of it.

I couldn't take the silence, the whispers, the looks, any of it. I didn't eat in the Great Hall any more. I no longer studied in the library, I was the last to go to bed and the first to wake up in my dorms, I didn't even hang out in the common room any longer; outside was much more peaceful. The wind, the animals, the trees, the plants, the lake, none of it analyzed me, stared at me, judged me.

I'd seen Draco a few times since that night in the corridor. He either ignored me or scowled at me. I didn't know what I did but it seemed we were back to the way things used to be between us. He thought I was lying about it all, thought I had made it up for attention... it didn't make any sense.

The more I played it over in my head the more it didn't make any sense. He was the one that found me sleepwalking outside; he took me to Snape thinking he could help... Draco had witnessed so much of it... how could he think it was all a lie?

That wasn't what was bothering me though, Draco's words had hurt, they hurt more than anything anyone's said to me. But his words weren't the problem; it was my reaction to them. I don't know when it happened but somewhere along the line Draco and I became friends, I never thought it'd hurt this much to lose him.

I still hadn't spoken to Blaise yet. He'd tried to get me to talk to him. Followed me to the library, called to me in the halls, nudged me during class, even knocked on the portrait of the Fat Lady. I avoided all of it. I know I should talk to him, and I know that what I am putting him through isn't fair. I just couldn't do it. Whenever I thought of Blaise I thought of his words to me after I tried to kill myself. The pain in his tone, how could I talk to him and try to act like none of that happened? What could I possibly say to make it alright?

And, of course, Draco was a problem too. Draco and I formed our strange friendship because of Blaise. Looking back I should have known then that Draco and I would have reached some form of agreement if Blaise and I kept talking. It was an inevitable fate... but now... whatever we had was now gone, and nothing was going to make it go back to the way it was.

I would not take Blaise away from his best mate.

So I was alone again.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"I think you should have someone here with you."

I rolled my eyes. That was the second time Snape had told me that.

"I can handle it." I told him. Again.

"You're going to be very weak when you're pulled out," He persisted.

"I remember what it's like."

"And," He continued. "I don't feel like walking you up to your tower."

"I won't ask you to."

Snape pressed his lips together tightly and nodded. It was clear he didn't approve but there wasn't much else he could do about it.

I didn't have anyone to be here for me. So much had changed over the past few weeks. That was fine though, I knew I could do it on my own. It'd be hard, and I knew how weak I'd feel when it was over, but I was determined to show Snape I didn't need Blaise and Draco around to help me.

"It's going to be a little different than the last time." Snape said suddenly.

"How so?" I asked trying to keep the venom out of my tone.

"I'm not going to skim over the nightmares."

I felt my eyes grow wide.

"I think you're ready to see them again." He continued.

I'd forgotten that Snape was initially trying to prepare my mind until he thought I was ready. Now he'd be seeing the nightmares instead of fast forwarding through them. And I'd see them too, not just quick flashes... was I ready?

"Are you ready?" He asked as if hearing my thoughts.

I looked at him for a moment before nodding.

Snape stood directly in front of me and raised his wand. I closed my eyes and gripped the arms of the chair until I remembered that this way of going through my memories had no pain involved. Feeling like an idiot I opened my eyes and found myself in darkness.

My breath caught. I was in darkness again. What if I had never left? What if it was all some cruel trick of the afterlife? Give you a taste of what it'd be like to go back only to drag you back to the emptiness that surrounded me.

No... it was always black... just wait, soon a memory will flash by and everything will be fine. Sure enough just as I thought this the darkness seemed to shift and pulsate around me.

Seconds later a fuzzy image surrounded me; I instantly relaxed. Focusing on the memory I saw myself sitting out by the lake. I remembered this; it was just the other day when I realized I could no longer be around the other inhabitants of the castle. The memory sped up and passed by in a blur.

Next I saw a small girl on a dirty bed. This was one of my nightmares. I braced myself as the man stepped into view and sat down on the bed.

"_One day you'll see that this is all for the best." _The younger me shook her head.

The man's face grew cold with anger. _"You'll see it. You're not ready yet, but you will see it."_

"_I don't want to be here." _She sobbed.

"_You don't have a choice."_

The nightmare was over. I remembered that one too. I had fallen asleep by the lake, I couldn't have been sleeping too long because the nightmare wasn't a long one. The sound of the water crashing against the rocks woke me. Thankfully it wasn't an intense one; I didn't think I was ready to see that yet. Another blurred scene of me sitting by the lake flashed by, it only lasted seconds.

I was in the common room now, sitting by the fire reading. I wasn't actually reading, there was no way to focus when everyone's eyes were focused on me.

"_Can I talk to you?"_ It was Hermione.

I wanted to groan. I didn't want to see this again; this conversation was one of the reasons I knew I couldn't be in the common room anymore.

_I looked up at the bushy haired girl for a moment and then continued looking at my book. Hermione must have taken that as a yes because moments later the couch cushions beside me sunk with her added weight. _

_I rolled my eyes and closed my book before turning to the seventh year. I didn't want to talk to her, but she obviously didn't care about that; might as well get it over with quickly._

"_Ginny I feel terrible." She said worrying her bottom lip with her teeth._

_Sure she did. She didn't seem to feel so terrible when she was straddling Harry._

"_It's okay Hermione." I lied. "As I said then; I was planning on breaking up with him anyway." I shrugged._

_I didn't care that Harry and I had broken up, I really didn't. What I did care about was how we had broken up. _

"_Right... well... I just feel that if I had handled it better... if I had stepped away and let you two work things out then maybe... maybe you wouldn't have..." She looked at me worriedly. _

_I knew what she was trying to say, it was the same thing she had said when I was surrounded in blackness._

"_Wouldn't have what?" I cocked a brow. "Done this?" At these words I held up my arms and revealed the healing cuts that nearly caused my death._

_Hermione's eyes grew wide as she stared down at the offending marks. I quickly pulled my arms back and hid the imperfections._

"_I-I... I just want you to know that I never intended for you to be so beaten up about it..."_

_I sat there staring opened mouth at my former friend. How could she expect me to just accept that my boyfriend was cheating on me with my best friend at the time?! For being so smart Hermione was really stupid._

"_If I had known..." She continued. "I wouldn't have... I mean..."_

"_Oh get over yourself Hermione!" I cut her words off and stood angrily. _

_I knew everyone was listening to our conversation because at my little outburst eyes turned to me and everyone made it very apparent that I had their attention. I didn't even care at the moment._

"_I didn't try to kill myself over you and Harry." I scoffed laughing like a maniac for a moment. "You two aren't _that _amazing."_

_Hermione sat there, wide eyed and open mouthed; for once at a loss for words._

_I glared down at her once more before grabbing the book I was 'reading' and briskly walking through the portrait hole._

Seeing that memory again just angered me once more. How could she possibly think she was so great that I would try to kill myself over her?! I didn't have time to stew over the memory though. The darkness shifted once more and another memory appeared before me.

I was standing against one of the castle walls, it was impossible to tell exactly which part of the castle I was in though. It was late, not quite past curfew but getting there. I seemed tired yet in deep thought... this looked familiar...

"_Draco." I sighed in relief._

Uh oh...

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I could ask you the same thing Weasley."_

No... I didn't want to see this again. I lived through this once... I couldn't be put through it again.

_I cocked a brow. "Weasley?" I questioned. "When did we go back to last names?"_

_Draco glared._

I willed the memory to speed up but nothing happened. I wish I knew how this worked, wished I could break out of it.

"_I could never figure out why he even bothered." He said suddenly._

"_What are you talking about?" _

"_Blaise... I could never understand what he found so intriguing about you."_

_Draco stepped closer... his chest was almost pressed against mine._

"_I tried to tell him." His voice was slow, menacing, evil... cruel._

"_Wha-"_

"_He wouldn't listen though. He never listened when it concerned you." He sneered._

"_Why are you playing with him like this?" _

"_I'm not playing with anyone Malfoy." I bit back._

_Draco scoffed. "Right." _

"_I don't know what you're talking about but unless you have a point could you please move so I can leave?" I glared up at him._

"_Do you like the attention? Is that why you did it?" _

The same shock rippled through me. I wanted this to end. Now.

"_How-"_

"_None of its true is it?" He cut me off. "You're just sick of being the littlest Weasley, tired of living in the shadows." _

"_You wanted your own light, so you try to kill yourself to get the attention you so desperately seek."_

"_But it all started before that didn't it?" He continued._

"_Yes, none of it was true. You have a brilliant imagination Weaselette I'll give you that." He smirked._

"_What are you talking about?" I asked quietly._

"_You're pathetic, lying to achieve attention."_

"_I don't-"_

"_Fabricating this story about horrifying and traumatizing nightmares."_

I watched in mixed furry, hurt, and horror as anger flashed across my frightened face and my hand came up and connected with Draco's cheek. I didn't feel bad for hitting him, not even now. Draco's head flew to the side, he touched his hand to his reddening cheek and glared back at me.

"_Go away." I hissed._

_Draco smirked and leaned in closer until his nose was nearly touching mine. _

The same fear ripped through me as Draco moved in closer with that menacing look in his steely grey eyes. The feeling intensified as he grabbed my wrist and pinned it against the wall at my side. I watched as my eyes grew wide when Draco looked at the offending cut before slamming my arm back against the wall.

I knew what was coming next. Draco was going to hold me there, look me in the eye, and tell me that I was nothing. I didn't want to see it again. I couldn't.

Furry rippled through me as I watched him grab my other wrist and slowly move his hands up to my shoulders. There had to be a way to tell Snape that I wanted out. I tried concentrating on sending a message to Snape without actually being able to talk. It was useless though.

"_You're wor-"_

"NO!!!!"

Suddenly pain rippled through me. I felt like my bones were on fire and my limbs were being torn from my body. My skull felt as though it was cracking into a million tiny pieces. I wasn't sure if I screamed, I must have... the pain was too much to be able to tell though.

And then... it was over. My body twitched with aftershock but the pain was gone.

"What did you do?"

Shaking slightly I raised my head and looked at Snape. He was staring at me in confusion and maybe even anger.

"I-I..."

What _did _I do?

I was no longer in the darkness watching my memories that much was clear. But how did I get out? I knew by his questioning look that Snape hadn't pulled me out... then what had?

"I'm going to go."

I shakily stood and raced out of the office as quickly as I could.

I didn't make it far, a few feet away from Snape's office my knees gave out and I collapsed to the floor sobbing uncontrollably.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Blaise?"

I looked up and glared at the first year who just walked in.

He stood there nervously.

"What?!" I snapped.

"There's someone here to see you."

"I don't want to see anyone." I said moodily turning back to staring at the wood of my desk.

"It's not a Slytherin." He said quickly.

I sighed and looked back at the first year.

"It seems urgent." He mumbled.

"Fine." I waved my hand to dismiss him before slowly standing.

I didn't want to see anyone and if this was Draco trying to talk to me again I was going to hit him. Ever since Ginny woke up she's been avoiding me, she won't look at me in the halls, she doesn't turn when I call her. She won't even talk to me in potions! Just passes me the ingredients. I gave her space at first, she'd just been through something really harsh and I didn't want to push her, but after a week I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to know how she was doing, I was worried about her, and she wouldn't even give me the time of day.

The darker part of my brain was telling me that Draco was right. That she didn't want my help, didn't want me in her life anymore. I couldn't believe it fully though, trying to kill herself to get rid of me was a little extreme, but she was avoiding me now... maybe she didn't want me to help anymore?

I shook my head and put on a mask of indifference as I entered the common room. As usual heads turned as I walked through, I ignored them; I wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone lately. Steeling myself with a deep breath I opened the wall and looked out into the dark corridor.

There was a flash of red and then sudden weight around my shoulders. I stumbled back as I tried to accommodate the added weight. Within seconds my shoulder was wet and the body pressed against my own was shaking with sobs. I turned slightly and saw unmistakeable red hair.

Ginny.

Instinctively my arms wrapped around her and I inhaled deeply. What could have happened?

"Gin..." I said softly trying to hide the happiness I felt. "What happened?"

"I-I'm s-sorry." She choked out. "b-but I d-d-didn't know where else t-to go." She sobbed.

I stroked her hair in an attempt to calm her wondering what could have possibly happened.

"Gin..." I said softly. She made a noise showing she heard me but otherwise didn't speak. "Was it a nightmare?"

Something told me it was more than that but it was the only thing I could think of at the moment.

She sobbed harder for a moment before violently shaking her head.

I nodded and fell silent allowing her to cry on me for a long as she needed. I know it was wrong but I was happy she was here. I had missed her these few weeks and seeing her now, even though something was obviously wrong, was the one thing I wanted most.

After a few moments of silence her sobs seemed to decrease slightly. Slowly I pulled her off me and looked into her reddened eyes. I wiped away a few stray tears and hooked my eyes into hers. She was obviously upset, I didn't have to look at her to know that, but she also seemed angry, and perhaps even a little frightened.

Immediately my mind went back to the nightmares, I couldn't imagine anything else causing this look, but I did believe her when she said it was something else so I didn't mention it again.

"Do you want to come in and talk?" I asked unable to hold back the smile that tugged at my lips.

Ginny searched my face for a moment before dropping her gaze to the floor and nodding mutely.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and tugged slightly ushering her into the common room with me. Heads turned as I lead the sobbing redhead towards my room, I glared in return; silently telling them to back off.

Stepping into the room I vacated moments earlier I closed the door tightly and muttered a silencing spell. Turning, I saw Ginny give me an odd look.

I smirked and placed my wand on the desk. "There are probably twenty Slytherins pressing their ears to that door right now."

Ginny nodded and looked around awkwardly.

"You haven't been away that long Gin." I grinned.

She gave me a puzzled look.

"Have a seat." I indicated to the bed.

Ginny looked at the bed and then around the room once more before smiling tightly and sitting down. Something was very wrong.

"Going to tell me what happened?" I asked taking a seat beside her.

"I'm sorry." She muttered without looking at me.

I shook my head. "No need to apologize, just tell me what happened."

Ginny shook her head before speaking again. "I mean... I- for..."

"For avoiding me?" I finished for her.

She gave me a wide eyed fearful look before nodding.

"I was wondering about that yes."

Her gaze dropped back to the floor.

"But we'll talk about it later." I said softly. "Now, tell me why you came to the common room and threw yourself on me. I'm going to have back problems now." I smirked and rubbed my back in an exaggerated fashion.

Ginny smiled. "Sorry." She mumbled again.

I waved my hand. "You apologize too often you know." I grinned.

She opened her mouth once more, most likely to apologize _again_, before snapping it shut. I grinned and shook my head lightly.

"I saw Snape tonight." She said suddenly still not looking at me. "He was going through my memories..."

I felt myself frown. Those sessions always left her so drained she could barely walk... why would Snape go through with it if she was alone?

"Something... something happened." Finally she raised her head and looked me in the eyes.

"Is that why you're upset?"

"No... yes... kind of." She sighed.

"Gin... just tell me."

I was trying not to push too much. I felt as though I just got her back, I didn't want to scare her away.

"It... it was what I saw..."

"The memories?"

She nodded.

"Care to tell me about them?"

Silent tears streamed down her face. "There was a nightmare..." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Not a bad one though." She added.

I had a hard time believing that.

"Uh..." She thought for a moment. "A conversation with Hermione... that made me angry." She muttered darkly.

"Granger came to talk to you?" I was surprised, I didn't think Ginny and Granger would ever talk again after the night Gin had caught her with Potter. I suppose Ginny didn't either though.

"Yeah." She sighed. "Some bullshit about how if she hadn't done it then maybe things would have been different, maybe I wouldn't have... yeah."

My breath caught for a split second. I was curious as to exactly why Ginny had tried to kill herself... but no, now wasn't the time to ask.

"And then... then there was something else." She continued.

I readjusted myself and listened intently.

"I- it was..." She paused as more tears fell. "I can't talk about it." She sighed in defeat.

I wanted to know what it was, normally I would have pushed for details, but the way she was crying, the look of hurt and rejection on her face stopped me. She'd tell me in due time.

"Alright." I said slowly.

Silence fell over us. Ginny continued to stare at the ground and I continued to stare at her.

"Blaise..." She whispered suddenly.

"Hmm?"

"I am really sorry about the past week." She sighed. "It's just that... well I..."

"Don't worry about it." I cut her off and wrapped my arm around her shoulder, pulling her into my chest.

"But..."

"We'll talk about it another day." I insisted.

Ginny nodded.

After another bought of silence Ginny suddenly yawned loudly.

I chuckled and looked down at her.

"You should sleep."

She shook her head. "I can't be in the dorms right now."

"Then stay here." I said as if it was obvious.

She pulled away and looked at me. "I can't take your bed."

"You can. I'm not going to sleep tonight anyway. Too much homework to catch up on. Three weeks of not paying attention to the teacher because I was trying to get the attention of a certain redhead really causes a person to fall behind." I smirked.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly.

I shook my head and sighed. "Go to sleep Gin."

Ginny nodded and muttered a thanks before crawling under the warm comforters and snuggling up to the pillows.

I moved back to my desk and looked over my half finished assignments. I couldn't concentrate. Every few minutes my eyes would wander over to the redhead sleeping peacefully in my bed.

I was dead curious as to why she had been avoiding me, and why she had come to me after what happened with Snape... why was I the one she came to if she was avoiding me? And what could have happened to have her so freaked out? I knew Snape wasn't a cause, it was a memory that she had seen that worried her, but why did it affect her so much seeing it if she had already been through it.

I knew it was something that happened recently, something around the time that Granger had talked to her, it couldn't have been an older memory unless Snape was jumping all over the place; which didn't make any sense. I looked back at the redhead and felt myself smile. Her coming here did prove something. Draco was wrong. If she didn't want my help or me in her life then she wouldn't have come to me tonight.

This realization made me happy. I loved Ginny, not the way I had thought earlier, but I loved her like a sister. She was one of my best mates and I didn't want to lose her anymore than I wanted to lose Draco.

I turned back to my homework only to be distracted from it once more as a blood curdling scream filled the silence. I spun around in my chair and looked over at the bed. Ginny was sitting straight up with wide eyes screaming at the top of her lungs. I leapt out of my chair and raced over to the bed.

"Ginny?" I called, it was no use though; my words were drowned out in the volume of her scream.

I touched her shoulder lightly and tried to get her to focus on me. As I stared into her unfocused eyes I realized that she was still asleep.

"Ginny. Wake up." I said sternly grabbing both her shoulders and shaking her lightly.

Slowly her scream died down, her lips met as she closed her mouth. Her eyes closed and snapped back open as she looked all around the room. Her breathing became erratic and laboured as her eyes continued to sweep all around.

"Ginny?" I said softly.

She looked at me with wide eyes for a moment.

"What happened?" My tone was shaky and panicked.

Slowly her breathing returned to normal and her eyes slipped closed once more. I felt her tense muscles relax as she gently lowered herself back onto the mattress. I sat there staring in awe. She was asleep again, if I didn't know any better I'd say nothing had happened.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_**A/N; **__I think Blaise is a little OOC but he's shocked that Gin had come to see him, so yeah... w/e. And I don't see this as a cliffy, you might but I don't, and you saying that it is will not change that nor will it make me update faster. Sorry if I sound cruel but hey, my story, my rules.__ Hope you all liked it! Thank you all who reviewed! There were so many of you, and sorry but I don't have the time to list you all here, but thank you all so much!__Remember, it's your reviews that determine when I get the next chapter out. So review!_


	25. Chapter 24

**Stolen Memories**

_**Disclaimer**__**; **__I do not own, nor will I ever own, Harry Potter or anything HP related, that all belongs to J.K Rowling. The plot is mine though._

**Chapter 24**

I didn't know where I was. It was dark and I was comfortable but I couldn't place where exactly I was. I thought back to the night with Snape... I had pushed him out of my head and ran out of the room... then... I collapsed to the ground for a bit. I wasn't still in the dungeons that much I knew for sure, I was definitely in a bed. Did I pass out? Did someone find me and take me to the Hospital Wing? No, I didn't pass out... I remember getting up and... and... I went to... Blaise.

Now I remembered. I had come here completely freaked out and crying. Oh Gods... the first time I see Blaise in weeks and I'm already burdening him again. Slowly I opened my eyes; I was still in Blaise's dorm. The windows were pitch black; the only light in the room came from the dying candles on Blaise's desk. And there, behind the desk was Blaise. He had his head on his arms and I could see his back steadily rising and falling; he was asleep.

I didn't want to wake him but I couldn't just lie here and wait for him to wake up. Maybe I should just go... no... that wouldn't work. Blaise would think I left him and I didn't like the chances of seeing some Slytherins in the common room right now.

I laid there for as long as I could, but after about five minutes the boredom became too much. Quietly I slipped out of the bed and padded lightly over to Blaise.

"Blaise?" I gently placed my hand on his shoulder.

Blaise jumped suddenly. I pulled my hand back and stepped back a pace as he whipped his head around violently.

"Ginny." He said when his eyes finally registered who I was. "Are you alright?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "I'm fine. Sorry I woke you." I muttered looking at the ground.

Blaise waved his hand telling me he didn't care. "Going to tell me about your nightmare last night?" He hooked his intense blue eyes into my own causing me to shift once more.

I thought for a moment. "I don't remember any." I shrugged.

Blaise gave me a look; clearly he didn't believe me. "Gin..." He said slowly. "I heard you."

My eyes went wide for a moment. Had I been talking in my sleep?

I honestly didn't remember having a nightmare last night, I'm not complaining, just confused. I looked back at Blaise; he was waiting silently for me to tell him what happened. I must have been dreaming last night and I must have said something or Blaise wouldn't be giving me that look.

"Uh... what did I say?"

Blaise gave me a confused look. "You didn't say anything." He shook his head. "You don't remember?"

I shook my head.

"You sat up and screamed."

I stared at him open mouthed.

"You seemed awake. You were looking around and everything but you were just screaming at the top of your lungs. You seemed really freaked out."

"I-I don't remember any of that." I shook my head again and sat down on the bed.

"Maybe something to bring up with Snape." He suggested.

"Maybe."

Silence fell around as I tried to process what I'd just heard. There was no way to know if I had done this before. I couldn't remember having a night where I wasn't attacked with nightmares other than the times I'd cut and after I had told Blaise and Draco what had been going on. Had it happened before? No one in my dorm could tell me because I always used the silencing charms...

"You started to say something last night." Blaise interrupted my thoughts.

"While I was sleeping?" I asked looking over at him.

Blaise shook his head. "Before you went to bed." He explained.

I bit my lip.

There were two things he could be talking about; either the memory of Draco I'd seen when Snape went through my mind or the near confession I'd made to Blaise explaining why I'd been avoiding him.

I didn't want to tell him either now.

"Right." I nodded but made no attempt to explain further.

Blaise stared at me intently as I continued to stare at the floor. After a few minutes he sighed and shook his head.

"Alright." He said slowly. "Tell me when you're ready."

I nodded without looking at him.

It was all playing in my head again. His tone, his words, the look in his eyes. All of it. I blinked a few times, causing the salty tears to fall from my eyes and hit the ground. Blaise put his arm around me and rubbed my shoulder as I cried silently.

"Dawns breaking. You should get to your dorm before anyone notices you were gone." He said as my tears cease.

I nodded and stood slowly.

Blaise stood as I did and wrapped his arm around my shoulders once more as he led me out and into the common room.

It was worse than I had expected. Apparently every Slytherin woke up extra early and sat in the common room until it was time to go to breakfast. That, or, they were all waiting to see when (or if) Blaise and I would come out of his dorm.

Blaise kept a firm hold on my shoulder as I kept my eyes trained to the floor refusing to look at anyone. A flash of white in my peripheral vision caught my attention; I snapped my head up only to stare into the cold grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

My breath caught; he was giving me the same look he had been in the corridor that night. He continued to glare at me for a moment before shifting his gaze to Blaise. Blaise stopped and stared back at the blonde. My eyes never left Draco's face, I watched as anger, confusion, and something I couldn't quite place flicked across his sharp features. Blaise didn't say anything, didn't move, but I could tell by his stance and his grip on my shoulder that he was less than pleased with Draco.

Draco dragged his gaze away from Blaise to glare at me once more before spinning on his heel and walking away. I felt Blaise shake his head before he gently pulled on my shoulder to get me to move. I opened my mouth to ask what that was about but snapped it shut a moment later.

"See you in potions." Blaise smiled as the brick wall closed behind us.

"Yeah, see you later." I said distracted before walking away.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_There was a storm raging outside. Ginny would have been oblivious to its presence had it not been for the occasional flash of lightning or crack of thunder. She lay on the lumpy mattress only half asleep._

_ The patter of the rain on the stone walls and the wooden roof sounded like a morbid eerie lullaby. Her eyes felt heavy even though they were closed, and her heart seemed to beat in time with the splattering of the rain, speeding up and slowing down randomly as the violent storm outside tried to decide on a steady rhythm. _

_ Lightning ripped open the sky and flashed angrily across the weak windows lighting up the dark, dirty room Ginny was sleeping in for less than a second. Her eyes didn't flutter open, she made no indication that she knew of the harsh light's presence. _

_ The rain fell ferociously against the rotting roof and walls. Suddenly a drop of water pelted through the wood and hit Ginny in the forehead. Ginny's closed eyelids creased in confusion but she didn't wake. Another drop of cold water hit and got lost in her dull red hair. Ginny uttered an annoyed sigh but otherwise didn't stir. _

_ Lightning flashed across the window panes once more as thunder roared so loud it shook the brittle stone walls. The dark room was illuminated for a brief second. Had Ginny been awake she would have been able to see the walls covered in different bits of Merlin-knows-what and the torn curtains hanging limply in front of the windows. She could have seen the bits of rumble that littered the floor, and she would have seen the dark, ominous, silhouette standing in the doorway._

_ As the light faded the room was covered in darkness once more leaving all occupants blinded to what was happening. Another flash and the room was brightly lit once again revealing that the dark figure had taken a step into the room before everything was covered in blackness once more._

_ The rain continued to pelt down on the windows, walls, and roof, occasionally breaking through the weak, man-made barrier, and hitting Ginny in the face. The thunder roared with more intensity as if it was ripping open the very earth. And every time the lightning flashed and caused the dark room to come to life the ominous figure would be closer than he was during the previous flash of light._

_ The room was cloaked in darkness once more. Ginny remained oblivious to the figure in the room as the storm drowned out all other sounds. She lay there trying to find a peaceful place in her mind so she could sleep more deeply, the random, sudden, splash of rain would temporarily bring her back to consciousness but not fully. _

_ The lightning continued to flash, each flash revealing the other occupant in the room coming closer to the sleeping red head without her knowledge. The man was only a few paces away from Ginny and yet still she slept, not soundly, but calmly and obliviously._

_ The storm raged outside the windows with more force. Every pound of thunder shook the panes of fragile glass and every drop of rain seemed to threaten to break through the windows. _

_ Another flash of lightning lit up the room, showing that the man was now kneeling behind the sleeping girl. He reached out his hand just as the light faded and covered them both in darkness once more. Mere seconds later the room was illuminated again; the man moved his hand closer, hovering only inches above Ginny's slender shoulder. The light faded again only to return more violently. The man's hand came down lightly to rest on Ginny's shoulder. _

_ As she felt the pressure Ginny's eyes immediately snapped open showing pupils widened in fear until they were nearly completely covering the honey iris._

~*~*~*~*~*~

I woke up once again to the sound of Snape's sharp tone. My eyes snapped open and blushing slightly I righted myself in the chair. Once more out of habit I looked over to the chairs on the opposite wall; I wish I hadn't told Blaise not to come tonight, right now all I wanted was to see his blue eyes staring back at me.

He had wanted to come, put up a good fight too, but I told him I felt like this was something I had to do on my own from now on. It was partly true, the other reason I didn't want him to come was because I knew if I saw him sitting there with an empty chair to his left, an empty chair that Draco usually occupies, I knew it would only bring back memories of that night in the corridor.

"Miss. Weasley?"

I glanced up at Snape; he was giving me a curious look.

"How do you feel?"

I shrugged. "Not as bad as last time."

"Hmm, yes." Snape started pacing around his office. "Miss. Weasley do you understand what happened last time?" He finally asked.

I opened my mouth to speak. I had a theory about what happened but no way to know if it was right. Closing my mouth I shook my head.

"I didn't think so." Snape nodded and continued pacing.

A thick silence fell over us as Snape paced around the office and I thought about everything that had happened since I went to Blaise that night.

I was surprised to find that Blaise didn't seem too bothered that I had been ignoring him in the beginning. I knew it bothered him, it was obvious that it had, but without words he let me know that he was willing to forget about and just move on with everything. We'd gone back to the way things had been before. Talking in potions, going for walks after classes, and occasionally I'd come back to his dorm at night. It was the perfect friendship, and it only got better after I realized that Blaise didn't like me as he had thought he did earlier.

He still put his arm around me at times, or gave me a hug, or ran his fingers through my hair, but it wasn't the same as it used to be. It used to be awkward and a little unnerving, those feelings only increased after he had tried to kiss me. But now, now it all seemed normal, comfortable... natural. We'd agreed silently never to bring up Blaise's misinterpreted feelings towards me and just be happy that things were normal again.

But everything wasn't normal. There was something missing, during the silent hours spent in Blaise's dorm, or the quiet walks around the grounds, I always felt as though the world seemed emptier. I knew what had caused it, something huge was missing and nothing would be the same until it came back.

Draco was missing.

The intense feeling of loss every time I thought about Draco confused and scared me. His absence shouldn't bother me so much. Blaise hadn't said a word as to why he had stopped hanging out with his best mate, and I refused to tell him what had happened that night in the corridor, but I knew he could feel it too. Blaise didn't have to say anything for me to know that he missed his friend. Draco had always been there, even when him and I were at each other's throats and Blaise was caught in the middle, I knew he had actually enjoyed it.

And now, now none of that was here. Draco and I had gone from hating each other, to a mutual understanding, to something close to, or more than, friends, and then finally to past loathing. He wouldn't look at me, wouldn't talk to me, he just ignored my presence as if I didn't exist. I never thought the day would come when I'd wish Draco would insult me in the corridors.

"Would you like me to explain?" Snape's voice cut through my thoughts.

My eyes snapped up to his. He was looking down at me with interest. I shifted in my seat. How long had he just been staring? How long was I lost in my thoughts?

"Sure." I said quietly.

"I'm sure you've already guessed though." Snape's black eyes hooked into my own. "You got a little... distraught."

I shifted again.

"And you made it quite obvious that you didn't want to see anymore." He continued.

"So...?"

"So, you pushed me out of your mind." Snape gave me an odd look.

"I- I thought that wasn't possible." I shook my head.

"It is, but it's not likely." Snape nodded.

"What, what does that mean?"

"You are a very powerful witch Miss. Weasley."

It wasn't the first time I had heard that but Snape's words shocked me, I had never expected to hear _him_ say that.

"And," He went on. "if you feel the need to do so again, just try to relax, it'll be less painful, for the both of us."

I blushed and nodded.

"What if... I mean, I didn't know what I did or how I did it... what if I can't relax?" I questioned.

"You will, just remember that you are in control."

I stared blankly at him. I didn't know I was in control... I always thought it was Snape controlling what he saw. This information just confused me more.

"Yes sir." I nodded before slowly standing to leave.

~*~*~*~*~*~

He had her back; Blaise had everything he had wanted. He was right; she wasn't trying to get away from him... I wasn't going to tell him that though; Malfoy's don't admit they were wrong.

And now they were prancing around the corridors like nothing had ever happened. He acted as though Ginny hadn't tried to kill herself, as though she hadn't been ignoring him for weeks after she woke up.

He didn't seem to know what I had said to her. I was sure when I saw her in the common room that morning that she would have told him, but she didn't, he would have flipped if she had. And her... she was different. Not the depressed, trying to escape the world different that she had been after she woke up. In the few weeks after Ginny finally woke up everything about her seemed to change. Her fiery attitude was gone, she was like a walking shell... and now, now that she had Blaise again some of that fire was back but not completely.

I didn't talk to her since that night, but I had seen her, and I saw her look at me... fear mixed with hurt and pain. It was the same look she had given that day I cornered her in the dark corridor. I couldn't get that night out of my head.

I didn't feel bad. She deserved what I said. But the look in her eyes, the shake in her voice... all of it burrowed deep in my head and wouldn't leave.

And now... now she was walking and laughing with Blaise as if _none _of it had happened. My blood boiled whenever I saw them together, I didn't trust her, didn't trust that she wouldn't hurt him again. He may not be _in love_ with her, but he did _love_ her, we all knew that now.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as the wall opened up. Glancing up from the dying fire I saw Professor Snape walk through the opening in the wall. I sat up straighter in the comfortable armchair and looked at him curiously.

What could have happened that brought Snape here?

"Mr. Malfoy." He said sharply.

Oh great.

"Yes sir?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Come with me." He said sternly.

I nodded as I stood from my seat and followed Snape out of the common room. He was fuming, what could have happened to make him so angry? And how was I a part of it. My mind raced with questions as I followed him to his office.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_**A/N; **__I know it's shorter than the last, and please, I know this is a cliffy, but you don't have to mention it. It feels right to end it here and I didn't want to drag this on. So don't complain because I don't care. __Hope you all liked it! Thank you all who reviewed! There were so many of you, and sorry but I don't have the time to list you all here, but thank you all so much!__Remember, it's your reviews that determine when I get the next chapter out. So review!_


	26. Chapter 25

**Stolen Memories**

_**Disclaimer**__**; **__I do not own, nor will I ever own, Harry Potter or anything HP related, that all belongs to J.K Rowling. The plot is mine though._

**Chapter 25**

"Ginny."

I nearly turned and walked back up to my dorm. Ron had been following me around for days, always trying to get my attention no matter how often I ducked up to my dorm, or into the dungeons, or even the girl's toilet. With a heavy sigh I walked over to the fire and stood in front of my brother.

"What is it Ron?"

He looked taken aback at my tone.

I sighed, I knew I was being unfair to him; he had done nothing wrong, but he was smothering me! I couldn't take it anymore.

"Mum has been owling to me, asking why you haven't written back."

I groaned.

My mum had written while I was sleeping and recovering in the Hospital Wing. McGonagall had given me the letter and told me that I should write back to explain everything, I hadn't even opened it yet though. I didn't want to read those words, I knew what they'd say, and I knew I'd just feel even guiltier than I did now.

"I haven't read the letter yet." I explained as if it was nothing.

Ron's jaw dropped.

"What?!"

I rolled my eyes. Ron was so overdramatic at times, he was worse than a girl!

"I know what it says, what's the point?" I felt terrible saying those words but there was truth behind them.

"You can't just ignore them! They're worried about you."

"Did you write them?" I cocked a brow.

"Well... yeah, of course I did." Ron nodded.

"And you told them I was fine right?"

"Yeah..."

"Then what's the point?" I shook my head. "They know I'm not dead."

"Gin they want to know _why_ you did it."

I glared at my older brother. "That is _all_ anyone wants to know." I hissed.

Ron's eyes went wide for a moment. "I didn't mean it like that."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "You didn't?"

Ron shook his head.

"So you don't care why I did it?" I questioned.

"Well uh... I..."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." I rolled my eyes.

"Ginny please..."

I cut him off. "You can owl them and tell them I don't want to talk about it."

"But..."

"Or don't. I don't care. School is almost over; I know I'll be bombarded with questions when I go home."

"We won't do that." Ron defended.

"You're doing it now."

Ron seemed at a loss for words.

"Just..." He began running his hand through his orange hair; causing it to stand up in random places. "Just read the letter, it might change your mind."

"I don't want to." I was being stubborn, and childish, but right now I didn't care. "I know what it's going to say anyway."

"Trust me. Just read it."

Ron gave me a pleading look. I sighed but didn't agree... out loud.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_Ginny_

_You're father and I are so worried about you! Professor McGonagall owled us immediately after you were found. What were you thinking? _

_Ginny dear what is going on? Ron told us about Harry and Hermione, he says you haven't been speaking to them lately and that you've been hanging around with two Slytherins._

_I won't say anything bad about the Slytherins since McGonagall told us that it was the Malfoy and Zabini boy that found you, but this isn't like you Ginny. _

_We just want to know what's going on and how we can help. You're not in trouble, we could never punish you if something is bothering you, but we need to know to help you._

_We were told that you've been talking to Snape about what's been going on. How could you talk to Professor Snape before talking to us?_

_Please write us back quickly, we're so worried and we just want to know what's going on._

_We love you so much._

_-Mum & Dad._

I put the letter down angrily and wiped the tears away. I was right, I knew what it was going to say but I never thought they'd make me feel guilty for seeing Snape. How did they expect me to write them back after reading all that? What could I even say?

'Hey mum, hey dad, everything's fine and oh yeah I've been having nightmares where someone kidnaps me and abuses me, plus I'm seeing things. Hope you're well.'

Yeah, because that would work.

I wanted to cut. I wanted to run to the bathroom right now and replace my tears with blood; I needed to feel my skin open up and the blood run down my flesh. I couldn't do any of that though, I swore I wouldn't and in truth I knew I didn't really want to. It was so hard though... so hard to deal with normal emotions now knowing I had no release.

Cutting in the beginning was just a way to get me to sleep, I never did it other than just before bed but then it stopped working, I should have stopped then too but... I couldn't. And now, now that I know I can't do it every emotion seems to hit a hundred times harder.

I couldn't even sleep; I couldn't handle it if I had a nightmare now. I couldn't cut, I couldn't sleep, and crying wasn't enough of a release for me. I looked around and found that I hated the four walls that were holding me in this room. I hated the number of beds, the people, the colours, I hated it all.

I had to get out.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I hated Snape. Really, how dare _he_ tell _me_ what I should and shouldn't do.

I blamed the Weaselette. I knew it was her fault, Snape couldn't have known such things if it wasn't for her and her bloody memories.

Why that man finds it necessary to prod I'll never know.

"Mr. Malfoy." He said sharply.

Oh great.

"Yes sir?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Come with me." He said sternly.

I nodded as I stood from my seat and followed Snape out of the common room. He was fuming, what could have happened to make him so angry? And how was I a part of it? My mind raced with questions as I followed him to his office.

"I've noticed you haven't been seen with Mr. Zabini or Miss. Weasley lately." He said as I closed the door behind me.

I could hear my teeth grind. "No sir." I said stiffly.

"Care to tell me why?" He cocked a brow.

I stood up straighter. "Forgive me sir but I do not believe that is any of your business."

Anger flashed in his black eyes for a second before he started pacing.

"Are you still angry with Miss. Weasley?" He asked after a moment.

I shrugged. I really did not want to talk about this now... or ever.

"I'll take that as a yes." He nodded.

"Take it any way you want." I was pushing it, I could tell by his facial expressions that I was pushing it too far but I didn't care.

Why did _he_ care so bloody much anyway? Snape wasn't supposed to care, he was supposed to be evil and ruthless and not give a damn about anyone other than the students in his own house, and he especially wasn't supposed to care about a blood traitor like Weasley.

I knew what it was; it was because of her bloody nightmares... it was because I had taken her to him that one day... I never thought they'd... bond... or whatever it is they've done though.

Now here I am, getting in trouble for it all.

Just bloody brilliant.

"And why have you stopped talking to Mr. Zabini?" He asked suddenly.

I shrugged again.

"Is it because he now has Miss. Weasley back?" A small smirk tugged at Snape's thin lips.

He wasn't asking questions to get answers, he clearly already knew them, no he was asking so I would admit it.

Snape must have taken my silence as a yes because a second later he nodded.

"What I don't understand-"

Surprise, surprise.

"- is that a few weeks ago you were in here ranting about how angry you were with Miss. Weasley because she had hurt Mr. Zabini... and now... now you're not talking to Mr. Zabini because Miss. Weasley is now talking to Mr. Zabini..." He trailed off smirking.

My fists clenched at my side; it was taking everything I had not to lash out at the older man in front of me.

"I don't understand your interest... _sir._" I spoke through gritted teeth.

"Yes..." Snape nodded. "I was waiting for that."

He started pacing once more, I took the silence to take a few deep breaths and try to quell my anger... it wasn't working.

"I saw it." He whispered with his back to me.

I wasn't actually sure I was meant to hear that.

Snape spun around quickly and faced me, his eyes were flashing angrily.

"You're smart Malfoy." He said softly. "Any yet, right now, in this situation; you are being so stupid."

I opened my mouth but had no idea what to say so I closed it again quickly.

"It was clear when Mr. Zabini liked Miss. Weasley..."

I didn't like where this was going.

"But you... you refuse to accept that you possibly could."

Nope, I definitely don't like where this is going.

"Your words to her were cruel... and-" He sighed, he seemed to be... hurt... what the hell was going on?! "One day you'll realize that you messed up and it'll be too late to do anything about it."

Somehow I didn't think we were talking about me anymore.

"I don't like the Weaselette." I hissed.

"You do." His eyes hooked into my own.

I stood there, completely at a loss for words. Snape had always hinted he thought I liked Ginny... but he never actually _said_ it...

Snape sighed heavily. "You do... trust me, but..." He shook his head. "You do." He said solidly.

I shook my head.

Snape started pacing again with a strange look on his face.

None of what was happening made any sense, why would he care what I said to Ginny? Or if I felt anything for her, which I don't. Since when does he care about anyone but himself?

The air became thick with unease. "Can I go sir?" I couldn't take the silence any longer; I couldn't look at these walls.

Snape regarded me closely for a few moments. "Yes."

I nodded quickly and spun on my heel to get out of there as fast as I could.

And now I was back to my old habits of wandering around the corridors at night trying to forget recent events. I still didn't understand why he cared so much, but what was annoying me more was that I couldn't seem to get any of what he said out of my head. I knew it was ridiculous and that he didn't know what he was talking about... and yet... it was all I seemed to be able to think about.

Ugh! Even now! I took this walk to try and _clear_ my head of that conversation and here I was analyzing it again! I kicked the wall in frustration. It didn't help though, all I got from that was a throbbing foot. Cursing under my breath I reached down and rubbed the aching limb.

I was distracted suddenly by an intake of breath. Slowly I placed my foot back down on the floor and listened carefully. Somewhere close someone was sobbing... it sounded familiar. Not knowing why I was so drawn to the sound I backed up a few paces and looked down the corridor to my left.

I was right, someone was crying. It was a girl... she was seated on the floor with her knees pulled up hiding her face and her back against the wall. I knew I should have walked away but my curiosity pulled me closer. If I was quiet I could just try to see who it was and then leave again without having to listen to a sob story about this girl's friends or boyfriend leaving her.

No such luck.

The moment I was a few steps away the girl lifted her head and looked at me with wide eyes.

Wide, honey brown eyes...

And red hair.

Damn...

It was Ginny.

I stood there frozen like an idiot and just staring. She seemed as shocked as I felt; her wide eyes searched my face fearfully for a moment before she stood suddenly.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She hissed angrily.

I relaxed my stance and put on a bored expression. "I wanted a peaceful walk but your pathetic crying has ruined that now." My stomach tightened with my words. I decided to ignore it.

"Go away then. I don't want you here."

"No, I don't think I will." I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall. "What's the matter Weasley? Another _nightmare_?"

"Fuck you Malfoy." She spat.

My anger rose. I pushed off the wall and within a second I was pinning her against the opposite wall, standing so close I could feel her chest pressed against mine, each shaky breath she let out hit my face. I smirked evilly.

"Care to say that again?" I hissed.

"Fuck. You." She spat once more.

"I'd watch what I say if I were you."

"Trying to scare me Malfoy?" Her tone was strong but her eyes held fear.

"Maybe." I shrugged.

"Well it's not working." She was lying. "You're many things but frightening isn't one of them."

"Oh really?" I cocked a brow.

She nodded.

"What am I then?" I whispered.

"You're vial, you're cruel, you're-"

She never got to finish that sentence though. Within a second my lips crashed against hers and I pinned her arms to her sides. Her lips remained still for a moment; I nipped her bottom lip lightly to get a response. She responded alright; with more force than I expected.

I pushed myself closer to her, nearly moaning as I felt her hips dig into my own. A small sound erupted from the back of her throat and her lips parted slightly, I took this advantage to dart my tongue out and stroke against hers. She moaned as our tongues battled for dominance and I released her hands so I could grasp her hips.

Her hands flew up to my hair and she dug her nails across my scalp, I squeezed her hips tighter and let out a barely audible moan as she moved her fingers to the back of my neck. Her nails painfully dug into the sensitive flesh as I pushed my hands up under her shirt.

Her skin felt like silk under my fingertips, the feel of it had me deepening the kiss even further as I slowly ran my fingers up past her stomach to graze over her ribs. Her fingers tangled in my hair once more and I pushed my fingers up even further until I could feel the edge of her bra graze my fingertips.

Suddenly her whole body tensed and I realized what was happening.

I broke the kiss, panting slightly, and removed my hands. Taking a step back I saw her staring at me with wide, confused, eyes and a frightened expression. Her lips were bruised and her hair was mussed. She opened her mouth slowly but apparently she had nothing to say because a moment later she closed it again.

Her eyes searched my face for an answer, I didn't have one; I wasn't even sure what just happened. Without a word, a nod, or any sign that _anything_ went on between us I spun on my heel and quickly walked back to the dungeons.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_**A/N; **__I know it's short, but the ending makes up for it I'm sure. Hope you all liked it! Thank you all who reviewed! There were so many of you, and sorry but I don't have the time to list you all here, but thank you all so much!__ Remember, it's your reviews that determine when I get the next chapter out. So review!_


	27. Chapter 26

**Stolen Memories**

_**Disclaimer**__**; **__I do not own, nor will I ever own, Harry Potter or anything HP related, that all belongs to J.K Rowling. The plot is mine though._

_**A/N; **__I am going to try to post another chapter either just before or just after Christmas but I may not have time to actually sit and write so you all may have to wait till just after the new year. Sorry! Just in case I don't get the chapter up before; Happy Holidays!! _

**Chapter 26**

Fuck.

I kissed her.

_Fuck!_

I was pacing around the common room again muttering under my breath as I ran my fingers through my hair causing it to stick up in random places. If anyone walked in at the moment they'd think I was a madman. I couldn't get it out of my head. I couldn't think of _why_ I kissed her... or why she kissed me back.

I could see it all in my head. She was standing there by the wall, angry and shouting at me, and then... I could feel her lips on mine. I groaned and wanted to slap myself. I didn't want to remember it at all... I especially didn't want to remember it so vividly.

Obviously what I wanted didn't seem to matter though. It was all I could think about. I'd be sitting in class and suddenly I could feel her milky skin under my fingertips. Her soft lips as my teeth grazed over them gently.

"Fuck!"

I sighed and continued my pacing willing myself to think of something different... anything different. It didn't work though... nothing worked. I blamed Snape... yes, it was all his fault. The conversation with him was still fresh in my mind when I saw Ginny... my brain got confused is all. Yes, that was it... it was Snape's fault.

"Uh... mate?"

My head snapped up at the sudden sound.

It was Blaise.

I dropped my gaze once more and felt my stomach clench uncomfortably. I hadn't spoken to Blaise since Ginny woke up... I'll admit I was angry with him... only slightly though. I knew I shouldn't be, it wasn't his fault. He liked Ginny, they were extremely close, of course he'd be with her when she woke up. But that didn't stop the anger I felt towards him for it.

He should be angry with her like I was... am... was... whatever. Blaise and I... even though we didn't agree on everything we thought the same on most things... wait... that wasn't true. Blaise rarely shared my opinion on anything. He did listen though, and consider the options... no... that wasn't true either. Blaise was as stubborn as I was when he got something in his head and rarely did it correspond with my opinion on the subject. But still... he should have agreed with me on this.

I could hear him moving around the common room but I didn't look up. He wasn't going to leave. Over the past few weeks he's left me alone for the most part, which is odd for Blaise, but it seems that he's picked now to talk to me.

Great timing.

"Are you going to continue pacing or are you going to talk about it?" He asked suddenly.

I looked up, opened my mouth, closed it, then continued pacing.

I didn't know what to say to him. Somehow it didn't seem right to try and kick start our friendship again by telling him I kissed the girl that came between us in the first place.

I heard Blaise sigh; no doubt he was rolling his eyes right now.

"What's up Draco?"

I shook my head.

"It's obviously something. Normally you storm out of the room when I come in." I could practically hear the smirk in his tone. "And you only pace when something is on your mind..." He paused. "Which seems to be a lot." Yup, he was definitely smirking.

I looked up again. "I... er..."

I started pacing again.

I heard Blaise clap his hands down on the arms of the chair he was seated in and sigh again.

"At least sit down; you're making me nauseous."

I looked up and glared at him; he just smirked back.

Still glaring I stopped pacing and sat down lightly beside him.

It was silent for a few moments. I hate silence. With nothing to distract me my mind wandered back to that night. I could feel my hips crushed against hers, hear her quiet moans as I dug my nails into her flesh, feel her nails rake across my scalp before moving to the back of my neck.

"Well are you going to say anything?"

My eyes snapped to Blaise.

"What's there to say?" I asked thankful that my tone remained steady.

"Well... you've been angry and avoiding me for weeks, and now you're pacing around the common room."

"Right." I nodded.

Blaise sighed when I didn't elaborate. "Why not start by telling me _why_ you were pacing."

I nearly groaned. Of course he'd want to start with the one thing I didn't want to talk about.

"Uh... I..." I had to tell him. If I didn't tell him Ginny would. "It's nothing." I shook my head.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "It's obviously something."

I glared again. "I just made a mistake is all." I shrugged.

"What mistake?"

Why did I think he'd just let this go? It hasn't been _that_ long since we've spoke.

"I kissed her." I mumbled.

"Sorry, didn't catch that."

I wanted to hit him.

"I kissed her." I said louder.

"Kissed who?" I could tell from his tone that he already knew.

I looked up.

Yup, he definitely knew who I was talking about.

"Ginny." I said through gritted teeth.

It was silent for another moment.

"Finally." He smirked.

I stared blankly for a moment before standing suddenly.

"What do you mean _finally_?!" I nearly screamed. "This is bad... this is worse than bad!"

Blaise just smiled slightly. "Why is it bad?" he cocked a brow.

"Because she's... Weasley!"

Blaise frowned.

"Fine, forget that she's a Weasley." I sighed. "It's still wrong."

"And I still don't see how, Weasley or not." He gave me a pointed look.

"Because I don't like her, I hate her."

"You don't hate her." He rolled his eyes.

"I do."

"If you did then you wouldn't have kissed her." He said smugly.

I opened my mouth to comment but nothing came to me so I closed it quickly.

Blaise smirked.

"Shut up." Came my brilliant reply. "Fine... I don't _hate _her, but I don't like her. I _really _don't like her."

Blaise shook his head. "I think you do like her. I think you _really _like her." He smirked.

I shook my head. "It's Snape's fault." I muttered.

He sat there staring at me confused. "Now you've lost me."

I ran my fingers through my hair once more. "Just before I kis- just before I saw Ginny I had been talking to Snape." I explained.

"Okay..." He said slowly.

"He was angry..."

"Why was he angry?" Blaise seemed far more interested now.

I waved my hand in the air. "That's not important." If Blaise didn't already know I wasn't going to tell him.

He stared at me for a moment before nodding tightly and gesturing for me to continue.

"Then he went on to tell me that I liked Ginny and if I didn't realize it soon I'd regret it later... or something like that." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay... I still don't fully understand."

I ran my hand over my face and sighed heavily. "I was thinking about the conversation just before I saw Ginny." I explained.

"Ah." Blaise nodded. "So you think Snape planted the idea into your head."

"Yes." I nodded.

"Makes sense," He nodded and sat back.

I let out a relieved sigh, at least Blaise believed me.

"I mean..." He continued. "something _had_ to pull you out of denial eventually." He smirked.

I glared.

Of course Blaise wouldn't believe me.

"I do not like Ginny." I hissed.

"But you kissed her."

"Yes."

"And you liked kissing her..."

I didn't say anything.

"And it's all you can think about lately."

He was smirking now.

"Can't get red out of your head."

I was going to hit him.

"You like her."

I couldn't take it anymore. I stood suddenly and swiftly walked out of the common room.

Blaise chuckled as I stormed out.

~*~*~*~*~*~

It didn't make any sense.

None of anything that had happened this year made any sense... but that... that _really _didn't make any sense.

Why did he kiss me?

Why did I like it?

Why did he stop?

I ran my fingers through my hair for about the millionth time and sighed heavily. It was all I could think about lately. I thought I was confused when he stopped talking to me, but that was nothing compared to the confusion I felt right now. I didn't know what to do... do I talk to him? Do I ignore it?

Part of me thinks I should have seen it coming, we did almost kiss once before... but... no, this was _completely _unexpected. It wasn't just that he kissed me. It was _how _he kissed me.

It felt like it had been all he's wanted to do for a while now... and I knew I kissed him back with just as much urgency. At this realization I blushed and dipped my head; looking closely at the parchment I was currently trying to write on.

Everything was going to change now... I had wanted Draco back in my life... I wanted both Draco and Blaise to start talking again, but now... now I didn't know what was going to happen. I didn't know what Draco wanted... I didn't know what I wanted.

Okay, so I had wanted to kiss him, at least then I wanted to kiss him. And I wanted him to be talking to me again. But did I want anything more? Did it matter if I did?

I had to talk to someone.

The only person I could even think to talk to about this was Blaise though. I wasn't sure if I wanted him to know. What if Draco decided he just wanted to ignore it and go back to the way things were? Blaise wouldn't let this go. I knew he wouldn't.

I sighed in frustration and ran my fingers through my hair once again.

Why did this year have to be so confusing?

I was not going to finish this essay tonight; I was too frustrated to think about anything. I closed the book with a snap and roughly stuffed it into my bag. I had to leave now anyway or I'd be late for the meeting with Snape.

I ran up to my dorm to quickly toss my bag on my bed only to rush back down to the common room and quickly dart out the portrait hole.

The entire walk to the dungeons my mind was clouded with memories of cool fingers caressing my stomach, strong hips crushing my own, thin lips moving over mine, and of course a skilled tongue assaulting my mouth. I shook my head; trying to force the memories out but it was no use. By the time I arrived at Snape's office I had gone over the entire encounter with Draco about ten times.

"Come in Miss. Weasley." Snape greeted as the door swung open.

I walked into the room and silently sat down. Snape looked at me closely before pacing for a moment.

"Why so quiet?" He questioned after a minute.

"Huh?" I looked up slightly startled. "Oh uh... just have a lot on my mind."

"Hm."

"You know... exams and everything." I lied quickly.

"Right... of course."

Silence fell over us once more. I shifted in my seat and tried to focus on anything but where my mind seemed most desperate to take me.

"Am I being put to sleep tonight or...?"

"Yes, I'll be putting you under completely." Snape nodded. "When you're relaxed enough to start of course."

"I'm fine." I nodded.

He looked at me closely for a moment. I forced my body to remain still and I held eye contact. After a moment he nodded and raised his wand.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_ Ginny Weasley lay sobbing on the filthy mattress. She clutched her throat and coughed, it felt as though the man's fingers were still wrapped around her small neck. He was still standing there, glaring down at her. She raised her eyes up to his as her breath came out in short fearful gasps. _

"_If you'd listen then I wouldn't have to hurt you." _

_Fresh tears stung her eyes at his words._

_ He always made it sound as if it was her fault entirely... but she knew. Her parents always told her that adults should never hit a child no matter how much said child is misbehaving. But here she was now, taken against her will, forced to stay here with this man, being abused by this man, and cruelly punished if she didn't do what she was told fast enough._

"_Come now princess." The man sighed and kneeled down. Ginny recoiled at his sudden closeness. "Don't cry now." He whispered._

_She tried to stop her tears, tried to obey... but it didn't work._

"_I didn't hurt you."_

_Ginny looked up at him with unbelieving eyes. _

_ Had he really just said that he didn't hurt her? That has been all he's done the entire time she's been here. Did he think he was being gentle? Or nice? How could he seriously believe that his actions, words, and touches never hurt her?_

"_Say something princess." _

_Ginny swallowed hard before parting her chapped lips. "It... hurts." She choked out._

_Anger flashed in the man's eyes for a second. "It can't hurt that much."_

_Ginny nodded._

_The man shook his head. "I could make it hurt far worse." He muttered darkly._

_Ginny's eyes grew wide._

"_Would you like me to show you what hurts?" _

_She shook her head as tears streamed down her face._

"_I didn't think so." He hissed._

_ The man stood suddenly and swiftly walked out of the room. As soon as his footsteps faded Ginny pulled her knees into her chest and rolled onto her side sobbing uncontrollably. She wasn't going to last much longer here with this man. Every day the punishments got worse, every second he seemed angrier, and every minute the hope she always held slipped through her fingers like water._

_ Time was running out. He wouldn't take her backtalk anymore. His abuse was slowly killing her both in spirit and body. The mould that covered the four walls had entered her lungs. Every breath was a chore, every movement, every word, everything hurt so much. Her skin was cracked and bruised, her hair lay limp and lifeless, her eyes has lost the brilliant shine they once held, her voice was duller, broken, and tortured. _

_Everything about her was now different, from her appearance to the way she viewed the world. _

_ She used to see the good in everything, from the smallest insect on the ground to the brightest moon outside her bedroom window. She used to think that the world was kind, forgiving, and gentle. She used to have the mind of a child. _

_That child was gone now though._

_She had been broken, destroyed, ripped into pieces and put back together just to be torn apart again._

_ She'd seen the cruelty of the world, seen its evil... its dark side. Her child eyes were stolen from her. She now knew that the light didn't touch everything and the shadows held demons and beings whose sole purpose was to hurt her._

_At the tender age of eight Ginny Weasley had seen the world._

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ginny."

I woke with a start and looked around the room fearfully for a moment.

Within a few minutes my head cleared and I remembered that I was in Snape's office. Running my fingers through my hair I sighed with relief and sat up straight.

"You alright?"

I looked up at Snape... something was different. He was smirking, but it wasn't the usual Slytherin 'I'm better than you' smirk... it was a knowing smirk.

What had he seen?

"I'm fine." I whispered.

Snape nodded and moved over to his desk, still giving me that knowing, amused look.

"Uh..." I shifted in my seat. "What memory did you see?"

"A few."

"Right." I nodded.

The silence fell over us. I knew what he saw, or well... I had an idea at least. He had told me before that I was in control of what he saw, I didn't think that applied for the times I was asleep. Even if it didn't though, I was certain that he saw what I had been thinking about before he put me under.

I opened my mouth to voice this question, but closed it a second later.

If I was wrong... I didn't want to directly tell him.

"I guess I'll just go then." I muttered.

"Yes," Snape nodded. "Have a good night Miss. Weasley." He smirked.

He definitely saw what I think he saw.

I quickly walked across the room and opened the door. Spinning around I closed it quickly before resting my forehead on the cracked wood as I let out a shaky breath. As I turned to make my way out of the dungeons I saw a figure standing far too close.

I let out a small scream and jumped.

"Ginny relax."

It was Blaise.

I started panting heavily; Blaise placed his hands on my shoulders and looked down at me smirking slightly.

"Don't do that." I said hitting his chest.

"Sorry." He smirked.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked as I walked through the dungeons with him at my side.

Blaise shrugged. "I came to make sure you were feeling okay."

He was lying.

"Uh huh." I nodded. "Now tell me why you're really here."

"Ah you know me too well." He smiled.

I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. Blaise sighed.

"I heard you ran into Draco the other day."

I could feel my heart drop into my stomach.

"Who told you that?" I asked in a shaky tone.

"Draco." Blaise smirked... it was the same smirk Snape had.

"Of course." I muttered.

"Talk about anything interesting?"

Blaise looked like he was ready to burst.

I knew what he was doing; he was acting like he didn't know what had happened as a way to get me to say it out loud.

"You're a bad actor you know." I sighed.

"Oh no my dear redhead." Blaise shook his head. "I am a fantastic actor." He said smugly. "When I want to be." He winked.

I rolled my eyes.

"You know what happened so just say what you came here to say."

"You're no fun." Blaise pouted. "But yes, he told me what happened."

"And..." My heart was racing. Blaise didn't seem upset, and I really didn't expect him to be upset but I was still worried.

"And I think it's about bloody time."

I stopped dead in my tracks.

That was not the answer I was expecting.

"What?!"

"You heard me." Blaise nodded and backtracked a couple steps so he was standing beside me once more. "You two have been playing the 'I like you' dance all year."

I started moving again. "We have not."

"Okay maybe not all year but nearly."

I rolled my eyes. There was no point in arguing with Blaise when he got something stuck in his head; no matter how inaccurate it was.

"What's your point?"

"My point..." He started. "is that now you can finally cut out the bloody tension and be happy." He nudged my shoulder.

I sighed. "Blaise I don't like Draco."

He gave me a disbelieving look.

"Fine... I don't know _if_ I like Draco." I rolled my eyes. Blaise was like a kid. "But I do know that he doesn't like me."

"Merlin you're worse than he is."

"Excuse me?"

"He kissed you."

I blushed. "I know that."

"And you don't think he likes you." Blaise cocked a brow.

I stood there open mouth for a moment staring blankly. Blaise smirked in triumph.

"Even if he does." I shook my head. "It wouldn't matter."

"How would it not?"

"Because he's Malfoy." I said as if it was obvious.

"And...?"

"Malfoy's and Weasley's don't like each other."

"Ah right." Blaise nodded. "Those two families hate each other."

"Right."

"So you hate Draco then?"

"Well... no... I mean..."

"So... technically speaking you _could_ like him."

I was at a loss for words. What do you say to _that_?!

I hated Blaise.

Blaise smirked at my silence. "Night Gin." He said as we came out of the dungeons. He smirked once more before spinning on his heel and walking back down to the dungeons.

I _really_ hated Blaise.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_**A/N; **__I'm not sure what to say about this chapter. I don't really like it but I don't hate it either. Another transition chapter, but all pieces come together after this. Hope you all liked it! Thank you all who reviewed! There were so many of you, and sorry but I don't have the time to list you all here, but thank you all so much!__Remember, it's your reviews that determine when I get the next chapter out. So review!_


	28. Chapter 27

**Stolen Memories**

_**Disclaimer**__**; **__I do not own, nor will I ever own, Harry Potter or anything HP related, that all belongs to J.K Rowling. The plot is mine though._

**Chapter 27**

"I'll be putting you to sleep again tonight."

I looked up at Snape confused.

"But sir, you put me to sleep last time." I said with a frown.

"Yes, I am aware of that." Snape paused. "There was something I noticed last time that I'd like to check." He explained.

"What do you mean?"

"Something didn't... fit..."

I frowned. Snape wasn't giving up any information yet they were my memories he was talking about... I didn't voice any of this though, just nodded and looked towards the floor.

"Ready?" He asked slowly.

I looked up, nodded, then trained my eyes back to the floor.

I heard Snape sigh and raise his wand before...

~*~*~*~*~*~

"_What do you want Malfoy?" I hissed angrily. _

"_I wanted a peaceful walk but your pathetic crying has ruined that now." My heart started pounding at his words._

"_Go away then. I don't want you here."_

"_No, I don't think I will." Draco crossed his arms and casually leaned against the stone wall. "What's the matter Weasley? Another nightmare?"_

"_Fuck you Malfoy." I bit back_

_Anger flashed in Draco's eyes before he pushed off the wall and within seconds he was pressed against me pinning me to the wall. My chest heaved as I drew in a fearful breath. Draco smirked wickedly. _

_All of this felt so familiar... I knew I had lived it before... but... I couldn't place it; it all seemed so new but at the same time so similar. _

"_Care to say that again?" He hissed._

"_Fuck. You." I said slowly._

"_I'd watch what I say if I were you."_

"_Trying to scare me Malfoy?" I said thankful that my tone stayed steady._

"_Maybe." He seemed bored but his eyes showed the sick pleasure he was getting from all this._

"_Well it's not working." I lied. "You're many things but frightening isn't one of them."_

"_Oh really?" He raised a questioning brow._

_I nodded slowly._

"_What am I then?" He whispered darkly._

"_You're vial, you're cruel, you're-"_

_My words were cut off as Draco's lips pressed against my own. I was frozen in shock for a moment but as his teeth nipped at my bottom lip; bringing me back to reality. I don't know how or why but something about the way his lips felt against my own made me forget all rational thought. So instead of pushing him off and telling him to leave me alone, like any sane person would do, I kissed him back._

_ Something felt wrong though... it wasn't the kiss, and oddly enough, it wasn't even _who_ I was kissing. The kiss had taken me by surprise but it didn't feel wrong... but now... something was in the air, something dark._

_ Just as this thought entered my mind everything seemed to go cold. The air became dense with fear and uncertainty. Draco seemed to be fading away though I could still feel his lips moving against my own. The hairs on my arms and neck stood on end as if warning me that something was coming. _

_ I could barely feel Draco's fingers dig into my hips, his hips seemed to move away from my own yet I knew they were still there. I opened my eyes and looked at his closed ones, he was still here and yet... he wasn't. _

_ He was fading away; he seemed less... solid, that didn't make any sense. Confused, I pulled away gasping for breath. As soon as my lips were off his he looked at me with a puzzled expression and then faded to nothing. One minute I was staring into his grey eyes that held as much confusion as my own and the next I was staring into blackness. Draco was nowhere to be seen, nothing was here anymore. _

_My whole world had gone black. There were no stone walls surrounding me, the floor was missing yet I was falling. I was just standing in blackness... alone._

_I was afraid to move. What if I took a step and fell into the nothingness that was holding me here? I couldn't stay here though and even though I was frightened and confused the rational part of my brain told me that none of this was possible. People didn't just float in nothing._

_The air grew cold once more, chilling my skin deep down to the bone. _

_My head whipped around as I heard a sudden intake of breath. There was a shadow standing a few feet away from me, even in the pitch darkness I could see the shadow... it seemed to shimmer... and almost glow around the edges. It wasn't a friendly warm glow though; something about the eerie white that surrounded the shadow sent an icy shiver down my spine._

"_You slut." The shadow spoke suddenly._

_I knew that voice. My eyes widened in fear as realization dawned on me. _

_ It was possible. He couldn't be here. It completely defied all logic and reason... but somehow... someway... he was here. The man from my worst, and utterly terrifying, nightmares was standing not three feet away._

_ He stepped closer and the darkness lifted slightly, there seemed to be a spotlight on him following him as he came closer and closer._

"_Slut." He repeated with disdain. _

_Tears sprung to my eyes as he continued to make his way closer._

"_After everything we've been through what makes you think you can touch another?" _

_I opened my mouth, but it was useless. I couldn't speak; my voice was lost in the fear and disbelief. _

_He stopped suddenly inches away from me. I could see my tear stained, frightened, face reflected in his dark, angry eyes. _

"_What have you got to say for yourself?"_

_I couldn't breathe. The thick air seemed to weigh on my chest, crushing my ribs, closing my lungs. _

"_Say something!" He bellowed._

_I opened my mouth but only short gasps of frightened breath came out._

"_If you won't explain willingly then I'll just have to force it out of you." He sneered._

"_P-p...Please..." I choked out._

"_Please what?" He mocked. "You break my heart princess. You must be punished." _

_I let out a small sob at his words._

"_Or how else will you learn?" He grinned evilly._

_ That rational part of my brain kicked in again. Everything seemed to click in that moment. The feeling of familiarity when Draco kissed me, everything fading away, the blackness, the man from my nightmares._

_This was another nightmare._

_My tears slowed. "You're not real." I said, my tone stronger than I felt._

"_Oh my dear princess." _

_He shook his head and gave me a look similar to one you'd give a child who didn't understand. A smile tugged at the thin corners of his lips as he stepped closer. I could see his face clearly... he looked familiar, like I'd seen him in real life rather than just my nightmares. _

"_I assure you I am very real."_

~*~*~*~*~*~

Someone had their hand on my shoulder, they were gently shaking me. First thought that came into my head was the man from my nightmares. I snapped my eyes open and saw darkness around me still. Jerking the hand off me I buried my face in my palms and sobbed silently.

I saw who he was. I remembered him, and now... I closed my eyes tightly and tried to picture his face, willing myself to remember... but it was no use. His face was a blur and his identity seemed farther away than ever before. I sobbed quietly into my hands; still trying to remember who he was. I tried to picture his face but the dream slipped through my finger like icy water.

"Ginny?"

My heart pounded as the voiced filled my head.

I took a deep breath and looked up, expecting to see the man that was haunting me.

It was Snape.

Letting out a relieved sigh I buried my face again.

It was another dream... just a dream, but no, it was real. He was there... he was here, he was always here, with me, fallowing me, haunting me. He'd always be here, I could never escape him. Snape placed his hand on my shoulder again, he seemed hesitant.

Great.

I was confusing everyone, even myself.

I don't know how long I stayed bent over sobbing into my hands but when I finally looked up Snape gave me a sympathetic expression.

"You saw?" I asked in a hoarse tone.

The potions mater nodded mutely.

"We're not going to do this again." He said.

"What?"

"It's not helping, if anything it's making everything worse." His tone was soft but it filled me with rage.

"You're just going to stop helping me?" I asked in disbelief.

"I'm not helping you Miss. Weasley. I've tried everything I can think of." He sighed.

I shook my head. "There must be something else."

"There isn't."

Tears filled my eyes once more. "You're the only one that's tried anything." I whispered.

"I think... it's time to seek more... professional help." He said gently.

I felt like I was just slapped in the face. "You think I'm insane."

Snape shook his head. "I think you need to figure this out, and the only way you will be able to do that is if you see someone who _knows_ what they're doing."

"I don't want anyone else to know." I muttered.

It fell silent as Snape paced around his desk muttering to himself.

"Why did you continue to come here?" He asked suddenly.

I opened my mouth immediately but realized I had nothing to say so I closed it quickly.

"I don't know."

"Miss. Weasley I am not the type of person anyone expects you to trust."

I knew that already.

"And after your suicide attempt people now know that you have been coming to me with this and they are going to expect some type of progress."

"But... it... you haven't been doing this for that long."

"It's been nearly the entire term."

I sat there staring for a moment. Had it really been that long? Everything seemed to have passed by in a blur.

"I'll make you a deal." He said suddenly.

I focused my eyes back on Snape and nodded to show I was listening.

"I will continue to go through your mind until the end of term."

"And next year... I mean... if it isn't figured out by then?"

"You will see someone else." His tone made it clear that there would be no arguing on the matter.

I nodded in defeat and stood to leave.

"Oh there is one other thing Miss. Weasley." Snape said as I placed my hand on the door handle.

I turned back to face him but didn't say anything.

"Earlier I said I had seen something that didn't fit."

I nodded.

"It's black."

What was the supposed to mean?

"I don't understand."

"There is a black space." He explained.

I still didn't get it.

"I think... it would appear anyway, that something is... well... missing."

"What do you mean _missing_?" I cocked a brow.

"I couldn't tell you that. I don't know much about the mind, only how to look into it." A small smirk played on his lips as he said this.

"Okay... why are you telling me this?"

"Because I think you should bring it up to someone else."

I didn't like the sound of that.

"Perhaps write a letter to your parents."

I _really_ didn't like the sound of that.

"Got it. Thank you professor." I nodded before quickly opening the door and stepping out.

I rested my head against the cool stone wall. This was interesting news... something missing, it didn't make sense to me; how could something be missing? Maybe Snape didn't tell me everything so I'd stay confused and talk to my parents? Seemed like something he'd do... I was definitely going to tell someone, not my mum and dad though.

I was going to tell the only person I fully trusted anymore.

I was going to tell Blaise.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Why did you want to meet me here?"

I was sitting in an unused classroom close to curfew. When I told Blaise I wanted to talk to him about something Snape had seen in my memories he suggested meeting him here.

"Well... if I remember correctly you were the one that asked to talk to me my dear redhead." Blaise smirked.

I rolled my eyes. Were all Slytherins smart asses?

"Yes, but why are we talking here? Why not in the Great Hall or library or somewhere normal?"

"Ah..." Blaise paused and looked away. "Don't you worry about that." He winked.

I frowned, in my experience when people said not to worry it was usually something I _should _worry about.

"So tell me," Blaise clapped his hands together and sat on the desk opposite to me. "What did the big bad potions master see?"

Blaise was all too happy tonight... what did he have planned?

"Uh... well... he said something was missing."

Blaise didn't say anything, just gave me a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?" He finally asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know; that's just what he said. That it was... black."

Blaise looked like he was thinking about something.

"Like a black space." I added.

"Well..." He started slowly. "What do you think that means?"

"I honestly don't know." I thought for a moment. What could that mean? How could someone have a black space in their head?

"A black space..." Blaise started talking to himself. "Missing..." He hoped off the desk and started pacing around the small classroom.

I followed him with my eyes wondering what could possibly be going through his head.

"Did he say anything else?" Blaise asked stopping suddenly.

"Uh... he said I should write a letter to my parents..."

Blaise nodded and continued pacing.

His pacing was starting to annoy me. "What are you thinking?"

Blaise looked at me suddenly and shook his head. "A black space..." He repeated. "Snape goes through your memories... so a black space should mean that a memory is missing." He explained.

I thought about that for a minute. A memory missing... what could be missing though? I tried to remember everything that had happened in my life but it was impossible. No one could go through sixteen years of memory.

"I think maybe you should write your mum and dad." Blaise said carefully.

I stared blankly. "I can't." I said looking at the floor. "Remember how long it took me to tell you and Draco?"

Blaise nodded. "I remember."

"I can't just write to my parents and say I'm going insane."

"You're not going insane Ginny." I could hear the doubt in his tone.

"Snape won't see me anymore." I said still looking at the floor.

"What?"

"Yeah... he said he's done all he can and it's only made things worse." I sighed.

"Has it?" Blaise asked.

I shrugged. "I don't really know, the nightmares have gotten a bit worse I suppose."

"And he didn't suggest anything else that could be done?"

"Oh he did." I finally looked up.

Blaise gave me a puzzled look.

"He suggested someone with more professional training." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh..."

I looked at the floor again and blinked away the tears. Even Blaise was starting to think I was going insane. Snape clearly already thought so. Ron I couldn't tell... he wouldn't get it... I'd be avoided like the plague if I told anyone in my family. How would they react if I told them I was having strange nightmares involving a man kidnapping me and abusing me? Even if they didn't find that odd they'd be convinced I was insane when I mentioned that I was seeing this kidnapper from my dreams during waking hours.

"I did want to talk to you about something as well." Blaise said looking at his watch.

"What's up?"

"What's going on with you and Draco?"

Oh great.

I sighed. "I thought we talked about this."

"Yes we did." Blaise nodded. "But you haven't spoken to him so clearly you didn't listen." He smirked.

I glared. "I told you, it wouldn't work."

"You don't know that." Blaise countered.

I let out a hollow laugh. "I can guess."

Blaise frowned. "Is Draco really the same person you thought he was?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well..." I paused. He wasn't exactly who I thought he was... until he cornered me in the corridor that one night. "I guess not."

"So... that being said... you could be wrong that you and Draco wouldn't work." Blaise was smirking. "Correct?"

I opened my mouth, changed my mind, then closed it quickly. "Bite me."

"No need to get nasty red." Blaise grinned.

I glared at him.

Blaise was such a pain.

Just then the door to the classroom opened. I hopped off the desk and stood up straight expecting to see Flitch or McGonagall... it wasn't a professor though... it was Draco. I turned and glared at Blaise; I was ready to kill him.

Blaise smiled. "Speak of the devil." He said happily.

Draco and I glared at Blaise.

"Well I should be going to bed." He said walking towards the door. He gave Draco a smirk and clapped his shoulder. "Have fun you two." He grinned leaving the room.

I hated Blaise.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I didn't know why I agreed to meet Blaise. Something about him wanting to talk to me late at night outside of the common room screamed trouble. But here I was walking towards the classroom he told me to meet him in.

I had an idea what he wanted to talk to me about. Ever since Blaise and I had started talking again it's been about Ginny, and the night I kissed her. Blaise seemed it have it stuck in his head that the redhead and I belonged together and of course he didn't accept it when I told him it was just a meaningless kiss, a mistake.

My stomach turned at this thought. I ignored it and repeated the phrase in my head. A meaningless kiss. A mistake. Ginny hadn't made any attempt to talk to me since then so obviously she was thinking the same thing... wasn't she? My stomach twisted again, I sighed and tensed the muscles to make it stop.

As I'd been walking and thinking I didn't realize that I'd passed the door into the classroom I was supposed to be meeting Blaise in. Cursing under my breath I backed up a few paces and stood in front of the door. I couldn't hear anything inside, either Blaise wasn't there yet or he was being uncommonly quiet.

I pushed open the door and poked my head in.

I could see Blaise, he was standing there smiling and beside him was... Ginny.

She was glaring at Blaise.

Blaise smiled. "Speak of the devil." He said happily.

I directed my gaze to the dark Slytherin and glared as well.

"Well I should be going to bed." He said walking towards the door. He smirked at me and clapped a hand on my shoulder. "Have fun you two." He grinned before walking out.

I was going to kill Blaise.

Ginny and I stood there awkwardly staring at each other for a moment. Her eyes held confusion and perhaps even slight hurt. I couldn't stare into those honey brown eyes any longer, looking down at the floor I silently cursed Blaise.

"I'm going to kill him." Ginny sighed suddenly.

I looked back up at her and smirked. "Me first."

Ginny chuckled. "Deal." She said as she seated herself on the desk behind her.

The air grew thick with silence as it settled around us. The minimal light in the room seemed to dull as Ginny's smile faded and her expression changed to one of confusion again.

"I think I'll just go." I said turning to face the door again.

"Why'd you say those things?" She said in a whisper.

I groaned and closed my eyes. I didn't want to get into this.

Slowly I turned back, only to face her confused, hurt, honey eyes once more.

I sighed. "I don't know." I said honestly.

Ginny nodded and looked to the floor.

I hated this. She seemed so broken and hurt. I couldn't stand seeing that expression on any girl... but knowing I caused it... it was worse.

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"You don't have to say anything." She said without looking up.

I sighed and moved closer and sat down on the desk top beside her.

"I was angry... and I just..." I ran my hand through my hair sighing once more. "I didn't think alright?" I wasn't sure why I was telling her any of this. I felt bad, like I owed it to her after saying such things... such things that had obviously hurt her more than I expected.

Ginny nodded mutely.

"Did you mean it?" She asked suddenly.

"Mean what?" I had a pretty good guess about what she was talking about.

"What you said about my nightmares." She shifted on the desk.

Yup I was right.

"Oh that." I looked away. "No I didn't." I said awkwardly.

"So you do believe me...?" She seemed so uncertain.

I nodded even though she couldn't see me.

She looked up suddenly and turned so she was facing my desk.

I looked at her confused.

"Blaise wanted us to talk about the... that night." She blushed.

I smirked. She was so embarrassed, perhaps even a little nervous. "What night are we talking about?" I asked playfully.

Ginny's cheeks flared crimson. "The night... when... when you kissed me."

I grinned. "I know. It's all he's been talking about lately." I rolled my eyes.

"I am going to kill him for this." She repeated.

"Me first remember." I smirked.

"Of course."

Ginny laughed and shook her head. "Why... never mind." She blushed.

"What were you going to say?" I asked not fully sure why I was curious.

"Uh..." She blushed again. "Why did you kiss me?"

I had a feeling that was it.

"I'm just confused after what you said to me." She added.

I nodded and turned so I was facing her properly.

"Never mind." She blushed again.

"I don't know the answer to that either." I admitted wishing she'd stop staring at the floor.

"Wasn't thinking again?" She smiled tightly and finally looked up.

"I wouldn't say that." I shifted and felt her leg hit my own.

Her eyes went wide for a moment... she seemed closer... was she leaning in?

She shifted and I felt her ankle rub against my own.

I leaned in slowly and watched as her eyes slipped closed.

I don't remember who closed the distance but seconds later I could feel her lips against my own once more. She wasn't hesitant this time; she kissed me with as much force as she had before. Her arms wrapped around my neck pulling me in closer, I slipped off the desk and stood between her legs, tangling my fingers in her hair.

She nipped at my bottom lip causing me to moan into her mouth and pull her in closer. Her nails dragged against the skin of my neck as I gently untangled a hand from her hair and rested it on her hip, squeezing gently.

Slowly she pulled away; I rested my forehead against hers and kept my eyes closed. I was in trouble. There was no way this was going to end well, but at this moment I didn't really care. Her lips brushed against my own gently before she unwrapped her arms and pulled away. I kept a firm hold on her hip; not letting her go too far.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked into hers again. Her eyes were wide and she opened her mouth a few times before snapping it shut.

"Uh oh." She said touching her fingertips to her swollen, bruised lips.

I nodded in agreement before snaking my arm around her waist, pulling her in closer and planting a soft kiss on her hair.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_**A/N;**__ Hope you all liked it! Thank you all who reviewed! There were so many of you, and sorry but I don't have the time to list you all here, but thank you all so much!__Remember, it's your reviews that determine when I get the next chapter out. So review!_


	29. Chapter 28

**Stolen Memories**

_**Disclaimer**__**; **__I do not own, nor will I ever own, Harry Potter or anything HP related, that all belongs to J.K Rowling. The plot is mine though._

_**A/N;**__ I am so sorry for taking so long to update. I hit a wall, and these past few weeks have been insane. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! Hope this chapter makes up for it! _

**Chapter 28**

_Dear mum and dad._

_ Sorry I've taken so long to reply to your letter, I didn't know what to say. In truth I still don't know what to say. I understand your concern and I am sorry I put you through that._

_ I don't want to talk about Harry and Hermione, so please don't ask. I will not be speaking to either one of them ever again if I can help it._

_ As for 'the Malfoy and Zabini boys' as you put them, yes I am hanging out with them. They're good friends. They both know what is going on, and through them I started talking to Snape because they feel he could help me. He has been helping me._

_ There is something he's said that has confused me though, I will not mention it in a letter but I do need to speak to both of you about it when I return to the burrow for the summer. Don't ask me to explain it in a letter because I won't. _

_ Also, Draco and Blaise will be coming too, as I said they both know what is going on so I'd like to have them close by when I talk to you about it all. So, could you please keep the twins and Ron from trying to kill them? _

_It is really important that I have them there with me._

_See you in a couple weeks._

_Love;_

_You're daughter._

I didn't sign the letter.

I didn't want to send it.

After reading it over a million times I was sure I didn't want to send it. It seems too harsh, but I'd written it all different ways I could think of and it always came out the same.

How was I supposed to sound nice when I was telling them that I needed to talk to them and that I wanted two Slytherins to be there when I did? If I made it sound like everything was okay they wouldn't take it seriously.

I didn't even want to write the stupid letter; it was Snape's idea. Over the past couple of nights with him going through my mind he has been repeatedly telling me to write to my parents. I tried telling him that I did already but he saw right through me. At least now I could tell him I wrote the letter even if I don't send it.

All of this was starting to be too much for me. The nightmares, the black space in my head, Snape telling me to write to my parents, exams, and now everything with Draco, it was all doing my head in, I didn't know how I would survive these next couple of weeks.

Everything with Draco...

We hadn't talked much since that night Blaise pushed us together. A nod here, a 'hey' there, besides that Blaise was used as a kind of buffer. Things were back to normal a bit now, Blaise, Draco, and I would sit around and talk, laugh, and mess around like we used to. But there was also some awkwardness between Draco and I, it seemed neither one of us knew how to act towards each other, or what to say.

Blaise still tried to push us together, it got annoying but that was just Blaise. I was a little thankful for it to be honest. After Draco had kissed me the first time I was confused... I didn't understand why he would kiss me or why I would kiss him back. I thought it was an accident, but now, after that second kiss I was convinced there was something between us.

Somehow we went from being able to tolerate each other to liking each other. I could see it now. Every once in a while I'd see Draco looking at me out of the corner of his eyes. I'd catch him smiling more, his laugh seemed more sincere... maybe I was imagining it but everything about him as of late seemed brighter.

I know it sounded pathetic, like the Fairy Tale ending the little girl would imagine as she gazed out her window – waiting for her prince. I didn't believe in Fairy Tales. Love that sudden and true didn't exist, but I did believe that connections and deep understandings were formed in time through a gradual relationship.

It didn't feel that way though.

Everything that had happened with Draco seemed so sudden. I didn't think we ever became friends... if we had it was an unconventional friendship full of banter and insults. Even if that could be called a friendship it was definitely broken after I had awoke from my coma-like state. His words, his tone, his expression, everything he had said to me – those were not the words of a friend.

So we weren't friends. It was more like an unspoken truce that was formed strictly because of Blaise, and even that truce had severed when Draco told me I was worthless. But what happened after that? We had spoken again, thrown around the insults, and then – then he kissed me.

It didn't make sense at the time.

It still didn't.

You don't kiss people you hate.

We had avoided each other and tried to forget it happened. And then, then there was Blaise.

Bloody prat.

He of course thought it was a good thing and encouraged us further. Went to such lengths as to setting up a meeting for the two of us.

I had intended to find out why Draco had said such things to me and then leave. But that didn't work either. It felt as though someone was there, pushing us together to the utmost closeness, and holding us there until we'd finally realize what this all meant.

I didn't understand it.

I don't think Draco did either.

But I wanted it to happen again.

Shaking my head I remembered that I was supposed to be working out a letter to my parents, I was not supposed to be thinking about a certain blonde. I read through the letter another three times before coming to the conclusion that although it could be better I just didn't care enough to put in the effort to make it better.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_I was running._

_ The inky sky offered no light, the moon seemed far away, casting a pale unearthly glow in the distance. I was running towards that light, there was safety in the light. Every step closer I took though it seemed as though the light moved back three paces. I didn't stop though. I tried to focus on the shimmer ahead of me rather than the shadows all around me. The tree boughs creaked in agony as if a storm was raging. There was no wind. No sounds. Even as I ran my body created no wind tunnel, yet my hair whipped around my head, my dress cling tightly to my body. _

_ A shadow appeared up ahead. I let out a gasp that got lost in the silence of the woods. Skidding to a sudden stop my chest heaved with every laboured breath, my eyes grew wide. Just as quickly as the shadow appeared it was gone. Confusion swept over my mind briefly but I continued to walk._

_ The light was further away than ever before. A whistle in the nonexistent wind told me to turn back, to run in the other direction. I wouldn't listen. It was a trick. I didn't know what was in the light, but I knew it was better than what I was running from._

_ My legs ached in protest each time my foot lifted into the air only to cut through it once more. My chest was growing tighter, my breath painful and sharp. The cool air stung my eyes as I continued foreword. _

_ A frightened whisper rose around me as I neared the icy light now only a few paces away. The volume increased with every step I took. The sound reminded me of frightened children trying to yell without raising their voice. _

_I stopped suddenly._

_ The wood was so thick around me, the air heavy, the shadows ominous. I turned to look behind me – the darkened path was not empty as I had hoped. A shadow loomed in the distance, slowly walking closer. He didn't run, he didn't raise a hand to try and reach out to me, he didn't call my name. He walked with the utmost patience, and I knew, I knew that he was waiting for me to go to him. _

_I turned my body fully and took a step closer._

_The whispering children of the wind urged me on._

_I paused._

_What was good and what was evil in this place?_

_A strangled cry ripped through the wood as I turned my back on the shadow._

_The sound of a thousand children, they were in agony with my decision._

_ The light up ahead. It was so close; I could feel the warmth emanating from it. The thick trees and brush on either side of me... they were dark, forever to remain dark. The path behind me, the shadow walking it. There was darkness surrounding the wood. I couldn't know what was good and evil. The voices carried on the subtle wind... they were evil. A trick of the wood, leading me to the darkness._

_ Everything here held an ominous air, the wind itself seemed foreboding. But the light... the light seemed welcoming. I took the remaining steps carefully, the light seemed to grow as I stepped closer. It was more brilliant than I had originally thought. My left foot crossed the line between the darkness I was standing in and the light in front of me._

_ I could feel the warmth spreading from my toes up my leg to my hip. My lips curved into a smile as my eyes slipped closed. The wind around me howled angrily, as if it was unhappy with my choice. The trees let out cracking sounds, the leaves rustled, the childish voices of the wind grew dark and livid. My eyes snapped open and I looked around frightened. The shadow was closer, he wasn't walking toward me any longer though, merely standing there staring at me half in the light. He shook his head solemnly. Another trick._

_The wind, the trees, the leaves, the earth, all of it wanted me to turn back._

_But I had no intention of turning back._

_I took the last step out of darkness and allowed the light to embrace me completely. _

_ A contented sigh escaped my lips as the heat spread through my body. It was like daylight here. The light wind held no voice, the trees lightly swayed in time with the silent air, the leaves danced playfully in time with the trees sways. I looked up and down the path and saw no shadow. Smiling, I turned to look at the darkness, it seemed angry, like it was having a silent raging tantrum. I let out a small chuckle and made a move to step forward._

_Something stopped me though._

_The ground beneath my feet changed in consistency._

_ I didn't feel the light, crumbling earth shift between my bare feet, nor did I feel the crunch of the leaves under my weight._

_This felt soft... _

_I looked down and saw that I was standing on a small, torn piece of fabric. Lifting my foot I took a step back and looked my closely._

_ The material that was beneath my toes moments earlier was so dirty it got lost in the similar shades of the earth around it. It wasn't a small piece of fabric like I had originally thought either. It looked to be a small dress, or an oversized shirt. What was it doing here though? Kneeling down I lightly tugged at the fabric, it was caught on something. I pulled harder, determined to release the material to closer inspect it – not fully sure where this determination came from._

_Giving one last tug I freed the fabric._

_Or so I thought._

_ I stumbled backwards as the object weighing down on the material rolled with it. It was nearly as dirty as the fabric, more beige than brown though. I crawled forward on my hands and knees and took a closer look. Beige, specks of brown, coppery red... _

_It was a young girl._

_It was me._

_ My lips parted as a frightened cry escaped from the back of my throat. At the sudden sound the girl's – _my – _eyes fluttered open to stare back at me. I knew those eyes, of course I did, they were the same eyes I see every day when I look in the mirror. Only now they held nothing, as if this young soul no longer cared about the world around her, as if she had given up. Her eyes were bloodshot and glassy, yet I didn't think she had been crying. Her lips were cracked and stained red. Her skin, I noticed for the first time was pale and yellowing, some spots held large, angry, purple bruises, other spots contained painful welts, cuts, scabs, and scars. The coppery red I had seen was her hair; it was limp, thinning, and dirty. It didn't shine in the light, it didn't move with the slight wind, it seemed too weigh down on her fragile skull._

_ The limbs holding my weight started to tremble. Salty tears escaped my eyes, the same eyes I shared with the young girl in front of me. My breath got lost in the depths of my lungs; I had no voice, no air, no strength. With one last shake my arms and legs gave out. The ground met my side with little force. My knees curled into my chest as my body started shaking with silent sobs._

_ The light was still bright, the air still soft and warm, the trees still playfully danced in the subtle wind. Everything was as welcoming and comforting as it had been when I saw the light from the distance, but... everything was darker, menacing, dangerous. The air, though warm, seemed to grow cold with a suffering I had never noticed before._

_ The girl beside me didn't weep, didn't release a tear, she didn't even ask where she was or how she got here, or if I had come to help her. She just laid there, those cold brown eyes staring into a matching set. I thought she was brave... that she was strong. She seemed stronger than I was being at the moment, she was silent, I was weeping, I was frightened, she seemed... indifferent._

_But then I realized her silence was neither bravery nor strength – she no longer cared._

_ There was nothing else to it, she wasn't trying to keep her head above the water, she was sinking into it, desperately seeking the bottom where she'd be left to go alone, at ease, free, and peacefully. She couldn't though. I wouldn't let her._

_She wasn't allowed to die... to let herself go._

_If she died, I died._

_ With effort I stood on shaking limbs and looked around the bright woods for something that would help me. As soon as I was steady on my feet a rustling shook the trees, the ground began to tremble beneath me, and the sky began to glow yellow. I waited, trying to keep my feet on the shaking ground, using all my strength to hold on to my balance. _

_The earth grew still for a moment..._

_And then..._

_It seemed as though panes of glass shot up out of the earth all around me. I spun around as I heard the trees shifting to make room for the glass. I was being sealed in – I was trapped in the light._

_I could still see the darkness I had run from. _

_It still looked ominous._

_But right now I'd rather be in darkness than in the light._

_The girl was still lying at my feet, she seemed undisturbed by the prison that held us here. _

_ A high pitched laugh sounded suddenly. It was cold, evil, and cruel. In the back of my mind I knew I had heard this laugh before, but I couldn't place it now. I couldn't think who the owner of the chilling voice was but I knew, whoever it was, they were happy I was stuck here. _

_A small whimper sounded. I looked down to see the girl had curled into a tight ball and was gently rocking herself, as if trying to escape the awful sound. I couldn't blame her._

_ A wind blew, the earth seemed to shift beneath me, even though I knew it didn't move. I nearly lost my balance but was able to catch myself just in time by grabbing a tree branch close by. I dipped my head into the crook of my arm and took a deep breath. The menacing cackle died slowly and by the time I looked up it was silent again._

_But I wasn't alone._

_The shadow from the darkness was standing in front of the glass, looking confused._

_I slowly stepped away from the branch and made my way over to the shadow. _

_I didn't trust it._

_I didn't know who it could be._

_I didn't like it._

_But something pulled me to it._

_I was no further than three feet away when I saw it._

_ Just in front of me loomed a pair of big brown eyes. They had no face attached, but the coldness in them chilled my skin. These eyes watched me, they knew my every step. As I stared at them they slowly began to move upwards, toward the top of the glass walls, higher than I could see, and then – they dropped back down behind me. I spun around and watched them, I didn't feel comfortable turning my back on these vengeful eyes._

"_Ginny?" _

_I turned my head without turning my body. _

_The shadow outside was calling me._

_I wouldn't move._

"_Ginny... please." There was an urgency in its tone... a longing._

_I opened my mouth and tried to answer. My voice had been cut off though, as if someone had stolen my vocal chords from my throat. I couldn't speak._

"_Ginny." It pleaded again._

_ The high pitched cackle sounded again. I covered my ears with my hands and dropped to my knees staring up into those dark, evil eyes once more. They still held cruelty, and brutality, but now, as the cackling rose in volume, they also held amusement._

_As this thought struck me the sound died once more._

_I stood once again on shaking limbs and looked around me. _

_The dark eyes were gazing at me intently, and the shadow behind me was still calling my name._

_I turned my body fully and took a step towards the wall the separated the shadow and I._

_Just as before, when I had gotten closer to the shadow in front of me a huge pair of eyes appeared in the wind. _

_These were different though._

_ They were lighter, kinder, more gentle. They weren't full of warmth, they still held some level of cruelty but they were nothing compared to the dark eyes behind me. I gazed up at the slivery orbs, mesmerized, I knew these eyes. And I knew the owner wasn't going to hurt me._

"_Ginny, come closer." The shadow whispered. _

_I looked at the shadow and then up to the eyes, asking for the answer._

_Without moving, without blinking, they answered me._

_I stepped closer._

_ The lighter eyes urged me on, while the dark eyes behind me cried for me to stay back, to ignore the shadow. I was less than a foot away from the glass wall but the shadow was gone. All I could see was my reflection looking confused, abandoned, and frightened. I looked back to the bright eyes accusingly. They softened for a second and silently told me to turn back around. I frowned but listened anyway._

_The shadow was back._

_But it wasn't a shadow any longer._

_I felt my mouth drop open as I stared. _

_ Slowly I turned and looked at the sets of eyes, I swept my gaze over my prison, I focused on the small child still whimpering on the ground. Tears ran down my cheeks as I looked once more at the bright eyes I trusted so much; silently asking if this was true. They softened and confirmed my thoughts. Angry, I turned towards the dark eyes, the evil eyes. They were amused once again – it was all the proof I needed._

_I turned back to the wall and stared out into the darkness allowing the tears to freely fall._

_The shadow was back; he looked down at me and gave me a sad smile._

"_Ginny." His whispered placing his hand on the glass._

_I raised my hand and held it against his, trying to ignore the cold that separated us. "Draco." I sighed._

_I had made a mistake. _

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ginny will you relax; it's going to be fine."

I looked up from my hands, which were currently ripping apart a piece of parchment, and into the eyes of Blaise.

We were on the train from Hogwarts. Blaise and Draco had both agreed to come with me to the burrow to try and help me explain my nightmares, hallucinations, and sessions with Professor Snape to my parents. To say I was a nervous wreck would be an understatement.

I nodded to Blaise and went back to staring out the window.

Shortly after I had sent the letter to my mum and dad I had received a reply saying how happy they were that I had written to them and was going to finally let them know what was going on. They had assured me that Blaise and Draco would be treated with the utmost respect and were of course welcomed guests. I knew they wouldn't feel so open about having two Slytherins over for the holidays had it not been for my problems this year though.

They asked me to write back – I didn't. I couldn't think of anything I wanted to say that couldn't be brought up when I returned home. I did however honour one of their requests. They wanted me to tell Ron in advance that Blaise and Draco would be staying with us. I didn't know why they wanted me to but I thought it was the least I could do after keeping them in the dark about everything for so long.

"Ron?" He looked up from his text book slightly startled.

I probably shouldn't be bugging him with this now, he finally started studying... too late to turn back though.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked not quite meeting his eyes.

Ron stared blankly for a moment before nodding a few times and standing. "Sure Gin." He said lightly. He placed a hand on my shoulder and gently led me to a quiet corner in the packed common room.

We sat facing each other, neither of us spoke first. Ron wouldn't say anything before I did. He was too curious about what was going on, and he was too cautious about saying something that would upset me. Ever since that night I had tried to kill myself he'd be so cautious around me. He was no longer being the overprotective brother that annoyed me relentlessly. It seemed, or at least I thought, it was because he was too afraid of losing me. Even though it was clear I wasn't going to kill myself, or try to again, he seemed to think that losing me in any sense would be too painful.

If only he knew, if he knew what I had heard, the pain and guilt I had felt afterwards... he wouldn't be worried. I still couldn't tell him. I couldn't tell any of them what I heard. It felt too – personal. And I didn't even know if what I heard was actually said. It could have been my mind making things up, adding to the guilt, or creating it, I wasn't sure.

"Uh..." I looked at my older brother and felt instantly guilty once more. I'd been angry with him, avoiding him, and I didn't even know why. "I want to talk to you." I whispered.

Ron's eyes grew wide for a split second before returning to normal size. "Alright." His tone was steady but I could see the small shimmer of hope that graced his features.

He thought I was going to tell him everything.

"I wrote to mum and dad." I started.

Ron nodded. "I know, they wrote me."

"Of course." I mumbled. "I decided, with a little persuasion, that I should tell them everything... leading up to, and including, my suicide attempt." I whispered still avoiding his gaze.

"Alright..." He said slowly.

He was confused. I couldn't blame him.

"You know I've been seeing Snape." I said after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

Ron nodded trying to seem normal, I could see the disapproval though.

"He told me I should tell them. Said that he's done all he can." I explained.

"I see." He didn't sound like he understood at all.

"So... I'm going to tell them."

"You said that already." A small smile tugged at his lips.

I smiled uneasily. "Right. Well, what I'm getting at is, I'm going to need someone there with me when I do tell them."

I instantly regretted my choice of words.

Ron's face lit up hopefully. It was painful to know that I now had to tell him that it wasn't going to be him I'd be looking to for moral support, but a pair of Slytherins (one being his worst enemy) instead.

Ron opened his mouth to say something but I held up a hand to stop him.

I had to clear up my mistake before he said anything to make me feel guiltier than I already did.

"Blaise and Draco will be staying with us." I said bluntly. "I already asked mum and dad."

Anger, hurt, shock, and finally defeat crossed Ron's features in the time span of about half a second. I hated myself right now.

"Why are you telling me this?" He said coldly.

"I wanted you to know in advance rather than find out later." I half lied. I also wanted him to know so he'd be less likely to try and kill them but right now I wasn't going to voice that thought.

"Right." He looked away.

"It's just... they – they know everything that's been going on." I started to explain. "It wouldn't feel right to not have them there when I tell everyone."

Ron nodded, he was still angry.

"What I'm asking... is that you don't do anything rash." I mumbled.

Ron's eyes snapped to mine suddenly. "_Anything rash_?" He repeated.

This wasn't going to end well.

"Anything rash... like hmm I don't know, suddenly hanging around two older Slytherins that have always hated us?" His eyes flashed dangerously. "Like not telling anyone what is going on with you? Like trying to kill yourself?"

Hot tears stung my eyes at his words.

"Like seeing the most hated teacher in the entire school for help when you can't even tell your family what's wrong? Like lying to everyone who cares about you? Making us believe everything was okay, and then we're suddenly getting woken up in the middle of the night and being told that you might be dead?!"

I opened my mouth to stop him. I didn't want to hear all this right now. I closed it quickly though. It sounded as though he'd been wanting to say this for a while now. It didn't seem fair but it was. All of it was true, and I deserved every last word he was throwing at me. The tears that stung my eyes moments before fell and silently rolled down my cheeks, Ron was looking at me as he spoke, but he wasn't actually seeing me.

"- and then not knowing if you were ever going to wake up? Walking around like a zombie for weeks. Not telling anyone what was going on? Continuing to see Snape even though he obviously wasn't helping a bloody thing!"

Ron took a deep breath. "Anything rash like all that?" He whispered.

I looked up with blurry eyes and nodded silently. "I'm sorry." I said dipping my head once more.

"Well don't worry. I won't do anything _rash_ to your precious Slytherins." He scoffed before getting up.

He had apologized the next day. I forgave him easily. Even though his words were harsh, even though they hurt more than anything I had felt recently, and even though it still hurt to think about that conversation now, I still forgave him. He didn't seem to believe that I had forgiven him so easily right away; he repeated over and over how he was wrong, and how he never meant any of it. I only nodded and said it was fine. I knew he was lying. He had meant every word.

I was glad he said all that to me. Part of me knew all along that I needed to hear it. This whole year I'd been so focused on what was going on in my nightmares and in my head that I hadn't stopped to think what my actions were putting my family through. I knew I had Blaise and even Draco worried about me, Snape even seemed worried at times, but they were always around, and they knew what was going on. Ron though... and my parents, they knew nothing. Just as Ron had said; they were suddenly told of my suicide attempt with no prior warning.

"Ginny?"

I looked up into the cold, silvery eyes of Draco.

"You alright?" He asked.

It was at that moment that I realized I was crying. I blushed and nodded before wiping at my tears.

Draco nodded and turned back to Blaise who gave him a pointed, and slightly annoyed look, before continuing their conversation.

I continued to stare at Draco for a few moments. Ever since that dream... that dream where I had been running from him, I couldn't get the blonde out of my head. It was worse now than ever. It felt as though my head was trying to tell me something. In the dream I had been running from Draco, thinking that he was the man from my nightmares and doing everything I could to get away from him, only to run straight into the man from my nightmares.

That dream had really opened up my eyes. It showed me that the world isn't so black and white. That the evil of the world doesn't just hide in the shadows; that the purest evil will hide in plain sight, in the light, waiting, watching, ready to trick and manipulate all who pass by. And it also showed me that the shadows while holding evil can hold good, and that the good isn't always the typical Fairy Tale good you read about as a child.

Draco was the good in my dream, and he was covered in the shadows.

I knew this was because of everything I had ever been told about him. I was conditioned to believe that he was the darkness, the evil that you should run from. But in truth, he was the good I should have been running towards. He wasn't Fairy Tale good, nowhere close to it. But him, like Blaise and Snape, were the only ones I knew I could trust lately. And like I had been conditioned to believe Draco was the evil of the world, I was also conditioned to believe that Snape and Blaise fell into that same category.

I wasn't even sure what I was thinking. It didn't seem to make sense when I thought about it for too long. But I knew, somehow I knew, that it all made sense and that my dream had finally allowed me to piece it all together in my mind.

The most disturbing part of the dream though was not the Good Vs. Evil realization I was faced with when I first awoke. For a few days I was convinced it was the girl in my dream... me in my dream. But I now realize it wasn't. No, the thought that kept me up at night now was how the dream had ended.

I ran from Draco, I had thought he was the evil that threatened me. And by running from him I had trapped myself with the true evil, I created a wall between Draco and I. I couldn't get back to him.

The most disturbing part of the dream was realizing I had lost him by running from him.

Nothing felt the same since that dream. There seemed to be a literal wall separating us now. Sure, we still talked, and we laughed, and things seemed normal on the outside. But I still had the feeling that there was something blocking what was trying to be said, what was trying to come out.

I always knew Draco and I would never be close like Blaise and I, and I accepted that – I didn't think I could have another Blaise in my life anyway. But now – now it felt like, it felt like Draco wouldn't run towards me anymore. It felt like I had not only run from him in my dream, but as though I had run from him in real life too. And he seemed to know this too.

The train came to a sudden, screeching halt. I felt my heart pound against my ribs as the compartment doors began to open and the footsteps of a hundred students sounded in the corridor a few feet away. Shaking slightly I stood and faced the clear glass door.

I didn't want to do this.

I was going to pass out.

I took a few deep breaths trying to calm myself.

There was a sudden weight on my shoulders. I looked to my right and saw Blaise smiling down at me encouragingly. I smiled back and felt myself relax a bit. There was movement on my other side, I looked to the left and saw Draco standing closely, staring straight ahead.

Silently we all agreed to walk out together.

People were going to have a fit when they saw us.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_**A/N;**__ Hope you all liked it! I think you all know what this means – there will be no more than 4 and no less than 2 chapters following this one. Yes, it is nearly over. Thank you all who reviewed! There were so many of you, and sorry but I don't have the time to list you all here, but thank you all so much!__Remember, it's your reviews that determine when I get the next chapter out. So review!_


	30. Chapter 29

**Stolen Memories**

**_Disclaimer_****_; _**_I do not own, nor will I ever own, Harry Potter or anything HP related, that all belongs to J.K Rowling. The plot is mine though._

**_A/N; _**_This is the AN I posted a few days ago and then removed. __The nightmare from the last chapter really was a breaking point of the story, and I know it was confusing and long but it was all needed. That being said; I've made a video based solely on the nightmare and uploaded it on YouTube. You can find the video here_

_ www(DOT)youtube(DOT)com/watch?v=kTCmZqqeKDY_

_ Or for whatever reason it doesn't work you can look up 'Stolen Memories – Ginny's Nightmare **WARNING; SPOILER**' by Wiccan98_

**Chapter 29**

I hated it here.

These past few days back at home have been the worst of my life. I knew it was going to be bad, before I made the decision to tell my family everything that has been happening I knew it would be bad, that feeling only intensified on the train. We've only been here a few days, but these few days have been hell.

No matter where I went in the small renovated farm house there were always a pair of eyes following my every step. At night I could hear mum check on me at least twenty times as I lay awake in bed wishing I was completely alone. Conversations and meals were awkward. Sitting in the living room and just relaxing was tense, more so than ever because Draco and Blaise were there.

Blaise and Draco...

Both had been amazing during the past few days. They didn't intend to stay; I knew that I had deviated from the original plan. But after being home for under an hour the first night it was clear to all that I wasn't going to talk then. Draco and Blaise had stayed without me having to ask, I was grateful.

They didn't say anything, no one said anything, but they didn't have to. Everyone's body language, the looks, the way they'd open their mouth and then close it quickly when they thought I wasn't looking... everyone expected me to talk soon, and everyone was afraid to be the first one to bring up the topic.

The only good thing that had happened since being back was that Blaise and Draco were left alone. I was a little worried that even though mum and dad promised that Blaise and Draco would be fine during their stay at the burrow that somehow, someone would say or do something. I knew mum wouldn't allow it, and everyone was far too afraid of her to disobey her, but she wasn't always around. I thought at the very least the twins and Ron would say something while mum wasn't looking, but the twins were rarely here, and when they were they didn't say anything to Blaise or Draco. They weren't mean, but they weren't exactly welcoming either. And Ron... I was sure Ron would say something, little comments here and there, but there was nothing.

The Burrow was nothing like I remembered it. It was nothing like a year ago. I remembered last year perfectly. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I hang out in the yard and small forest, baking with mum, laughing with the twins, listening to Charlie's stories about the different dragons he keeps. None of that had happened this time though.

I barely even talked to Blaise and Draco. I always talked to Blaise more than I talked to Draco but now, now I was talking to Blaise less and less. I felt bad; I had left the two Slytherins with my family, a family of Weasley's who hated them without cause. Not only was I barely talking to them anymore, but I was also never around. I spent as little time in the house as possible. People were still watching me; I could feel their eyes burning holes in my skin from where they watched through the kitchen window as I sat on the cool grass in the yard.

I had taken to the yard after being home for only one night. When it was clear the awkwardness was only going to get worse I decided to separate myself from it as much as possible.

I knew I would have to go into the house and talk eventually.

I had no delusions about that.

But that didn't mean I had to do it now.

I heard the footsteps coming up behind me, at first I thought it was mum, but the sound was too light to be mum. Second person that came to mind was Blaise or Draco; I would have welcomed either one at this point. The shock that rippled through my body when I heard the owner of the footsteps speak literally shook my body.

It was Harry.

Of course Harry and Hermione had come back to the Burrow; honestly you'd think they had nowhere else to go. That wasn't what surprised me though. Ron had told mum that Harry and I broke up, and why we broke up, but now, Harry and Hermione were acting like they weren't together.

It was a lie of course.

When they thought I wasn't looking they'd share a look, or a slight touch, too bad I was the only one who noticed it. So now mum was under the impression that Harry and Hermione were no longer together. Now, on top of the curious and worried looks I received from everyone I also noticed my mum giving Blaise and Draco and odd look on the off time I'd be sitting or talking with them.

She didn't say a word but her eyes shouted 'how could you choose _them_ over _Harry._'

I shouldn't have been surprised; of course my parents wanted me with Harry. He was such a nice boy, he had a hard life and needed a little love, he had so much to deal with he deserved something normal. All of it made me gag.

With a sigh I turned my gaze away from the raven haired boy and continued to stare into the deep trees of the thick wood. "What do you want Harry."

I could hear his feet shuffling. I didn't have to look at him to know his green eyes were cast down to the grass as he nervously moved his feet from side to side with an uneasy expression across his face.

I rolled my eyes. If he was so nervous about talking to me why was he here?

A moment later he stepped closer and sat down beside me. I could feel his eyes drilling into the side of my face but I refused to turn.

"How are you feeling?" He asked after a few more moments of uneasy silence.

I turned my eyes to him slowly and glared. "Peachy." I said frostily before turning my gaze away again.

Harry slightly recoiled at my tone. I wanted to laugh at how pathetic it made him seem, but I held onto my control.

"Everyone is wondering when you're going to start talking." He said slowly.

I did laugh at that. It was hollow, and insincere, but still a laugh.

"I bet they are." The wind picked up at my words, as if mimicking my emotions.

"You know..." He started carefully. "You don't have to tell everyone all at once." I chanced a side glance at him, he wasn't looking at me. His gaze was fixed on the grass he was nervously pulling out of the earth. "You could tell one of us and we could fill in the others."

That comment made my blood boil.

"You could tell me." He added in a whisper.

Right, and have you twist my words and skew the truth. I don't think so.

"What makes you think I was going to tell you anything?" I asked staring daggers into his emerald eyes.

Harry opened his mouth and closed it quickly. He repeated this a few times mumbling something incoherently.

"If I wanted someone to 'fill in the others' why do you think I'd get you to do it?"

"Well... we..."

"I thought I already told you there was no 'we'." I said angrily. "It would be Blaise and Draco filling in everyone else if that was what I wanted." I added just to make him angry.

"Why?" I could see he was seething, but trying to control himself.

"Because I know they would tell the truth, they wouldn't twist it." I said honestly.

Harry stared at me open mouthed for a moment. Hurt, disbelief, and fury were blazing in his green eyes.

"How could you trust them over me?"

I gaped at him. Did he really just say that?

"After all we've been through?"

I was going to hit him, if he didn't shut up right now; I was going to give him a new scar.

"_That _is exactly how I can trust them over you." I hissed. "They haven't betrayed me like you have, they haven't hurt me."

"They're Slytherins!" Came his brilliant comeback.

"Yeah." I laughed. "Go figure. The big bad Slytherins – turn out to be better than the great Harry Potter – who would have guessed."

With that I stood and left a very angry and slightly confused Harry sitting on the grass watching me as I walked away.

The conversation with Harry did open my eyes up to something though. I never thought of not telling everyone what was going on. Now I knew who would and wouldn't be present as I told my story.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Are you sure now is the best time?"

I smiled up at Blaise and nodded. It was the nicest thing anyone has said to be since I'd been home. I knew he wanted me to start talking as much as anyone else, but he also wanted me to feel comfortable.

It had been nearly a week since Harry spoke to me out in the yard. I wanted to tell people then what was going on but as soon as I walked in the house my voice got lost in the stares I was given. After that I stayed in my room as much as I could, only leaving to eat, shower, and use the toilet.

Confining myself to my room was not my brightest moment. After only a couple hours the immense boredom kicked in and I felt like I was going insane. I didn't want to do anything; all willpower to move had been stolen from me. Reading even seemed a chore. The view of ominous wood from my bedroom window seemed less enchanting. Of course with the boredom came fatigue. I would lay in bed for hours at a time, unwilling to get up. I know I spent some time sleeping, and some time staring at the walls, at least in the beginning anyway. After a day or two of being alone with nothing to energize me I spent most of my hours sleeping, and with sleep came the nightmares.

They were the same at first. The same dirty four walls, the foreboding shadows, the dank, musty smell, and of course the man. The gruesome, terrifying man. After only a few days though the nightmares escalated to a point I never thought imaginable. I'd wake up in a cold sweat, unable to breathe. My throat would be sore from screaming, my lips chapped like the young girl in my nightmares, my limbs ached. I could feel the man's hands clutching my arms, shoulders, and neck. My scalp stung where he had pulled at my hair.

When I woke up with angry scratches just above my ankles where I had clawed at the rope binding me in my dream I knew I couldn't do it any longer. I knew I had to start talking.

"Mum?"

I was standing nervously in the doorway of the kitchen, at the sound of my voice my mum turned and smiled.

"Yes Ginny dear?" She asked eyeing Blaise and Draco who were standing at my side.

"Uh..." I shuffled my feet. "Can you get dad?" I took a deep breath, willing my hands to stop shaking. "I think I'm ready to talk."

~*~*~*~*~*~

I told them everything, starting with the first nightmare I had shortly after I returned to school. Mum started crying only minutes after my story began, dad was looking at me with a mixture of horror and disbelief in his eyes. I told them about how I started talking to Blaise, about fainting in detention because of what Snape had said to me. I decided to leave out the part about my cutting, my suicide attempt was hard enough on them, I didn't want to add to it more than I already had.

I explained about stealing the Dreamless Sleep Draught that didn't work and how I slept walked that night. Draco shifted uncomfortably when I mentioned that it was him who had found me outside and had taken me to the Slytherin dorms. I didn't go over the details of the shower, I only mentioned how I had hallucinated and hit my head when I fainted. When I explained that it was Draco's idea that I start seeing Snape my parents shot him a look, it wasn't friendly, but it wasn't cruel either.

When I got to my suicide attempt my mother broke down and ran out of the room. I hadn't even gone into detail yet, all I said was 'the same night I cut my wrists...' and she was gone. Even though she knew how I had tried to end my life hearing me say it must have been too hard for her to deal with. After a few moments she came back though, carrying with her a mug of very strong tea dad made for her. In a shaky tone she told me to continue.

After a bit of encouragement from Blaise I continued to tell them that on the same night as my suicide attempt my nightmares changed. I decided it was best not to go into full detail of the nightmare since my mum looked as if she'd lose it at any minute. I explained that I was in the dream, as a witness, and that the dream seemed to tell me that no matter what I did to try and help myself I would never escape my nightmares. Mum let out a heart breaking sob at these words. It was hard to hear, I already had tears pouring down my cheeks but every time I looked her way they only got worse.

I didn't mention the blackness I was held in while I was in the slight coma, I couldn't, if I did I would have to tell them that I had heard people. I'd have to say what I heard from Ron, Hermione... Blaise. I couldn't do it. So instead I skipped over that and went right back to the sessions with Snape. Mum had calmed down a bit at this point; the tea seemed to be doing her some good.

I paused for a moment when I got to the part of Draco and I in the corridor, I almost told them what was said. Draco must have been going over the timeline I was creating because I could feel him tense as I neared our encounter. They didn't need to know. Shaking my head slightly I explained that Snape had seen a painful memory and I had pushed him out of my mind as I witnessed it. Dad opened his mouth (most likely to ask what the memory was) but I held up my hand and shook my head. His mouth snapped shut a moment later.

I was shaking when I told them that one of my nightmares mixed with a real memory. I didn't mention that it was the memory of when Draco kissed me the first time though. As the memory of the kiss went through my mind I felt myself blush slightly. I looked beside me at Draco and Blaise. Blaise was smirking like he knew something, and Draco just looked confused.

I shook my head and continued to explain that Snape then told me he would no longer see me. Anger filled me as my mum let out a relieved sigh.

"He said he had tried everything and that nothing was working, that it was only getting worse." The memory of his words, the feeling of abandonment, brought a fresh batch of tears to my eyes.

Blaise rubbed my back in a soothing way.

"And then he mentioned that I should write to you." I finished.

Mum and dad sat there in stunned silence for a few moments.

Then my mum said the words I had feared all along.

"All this... because of nightmares?"

I wanted to throw something.

"I don't think they are just nightmares-" Blaise started, but mum threw him a glare before he could finish.

"Molly dear." Dad lightly rested his hand on her arm. Slowly mum took a breath and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, obviously it's harder than I could imagine, but... it seems a little..."

"Insane?" I spat.

Her eyes went wide and her mouth hung open for a fraction of a second. "I never said that."

But she didn't have to.

"Molly..." Dad said slowly. "Have you considered that well – a few years ago..." He said cryptically.

Mum gave him a confused look before pursing her lips and shaking her head.

"What is it?" I asked curiously, desperate for them to know something I didn't.

"Nothing." Mum snapped.

I huffed and crossed my arms before leaning back in my chair and glaring at my parents.

"Ginny..." Blaise hissed in my ear.

Draco and I turned to him at the same time.

"You're mother didn't let me finish, but you left something out."

I gave him a puzzled look.

"The black space Snape talked about."

As soon as those words registered I sat bolt up.

Mum and dad looked startled by my sudden movement, like I was about to attack them.

"I forgot." I said. "Snape mentioned something about a hole in my memories."

Dad went instantly pale, and then turned and stared daggers at my mum. The intense look shocked me. Normally my dad obeyed my mum with his tail between his legs, but right now... if I didn't know any better I'd say he was about to hit her.

"Still think it's unrelated?" He asked with venom.

Mum gave me a frightened look before turning back to my father.

"Yes." She hissed. "It doesn't match."

Dad was shaking his head the entire time. "No Molly." He sighed. "We were told! We were warned something like this could happen."

"Arthur!" Mum pounded her hands on the table, causing Blaise, Draco, and I to jump, and stood to glare at my dad. "It's not the same."

"What are you talking about?"

Dad opened his mouth to speak but mum cut him off. "It's nothing dear." She said in a falsely pleasant tone.

"No," I shook my head. "I don't believe you. Tell me what's going on." No one spoke. "Dad?" I said pleadingly.

Dad sighed. "She wants to know." He got up.

"Arthur don't." Mum cried.

"She has a right to know, we had no right to do what we did." He said before storming out of the room.

I didn't understand any of it. What was going on? What should I know? What did they do? Before I could voice any of these questions though dad came back with an old wooden box. It looked like it hadn't been open in years.

"What's that?" I asked nodding towards the box.

"Ginny... do you remember the summer when you were about eight?" He asked gently.

I stared at him for a moment. "I think so. Why?"

"What do you remember?"

I was getting annoyed. "There was a family reunion." He nodded. "I didn't really know anyone, lots of extended family."

"Right." Dad nodded.

"What does it have to do with-"

"Do you remember this man?" He opened the box and pulled out a small photo. I went to grab it but mum smacked my hand away.

"There is no point in this Arthur." She nearly screamed.

"Damnit Molly!" Dad banged his fist and fixed her with a glare.

Mum wasn't the only one taken aback by his actions. I sat there staring in disbelief as mum slowly sat down again.

"Take the photo Ginny."

I looked at dad for a moment, wondering if I should. Slowly I held out a shaky hand, I hesitated as my fingers brushed the edge of the photo. Dad nodded as I closed my fingers around the photo, I kept it face down until I leaned back in my chair.

Steeling myself with a shaky breath I flipped over the photo.

It was a man. I didn't recognize him. I glanced up to my parents and gave them a confused look. Mum huffed and looked away, dad nodded grimly.

"Just look."

I looked back at the man. He was scowling in the photo and trying to stay as close to the edge as possible. I shook the picture slightly to get him to move back to the middle so I could see him more clearly. I wasn't sure if he was a Weasley or not, he had red hair, but it was darker, more brown than anything. It appeared as though he hadn't shaven in weeks, and his black eyes held hate and anger.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"You don't remember?" Dad sighed.

I shook my head and glanced at the photo once more, skimming my fingers over his unshaven face. He did look familiar now that I thought of it.

I strained my memory, black eyes, dark hair, unshaven. I held the photo closer and ran my fingers over his face. He looked dirty, angry, tired, and slightly mad. Looking closer I realized his eyes were not in fact black, but a very dark brown. I closed my eyes for a moment. As soon as the darkness covered my retinas I saw the man of my nightmares flash in my mind's eye. Startled, I jumped slightly and snapped my eyes open once more. My gaze fell on the photo, the photo of the man. The man... the same man from my nightmares.

I couldn't breathe.

That wasn't possible.

I shook my head and closed my eyes. Telling myself I was imagining it.

But I wasn't.

"This... this is, is... h-him." I panted.

Mum's eyes went wide. Dad's slipped closed as he nodded solemnly.

I felt someone tug at the photo in my fingers, I handed it over without question.

"You knew..."

Mum opened her mouth and started speaking. I couldn't hear a thing though. There was a buzzing in my ears. My eyelids felt like cement. My breathing quickened, my chest expanded. I placed a hand on my chest and tried to relax. It didn't work. My eyes slipped closed, my body went limp, I felt myself slid out of my chair... and then...

And then I felt nothing.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Someone was sitting by me, I could tell I was laying on something soft because whoever the person was caused the bed I was in to bow under their weight. My head was pounding and the light behind my closed lids hurt my eyes. I groaned as I shifted slightly. Even though I hadn't opened my eyes yet I knew the person sitting with me was staring at me, I could feel their eyes, it was unnerving.

Unable to take the intensity of their gaze any longer I slowly sat upright and opened my eyes. First thing I noticed was that I wasn't in a bed like I had originally thought; I was on the small sofa in our crowded living room.

Next thing I noticed was just how much my head hurt. I lightly touched my fingers to it and felt a large bump. Great. I looked around the room, turning my head as little and as slowly as possible, before my eyes landed on the person sitting with me.

It was Draco.

"How do you feel?" He asked gently.

"I'm fine."

I didn't mean to sound so moody but I couldn't help it.

I remembered everything, the conversation, the picture I was shown. All of it. I couldn't believe any of it, they had known, my mum and dad had known all along and neither of them ever told me!

"I feel like an idiot." I whispered.

"You're not an idiot." Draco said lightly. "I've gotten so used to you fainting, it's just who you are." He smirked.

I smiled and lightly slapped his arm. "Thanks." I muttered.

"I mean though, I can't believe I couldn't remember before."

"I know." He nodded.

"And that they didn't say anything..." I frowned. "It doesn't make any sense."

"No it doesn't." Draco agreed. "But its more information than you had before."

"True."

A heavy silence fell over us. A few times I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't think of anything relevant to say so I closed it immediately. Draco was looking everywhere but my face, and I was looking just at Draco.

After a moment I realized I was staring and looked away.

I had to stop staring at him so much.

"Ginny... I-"

My eyes snapped to his, Draco swallowed and shook his head before smiling uneasily. "I think you're going to have a bad bump."

I nodded, knowing that wasn't it. "I already do." I said touching the bump absentmindedly.

"So..." I said after another moment of heavy silence. "What were you _really_ going to say?" I asked playfully.

"What makes you think I was going to say something else?"

I gave him a look.

Draco chuckled. "It's nothing."

"Liar." I smirked.

"I don't – know what to say." He sighed.

"Neither do I."

"No." He shook his head. "I mean to you... lately." He wasn't looking at me.

I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. What was he getting at? "Well... what do you want to say?" I whispered.

Draco thought for a moment. "I don't know." He sighed again. "Something I shouldn't."

"Draco," I sighed. "you're confusing me. Just say it."

He looked at me, I couldn't place the emotion in his eyes but it caused my already racing heart to speed up.

"I want to see you get through this." He whispered.

Before I could say anything I felt his lips lightly press against my own.

My eyes slipped closed as his lips tenderly moved over my own. It wasn't a forceful passionate kiss like the other times. It was gentle, hesitant... caring. I knew what he was saying now – he was telling me more with this one soft kiss than any words could even begin to cover. He wanted to see me get through this, he had said that much, but what he was saying now was that he wanted to be there while I did.

The kiss didn't last long, he pulled away all too quickly for my liking, but in those few seconds I realized that my nightmare had been wrong. I was running from Draco in real life, that much was true, but that wall that had built around us was not unbreakable like I had thought.

I may have lost Draco in my nightmare, but he was here in real life now.

"Finally!"

My head whipped around at the sound of the voice.

It was Blaise.

Of course it was Blaise.

He was standing there with an amused expression. "Does this mean I no longer have to play matchmaker?" He chuckled.

I smiled and looked at Draco who was glaring at Blaise. As if planned, Draco and I both grabbed a cushion off the couch and threw it at the dark skinned Slytherin. Blaise laughed and ducked away from the flying material.

"If you're finished beating me up I think you should go back and talk to your mum." He said a moment later.

"What else is there to say?" I asked.

"Something doesn't make sense." Blaise walked over and sat in the chair opposing the couch Draco and I were seated in.

"None of this makes sense, but do tell." I said.

"You can't remember this man, and there is a black space in your memories, and then your mum and dad fought about something, something they shouldn't have done. That you had a right to know about..."

"I don't understand." I shook my head.

"Neither do I, so let's have a word with them shall we?" Blaise smiled and jumped off the chair.

Shrugging I got up from the couch and followed Blaise into the kitchen. Draco stayed at my side, with his arm wrapped around my waist. Mum was cleaning a spot on the counter with so much force it looked like she'd scrub right through the wood. Dad was seated at the table, looking through the old wooden box; his eyes were unfocused though, as if he wasn't really looking, just trying to keep busy.

"Mum? Dad?" I said nervously.

Their eyes shot to mine. Instantly mum ran over and hugged me tightly, Draco quickly sidestepped out of the way. Dad jumped up from his seat and put his arm around my shoulders, gently steering me towards the table as soon as my mum released her hold on me.

"I want to know everything." I said as soon as we were seated.

Dad nodded, mum sighed in defeat before nodding as well.

"Who is this man?" I pointed to the picture. "I can't remember seeing him before, at any of the Weasley reunions."

"Well you wouldn't." Dad began. "His name is Vincent. And he's not a Weasley."

"What do you mean? You said he was at our reunion, he has the Weasley hair."

Dad shook his head. "He was at a reunion yes, a full reunion, not just a Weasley reunion."

"But... I don't understand."

"I know, you will." Dad sighed and looked at mum. "And he doesn't have the Weasley hair."

"He-"

"He has the Prewett hair."

Those words seemed to smack me in the face. I tore my gaze away from my dad and looked at mum. She wasn't looking at me, but I could see the shame on her face, the tears in her eyes.

I swallowed. "I still – I'm still not sure who he is."

"Do you remember your mum and I telling you about the family member we refuse talk to, the one we don't talk about often?"

I thought for a moment. "Yeah I think so. The accountant?" I asked.

Dad nodded. "You're mother's second cousin. Vincent Prewett, he's not an accountant."

My mouth fell open. "You lied to me." I whispered wiping the tears away. "You lied to all of us."

"I know." Dad hung his head in shame.

"So... we don't talk about him because... because of this?" I asked.

Dad nodded.

Something still didn't fit. Something that Blaise had said. I now had a name, a face, a connection, but something still didn't make sense. _'__something they shouldn't have done. That you had a right to know about...' _And the black space in my memories...

"Why can't I remember anything?"

Mum and dad exchanged an uneasy glance. "Well... all this happened when you were very young." Dad started.

I nodded, trying not to lose it, I knew that much already.

"Your mother," Mum shot dad a glare. "and myself, weren't sure if you'd be able to handle it at such a young age."

I didn't like where this seemed to be headed.

Blaise and Draco tensed at these words, apparently coming to the same conclusion I already had. I felt Draco's slim cool fingers tangle in my own and squeeze gently. I was grateful for it.

"While you were recovering at St. Mungos we had the Medi-Wizards erase your memories of what happened." He finished finally.

Erased my memories... a black space... something they had no right to do.

Everything made sense now.

I wasn't insane.

My nightmares weren't a part of my brain starting to fail.

They were real.

This realization was kind of comforting.

Didn't make me any less angry though.

"You're telling me that you had some stranger erase my memories?!" I asked in shocked disbelief.

Dad nodded.

"How could you do that?" Tears poured down my cheeks.

"Gin we-"

"No!" I stood suddenly. "You took away my memories! This is all your fault!" I screamed. "I was kidnapped, abused, and Merlin knows what else because of you! And I'll never know – I can never know what I was put through because you had the Medi-Wizards remove it from my mind!"

Mum and dad looked stunned.

"Ginny dear... what do you mean?" Mum asked.

"You weren't kidnapped." Dad finished.

I stood there, stunned, unable to speak or move. Slowly my knees began to shake and bend; with the help of Draco I heavily landed in my chair.

"What do you mean?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

**_A/N;_**_ There it is! You all know who the man is! And a little twist at the end. Hope you all liked it! So I've figured out the other chapters and ending to this story. There will be one chapter following this one and then a short epilogue. And then, yes, it is really over. I will not be writing a sequel. Thank you all who reviewed! There were so many of you, and sorry but I don't have the time to list you all here, but thank you all so much!Remember, it's your reviews that determine when I get the next chapter out. So review!_


	31. Chapter 30

**Stolen Memories**

_**Disclaimer**__**; **__I do not own, nor will I ever own, Harry Potter or anything HP related, that all belongs to J.K Rowling. The plot is mine though._

_**A/N;**__ For anyone who didn't catch it in the last chapter; the man from Gin's nightmares is a character in the book. He's mentioned in the first book on the train when Harry asks Ron if his whole family are Wizards. Ron answers 'I think mum's second cousin is an accountant, but we never talk about him.' or something to that effect. _

**Chapter 30**

I now had the full story.

Or at least now I knew as much as anyone else.

Mum and dad explained that I in fact wasn't kidnapped like my dreams had been telling me all year long. Apparently the abuse happened right here at the Burrow. It was one of our family reunions, I was young, just turned eight years old they sad, and I was bored.

There weren't many kids there and the ones that were had all be taken by Ron and the twins. So I was left to sit with my mum in the yard while she chatted with the other mothers and grandmothers. Mum said I had fallen asleep on her lap and when she noticed how tired I seemed she told me to go rest up in my room. That's when it all started.

"You went into the house after making sure nothing interesting was going on." Mum said without making eye contact.

"No one noticed that he had slipped in moments after you did, and if anyone did I'm sure they just thought he was using the loo or something."

She seemed so ashamed by all of this, as if it was her fault. Her eyes were glassy and red, her mouth turned down in a sad frown, her cheeks barely tinted red with the slightest blush. It hurt to see it all but I didn't interrupt, I wanted to know the full story, I had to. If that meant putting my mum through this – then so be it.

"A few hours later some of the mothers with young children dragged their husbands away from the other men and told them they had to leave." She continued. "About an hour after that is when everyone else took their leave as well."

She seemed to crack a bit at this point. Dad gently wrapped his arm around her and allowed her to silently sob into his shoulder. We had moved to the living room now, maybe they thought it'd help me to hear all this if my arse wasn't going numb from sitting on the hard wooden chairs. It didn't make any difference though.

"After the yard was cleaned we all went into the house." Dad took over. "Your mum told the twins to go to bed as she put Ron into his own room. I went to check on you."

My heart started pounding here.

What was coming next?

What could they have seen?

Was it going to be better or worse than my nightmares?

Could _anything_ be worse than my nightmares?

My mind was running wild.

"When I got to your room," He inhaled shakily. "you weren't there." I could see his eyes begin to tear, I'd never seen my dad cry before, and I didn't want to see it now. Watching mum cry was hard enough.

"Your mother and I panicked." He sighed. "We searched the entire house, I remember going to the window and looking out into the lawn, thinking that maybe you woke up and went outside to see if we were still there. That's when I saw Vincent –" The name made me cringe. "calming walking away from our property.

I wasn't sure what to think then, I was too worried about you, but I didn't think he had done anything. But I stood there, staring, thinking, and then I heard your mother scream."

He had to stop for a minute. I understood how hard this must be for them to have to tell, and relive, but all the pauses and stopping was starting to get to me. They had to relive it yes, but I was learning of this for the first time. I was just finding out now that nearly nine years ago something horrid happened to me. That would have been bad enough. When they spoke about it I had no doubt they were seeing it play before their eyes once more, as I heard it all I had were my nightmares haunting me.

I couldn't even picture it as they told it. It was as if I had read this book already, as if I had it in my head that the main character had blue eyes and black hair, and am now finding out it was green eyes and blonde hair. Nothing anyone told me was going to change the way I saw it in my head. But even that wasn't the worst of it all.

Not only was I not seeing it the way it was being described to me, but what I was seeing was shifting, changing, yet staying the exact same. I was no longer in a dirty room, I was in my room the way it was nine years ago, with the pale blue walls and the thin purple carpet. But the room held dirt, filth unseen to the eye, yet you knew it was there. You could smell it, but only in the background. As soon as you tried to focus on the scent it would fade to nothing, and then reappear stronger when you stopped thinking about it. It was taunting me, laughing at me, mocking me.

"I ran to the sound," Dad finally continued. "your mother was in the bathroom, the shower was running, and there you were."

I felt all the blood drain from my face. The shower. The shower was definitely one of my worst dreams; I couldn't explain why; maybe it was because of what happened after, maybe because I had seen it while being awake. I had seen the man in Blaise's shower, I felt him grab for me.

"You were sitting on the floor of the bathtub with the shower head on, you, you were scrubbing at your skin with a washcloth. Some spots where you rubbed extra hard were scrapped and bleeding, the rest of you was beat red."

I could understand that.

If I was abused in any way I'd want to tear a few layers of skin off until I felt clean.

"When I turned off the tap I noticed that the water was ice cold yet the hot water tap was up all the way, we have no idea how long you were in there."

"We took you to St. Mungos straight away." Mum started talking again, it took me by surprise but I didn't say anything.

"When we cleaned you up we noticed some cuts and bruises that weren't there before, that was when we knew something had happened."

I wanted to laugh.

_That_ was when they knew?

Not when they saw him leave after everyone else? Or when they saw me in the bathroom? No, when they noticed I was injured.

"At St Mungos you were examined quickly, and we were assured that you weren't seriously injured. But I knew – I _knew_ that you would be. Later, I knew you wouldn't have been able to deal with it mentally." Mum started defending her actions; it was the most infuriating thing ever.

"That was why I had your memories erased. So you could live a normal life and not always have this at the back of your mind." Dad put his hand on her shoulder to stop her, but she acted as if she didn't notice it. "Physically you were fine. But emotionally I knew you wouldn't be, I knew you wouldn't be mentally."

"I wouldn't be fine mentally?" I asked in disbelief. "That was why you did this? To make sure I'd be fine _mentally_?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well it didn't work did it now? I'm _not _fine mentally." I snapped.

Fresh tears poured down my mother's cheeks, my dad looked shocked at my tone and words. I only felt partially guilty.

The silence draped upon us like a heavy veil. I was trying to forget my nightmares, remind myself that none of them were real, tell myself that everything I had just heard had been the truth. It wasn't working. The nightmares over powered it all, logic and reason didn't seem to apply to them, nothing could change the truth of them – no matter how slight or abstract it may be.

"I want to press charges." I spoke suddenly. "I want to take him to the Wizengamot and put him on trial." The venom in my tone surprised even me.

Mum and dad exchanged an embarrassed look.

"I'm afraid you can't dear." Mum said gently.

"Why can't I?" I asked, hoping to Merlin this man – this _Vincent _– was dead.

"We tried putting him on trial, but... since we have no proof it was actually him, and since you are the only one who would know for sure we couldn't."

It felt like the world just landed on me.

Not only could I not remember anything accurately, but I also couldn't let myself have a little justice, he was going to stay free.

"What about now though? I remember bits now, and I _know _it's him." I said shakily.

Dad shook his head. "Your memories although partially accurate aren't definite. They've been removed; you're not a viable witness.

I didn't reply right away.

I felt as though my world had opened up and swallowed me whole. It didn't feel like I was sitting in the living room with the comfort of Blaise and Draco beside me. I didn't feel that relief home usually brought. I felt anger, confusion, hurt, betrayal, and hopelessness. I felt the fires of the center of the earth, the flames violently licking at my flesh, the heated moisture in the air filling my lungs, I heard the bubbling of my skin as it melted away, the hiss of my tears on the hot coal under my feet. I could hear the cackle of a man, a demented and sick man as he watched me burn in my own Hell.

The air was too heavy around me, I couldn't speak, there wasn't enough oxygen in the air to carry my voice. My world was red. I knew my mum and dad were seated only a few feet away, and I knew Draco and Blaise were close, but I couldn't see them, and I couldn't feel them. I saw the fires of Hell, the blacks, the reds, the oranges, and the deep yellows. I didn't see any of the warm earth colours of the Burrow.

"Ginny?"

My dad's voice came through, but it didn't release me from my torture.

"Ginny are you alright?"

I blinked a few times and strained my eyes until I could see the other occupants of the room more clearly. I could see the Burrow, I could see dad, mum, Draco, and Blaise. Everything was normal where I sat, but I was still in Hell.

"Gi-"

"So I can't do anything?"

Dad looked shocked at my sudden speech.

"I'm sorry dear." Mum's eyes were full of sadness, but no regret. "We've tried, numerous times we've tried."

I nodded but didn't speak.

And that was it. After it was clear I wasn't going to talk any more, mum and dad awkwardly left. They mentioned something about telling the others what was going on, but not until I was ready for them to know. I didn't care then, and I wasn't sure if I cared now.

I don't know how long it had been since mum and dad left, but I remained silent. Blaise and Draco didn't move, they didn't speak, they seemed to barely breathe. If it wasn't for the random side-glance from Blaise, or slight stroke of Draco's thumb on my lower back, I wouldn't even know they were there.

I didn't know what I expected when I decided to tell my parents what was going on, I knew I didn't expect this. I never fathomed that I'd tell my story and have nearly every detail about it confirmed. I didn't think I'd be told that I was in fact abused, but that my mind had been wiped and was now making up its own details.

What did this mean? Was I going insane? Would it ever stop?

Snape was right about something.

It was time to see someone more trained in this field.

And I think I may just know who that should be.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Mum wasn't happy.

She didn't agree with my decision, said that I should just try to forget it and move past all this. I never thought my mother would disagree with something I thought would be beneficial for myself. Dad didn't think it was the best idea either, he never said it out loud but I could tell by his tone and expression. He was still better than mum though; he didn't try to tell me not to go, or say that I should try to move on by just forgetting. At least _he _seemed to understand that this was something I had to do.

Blaise and Draco didn't say anything against my choice, nor did they say anything to support it. They would go along with whatever I wished to do at this point as long as it wouldn't be physically harmful to me.

I didn't know why specifically I wanted to do this. It just felt like it was something I had to do. I had gathered as much information from my own exaggerated memories, and from my parents, I needed this one last piece to make it all complete.

Dad said he wanted to go with me; I refused. Mum didn't express a desire to be by her daughter's side for this; it hurt a bit. I think she was feeling guilty about the whole thing. This was all the fault of her family, of her second cousin, after all. Then there was the decision to erase my memories. I knew they both made the choice together, but I could also tell from the way they spoke of it that it was mostly mum that pushed my dad to agree.

I didn't want her to feel guilty.

But I did want her to feel guilty.

I could never understand why a person would be able to make such a life-changing decision for someone else so blindly. I know she said it was in my best interest, and I believe that it was, but this had affected me so much, in such negative ways.

Blaise and Draco didn't need to ask to come along. They knew I would want them there, and they knew I wouldn't leave them alone at my house. It would be like feeding them to the sharks. That wasn't the only reason I would have them there though, of course not. If I didn't want them there I could tell them not to come, I could tell them to go home, or ask that they wait outside while I did this. I wanted them there, just like I wanted them to come to the Burrow with me and be there with me while I explained my nightmares to my mum and dad.

It was for all the same reasons now that it was for then. They knew everything; they've been trying to help me through this for longer. I didn't just want them there with me – I _needed_ them there with me. They were my support, my shoulders to lean on, my cane to assist my every strained step, the stuffed animal you hug at night during a storm, my crutch, my everything. I would never tell them this of course. Even in my head it sounded pathetic, to be so dependent on another, or a couple others, it was frowned upon. You had to look out for yourself, help yourself, pick yourself up when you fall. You are supposed to be completely independent, you're own person who values and appreciates the people and friends around them, but doesn't need or want them for help to stand.

That was what I was always taught, and for the longest time that was what I believed as the truth of the world. Now however, now I knew that you couldn't always stand on your own, you couldn't pick yourself up when you've hit the bottom so hard that all you want to do is sink into the earth and rot away with the plants and bugs. Sometimes you need assistance, you need those lifelines, those friends; the family, the lover, the teacher everyone hates. I needed all these.

And now, now I needed someone else.

One last person to help me fill in the blanks and holes of my shattered memories.

"You sure you want to see him?"

I nearly groaned as I glared at Blaise.

"Going to quote my mum?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"No." He shook his head. "Just want to know that you know what you're doing." He sighed.

"I don't know what I'm doing." I smirked at Blaise. "But let me ask you – how could it get any worse?"

Blaise opened his mouth, closed it, thought for a moment, then shook his head.

I laughed lightly and looked over at the blonde on my other side.

Draco had been quiet lately; he hadn't said anything about what I was doing today. "You alright Draco?"

He looked down at me slightly startled. "I'm fine." He answered with a tight smile.

I nodded. Moments later I felt his hand in the hollow of my back; gently rubbing.

Surprised, I looked back up at the pale Slytherin. He glanced down and gave me a more sincere smile.

The three of us stepped through a set of double doors and were instantly assaulted with blinding white walls. Blaise pointed out that I should ask someone where to find him so we wouldn't have to aimlessly wander around. I froze. I couldn't seem to talk, or move, or think. I tried to look at Blaise and nod but all I managed was a pleading stare. He gave me a sympathetic look before gently placing his hand on my shoulder and steering me foreword.

It felt like I was dragging my feet. The limbs were too heavy to lift. My legs shook, my arms shook, everything shook. I tried to tell myself to relax, to calm down and just get it done. This was something I wanted after all.

"Do you want me to ask? Give you a minute to pull yourself together?" Blaise asked stopping suddenly.

I nodded without looking up.

As soon as Blaise's back was to us Draco wrapped his arm around me tighter and pulled me in closer. He kissed the top of my head and gently rubbed my back. It didn't help as much as I would have liked but I was grateful for it. I wrapped my arms around him a moment later and buried my face in his shirt.

When I looked up I saw the girl Blaise had approached pointing at someone's back a little further down the hall. My heart started pounding in my ears as Blaise nodded a thank you and began to walk back towards Draco and I. Now was the time. No turning back.

"He's right up there." Blaise said stiffly pointing at the same man the woman had.

"Let's go." I said shakily.

I noticed Blaise and Draco exchange a glance before I started walking but I didn't think much of it. I didn't come this far to turn back now. What else could I be told? Surely finding out my nightmares were real but removed was the worst right?

Extending a shaky hand I tapped the wizard on the shoulder.

"Healer Mundell?" I fought to keep my voice steady.

The wizard turned to face me, looking slightly confused.

"Yes?"

The confusion present on his face was nothing compared to what I knew was on my own.

This couldn't be my doctor from so many years ago.

He looked maybe a couple years older than me.

"Are... are you sure?"

"Pardon?"

"Are you sure you're Healer Mundell?" I asked again.

He looked uncomfortable for a moment. "Last time I checked I was." He said with a polite laugh. "Is every-"

"But... but you're too young." I said in shock.

The young wizard gave me a confused look, and then, then he smiled.

"I think there's been a bit of a mistake." He said gently, realization crossing his features.

"I-"

"I think you mean Healer Mundell Sr. My father." He smiled.

"Your father?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, you must be an old patient of his. It's not the first time it's happened. Come, I'll take you to him."

I looked over at Blaise and Draco, who shrugged, before nodding mutely to the young healer and following him down the shocking white corridor. Blaise, Draco, and I were taken to the end of the corridor; we made a left, walked a bit further, then made a sharp right. Another left, two more rights, and one last left and we were in a corridor I didn't expect to find in St. Mungos.

So far every hall in the confusing hospital seemed the same. Sterilized white walls, polished white tile floors, healers and nurses in white robes, and light wooden doors leading to different examination rooms. This corridor we were now in was different from all the others. The walls looked just as clean and sterilized and the floors were polished until they shone but it all seemed calmer, more peaceful, and less like a hospital. Maybe it was because the walls were a light beige, or that the doors were all dark mahogany with shinning gold name plates, or perhaps it was the lack of nurses and doctors. Whatever it was I was thankful for it.

We had nearly come to the end of the corridor when I realized that this must be where most of (if not all) the offices were kept. My thoughts were confirmed when the young healer stopped in front of the last door on the right; '_Healer Mundell Sr._' was engraved in a lavish, sophisticated, script on the golden plaque.

Mundell Jr. only hesitated in front of the door for a moment (probably listening to see if his father had a patient already) but within that moment my heart pounded wildly. In fact, my entire body seemed to react as I stood staring at the barrier between me and the one man that could possibly help me. A tremor ran up my spine, my scalp prickled, hands shook, heart raced, a thin layer of sweat covered my forehead. Unconsciously I reached out and grabbed Draco's hand, he tensed for a moment before lightly squeezing back.

Healer Mundell's son lightly rapped his knuckles on the dark, polished, wood. A slightly muffled 'come in' could be heard from the other side of the door. My already racing heart pounded painfully against my ribs at the sound of the aged voice. Mundell Jr. looked back and smiled gently at me before turning the knob and slowly allowing the door to open with the slightest creek. I didn't have it in me to smile back.

"Dad?" The young healer asked as he stepped into the room.

"Yes?" Mundell Sr. turned at the sound of his son's voice.

I felt my jaw go slack at the sight of him.

I expected Healer Mundell to be noticeably older than his son but he looked the same. Besides a few wrinkles, slight greying hair, and a wiser gaze that showed the world's cruelties and kindness behind the pale, ice blue, iris' Healer Mundell Jr. and Mundell Sr. looked more like brothers rather than father and son.

"Dad this is-" The young healer paused for a moment. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name miss." He said turning to face me.

I was aware that all eyes were on me; I looked up into the eyes of the young healer and found the warmth and kindness behind them too much to handle. I looked away quickly. I tried focusing my gaze on the older healer but his eyes held so much of the world, they were so knowing, it chilled my flesh.

I looked at the ground, clearing my throat before staring at a spot on the wall. I was half hoping Blaise or Draco would notice my unease and speak up for me, but I knew they wouldn't and truthfully I didn't actually want them to.

I wanted to be strong, to show everyone I could do this... but I doubted myself. If I couldn't even speak my name how was I supposed to tell my story? Ask what my options were?

I swallowed hard and parted my lips to speak. Barely a whisper was released before my nearly inaudible words were cut off.

"Miss. Weasley." The older man said quietly. A smile tugged at his lips, his eyes bore into my own knowingly and I was immediately reminded of Mr. Ollivander.

His eyes seemed to know me, not just my name, or my face, but me personally. As if he was a lost friend or relative who knew every dark secret a person could hold.

"How – how do you know my name?" I asked in a shaky tone.

He smiled and chuckled lightly. "Your hair is unforgettable." I felt myself frown. Of course it was the hair. "And your eyes. No one could forget eyes such as those." He added with a kind smile.

I wasn't sure if I liked Healer Mundell. He was kind enough, and clearly very wise, yet he seemed a little too knowing, as if he knew things that he couldn't possibly know. His words made my skin crawl and my stomach tighten. I wasn't sure what this physical reaction meant though, was I just nervous? Slightly confused and freaked out by how much he knew? I knew I was in fact all of these things, but I couldn't help but feel that my subconscious mind and body was trying to tell me something... to warn me. Maybe I was just paranoid.

"You can go now son." Healer Mundell glanced at his son briefly before turning his gaze back to me.

I didn't look back to see the younger healer leave the room, but as soon as I heard the distinctive metallic _clink_ my heart jumped into my throat.

The older healer smiled and nodded to the chair in front of his desk, shakily I sat down only mildly aware that Blaise and Draco were left to stand.

The silence that fell between us wasn't the heavy, draining silence I was accustomed to. It wasn't unnerving or awkward like it usually is; it was more... pleasant, relaxing. I took the silence as an opportunity to look around the small office. The walls were a neutral brown with jet black trim around the floor. The carpet was also a brown, but a few shades lighter than the walls. All the furniture was mahogany. It was cleaner than it should be. No piles of parchment or scrolls littered the desk, there was nothing in the waste basket, even the burning ash in the fire seemed clean.

My eyes finished sweeping over the small room and slowly made their way back to the wise gaze of Healer Mundell. He was already looking at me; the ice blue of his eyes prickled my skin as they dug themselves in and burrowed deep under the flesh. I knew I'd be carrying the feeling of his gaze with me long after I left this room.

"I always knew you'd be here one day." He said suddenly.

I gave him a puzzled look but didn't speak.

"A family can only keep a tragedy a secret for so long."

The look of confusion remained tattooed on my face before I realized exactly what was being said. Healer Mundell didn't know I was starting to remember, he thought someone had told me.

"I don't think you fully understand..." I muttered quietly.

"Oh no?" He raised a shaggy eyebrow; his eyes seemed to pierce deeper into my flesh.

"I wasn't told what happened." I continued. "I remember."

The look of astonishment that crossed Mundell's features was surprising.

"That's not possible." He said slowly.

"Well..." I took a deep breath and tried to prepare myself to tell my story again. "They're not full memories, they're... uh... embellished?"

He leaned forward, gave me an intent look, and then leaned back again. "Interesting." He muttered. "Tell me then, if you remember, why are you here?"

I felt my mouth drop open for a moment. I thought, to anyone who knew what was going on, it'd be obvious as to why I was here now.

"Well, the memories, they're coming in the form of nightmares, bad ones. And... I'm beginning to lose it." I could almost feel Blaise and Draco silently disagree. "I'm seeing and hearing things, I don't know how much of what I remember is real, if any of it is. I didn't even know there was a possibility it was real until a few weeks ago." I took a deep breath.

"I see." He nodded and fell silent for a moment. I thought about continuing, telling my full story, but the Healer seemed to be thinking and I didn't want to interrupt.

"How vivid are the nightmares?"

"Extremely."

"How long have you been having them?"

"Nearly a year."

"I don't want to sound insensitive Miss. Weasley, but what are you expecting me to do?"

I was shocked. My eyes grew wide, my jaw went slack, my blood ran cold. Shocked didn't even seem a good enough word to describe it.

"What do you mean?" I was shaking. "What do I expect you to do?" I stood now. "I want you to put them back! Restore them! Give me back my memories that you stole from me so I can get over this!" My fists were clenched in angry balls, tears were filling my eyes but refused to fall, and my entire body was shaking from head to toe with a fury that I wasn't aware I possessed.

Healer Mundell seemed completely unaffected by my outburst. "Ah I see now." He said quietly. "Miss. Weasley do you mind if I ask your friends to step out for a moment?"

I stared blankly. What was wrong with this guy?

I knew that if I was going to get what I want, or at least some answers, I'd have to play by his rules for now. I turned and looked at both Blaise and Draco, they were seething with anger. I nodded silently to let them know I could do this alone. After a glare towards the Healer both Draco and Blaise left silently, the look on their face made it clear they'd rather stay firmly put.

The door closed behind Draco (not before he glared one last time at the healer though) but I knew him and Blaise were outside, waiting, listening. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath to not only calm my shaking limbs but also to try and prep myself for whatever Healer Mundell was about to throw at me. Reluctantly I opened my eyes as I slowly exhaled; just as I expected Mundell was still sitting at his desk, giving me the same piercing gaze as before.

"Tell me again," He began. "how would you like me to help?"

My jaw felt like it was about to crack from being clamped shut for so long. "I'd like my memories back." I hissed.

Mundell clicked his teeth a few times before sighing heavily. "I can't do that."

My patience was running thin. "Then can you point me in the direction of someone who can?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Believe me Miss. Weasley if I could I would..." He sighed again, stood, and walked over to the window.

"I'll never forget the day you were brought here..."

I wasn't sure where he was going with this, and I knew it wouldn't help me, but this was another person who knew something about my forgotten past. I felt myself calm down as he spoke, slowly I moved back over to the chair and sat down gently. My breath seemed to have stopped, I was desperately trying to calm my heart so it didn't make a sound. I didn't want to miss a word he said.

"I was new to the St. Mungos, working a job similar to my son's. I'd assist with most cases and procedures, and for minor cases I was alone. You were my first big case." He turned to look at me as he said the last part – I looked away.

"You weren't badly injured, more shocked than anything, and of course there would be emotional damage. I healed you, made sure you were stable, and then put you in a deep sleep so your mind could process what happened and you could begin to heal."

His words suddenly reminded me of Blaise.

"Your mother and father were upset, of course they were, but I thought with the news that you were okay and healing, that it would put their minds at ease. I was wrong. Your mother was hysterical, she didn't want to accept that this was something that happened and something you would have to get over on your own with time."

Years ago I would have never believed that as truth, but after the recent conversations, and the reluctance to accept my nightmares or allow dad to tell me the truth, now I knew mum wasn't exactly the person I'd always thought she was.

"She ordered that I remove these memories, I told her that you would need to heal on your own, that it would be hard but beneficial, but she wouldn't hear it. In a last attempt to get her to change her mind I told her something similar to what I believe is happening now would be a possibility. It's never been recorded or proven that erased memories can re-surface, and become more painful than they originally would have been, but it's always been a possibility."

"If it's never come up as a problem before –"

"Why was I so against it?" He finished my question for me. "I don't believe in messing with nature, more than we already do of course. We remember events of our lives for a reason, even the harshest events, removing them is not nature's intention." He smiled half-heartedly.

I nodded, even though I didn't fully understand.

"Also, you were so young, even though long term memory had already set in the chances of you remembering now, in detail, what had happened then, were slim. I thought it pointless."

That I understood a little better.

"But your mother persisted, and I was left with no other options." He sighed again. "I removed your memories myself, and I've waited for a day like this ever since." He finally turned to face me fully. It was only when his features softened as he took in my face that I realized I was crying.

"In case it's unclear Miss. Weasley, there is no way I can give you back your memories."

I lowered my gaze to the floor at these words.

"As I said, we've never had a case where erased memories re-surfaced."

"But... I've heard of people... through therapy, after being Obliviated, they can get their memories back." I said shakily.

The Healer shook his head. "The Obliviate charm doesn't remove a memory; it burry's it, hides it deep into another part of the brain, but it's not gone. What Healers do in those cases is search for the memory." He explained. "With you, your memories aren't buried somewhere deep in another part of your mind, they have be fully and completely removed."

"No..." I shook my head. "I am remembering now, if they're gone how am I remembering?"

"It is possible, although rare, that a fragment of the memory was missed, or was too attached to safely remove. When that happens your mind re-builds the event. Do you understand?"

I nodded, but I didn't like it.

"Why am I remembering now? Why not years ago? Or years later?"

"You're not just starting to remember now; your mind has been working all these years. It's taken the fragments that have been left behind and recreating the scene. Every time you heard something or saw something that could be a reminder of that event your mind would go to work, find out what it meant and begin to find a place for it."

I didn't understand any of this now, but with time, a few days of processing I might.

"So, there's nothing you can do?" I asked keeping my gaze on the floor.

"Not exactly."

I blinked a few times and wiped away the tears before looking up. "What does that mean?"

"Well, we can't put the memories back as I've already said. There is however other options."

"Like?"

"You said your memories come in the form of nightmares correct?"

I nodded.

"With training, practice, and persistence you can learn to control your dreams, whether good or bad. They are only dreams after all, something your own brain has developed, it is in your control to change them."

"Okay..." I said slowly.

"And of course one on one therapy, talking about what you know happened and what your mind is telling you happened can help you deal with the memories and nightmares."

I remained silent, trying to process all this. It was so much information to take in at once. After a few moments I realized I should probably say something.

"All of this would be done with you I suppose?" I asked quietly. When he didn't answer right away I continued. "I mean the one on one therapy and dream control..."

I received yet another piercing stare that made my skin crawl. "Only the dream control will be with me, another healer will be doing the therapy." He said after a moment.

I nodded and fell silent again.

There didn't seem to be much else that could be said. I came here ready with a million questions for this man, and I would leave with many unanswered and forgotten. Of course I would be seeing him again, and again, and again. As well as another healer. My life seemed to have become nothing but people prodding into my mind.

"When does this all start?" I asked quietly.

"Why don't you come back in next week, we won't get to the dream control but I'd like to go over your nightmares with you, determine how severe they are and perhaps talk to some Healers here to see if anything can be done about them."

"Alright." I nodded. "It won't though right?"

"What won't?"

"The nightmares," I sighed. "they won't stop."

Once again Healer Mundell's features softened as he regarded me. "Being able to control them will help, and with time and understanding they should lessen, but no, they will never stop." He said sadly.

I lowered my head. It was the answer I was dreading most, but it was the answer I was expecting.

"I'll uh... see you next week then." I said as I stood.

The Healer nodded and smiled briefly.

I had barely touched the handle to my release when he called my name again.

Closing my eyes tightly I took a deep breath before turning with a questioning gaze; I just wanted out of there.

"Your mother and father..." He began. "They were only doing what they thought would protect you the most, no one ever truly knows what to do in a situation such as that. Try not to be too hard with them."

I stood staring for a moment. I knew he was right, he was _too _right, but I could still be a little bitter that this was kept from me right? At least for a little while longer? Yes, yes of course I could.

"Alright. Thank you." I smiled tightly before finally walking back out into the world.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_**A/N;**__ There it is! You all know what happened. Hope you all liked it! I know this doesn't seem like a true ending, but this really is the end. And yes, I am still writing an epilogue, it'll be short and I hope to have it posted within a week. I will not be writing a sequel. Thank you all who reviewed! There were so many of you, and sorry but I don't have the time to list you all here, but thank you all so much!__Remember, it's your reviews that determine when I get the next chapter out. So review!_


	32. Epilogue

**Stolen Memories**

_**Disclaimer**__**; **__I do not own, nor will I ever own, Harry Potter or anything HP related, that all belongs to J.K Rowling. The plot is mine though._

**Epilogue**

_Fierce winds whipped her hair in spirals around her pale, freckled, face. Her honey eyes slipped closed, her red lips parted slightly before upturning into a soft smile, her head tilted upwards as the sun shone down on her pale flesh, a soft, contented, sigh escaped her slightly parted lips. The winds swiftly moved through the leaves of the trees, causing the thinner branches to dance in the sunlight and the leaves to whistle a secret song. Ginny Weasley slowly opened her eyes as she felt a change beneath her exposed toes. _

_ The leaves and earth that crunched under her weight seemed to disappear. She tilted her head down to watch but by the time her eyes had focused on ground below her it had already changed. She was no longer in the dimly lit forest she had been standing in a moment before. The sun shone brighter, the wind blew more freely, the whistle of the tree leaves shifted to a hard, relaxing, crash of water on rock, the earth under her feet softened and slipped between her toes. She was now standing on a beach._

_ She didn't wonder how she got here, it didn't bother her that it was impossible to start in one place, close your eyes, and end up somewhere completely different. Looking out into the sea Ginny felt a pull to the water. Slowly she raised her foot, relishing in the feeling of the hot sand slipping between her toes, and took the first step towards the green water's edge. The nearer she got the colder, and wetter, the sand became. _

"_Ginny." _

_She stopped, only inches from the tempting glassy surface._

_Slowly she pivoted on her foot and turned slightly and felt herself smile._

"_What are you doing?" Draco asked with a chuckle in his voice. _

"_The water looks so nice."_

"_It's freezing. Come back to the blanket." Draco nodded to a large green blanket resting peacefully atop the clean sand._

_ She didn't speak, only smiled. Draco's thin lips twitched upwards before he turned and began walking away from her. Ginny took one last longing look at the tantalizing water before turning to join her boyfriend._

_ By the time she had taken her second step Draco was already seated and watching her, waiting. Even though he was so far away, even though she couldn't see his face clearly, Ginny knew the look he was giving her. She blushed, smiling, and quickly cast her eyes downwards. Tucking a stray strand of red hair behind her ear she looked up and smiled sweetly, knowing he would see it no matter how far away she was from him._

_ As she took her fifth step the wind picked up and whistled more harshly, on her sixth the brightness of the sun seemed to have turned down, casting dark shadows. The water crashed ferociously against the rock the moment she raised her leg to take her eighth. She looked back at the raging sea, wave after wave crashed angrily; as if it was enraged she had walked away from its tempting shores. A shudder ran up her spine and the tiny hairs on her arm prickled and rose causing uncomfortable goose bumps. Ginny rubbed her arms but it was no use, the feeling wouldn't go. She let out a shaky breath and peeled her eyes away from the angry water._

_What she saw didn't make sense._

_ Draco was still seated on the blanket, still giving her that look, but it didn't fill her with the same warmth it usually did. No, now it caused her blood to run cold and the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end. His eyes seemed darker, angrier, crueller. Ginny felt her breath catch in her throat, pressure began to build behind her eyes and she knew they were wide and bulging. Shaking her head she decided it must have been a trick of the light, she was being paranoid. Draco's head twitched, signalling her to come closer; she obliged. _

_ She was only five or so paces away when she stopped to stare in disbelief. Draco and the blanket moved back as she moved forward. Shakily she turned towards the water once more, she hadn't moved at all. How was that possible?_

_ The more she walked the further away he got, the faster she pumped her legs the darker the once calming beach became. She hadn't moved forward yet she had run a mile. Out of breath she placed her hands on her knees and closed her eyes; willing her body to go somewhere else. Slowly, she looked up to see that she was in fact somewhere else, but not somewhere she wanted to be._

_ She was back in the clearing, the light clearing with the eyes staring down at her, only this time there was just one set of eyes, dark, ominous eyes, staring down at her. Ginny spun wildly, looking for the lighter, softer, eyes that would calm her racing heart. They were nowhere to be seen. _

_ A bodiless cackle sounded in the distance, within mere seconds though it was no longer in the distance, it was behind her, in front of her, at either side of her, under and above her, it was everywhere; taunting her, mocking her, and breaking her. That's what it felt like, every piece of her body felt like it was breaking into tiny segments, it wasn't physically painful though, it was emotionally draining, and mentally exhausting, but not painful._

_ Ginny's frightened eyes swept over her surroundings, they were just as they had been the first time she visited this clearing. Everything was bright, warm, welcoming, yet, at the same time, dark, ominous, chilling, angry, and cold. The only difference was the missing set of eyes. Her body shook, she knew what was coming, any moment now she'd take a step and see herself, years younger, curled into a filthy ball lying in the dirt. She didn't want to see it. She knew what there was to expect so she could change it... couldn't she?_

_ Not wanting to move, but not wanting to stay standing, Ginny took a tentative step towards the glass wall that separated her from the dark forest outside. Every step she took seemed to make the clearing angry, the non-existent wind howled in protest but she didn't stop until she was inches from the barrier. _

_ Raising a hand she touched the cool glass, immediately she could feel the warmth from the other side trying to reach her, to protect her. Her eyes quickly scanned the area she couldn't reach... there, a few feet away, on the same green blanket from the beach sat Draco. Ginny blinked a few times, it couldn't be, how did he get here? He _was_ there though, giving her the same look but it had changed once more. He was sitting in the dark, but he shone brighter than the sun, his ice eyes seemed to light up the area surrounding him. As soon as her eyes met his gaze Ginny felt that warmth return. And then she remembered where she was, and that she couldn't get to Draco._

"_Draco!" She called desperately, knowing it was no good._

_He didn't speak, but his gaze changed to show he was listening._

"_Draco!" She shouted again pounding her fists on the glass._

"_I'm right here." His tone was eerily calm._

"_Please, Draco." She whimpered._

"_Ginny, I'm right here, calm down." There was an urgency in his tone but he didn't make a move._

"_Help me! Please, help me." Tears streamed down her pale cheeks._

"_I'm here, I'm trying. Ginny relax." _

"_Help me!" She screamed in frustration. _

_ Why was he just sitting there? How could he say he was trying to help when he wasn't even moving? He wasn't trying to help, he wasn't doing shit! Angrily, Ginny smashed both her fists against the glass, as the barrier shook in protest the cackling erupted once more, louder and deadlier than before._

"_Shut up!" She screamed at the eyes she knew the voice belonged to. "Leave me alone!" Without thinking she picked up a random stone and threw it into the sky, towards the eyes. Nothing happened; the rock flew straight through the eyes leaving them unscathed. The cackling increased._

"_GET AWAY FROM ME!"_

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ginny!"

Slowly, carefully, fearfully, Ginny Weasley opened her eyes, only to stare back into Draco's ice grey ones. She blinked a few times before looking around the dark room. It was dream. She wasn't in a forest, or on a beach, the clearing did not exist, and those eyes were not taunting her. She let out a shaky breath and sat up in bed, placing her head in her hands.

Draco slowly moved closer, hesitantly he began to caress her back soothingly, or at least what he hoped was soothingly. Her body shook with silent sobs for only a moment before she began to calm herself down.

"Another nightmare?" Draco asked, despite already knowing the answer.

Ginny nodded mutely.

"They're not going away." She said to her knees.

"The Healer said they wouldn't go away." He pointed out.

Ginny turned her head and glared at her boyfriend. "I know that." She sighed. "But they're supposed to get better, easier at least."

"You have to remember that you control them."

She snorted. "I doubt that. If I did I wouldn't be dreaming of that."

Draco sighed. "You know what I mean."

"I know."

"A little more time with the Healers and it'll get easier."

At these words Ginny threw the covers off her legs and jumped out of bed. She was tired, angry, mentally drained, and confused.

"A little more time?!" She nearly shouted. "It's been three years!"

She started pacing near the bed, muttering things about the never-ending appointments and something about Healers not knowing what they're doing. Draco remained seated on the bed through her entire rant, seemingly undisturbed by his girlfriend's troubles.

It wasn't that he didn't care, he cared very much, but he heard the same things at least twice a month. Ginny would have a few good weeks with little to no nightmares, and then, once in a while, one or two mild to severe dreams would break out from her subconscious and throw her into a rant similar to this.

The first few times were the worst. She had thought she was doing so well, getting past all this and finally getting ready to move on from the event, and then, then she had a nightmare, one of the worst since she'd left Hogwarts, and she lost it.

She didn't sleep for days after that night, and when she did she would wake up screaming. Draco always tried to calm her, remind her that they were only dreams; that it didn't happen. That didn't work, it couldn't work because they _weren't _only dreams, and they _were_ real. Maybe some aspects of the dreams had been changed and embellished, but it still had happened, she was a victim of abuse and it seemed there was no way her mind was going to allow her to forget it.

So now he sat, waiting patiently for her to crawl back into bed and lay awake with him. She wouldn't sleep; there was no way she would risk falling back asleep after experiencing a nightmare. Instead she would come back to bed, lay in silence for a few hours before deciding it was time to get up and start the day. By noon she'd be a walking zombie.

"Going to talk about it?" Draco asked when he noticed her pacing begin to cease.

Ginny turned to look at him; she pursed her lips and shook her head. Draco couldn't help but smile at the sight of her. Her hair was mussed, her eyes flaming, and the skin on her chest, neck, and cheeks stained with blush. As soon as he realized he was smiling he quickly relaxed his face and put up his mask once more. Draco loved her when she looked like this, but he knew if he was caught smiling while she was in a panic he'd get his head bitten off.

"Are you going to come back to bed?"

"I can't sleep." She whispered.

"You never do on nights like this." Draco pointed out. "Doesn't mean I want you to stand there all night."

With an eye roll and a sigh Ginny walked back to the edge of the bed and sat down reluctantly. Silence weighed down heavily the moment the mattress sank with Ginny's added weight. Draco didn't know what to say and didn't want to say the wrong thing and Ginny's mind was running a mile a minute; trying to come up with reason as to why she was failing at controlling her dreams.

"I think I panicked." She whispered suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"Everything was going fine, and, you know how Healer Mundell told me that if I could focus enough I'd be able to take myself somewhere else? While still in my dream?" Draco nodded. "Well, everything was fine and then it got darker and it didn't feel as safe, so I took myself somewhere else, somewhere worse."

"So you think if you hadn't forced yourself somewhere else everything would have remained fine?"

Ginny nodded.

"Maybe it would have, maybe it wouldn't have." Draco shrugged, earning him a glare. "Healer Mundell told you that dreams were unpredictable, that they don't follow the same rules of the world, just because it gets cold or dark doesn't mean something bad will happen."

Ginny sighed. She knew that already, she knew that before she was told the exact same thing by the Healer. She's known ever since she had the previous dream about the clearing, when she was running from what she thought was evil and towards what she believed was good, only to find she had got it backwards. She never told Draco this before though.

"Was I talking in my sleep again?" She asked suddenly.

Draco nodded, smirking slightly.

Ginny felt herself blush. "What'd I say?"

"Something about water." Ginny nodded, remember her short time on the beach. "And you were saying my name. I thought it was a good dream." Draco smirked and winked at her, she slapped him. "But then you started to thrash around and you started panting." Draco paused. "You know, if I didn't know you so well I would have thought you were having a _really _good dream." Ginny slapped him again.

"Did you try to talk to me?"

Draco nodded. "Until you told me to get away from you and leave you alone."

Ginny felt the blood drain from her face.

She remembered screaming in her dream, just before she woke up, she was screaming at the cackling and the eyes. She didn't think she had actually screamed though, she looked at Draco through the corner of her eyes; he seemed confused, probably waiting for her to explain why she yelled at him.

She always worried about something such as this happening, she didn't like Draco witnessing her freaking out at night, and now, now she screamed at him. All he tried to do was help and she most likely made him feel like the bad guy.

"Sorry about that." She whispered. "I wasn't screaming at you."

"I figured that out for myself." Draco smirked.

The silence returned, now Ginny felt drained, worried, frightened, _and_ guilty. Just great. For the first year Ginny had expected nights such as these, she was told, repeatedly, that dream control and the therapy sessions wouldn't have an immediate effect. It would take time, a lot of time, and she had accepted that, no one told her it would take three or more years though.

She just felt so finished, every time she thought things couldn't possibly get any worse somehow they always managed to. She didn't want to do it anymore. No more nightmares, no more fear, no more fighting, no more sleepless nights.

Had she not already known the side-effects of memory erasing Ginny would have willingly and gladly signed up for it. She wondered what life would be like now if her memories didn't attempt to grow back, or if they were never removed in the first place, but she could never picture it. She turned her head and looked at Draco. His hair was slightly mussed and dark circles were present under his eyes. He must have sensed her looking because a second later he turned and hooked his eyes into hers.

They stayed that way for a moment. Draco was trying to look past her eyes and into her head to know what she was thinking, and Ginny was staring at Draco, knowing that she wouldn't want things to be different, no matter what it put her through. She wouldn't want to be sitting here alone or with someone else right now.

"They are getting better." He said suddenly.

"How so?" Ginny asked in disbelief.

"You don't wake up screaming anymore."

That was true; it had been over a year since she'd had a nightmare that severe.

"Yes, but you still don't sleep."

Draco barely slept within the two years they had been living together. Ginny knew it was her tossing and turning in bed, the thrashing around, and of course; the screaming that kept him up in the beginning. Now he didn't sleep so he could watch over her.

Draco shrugged. "I've never needed much sleep though."

Ginny rolled her eyes, causing Draco to let out a chuckle.

"Come on, I know you won't sleep but you can at least lay down with me." He put his arm around her and lightly pulled.

Ginny allowed Draco to pull her down into the bed. She cuddled up to his bare just and sighed heavily. Life was far from perfect, but she was happy, despite everything else going on around her Ginny wouldn't have her life any other way at this moment.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_**A/N;**__ I know you all want me to continue this, and you all won't like me when I say that I won't be. This is really the end, as close to a fluffy ending as this story could get. Please don't ask for a sequel because I won't do it. To anyone who is still confused – Ginny Weasley was not kidnapped; she was abused in her own home, only away from her parents for a few hours if that. The nightmares she is experiencing are remnants of actual memories left behind, her mind has been trying to re-create the event of what happened, causing the embellished memories in the form of nightmares. _

_Thank you to all who are reading, and a bigger thank you to all who reviewed. _

_I never expected this fic to reach over 700 reviews, I am very grateful to all of you! _

_Special thanks to **IHeartDracoM **and **May La Nee** – if it wasn't for you two I never would have finished this! Thanks guys!_

_I hope you all liked the epilogue, please leave me one last review to either tell me you liked the ending or to yell at me for ending it like this, because I know some of you want to. _


End file.
